Miracle Romance
by Anna Mary Marian
Summary: Marinette, a sus 18 años, ha tomado una drástica decisión: irse a Nueva York a estudiar Diseño de Moda. Sin embargo, no se libraría tan fácilmente de los akumas, por lo que tendrá que afrontar su papel de Ladybug en la Gran Manzana. Afortunadamente, Chat Noir estará con ella y, juntos, descubrirán nuevos poderes. Y encontrará el amor, tan milagroso y mágico, ¡que podrá con todo!
1. Me gustas

**Capítulo 1: Me gustas**

De: Dream Atélier

Para: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Asunto: Admisión Curso 2018/2019

Estimada Srta. Dupain-Cheng,

Nos complace comunicarle que su solicitud para ingresar a la academia _Dream Atélier_ ha sido admitida.

Nuestro Plan de Estudios se basa en el conocimiento del mundo de la moda y está integrado en un contexto teórico-práctico, orientando hacia el aprendizaje del oficio de Diseñador/a de Moda en sus múltiples vertientes y matizaciones, intentando fomentar la capacidad creativa y la sensibilidad artística de nuestros alumnos, gracias a nuestro competente profesorado, para que proyecten todo su potencial en sus diseños.

En nuestra ilustre academia ofrecemos una amplia gama de asignaturas como Diseño, Anatomía, Dibujo Artístico y Pintura, Ilustración de Moda y Teoría del Color, Patronaje, Corte y Confección, Historia de la Indumentaria, Figurinismo, Técnicas Textiles, Panel de Tendencias, Estilismo, Diseño gráfico, entre otras; a lo largo de 3 cursos completos.

También se ofrecerán asignaturas extracurriculares para ahondar aún más en el basto mundo de la moda, tales como Caracterización y Maquillaje, Diseño de Complementos y Accesorios, Joyería y Bisutería, etc.

Asimismo, se realizarán diversas actividades como:

\- Visitas a ferias, exposiciones y muestras, exhibiciones, desfiles y museos.

\- Participación extra en eventos de moda.

\- Proyecto final en cada curso, en exposición ante la pasarela.

El inicio del curso académico empezará el 10 de septiembre de 2018 sobre las 10:00 horas, con la presentación del profesorado y equipo docente así como la Inauguración del curso escolar en la Sala de Actos de la academia, donde se contará con la especial presencia del fundador de _Dream Atélier_ : Gabriel Agreste.

Rogamos contestación a este e-mail en el plazo máximo de 3 días desde hoy para llevar a cabo su completa admisión.

Reciba un cordial saludo.

Atte: Sarah Jones.

Directora de _Dream Atélier_.

* * *

Un simple correo electrónico enviado hoy, a las 8 de la mañana, llegó desde la cosmopolita Nueva York hasta una bonita y femenina habitación de color rosa que se encontraba en la ciudad de París, en Francia. Una muchacha miraba la pantalla de su ordenador con la mirada fija en ésta, agarrando fuertemente el ratón y con el rostro visiblemente sorprendido.

Sus ojos azules miraban con avidez y asombro el texto una y otra vez, repasando las frases más importantes de éste mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles. Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, así que llevó ambas manos a su cara enrojecida y no sabía si debía chillar de la euforia que la embargaba, a riesgo de despertar a sus padres que dormían en la habitación de abajo.

— No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer —repetía una y otra vez mientras se mordía el labio inferior, aumentando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

Después de esto miró, temerosa, a ambos lados de su asiento, como si alguien le fuese a dar un susto apareciendo de la nada y le gritaría "¡Sorpresa!". Pero no, no era una broma: Marinette había sido admitida en la academia que tanto había soñado, la academia que fundó y anunció por televisión, hacía 8 meses atrás, el prestigioso diseñador francés Gabriel Agreste, uno de sus mayores ídolos en el ámbito de la moda.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, pues muy pocos privilegiados tenían el honor de ingresar —por primera vez— en dicha academia, sería la primera en estrenar las instalaciones del centro, aprender de los mejores profesores, hacer valer su buena imaginación y creatividad ante los demás… y por fin convertirse en una Diseñadora de Moda, como Gabriel.

Poder bautizar su marca distintiva en el mundo de la moda y vender sus productos en tiendas oficiales, que sus diseños desfilasen en la _Fashion Week_ de París, ser reconocida a nivel internacional, modelos de renombre apareciendo con sus creaciones en vallas publicitarias o en las revistas, enorgulleciéndose porque muchos famosos valorarían y llevarían los trajes confeccionados por ella, crear un sinfín de líneas de productos, o realizando millones de proyectos que pasarían por su mente…

Marinette estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, muy ilusionada (y algo alterada, a decir verdad), vislumbrando su prometedor futuro…

Por lo que se ve, la joven sí hacía ruido desde su habitación ya que se abrió la trampilla de su dormitorio, revelando por el hueco de ésta la cara de dos personas de mediana edad: Sabine Cheng y Tom Dupain, sus amados padres.

— ¡Buenos días, Marinette! —entró Tom, con una voz cantarina y alegre, en la habitación de su hija llevando en sus manos una bandeja de galletas con pepitas de chocolate y un vaso de leche—. ¿Ya hay noticias de la academia?

Tom, nada más ver la cara de su hija, sabía que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa. Marinette abrazó rápidamente a su madre mientras gritaba "¡Sí!" varias veces, confirmándoles que había sido aceptada en tan ansiada academia.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que su hija había puesto todo su empeño y su esfuerzo para que le dieran acceso a este particular centro de enseñanza, ya que _Dream Atélier_ era un lugar bastante prohibitivo (territorial y económicamente hablando) y exigente: se requerían de muy buenas notas para entrar, saber un perfecto inglés, enseñar algunas creaciones por correo electrónico e, incluso, demostrar —por medio de una pequeña entrevista mediante videollamada— con diferentes motivos y argumentos por qué debería ingresar en la academia.

Marinette no dejó de hacer diseños como una posesa en ese último año, no dejó de hacer fotografías de los conjuntos y complementos desde millones de ángulos y lugares, no dejó de vender algunas de sus creaciones para poder ahorrar dinero para ir a Nueva York o invertir en los materiales a utilizar en sus siguientes diseños, realizaba encargos de accesorios y ropa para sus compañeros de clase o gente a la que conocía… y nunca dejaba de coser y bocetar, incluso si se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todo para conseguir un objetivo, un sueño, el que anhelaba toda su vida.

Y gracias a una beca que solicitó y que le iban a proporcionar por estar admitida (ya que habría que pagar una gran suma de dinero en el primer año), sus puertas estaban más que abiertas y, afortunadamente, no les supondría más esfuerzos económicos a sus padres. La beca le ayudaría a cubrir la gran mayoría de los costes en libros, transporte urbano, algún que otro material necesario y parte del alquiler; así que sólo tendría que costearse los vuelos desde París a Nueva York en muy contadas ocasiones, algunos recibos, la comida y todo lo demás.

Sus padres habían invertido mucho en ella con las clases de inglés, habían comprendido sus horarios imposibles, tolerado sus ausencias, comprado los utensilios necesarios para la costura y confección de todo lo que ella creaba… No se merecía a sus padres, de verdad que eran un absoluto encanto, no podría ponerles ninguna objeción, absolutamente ninguna.

— Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cielo —comentaba Sabine a la par que acariciaba el cabello azabache de su hija.

— Mi niña será una gran diseñadora, incluso será más popular que Gabriel Agreste —el padre le daba a la joven palmaditas en la espalda con cariño.

— ¡Papá, qué exagerado que eres! —rió Marinette, contenta de que sus padres se alegraran, todos sus nervios iniciales se iban disipando gracias a los comentarios de ánimo de sus padres.

— Yo no exagero, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tienes mucho talento, Marinette, y ya va siendo hora de que el mundo vea lo creativa que eres —le dijo Tom a Marinette, tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos con afecto—. No lo digo porque seas mi hija, es que todas las personas que te conocen te lo dicen… Tú vales mucho, y te lo mereces.

— La verdad es que… —Sabine deshizo el abrazo con su hija para ponerse al lado de su marido y tomó la bandeja entre sus manos—. En fin, nos apenará bastante que te marches de casa y lejos de nosotros, pero es tu sueño desde que eras pequeña. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, mi vida.

— Y no queremos que te pongas triste por eso, ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra recular y que nos digas de forma arrepentida "Ay, es que quiero quedarme en casa con vosotros" —decía con voz de pito el padre, imitando a Marinette, provocando la risa de su esposa y su hija—. ¡Cumple tu sueño! Podrás hacer turismo y visitarás sitios espectaculares, serás más independiente, conocerás a gente nueva... ¡La ciudad de Nueva York! ¡Estados Unidos! ¿No es fantástico?

Los padres de Marinette empezaron a hablar entre ellos comentando las bondades y ventajas de que su hija fuera a Nueva York, mientras ella los observaba con cariño desde la silla de su escritorio. Sí, había estado sopesando los pros y los contras de esta decisión, y desde luego que no fue tarea fácil… si tenemos en cuenta ciertos detallitos nada desdeñables.

A pesar de que Marinette era una chica de 18 años, alumna aplicada y popular, con una vida normal y que realizaba tareas cotidianas normales… poseía un secreto, del que nadie sabía. A parte de esforzarse mucho en sus estudios y sacar sus diseños adelante… tenía que proteger a la gente de cualquier amenaza que se cernía sobre su ciudad: ella era la famosa heroína parisina Ladybug, una suerte de chica mágica vestida de mariquita donde sus poderes se deben a la creación, curación y reparación.

La verdad es que Marinette no sabía de dónde sacaba el tiempo para luchar contra los akumas que lanzaba Papillon en días y horarios dispares… y dedicarse a las demás cosas de su vida normal, como salir con sus amistades, las clases, estudiar, ayudar a sus padres, sus creaciones, e incluso dormir… ¡apenas tenía tiempo para sí misma! Afortunadamente no estaba sola, ya que tenía a un compañero de aventuras que la había estado acompañando desde que tenía casi 14 años: Chat Noir, un chaval de aproximadamente su misma edad con apariencia gatuna y que sus poderes eran destructivos. Ellos representaban un dúo imparable, inquebrantable y poderoso, eran un equipo de superhéroes donde los villanos no tenían cabida y velaban por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

Se sentía orgullosa de ser Ladybug, pero conllevaba un gran deber y una enorme responsabilidad, en ella recaía el gran peso de que todo regresase a la normalidad. Era —y es— una tensión constante el no fallar, el no equivocarse ni un ápice, porque de ella dependía que las personas akumatizadas por Papillon dejasen de ser controladas y regresarlas a su forma original, además de reparar todos los destrozos de las batallas. Estaba totalmente prohibido sentir miedo, huir, esconderse o escaquearse, pues era su deber. Tenía que dar la talla, siempre.

— ¿Qué pone en el ordenador? Te han escrito un correo, ¿no? —preguntó Sabine, sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos pues ambos la vieron muy ensimismada y con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Ah, sí, perdón! —se sobresaltó Marinette, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a leer el e-mail de nuevo antes de traducir al francés lo que ponía en el texto para que se enterasen sus padres—. Dice que habían aceptado mi solicitud de ingreso y que en un plazo de 3 días tengo que contestarles para dar el visto bueno. Luego algo de información sobre las asignaturas y cuándo va a ser el día que empiece la inauguración, con la fecha y la hora. Poco más, la verdad, porque todo estará en el Campus Virtual y la web de _Dream Atélier_ , supongo.

— Entonces será mejor que te dejemos tranquila y contestes ese correo —asintió Tom—. Te dejamos el vaso de leche y las galletas, y no te olvides de vestirte e irte rápido porque tienes instituto.

— ¡Ay, Dios, es verdad! ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Y… estoy en pijama! —gritaba Marinette, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, despeinándose completamente—. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Arg, las ocho y diez, y empiezo a las ocho y media! ¡Oh, no, qué horror! ¡QUÉ HORROOOOOR!

Sabine y Tom miraban divertidos cómo Marinette correteaba por su dormitorio en búsqueda de su ropa, sus zapatos, su mochila y su peine para cepillarse el cabello. Bajaron al salón silenciosamente mientras su hija se ponía desodorante y se cambiaba de ropa interior a la vez que lanzaba improperios porque llegaría tarde. La joven estaba pensando que mejor contestaría al correo electrónico cuando regresase a casa después de las clases, y así tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reflexionar y escribir las palabras adecuadas para la respuesta al e-mail (que tendría que ser en inglés, lógicamente).

¿Pantalones vaqueros? Sí. ¿Camiseta blanca de tirantes? Sí. ¿Trenza al lado y bien peinada? Sí. ¿Sandalias negras? Sí. ¿Reloj de pulsera? Sí. ¿Mochila con todo lo necesario? Efectivamente. ¿Móvil con la batería cargada al 100%? Correcto. Marinette hacía notas mentales rápidas para que no le faltase nada antes de ir pitando al instituto, mientras una pequeña sombra proveniente del maniquí de su habitación se acercaba a ella con cautela.

— ¿Marinette?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh!

Marinette cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y, mientras se frotaba el trasero, una criatura un poco más pequeña del tamaño de su mano se reía. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, era de un color rojo intenso y poseía unas grandes marcas redondas de color negro en su cabeza y su pequeño cuerpecito, que flotaba ante la presencia de la muchacha.

— ¡Tikki, menudo susto me has dado! —se quejó Marinette en voz baja para que no se enterasen sus padres y le dijeran "¿Con quién hablas?", y se levantó del suelo.

— Ups, lo siento, jeje —se disculpó la criatura y soltó una pequeña risita ahogada con sus patitas delanteras—. Sólo quería felicitarte por lo de tu admisión, no quería molestar el momento que tenías con tu familia.

— No pasa nada… Tranquila, Tikki —aseguró la joven, dirigiéndose al tocador y aplicándose colonia de té verde y un poco de bálsamo labial transparente.

Tikki, la kwami de Marinette que le otorgaba el poder de convertirse en Ladybug y la magia para combatir el mal, miraba un tanto preocupada a su portadora, la cual estaba atragantándose con las galletas y la leche de lo rápido que comía. Si bien se alegraba por ella por haber logrado entrar en _Dream Atélier_ , ¿qué situación quedaba con sus responsabilidades como Ladybug? ¿Y si Papillon atacaba París cuando Marinette se encontrase en Nueva York?

Sabía que no podía pararla, no podría destruir su sueño desde que era muy joven y obligarla a que se quedase en la ciudad. ¿Por el hecho de ser una superheroína no podría construir sus metas y deseos, y sólo vivir bajo el yugo de la magia por esta responsabilidad? ¿No podría crecer como persona? Sí, Marinette aceptó ser Ladybug con todas sus consecuencias, pero ella —antes de ser una heroína— ya tenía un futuro por delante cargado de ilusiones y sueños, y también quería llevar una vida normal. No podía prohibirle una cosa como esa, no después de toda la energía y constancia que había puesto en este último año.

— Eh, Tikki, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Marinette, que había terminado de darle un último trago al vaso. Cogió un bolso pequeño, colocó la correa en su hombro izquierdo y lo abrió—. Anda, ¿te vienes?

— Sí, sí —aceptó Tikki, adentrándose en el bolso y Marinette cerró el clip de éste.

Marinette se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de ponerse la mochila y bajar con rapidez por las escaleras de su habitación. La casa estaba vacía, por lo que sus padres ya estaban trabajando en la pastelería —desde las siete de la mañana— que regentaban en el mismo edificio en el que vivían. Saludó a sus padres desde las ventanas de la pastelería, y éstos le respondieron el saludo con la mano mientras atendían a un cliente que iba a por una barra de pan.

Hacía una temperatura demasiado agradable para ser junio, a las puertas del verano y de terminar el curso. Sin embargo, no podía entretenerse mirando los escaparates o las calles, pues sólo quedaban 5 escasos minutos para que tocara el timbre del instituto.

Hace poco tiempo, el Instituto _Françoise Dupont_ decidió ampliar sus clases, reformar las aulas y su sistema educativo, convirtiéndolo también en liceo, por lo que había aumentado bastante el profesorado y el número de alumnos. Aun así, los compañeros de Marinette con los estuvo en los primeros cursos del instituto seguían con ella y crecieron con ella, conociéndose aún más y averiguando cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes para luego sacar partido a sus habilidades en el futuro.

Alya Césaire, su mejor amiga, quería ser una conocida periodista. Ella llevaba una conocida web llamada "LadyBlog", pues era una fan incondicional de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Intentaba estar donde se encontraba la acción y las batallas entre los akumatizados y nuestros superhéroes, grabando con su móvil todo lo que acontecía. Marinette miraba de vez en cuando el blog, que había crecido en número de seguidores con el paso de los años, con muchísimas secciones en éste como dibujos, historias, fotomontajes, noticias de última hora, un foro donde daban sus opiniones y teorías, un chat y… ¡hasta un club de fans oficial con carnets de socio/a!

Por la parte de Nino Lahiffe —el novio de Alya y otro de sus buenos amigos—, lógicamente deseaba ser un DJ. Sus padres recientemente le compraron por su cumpleaños un sistema de sonido de buena calidad y una mesa de mezclas de último modelo, por lo que se pasaba casi todas las tardes a hacer mezclas y nuevas composiciones. Se notaba muchísimo que la música era su pasión, aunque también le gustaba filmar con su cámara, como si fuera el mismísimo Steven Spielberg.

Chloé Bourgeois era la chica pija y estirada de la clase, hija del alcalde de París. La gran mayoría de los compañeros la odiaban por su horrible y caprichoso carácter, casi nadie podía aguantarla. Todo lo solucionaba con dinero o con "Llamaré a mi padre, que es el alcalde". Digamos que era la enemiga de Marinette, casi siempre se metía con ella y le hacía la vida imposible, dejándola en evidencia muchas veces cuando Marinette no tenía la culpa de nada. Por mucho que le dijesen varias personas que mejorase su comportamiento y tratase de ser amable, ella volvía a las andadas, siempre. Ella decía que no necesitaba ir a la universidad, que su padre ya le proporcionaría un buen empleo gracias a sus contactos.

Sabrina Raincomprix era la mejor amiga de Chloé, aunque era una buena chica y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba callada. Sin embargo, era el perrito faldero de Chloé, le hacía casi todos los proyectos y deberes que mandaban y parecía su esclava, sólo le seguía la corriente para no sentirse sola. Marinette pensaba que Sabrina debería de intentar subir su autoestima y tenerla más alta para decirle cuatro verdades a Chloé, pero… parece ser que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como aparentaban ser. Le gustaría ser agente de policía, como su padre, del que se sentía muy orgullosa.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg era el artista de la clase, así que cuando se graduase iría a estudiar Bellas Artes de cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que él querría ser es un dibujante de cómics y deseaba que la gente disfrutase de sus personajes e historias. Se presentó a varios concursos de dibujo y cómics y algunos de ellos hasta los ganó. Era un chico algo tímido y siempre llevaba con él una libreta en la mano y un lápiz para dibujar, y cuando lo felicitaban por sus dibujos el muchacho enrojecía tanto como su cabello, así que decidieron apodarlo de forma cariñosa como "Tomatito".

A Alix Kubdel le encantaban los desafíos extremos, sobre todo los que implicaban ruedas de por medio. No quería dedicarse a los estudios porque no se veía en la universidad para nada y no tenía muy claro a lo que querría dedicarse en el futuro, pero al menos su familia le dijo que debería de tener hasta la educación pre-universitaria, por si acaso. Ella disfrutaba del patinaje sobre ruedas o con el skateboard. Su estilo era bastante masculino, pero últimamente tenía algunos elementos femeninos en su aspecto, así que los fusionó dándole una apariencia bastante transgresora.

Kim Lê Chiến presumía de ser el más musculoso y alto de la clase y de dársele muy bien algunos deportes, como el atletismo por ejemplo. Se enfrentaba muchas veces a Alix, para ver quién de ellos era más rápido o se atrevía a hacer tal o cual cosa. ¿Su sueño? Ir a los Juegos Olímpicos a representar a Francia en la categoría de atletismo, por lo que se había estado entrenando con preparadores y presentándose en campeonatos para mejorar su crono y sus puntajes. ¡Tenía que ser el más veloz para que su sueño pudiera cumplirse!

Max Kanté tenía uno de los cerebros más privilegiados de la clase. Las matemáticas, la informática y todo lo que tuviera que ver con los números o lo tecnológico era su perdición (en el buen sentido de la palabra). ¿Tenías un problema con tu ordenador, tablet o móvil? Él te lo solucionaba en un santiamén. ¡Incluso creó un robot con inteligencia artificial llamado Markov! Debido a sus amplios conocimientos, cuando hiciera el examen de ingreso a la universidad ya pensaría más concienzudamente sobre la carrera a la que querría dedicarse, aunque ya había barajado más de… ¡20 opciones a elegir!

El grandullón de Iván Bruel, a pesar de su apariencia dura y ruda, era un cacho de pan con las personas que eran amables con él y le importaban. También era otro de los muchachos más altos de su clase junto con Kim por sólo unos dos centímetros de diferencia. Secretamente le gustaba componer poemas e incluso letras de canciones, y se las dedicaba a su novia Mylène muy de vez en cuando, aunque no era muy bueno cantando. No tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer después del liceo, sin embargo, últimamente le atraía lo de ser guardaespaldas o alguna profesión relacionada con la seguridad.

Mylène Haprèle es la pacífica del grupo. Bajita, algo rechoncha, con apariencia hippie, pero muy amable y amante de los chistes. Si necesitas apoyo moral, esta chica siempre estará para ti y podrás contar con ella para lo que sea… ¡excepto para las cosas que den mucho miedo! Colabora por las tardes en una ONG y tiene pensado echar el currículum ahí una vez termine el instituto, ya que le encanta ayudar a los demás y trabajar en un sitio como ese le haría sentir muy útil.

Rose Lavillant era una chica vivaracha que lo veía todo de color de rosa (literalmente). Romántica empedernida, amante del color rosa, con un carácter dulce, muy positiva, un poquito despistada y algo ingenua, se preocupa mucho por los demás. Como le encantan las manualidades y los proyectos estilo "Hazlo Tú Mismo", le gustaría trabajar de profesora o monitora en cosas relacionadas con este campo.

Juleka Couffaine tiene una gran habilidad para maquillar, así que entre sus planes estará estudiar para ser maquilladora profesional. Es la más callada de la clase, muy poco expresiva, bastante introvertida y sólo habla cuando es estrictamente necesario. Debido a esto, muy poca gente nota su presencia. Su personalidad casa muy bien con su apariencia, ya que suele vestir de negro con un estilo gótico. A pesar de estos puntos "negativos", tiene buenas amigas en clase, como Rose, Marinette, Alya y Mylène.

Hablando de sus compañeros… ¡quedaban sólo 2 minutos para que comenzase la primera clase! Afortunadamente ya estaba en las compuertas del instituto y sólo tenía que buscar el aula, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Nada más entrar en el aula hubo un bullicio tremendo, tampoco era muy sorprendente ya que era el último día de clase y mañana iba a ser la graduación de todos ellos. Unos formaban parejas y otros grupos, cuchicheando sobre temas diversos, aunque la conversación que más ganaba protagonismo es la de "¿Qué te vas a poner para mañana?".

Después de dejar su mochila en el asiento, se reunió con Alya y Nino, que charlaban muy animadamente y los saludó dándoles los buenos días.

— ¡Hey, Marinette! —se dirigió Nino a Marinette y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Casi llegas tarde de nuevo, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

— Incluso en el último día de clase llegas con el tiempo al límite —rió Alya mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. Nunca cambiarás.

— Gracias, ¿eh? Gracias… —suspiró Marinette con desgana mientras Alya y Nino hacían risitas maliciosas—. Bueno, lo que me pasó fue que…

— ¡Buenas, chicos! ¿Qué tal? Perdón por haber llegado tarde, había mucho tráfico y…

¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO! ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se puso detrás de ella el chico más guapo de la clase? ¡Marinette, actúa normal, actúa normal por el amor de Dios!

— Tío, Adrien, de verdad… —Nino puso una mano en la frente, exasperado—. ¿Ahora resulta que te has puesto de acuerdo con Marinette y en el último día de clase también llegas con la hora pegada al culo? ¡Tíooo, que no es propio de tiiii!

Se unió a ellos tres Adrien Agreste antes de que tocase el timbre del comienzo de las clases. Adrien era el chico más popular de la clase y, para muchas, el más guapo. Sabía un correctísimo inglés, un perfecto chino mandarín, tocaba el piano como los ángeles y hacía un deporte tan elegante y exigente como el esgrima. Además, era el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, por lo que él tenía que modelar para su padre y tomarse sesiones de fotos —como modelo que era— para su línea de productos. Muy caballeroso, atento con los demás, amable, amigo de sus amigos, bueno en los estudios, alto y delgado, con un rostro precioso, un cuerpo perfecto, unos ojos esmeraldas en los que podías perderte en su mirada, su pelo parecía confeccionado por los rayos del Sol… ¿Pero por qué es tan perfecto y tan inalcanzable a la vez? ¿Por qué Marinette, a pesar de los años, seguía bombeándole el corazón con tanta virulencia cada vez que estaba cerca de él?

— Claro que no es propio de mí, Nino —se rascó la cabeza el rubio, cuyo cabello le llegaba por los hombros—. Pero, ¿qué hago? Tenía que ir en el coche y me llevaba Gorilla, y encima salí tarde de la sesión de fotos para el anuncio de un perfume de mi padre y…

— Tranqui, chaval, tranqui, ya lo hemos pillado —Nino le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo, mientras Adrien le tiró ligeramente de la oreja—. Anda, deja ya tus cosas que pronto empezará la clase, aunque poco tenemos que dar ya… Para el último día que es…

Entre risas se colocaron en sus asientos a la espera de la llegada de su tutora, que les dijo "Buenos días" a sus alumnos y colocaba sus pertenencias en el escritorio del profesor. Era joven —no llegaba ni a los 35 años de edad—, alta y delgada, de largo cabello negro y los ojos color chocolate enmarcados en unas gafas oscuras, poseía una tez pálida con un lunar en la mejilla. Se llamaba Colette Flament y se incorporó hace dos años en el profesorado del instituto. Sacó unas hojas de papel (ya impresas) de su bolso y empezó a entregarlas a su alumnado.

— Bueno, hoy es el último día de clase —comenzaba a hablar Colette con una voz grave y calmada—, así que os doy la circular con los detalles del evento de mañana. Vuestra graduación, vuestra puesta de bandas, será mañana a las 19:30 en el Salón de Actos.

— Señora Flament —alzó la mano Sabrina, sentada al lado de Chloé que se miraba las uñas con demasiado interés—. ¿Dónde nos sentaremos nosotros y nuestras familias? Por lo que sé, no somos los únicos de nuestra clase los que nos vamos a graduar…

— Efectivamente, Sabrina —asintió Colette, haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice—. Hay 2 clases más que se graduarán mañana junto con nosotros. Por eso hoy haremos los ensayos y se os indicará en qué lugar estarán vuestros familiares, así que estad tranquilos por ese detalle.

— Hoy no habrá clases, ¿verdad, señora Flament? —preguntó Max, sacando su tablet para ir anotando los detalles que decía la tutora y a la vez haciendo un esquema de lo que ponía en la hoja para tener toda la información destacada en su dispositivo.

— No, Max —negó con la cabeza Colette y luego se ajustó sus gafas—. Al ser hoy el último día, digamos que será un día entero de tutoría (así que estaréis la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo), aunque lo dedicaremos en su mayoría a los ensayos. Seguramente, el director Damocles nos avise por megafonía para ir al Salón de Actos.

— Entendido —dijo Max sin mirarla mientras escribía concentrado.

— Os recuerdo —saltó de pronto Chloé, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros— que luego el banquete después de la graduación es en el hotel de mi padre. Así que espero que vuestros modales en la mesa sean impecables…

— ¿Qué pasa, Chloé? —se rió de ella Alix, poniéndose repipi para imitar a la susodicha—. ¿Acaso necesitamos un cursillo rápido de etiqueta? ¡Venga ya!

Todos le rieron la gracia a Alix, mientras Chloé se puso de morros y de nuevo se sentó en su pupitre ignorando las risas y alguna que otra carcajada; la profesora pasó por alto esta anécdota y seguía contestando a varias dudas y preguntas de su alumnado, charlando con normalidad e ilusión en un ambiente bastante relajado que parecía el momento del recreo.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, el director llamó por megafonía a los tres cursos que había en total para ir al Salón de Actos y empezar con los ensayos de la graduación. De hecho, el señor Damocles en pocos minutos estaba allí, situado encima del escenario con un micrófono en mano para explicar cómo se tenía que proceder con la puesta de bandas. El curso de Marinette sería el primero en graduarse y estaría sentada entre Juleka y Mylène (por el orden de apellidos) y en primera fila, aunque realmente el primero en graduarse sería Adrien, seguido de Chloé y Alya.

Pudieron ver de lejos a Lila Rossi, una chica que vino de intercambio desde Italia años atrás, y se ganó la fama de ser una mentirosa compulsiva y una manipuladora para conseguir lo que quería, incluso a cualquier precio y condición. Tuvo varios encuentros desafortunados con Marinette y apenas se hablaban, porque Marinette odiaba a la gente que mentía y que era tan falsa como un billete de 30 euros.

También estaba Kagami Tsurugi, de origen japonés, que coincidía en la clase de Lila y daba esgrima junto con Adrien, así que compartían clase extraescolar. Era una joven algo callada, firme, disciplinada y estricta, muy guapa con esos rasgos asiáticos. Se llevaba bastante bien con Adrien y, de hecho, tenían algunas afinidades relacionadas con sus vidas: padres ausentes, exigencias y rectitud por parte de su familia, el miedo a no fallar y tener que ser los mejores…

El director Damocles indicó que los padres y familiares tendrían asignados sus asientos gracias a un papel que hay en éstos con el nombre del alumno. También dijo que el evento empezaría con unas palabras de él dirigidas al público, seguidamente de un discurso de los tutores de los tres cursos por orden. Más adelante, aparecerían por el escenario los delegados de cada curso, comentando a los demás —en forma de discurso también— los acontecimientos y anécdotas más destacables de su jornada escolar en estos últimos años y, por último, un vídeo confeccionado por los propios alumnos con música, fotografías o grabaciones sobre su experiencia en el instituto y con los compañeros. Luego les irían nombrando por orden alfabético, uno por uno, a que subieran a la tarima, el director les daría el diploma y el tutor les colocaría la banda en el hombro, después los alumnos estarían un rato parados enfrente del público para que les hicieran fotos y, finalmente, volverían a los asientos.

No era complicado, a decir verdad… lo pesado del asunto sería la duración del evento, que sería aproximadamente de unas dos horas y media. Marinette sabía que ella, junto con Alya, tenía que hacer el discurso delante de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, no lo confeccionó sola, sino que les preguntó a todos sus compañeros para que fuera más integrador.

La de tardes que quedaron ella y Alya para terminar el discurso de 4 hojas (escrito por ambas caras) no se las quitaría nadie, pero se lo pasaron muy bien realizándolo entre anécdotas divertidas que iban recordando, tachones y reescrituras en folios, lluvias de ideas anotadas en notas de colores, marcadores neón para resaltar datos y bolígrafos de distintos colores para diferenciar partes, rodeadas de refrescos, botellas de agua y pastelillos varios de la tienda de sus padres mientras hacían algunas pausas para luego continuar.

Chloé se hacía selfies cada dos por tres para admirar su "inigualable" belleza, a veces incluía a Adrien en las fotografías. Él aguantaba como un jabato, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en cada flash de la cámara del teléfono móvil de la hija del alcalde. Si somos sinceros, Marinette no sentía rabia o celos de Chloé o Kagami… ella había madurado y había entendido ciertas cosas, y tampoco podría ser posesiva y controlar con quién debería estar Adrien y qué tipo de compañías femeninas tenía.

Sí, sentía muchas emociones fuertes por él, había sido su primer amor —y lo sigue siendo— pero ya no actuaba como la chiquilla de catorce años que era por aquél entonces. No se ponía tan nerviosa y podía tener una conversación normal y decente con Adrien, como buenos amigos que eran… Pero el nerviosismo interno permanecía, algún sonrojo se escapaba y, a veces, se sobresaltaba o tartamudeaba si Adrien la pillaba de sorpresa o en algún momento de concentración o despiste.

Ella había quedado en grupo junto con Adrien, Alya y Nino —incluso con otros compañeros de clase, cuando se terciaba hacerlo— yendo al cine a ver películas, a algún pub para bailar y charlar en un ambiente animado, dar una vuelta por algunos parques cercanos de la ciudad o incluso a algunos conciertos del famoso cantante de rock Jagged Stone.

Compartir esos momentos con Adrien, aunque fuera en compañía y no a solas, eran gratos recuerdos para ella porque podía verlo en diferentes prismas y ambientes, aprendiendo cómo era él, cómo era su personalidad y cómo se comportaba (todo fuera del ámbito escolar). Aunque no sabía al 100% cómo era el joven rubio, sabía que podía contar con Adrien para lo que fuera.

¿Confesarle su amor algún día? Estaba totalmente descartado. Sabiendo que ella se iba a ir a Nueva York en breve (prácticamente en dos meses), sería bastante extraño declararle sus sentimientos y luego marcharse para no verle en una buena temporada. Las relaciones a distancia —según ella— no funcionaban al cabo del tiempo. También quedaba este interrogante: si él sentía algo por ella, más allá de la amistad y compañerismo que se tenían… Al menos, él le dijo en más de una ocasión de que se sentía a gusto con ella y que la encontraba graciosa en esos momentos de torpeza tan característicos. Por eso podría respirar aliviada, pero también había otra pregunta más que formular… si él supiese que ella era Ladybug, ¿la aceptaría, la amaría? ¿Sabría lidiar con que su novia es una superheroína que arriesga su vida, día sí y día también? Pero, aun así, lo seguiría amando… y nadie podría quitarle este sentimiento tan incrustado en su corazón. Ni siquiera… Chat Noir.

El día en el instituto transcurrió rápido entre los ensayos, la vuelta al aula para las indicaciones finales de la tutora y las últimas dudas, el recreo, las charlas con los compañeros y poco más. El tiempo voló de una forma tan vertiginosa que ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y estaba terminando de redactar el e-mail que iba a enviar a la directora de _Dream Atélier_. Marinette dio un largo suspiro cuando le dio al botón de "Enviar" una vez que había releído, por lo menos, tres veces el texto por si había alguna equivocación al escribirlo o si le faltaría algún detalle importante. Cerró con languidez la ventana del correo electrónico y vio el fondo de pantalla de su ordenador con una mirada de nostalgia: una foto de ellos cuatro (ella, Alya, Nino y Adrien) vestidos con ropa para salir de marcha, teniendo como fondo la Torre Eiffel iluminada porque anochecía en el lugar.

No sabía por qué, pero… tenía ganas de llorar. Se iba una etapa de su vida y comenzaría otra, en otro lugar, en otro ambiente, en otro país y, sobretodo, sin su gente. Estaría sola, sin nadie que ella conociera y que la acompañase en su nueva aventura. No había dado ningún paso atrás en ningún momento, sabía cuál era su elección desde un inicio, y fue marcharse de su ciudad para estudiar en el extranjero, y así poder aprovechar la oportunidad de formarse en Nueva York en la academia fundada por su mayor ídolo.

Sus amigos más cercanos la habían apoyado —incluido Adrien—, muchos de sus compañeros la animaron a que lo hiciera, su familia también estuvo implicada con ella al 100%, incluso el Maestro Fu. Quien no lo sabía era Chat Noir, porque desconocía cómo se lo tomaría, tenía miedo de su reacción y no quería enfrentarse a ello. Pero no podía evitarlo para toda la eternidad y algún día se lo tendría que decir, lo quiera ella o no…

— ¿Marinette? —se acercó Tikki, observando a su portadora que, al final, empezó a sollozar ligeramente.

— No… no sé… —Marinette se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con la mirada algo perdida—. Si-Simplemente… está… hecho… Y no pu-puedo re-retroceder… No debo…

Tikki se acercó a la cara de la chica, apoyando sus patitas delanteras en las mejillas de Marinette, mirándola con ternura con sus ojos grandes de color azul cielo. La joven derramaba más lágrimas por sus mejillas, poco a poco sintiéndose más desbordada gracias a los sentimientos que fluían.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes —asintió la kwami con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Sé que son muchas cosas las que se te vienen encima y hay muchos pensamientos por tu mente. Pero… es tu sueño.

— El… el Maestro Fu… —balbuceaba la muchacha de pelo oscuro, enrojeciéndose más sus ojos y su nariz por el llanto—. Me… va a… odiar…

— ¡No! —los ojos de la hada de la creación se abrieron como si fueran unos platos llanos de 20 centímetros—. ¡No digas eso!

— Me… me quitará el mi-miraculous… —Marinette tocó los pendientes oscuros que tenía en las orejas con desesperación, pues con ellos tenía la habilidad de transformarse en Ladybug.

— Pero si él te apoya, a pesar de todo…

— No… —negó fuertemente con la cabeza su portadora—. ¡No seré más La-Ladybug! Sé… Sé que se lo… entregará a o-otra…

— Eso… eso no lo sabes, Marinette…

— Y… Chat… —ella ocultó su rostro lloroso con sus manos, haciendo que Tikki se apartase y la observase con más preocupación—. Chat no me pe-perdonará… Le he o-ocultado esto durante mu-muuucho tiempo… Me o-odiará también… ¡Soy un asco de pe-persona!

Gimiendo y llorando, Marinette se fue a al diván de su habitación a lamentarse. Afortunadamente sus padres no estaban en casa, pues estaban en la pastelería trabajando, así que no tenía ningún riesgo a que la escucharan llorar o hablar con el pequeño ser de color rojo que había estado conviviendo con ellos secretamente durante años. A veces ponía su cara en el cojín para amortiguar las palabrotas que salían por su boca, y otras lloraba a pleno pulmón retorciéndose en el asiento.

Tikki estaba acompañándola, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza o dándole besos en la frente con ternura, pues sabía que no podía hacer nada más que estar allí para ella. Quería que lo soltase todo, que se desahogase, era lo necesario en aquél momento. Marinette era un torbellino de emociones ahora mismo, por lo que necesitaba expresar lo que sentía y poder verbalizarlo de alguna manera.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que por fin pudo calmarse. Se levantó y se observó en el espejo, viendo cómo quedó su cara después de la llorera que se pegó. Sorbió la nariz mientras que en su mano derecha tenía dos pañuelos, uno en el que se secaba sus lágrimas saladas y otro con el que se sonaba los mocos de la nariz.

— Joder… Tengo los ojos colorados… He llorado demasiado —musitó la joven, acercándose el pañuelo a la nariz—. Mis ojos parecen dos pelotas de ping-pong…

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila? ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Tikki, también mirando a Marinette a través del espejo y viendo su reflejo.

— Un poco… supongo —Marinette se dirigió a la papelera para tirar los pañuelos de papel—. Creo que… es momento de avisar a Fu, y decirle que he sido admitida. Y… a ver qué puede él hacer con el tema de los akumas si yo no voy a estar por aquí…

— Mmm… Marinette… —Tikki miró de soslayo a su compañera, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo con incomodidad—. ¿Has… Has pensado en que debería de ser el momento adecuado… para decírselo… a Chat Noir?

Marinette miró el suelo, cabizbaja. Tikki tenía razón, no podía seguir ocultando esta información a su compañero de aventuras durante tanto tiempo. Chat Noir era alguien importante en su vida, aunque no lo pareciera. Tenía mucha confianza con el muchacho, él siempre estaba para protegerla, o para apoyarla en sus planes para acabar con los akumatizados, patrullando por las tardes —o las noches— por si había algún percance o urgencia… Pero la chica intuía que el hecho de que ella se fuera del país no le agradaría al superhéroe gatuno en absoluto. Siempre habían sido un equipo, pero él ya tendría su andadura en solitario cuando Marinette estuviera en Nueva York… Incluso puede que el joven la convenciera de no irse al extranjero para que se quedase con él, en París, y siguiera siendo Ladybug.

— Chat… es mi amigo —murmuraba Marinette, mientras se lavaba la cara en el cuarto de baño (ambas habían abandonado la habitación de la chica) y luego se estaba aplicando un tónico facial para calmar su rostro enrojecido—. Siento que le he traicionado, ocultándole esto. No sé si me apoyará, o si se sentirá dolido, o me rechazará. Puede que incluso me grite… o me convenza de quedarme.

— Eso no lo sabemos… Pero tienes que decírselo —contaba Tikki, sentada en un mueble del baño—. Primero habla con el Maestro Fu, a ver qué te puede decir… Y luego ya con Chat…

— Sólo espero que salga todo bien… —se miró al espejo la joven, viendo si su cara tenía algún signo de haber llorado, y suspiró mientras agarraba con fuerza los bordes del lavabo—. Necesito que ambos estemos bien…

— Seguro que sí… Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Marinette —afirmó la kwami.

Marinette también asintió y volvió a suspirar. Necesitaba tranquilizarse pues notaba que se volvería a poner nerviosa en pocos segundos. Sólo tenía que llenar sus pulmones de aire de forma lenta, para luego expulsar ese aire de forma calmada. Lo hizo durante unos dos minutos más o menos, y vio que su respiración se sosegó al igual que su estado de ánimo. Tomó entre sus manos un lápiz labial de un tono ligeramente rosado para aplicárselo en los labios, y le indicó a Tikki de que salieran del cuarto de baño.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón y sacó su teléfono móvil, marcando el número del Maestro Fu. Con sólo dos toques, él respondió a la llamada de Marinette.

— Hola, querida Marinette —la voz del anciano sonaba muy calmada y amigable—. Si me llamas, es por algo importante, ¿me equivoco?

— Hola, señor Fu —respondió ella y cogió un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, retorciéndolo con rapidez—. Sí, así es, y me gustaría quedar esta tarde, si es posible. ¿Podrás?

— Por supuesto —asintió el Maestro. Marinette podía escuchar a lo lejos un murmullo que no provenía de la boca de Fu, sino de Wayzz, su kwami—. Esta tarde no tengo a nadie, así que puedes venir cuando quieras.

— Está bien, me acercaré en unos diez minutos —dijo la chica, levantándose del sofá para irse por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

— Te estaré esperando, pues. Hasta luego, Marinette —se despidió Fu y colgó, y de manera automática guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ya en su cuarto, se perfumó y retocó su rostro por si quedaba alguna imperfección, y cogió un bolso gris oscuro para introducir las llaves de su casa, su teléfono móvil, el monedero, pañuelos y alguna que otra cosa. Tikki se introdujo en el interior del bolso y volvieron a salir de la habitación de Marinette. Al pasar por el salón, llegó a la cocina y vio que era bueno coger algunas pastas, ya que a Fu le encantaba beber té cada vez que ella y él quedaban en el apartamento de éste. Una vez envueltos los dulces, salió de su casa rumbo al hogar del Maestro Fu.

El cielo parecía tener unos tonos anaranjados y el Sol se iba poniendo poco a poco en el horizonte. Las terrazas de algunas heladerías o bares se empezaban a llenar de gente, disfrutando de sus helados, dulces o bebidas refrescantes. Otras personas se fijaban más en los escaparates de los establecimientos que había en las calles y otras salían de éstos con bolsas de sus últimas compras. Ése era el bullicio del barrio de Marinette, a las puertas del inicio del verano, a estas horas de la tarde.

Después de pasar por varias calles, llegó al edificio donde el señor Fu vivía y trabajaba. Tocó al portero electrónico para que le abriera, subió las escaleras y encontró que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Aun así, ella dio tres ligeros toques a la puerta con su puño por mera cortesía y escuchó un "Adelante, adelante" que le indicaba que entrara en la estancia.

Marinette cerró la puerta tras de ella mientras observaba cómo un simpático anciano, que superaba amplísimamente los 100 años de edad —casi llegando a los 200—, vertía té en unas pequeñas tazas de porcelana china hermosamente decoradas con filigranas azules. Sonaba de fondo una tranquila música oriental a través de un gramófono muy antiguo pero bien conservado. Tikki salió del bolso de su dueña y se reunió con Wayzz, un kwami de color verde brillante que representaba a una tortuga y que estaba con el Maestro Fu.

La joven puso las pastas encima de la mesa y colocó su bolso en un perchero, no sin antes coger su teléfono móvil por si acaso.

— Oh, has traído pastas, ¡fantástico! —rió Fu, sentándose y desenvolviendo la tela en donde se conservaban las pastas—. Nada mejor que un té con pastas para pasar un rato agradable. ¿A qué saben ésta vez?

— Son de canela y jengibre con un ligero toque especiado —se sentó Marinette al lado de él y le dio un sorbo a su té, que tenía la temperatura adecuada para tomarlo—. Y el té…

— Canela y manzana —respondió el señor, también bebiendo de su taza de té—. Parece que la canela gana esta vez.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del sabor en el té y los dulces. Tikki y Wayzz también bebían té, pues tenían en sus pequeñas manos tacitas diminutas donde podían beber tranquilamente. Marinette miró al Maestro Fu con algo de preocupación, pues ésta no era una reunión normal y tendrían que hablar largo y tendido sobre su admisión en la academia y qué se haría a partir de ahora. Fu notó la incomodidad de Marinette gracias a su mirada y la rigidez de su cuerpo, y lo que hizo fue poner una mano en su hombro izquierdo con firmeza y a la vez calidez, para que se sintiera segura y no dudara en decirle lo que le tendría que comentar.

— He sido admitida —soltó de pronto ella, dejando la taza en la mesa con algo de torpeza—. Así que me iré a Nueva York.

— Eso es estupendo —sonrió Fu con una amplia sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho por ti, Marinette.

— Muchas gracias… —Marinette sintió que sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de color rosa—. Sé que me has apoyado en esto, pero sigo preocupada…

— Pues no deberías… —el Maestro negó con la cabeza, todavía manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara e intentando tranquilizar a Marinette con su actitud calmada—. Sé que te preocupa lo que pasará después, pero ya verás que las cosas son más sencillas de lo que parecen. Así que no deberías de angustiarte…

— Es que… pienso que… —balbuceaba Marinette, pareciendo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dar a entender su preocupación, no se sentía tranquila—. Irme a Nueva York puede ser un error muy grave, porque… ¿y si ataca Papillon cuando ya no esté aquí?

— Querida niña —decía Fu con voz suave mientras acariciaba el hombro de Marinette de forma paternal—. Para todo hay solución. Y si lo dices por Papillon y las personas a las que akumatiza, no te preocupes…

— Pe-pero… ¡soy la única que puede purificar a los akumas! —mostró algo de indignación Marinette. ¿No preocuparse por lo que haría Papillon? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?—. ¡La única que puede devolver a su estado normal a la gente, edificios, objetos…!

— Bien es cierto eso, no te lo puedo negar… Ladybug es indispensable para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, porque aporta un equilibrio que sólo ella puede otorgar. Sin embargo, y como te vuelvo a repetir, todo es más sencillo y más fácil de lo que parece. No debes atormentarte por ello —comentó el anciano con el mismo tono de voz que le caracterizaba, levantándose y cogiendo una tablet de una repisa que estaba cerca de la mesa donde tomaban el té—. De hecho, las respuestas a esos interrogantes las tenemos justo aquí.

Marinette dejó su enojo de lado y se acercó a Fu con algo de curiosidad. Se acordó de que en la tablet del Maestro Fu tomaron fotografías del libro dedicado a los miraculous, los héroes, los poderes que podrían obtener los poseedores de estas joyas tan prodigiosas, entre otras curiosidades. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que Gabriel Agreste tuviera aquel libro en su poder, aunque sabía que algunos elementos del libro le eran de inspiración para diseñar diversas joyas de la colección _Gabriel_.

Fu escudriñaba las páginas fotografiadas, arrastrando su dedo índice por la pantalla con rapidez, hasta que dio con una página en concreto: los kwagatamas. Marinette recordó que Tikki le dio uno de color rojo cuando había sido su cumpleaños hace algunos años, y la manera en que se lo dio y fabricó fue bastante… "especial", por así decirlo. Desde entonces, llevó esa especie de amuleto consigo ya fuera en forma de collar, dentro de algún bolso suyo, o donde fuera. Los kwamis se acercaron a Fu y se posaron en sus hombros para mirar lo que estaba leyendo.

— Mmm, interesante, interesante —decía él, mirando con mucho interés el texto y los dibujos de dicha página—. Sí, la solución está en tu kwagatama. Al menos, es una solución a corto plazo y podría servir… Sí, sí…

— ¿De verdad servirá? —preguntó Marinette, con algo de incredulidad en la mirada.

— Por supuesto —asintió el Maestro Fu, y extendió su mano—. Déjame tu kwagatama, por favor.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bolso y sacó de éste una pequeña bolsita semitransparente de tela de color rojo, la abrió y mostró un collar con un colgante en forma de coma de un color rojo intenso. Se lo entregó al anciano sin titubear y ambos se volvieron a sentar para seguir tomando el té, que ya empezaba a enfriarse.

El Maestro Fu dejó el dispositivo en la mesa mientras le daba un último trago a la taza y comenzó a explicar la alternativa propuesta por él para cuando Marinette no estuviera en París.

— Esta especie de amuleto, tu kwagatama, representa una de las mitades del Yin y el Yang. Como ya te expliqué en más de una ocasión, esta filosofía de la equivalencia, la dualidad y el equilibrio de todas las cosas y del universo relacionada con los miraculous y su poder, viene dada por el taoísmo.

Marinette lo único que hacía era asentir con la cabeza, intentando retener toda la información posible a la explicación que le estaba dando Fu. Para ella, él era una gran fuente de sabiduría y había aprendido mucho sobre los miraculous o de su papel como heroína gracias a sus consejos. Sin embargo, había muchos misterios por descubrir, los cuales desconocía por completo.

Aunque el Maestro Fu había decodificado el libro entero y sí había desentrañado los secretos de éste, estos conocimientos se los había guardado para sí mismo, a la espera de que Ladybug y Chat Noir hubieran madurado lo suficiente, o alguna situación importante o límite lo requiriese, para desvelar alguna información del libro que les pudiera ayudar. Y el día había llegado.

— Este amuleto de color rojo representa el Yin —seguía explicando él, observando el kwagatama de Marinette—. Realmente se representa con el color negro, pero tú al ser Ladybug ha tomado este color.

La muchacha sorbió lo poco que tenía su taza y vertió el contenido de la tetera en ambas tazas, cuyo líquido humeaba gracias a que la tetera conservaba el calor del té. La verdad es que ella no se había puesto a analizar demasiado el significado de su kwagatama, sólo que Tikki le mencionó que fue fabricado por los cabellos de las antiguas portadoras de las joyas de la creación. Tikki se fue con Marinette, dejando al Maestro Fu con Wayzz y se posó suavemente en la cabeza de ésta.

— El Yin puede significar muchas cosas: lo femenino, lo pasivo, lo intuitivo, lo material, la oscuridad, la noche, la quietud, la suavidad, el frío, la Luna. No obstante, el Yang representa lo contrario al Yin: lo masculino, lo activo, la lógica, lo inmaterial, la luz, el día, el movimiento, la fortaleza, el calor, el Sol.

— Perdón, Fu —le interrumpió Marinette—. ¿Por qué me parece que a mí me corresponde más el Yang que el Yin, según lo que me estás explicando? Porque veo muchas características del Yang reflejadas en mí…

— ¿Y no encuentras algunas particularidades que tiene el Yin con las que puedes sentirte identificada? —le preguntó Fu a la chica, con una mirada risueña y una sonrisa muy amplia—. Marinette, observa el dibujo atentamente.

Fu se levantó de nuevo y se encaminó en dirección al gramófono. Mientras tanto, Marinette vio la forma que tomaban el Yin y el Yang a través de la pantalla: dos mitades, una de color blanco y otra de color negro, como si fueran dos comas o dos gotas de agua. Parecían que querían mezclarse con sus formas sinuosas, como si fuesen juntas una espiral que no tuviese fin. Ambas mitades construían un círculo más grande. Sin embargo, el Yin tenía un pequeño círculo negro, mientras que el Yang tenía un circulito blanco.

El Maestro volvió a la mesa con el cofre donde tenía guardados los restantes miraculous y lo abrió con delicadeza. En el interior había secciones con símbolos de diversos colores: morado, azul, verde, amarillo y naranja; y en esas secciones tendrían que estar los miraculous de la mariposa, del pavo real, de la tortuga, de la abeja y del zorro, respectivamente. Estas secciones, como pétalos de una flor, rodeaban el centro, donde había otras dos secciones: una blanca con la huella de la pata de un gato y otra negra que tenía un círculo rojo con cinco puntos negros. No había observado hasta este momento que la sección blanca pertenecía a Chat Noir y la negra a ella, a Ladybug.

— ¿Empiezas a comprender mejor?

Marinette empezó a comparar el símbolo del cofre con la hoja fotografiada del libro, intentando averiguar qué era lo que quería decirle con ello.

— Si bien a Chat Noir le pertenece el Yang, también tiene una ligera parte de Yin. Contigo ocurre lo mismo: tú eres el Yin, pero tienes elementos del Yang. No todo es cien por ciento puro, ni todo negro, ni todo blanco, sino que hay muchos tonos de grises. Vosotros tenéis parte del uno y del otro, sois contrarios pero también complementarios. El Yin no puede existir sin el Yang, y a la inversa. Todo tiene un equilibrio, una armonía, y eso es lo que representa el Yin y el Yang.

— Eso es lo que simbolizamos nosotros… —decía en voz baja Marinette, empezando a comprender.

— Efectivamente. Chat Noir es la destrucción, mientras que Ladybug es la creación. Pero, curiosamente, el Yang se relaciona con la creación y el Yin es totalmente lo contrario. Puedes pensar que Chat Noir es la noche y tú el día, o que él es más pasivo mientras tú eres la que decides qué hacer en cada momento. Sin embargo, no es del todo así… Por eso, todo tiene su razón de ser, todo tiene su explicación.

— Entonces tengo parte de Yang, aunque sea el Yin… Y él tiene Yin, aunque mayormente sea el Yang —llegó a esta conclusión la joven.

— Correcto —afirmó el anciano—. De momento, esto es lo único que te puedo comentar sobre el Yin y el Yang. Los miraculous, sus misterios y las leyendas y poderes en los que se basan, están rodeados de mucho misticismo y mucha magia encubierta que todavía no se han descubierto. Con el paso del tiempo, Chat Noir y tú lo comprenderéis mucho mejor y os daré más consejos sobre ello. Algún día, necesitaréis estos kwagatamas a su máxima potencia, pero cuando llegue el momento.

— Sí, comprendo —asintió la muchacha—. Entonces, ¿cómo resolverá mi kwagatama la situación de mi partida a Nueva York?

— Como bien sabes, Tikki fabricó este amuleto gracias a los cabellos de las antiguas portadoras de la joya de la mariquita —Fu volvió a sostener el colgante y Tikki se acercó a éste—. No obstante, este regalo que te dio hace unos cuantos años está cargado de energía, esa energía que utilizas cuando convocas tu Lucky Charm y luego lanzas el objeto creado con tu frase "Miraculous Ladybug", devolviendo las cosas a su estado original antes de la akumatización.

— ¿Tiene… tiene poderes? —se sorprendió ella, señalando con el dedo índice el collar—. Yo pensaba que era un amuleto que simbolizaba nuestra amistad…

— Obviamente es así, un símbolo de vuestra amistad, cuando hay una ocasión muy importante que celebrar o realmente lo merezcas. También Chat Noir recibió el suyo, pero algo más tarde que tú porque así su kwami lo decidió —contaba él, dejando el collar en el centro de la mesa y cogiendo un dulce de los que trajo Marinette para llevárselo a la boca y degustarlo con placer—. No obstante, estos objetos tienen una carga energética, que se ha ido acumulando a lo largo de los años y que se relacionan con vuestros poderes más importantes. En el caso del tuyo, se podrán purificar las mariposas akumatizadas, sin la necesidad de tu yoyó, aunque no restablezca los daños causados por las batallas o lo que haya provocado el akuma.

Marinette abrió la boca muchísimo y estaba perpleja, con los ojos como platos. No sabía que su kwagatama tendría ese poder purificador, aunque sólo fuera para blanquear de poder negativo una mariposa oscura creada por Papillon. Eso la hizo aliviarse muchísimo y dejar de sentirse tensa, pues sus músculos se relajaron tanto que casi se iba a caer de su asiento. Tikki revoloteó alrededor de Marinette mientras reía, y todos se unieron a su risa. Se incorporó y tomó entre sus dedos una de las pastas que ella trajo y se la comió. Fu siguió hablando entre los ligeros sorbos que daba a su té y los mordiscos a los dulces.

— Esto mismo se lo explicaré a Chat Noir y se quedará con tu kwagatama. Así, él podrá purificar los akumas sin problema.

— Entendido —aceptó de buena gana Marinette—. No tengo ningún inconveniente de entregárselo yo… o quizás tú deberías…

— Lo mejor será que se lo des tú —le contradijo el anciano, viendo que la muchacha se puso nerviosa al pensar que tendría que darle tal objeto a Chat Noir—. Sois compañeros de aventuras desde hace varios años y apreciará el gesto de que, algo tan personal como lo es tu kwagatama, se lo des en mano.

— Está bien —se resignó Marinette, dando un ligero suspiro—. Supongo que no me queda más remedio.

— De momento, quédatelo —Fu cogió de nuevo el collar y alargó el brazo para que Marinette pudiera alcanzar el colgante—. Es indispensable que siga llenándose de tu poder purificador. Cuando quede poco tiempo para quedarte por aquí y tengas que irte pronto a Nueva York, se lo darás a él. Al menos, ya tenemos este asunto resuelto.

El té se acabó a los poco minutos y ya no había ningún dulce que comer, así que Marinette se ofreció a lavar las tazas y la tetera, gesto que Fu agradeció y se quedó sentado, observando a los kwamis cómo hablaban entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, él intervenía con alguna anécdota u opinión. Marinette regresó al poco tiempo y se sentó al lado del Maestro, todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a otro asunto que la inquietaba.

— Marinette, querida… ¿qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó Fu, posando una mano en la de Marinette, que estaba algo temblorosa—. Pensaba que estarías más tranquila con la solución que hemos encontrado a la purificación de los akumas…

— Sí, si eso me tranquiliza… —masculló la chica, que tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha y, finalmente, su cuerpo tiritaba en general—. Pero… Ya que Chat Noir hará todo el trabajo y estará solo… ¿No es mejor que… yo deje de ser Ladybug? ¿Y así puede otra chica ocupar mi lugar?

Wayzz y Tikki dejaron de hablar animadamente, pues no se esperaban esa declaración (aunque Tikki sí, pues ése era otro de los miedos que tenía su portadora y que le dijo esta misma tarde en casa) y vieron que la joven empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Lo único que hizo Fu fue dejar de coger la mano de Marinette y acogerla entre sus brazos. Y ella rompió a llorar de nuevo, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber dicho esas palabras, con mucho miedo en el cuerpo por si tendría que abandonar su miraculous, y no sabía si Fu estaría de acuerdo con que otra chica ocupase su puesto como Ladybug para que Chat Noir no tuviera tanta carga sobre los hombros.

Aunque el cuerpo de Fu era pequeño en tamaño comparándolo con el de ella, se sentía a gusto. Él, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en una persona cercana, campechana, sencilla, amable, tierna, pero también llena de sabiduría y con un gran sentido de la justicia. Tenían una relación muy cercana y bonita, de tú a tú (y por eso Marinette dejó hace mucho tiempo de hablarle de usted), que casi parecían abuelo y nieta. Gracias a este señor, Marinette había evolucionado no sólo como Ladybug sino como persona también.

— Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Marinette, sorbiéndose la nariz, pues ya estaba más tranquila y se incorporó del abrazo de Fu—. Soy una completa idiota.

— No tienes que disculparte —le decía Fu mientras le quitaba las lágrimas a Marinette con un pañuelo de tela que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa hawaiana—. En cuanto a esas dudas, no te preocupes, puedes seguir siendo Ladybug.

— ¿Qué? —dio un respingo la muchacha, muy sorprendida, y empezó a lanzar preguntas rápidamente—. ¿Cómo? Pe-pero… ¿y Chat Noir? ¿Qué será de él? ¿Todo lo hará solo? ¿No sería mejor que entregue mi miraculous? ¿No es mejor que haya otra portadora?

— No, tranquila —dijo con tranquilidad Fu, observando cómo Marinette tocaba sus pendientes—. Debes quedarte con el miraculous, así que ni se te ocurra quitarte esos pendientes, ¿entendido? Lo digo en serio.

— Entonces… ¿llevo a Tikki conmigo a Nueva York? —preguntó la joven, dejando de tocarse los lóbulos de las orejas donde estaban los pendientes.

— Por supuesto —respondió el señor con una de sus amplias y tranquilas sonrisas—. Además, si decides usar tu miraculous en Nueva York… no veo que sea algo malo, puedes ayudar a los ciudadanos neoyorquinos siendo Ladybug, ¿por qué no?

— Mmm… —Marinette no estaba del todo tranquila, y otra duda pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— Y si… Papillon… ¿supiera que soy Ladybug? —la expresión de la chica de cabellos oscuros se ensombreció—. ¿Y si me persigue hasta Nueva York, me ataca allí y a todos los que viven en dicha ciudad?

— No creo que Papillon te persiga hasta Nueva York o ya haya descubierto que eres Ladybug, porque de ser así ya te habría atacado directamente como Marinette en más de una ocasión, ¿no crees? —Fu se atusaba la picuda perilla blanca, sopesando la sospecha de Marinette—. Pero, de ser así… más que nunca deberías de tener el miraculous contigo. Hay muchas opciones a escoger con respecto a Papillon y lo que hará en el futuro, si nos ponemos a teorizar… Pero es imprescindible que puedas defenderte tú sola en caso de peligro.

— Está bien —suspiró Marinette y se encogió de hombros.

— Por cierto… ¿has hablado ya con Chat Noir? —soltó el Maestro Fu de pronto, clavando su mirada en la de la muchacha, ya que él sabía que Marinette evitaba a toda costa la mención de su partida a Nueva Yok y contárselo al superhéroe.

— No… —negó suavemente con la cabeza la joven, con el rostro algo apenado por la mención de Chat Noir e intentó mantener una voz estable—. Todavía no… Pero… Creo que hoy debería decirle algo, o casi todo, excepto los detalles más minuciosos.

— Sí, deberías de hablar con Chat Noir… Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Lo has pospuesto demasiado tiempo —intervino Wayzz, posándose en el hombro de Marinette y Tikki hizo lo mismo pero en el hombro contrario.

— Pero… tengo miedo de que pueda tomárselo mal, o pueda odiarme, o… —empezó a balbucear ella, moviendo mucho las manos por el incipiente nerviosismo.

— Seguro que podrá comprenderlo, una vez se lo expliques todo. Por algo lo eligió el Maestro, ¿no? Ese muchacho logrará entenderte. Además, nosotros ya hablamos con él en más de una ocasión, ¿no es así, Maestro? —dijo Wayzz, mirando al guardián de los miraculous con una sonrisa.

— Sólo es llenarte de valor, Marinette —asintió Tikki—. Puedes hablar con él después de cenar, quedáis en un sitio que veáis conveniente y se lo dices… Saldrá bien, de verdad.

El Maestro Fu, a pesar de que estaba escuchando los discursos moralizantes de ambos kwamis dirigidos a Marinette, tomó su teléfono (bastante sencillo, pero con las funciones más básicas e imprescindibles para aquella época como llamar, mandar mensajes, conexión a internet, memoria para algunas aplicaciones y una cámara) y marcó varios números. Se retiró un momento para poder hablar tranquilamente con la persona que tenía al lado de la otra línea, y al cabo de dos minutos regresó y se sentó.

— Ya he hablado con él —reveló Fu con una sonrisita y Marinette se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba—. Dice que no tiene problema en quedar contigo, después de las diez de la noche, en el _Centre Pompidou_. Te esperará allí.

— Ay, madre… —susurró Marinette, que sentía sudores fríos por la frente y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo debido a los nervios.

— ¡Todo saldrá bien! —exclamaron al unísono Tikky y Wayzz, dando palmaditas cariñosas a Marinette en la parte trasera de su cabeza—. ¡Tú puedes!

— Ya verás que sí —asintió el guardián de forma serena—. Su voz estaba tranquila, aunque tenía un deje de extrañeza cuando le he comentado algunas cosillas. Pero seguro que irá bien, conozco a este jovenzuelo y es una persona estupenda con un corazón enorme, a pesar de que siendo Chat Noir haya algunas actitudes que no te "alegren" del todo.

— Ay, madre… —volvió a repetir ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

— Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte a casa, que pronto será la hora de cenar, y podrás pensar mejor qué decirle cuando llegue la hora —Fu cogió ambas manos de Marinette con afecto, pasando sus pulgares por los nudillos de la chica—. Ya me contarás cómo ha salido.

Marinette sólo acertó a asentir y a obedecer al anciano de rasgos asiáticos. Después de una cariñosa despedida por parte de Fu y su kwami, además de muchos ánimos y buenos deseos de ambos a la muchacha, salió de la estancia donde vivía Fu. Así que, al poco rato, ya se encontraba cenando en casa con sus padres manteniendo conversaciones triviales de la vida cotidiana, de cómo les fue el trabajo a Sabine y Tom, comentando las noticias del telediario vespertino o ilusionándose con la puesta de bandas de su hija que se celebraría mañana.

Eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche cuando Marinette estaba paseando en círculos por su habitación, pensando y analizando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su compañero una vez se encuentren. Tikki tomaba galletas para tener su energía a punto a la hora de que su portadora le pidiese transformarse. Miró el reloj y luego a su kwami, con una expresión algo extraña en su cara.

— Tikki, será mejor que nos vayamos ya —sentenció la joven, emitiendo un leve suspiro y Tikki únicamente asintió con la cabeza, tragando una última galleta—. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Un pequeño haz de luz rosa claro invadió el cuerpo de Marinette, cambiando sus ropas en un traje rojo con puntos negros, que iba imitando el patrón de una mariquita, que le cubría casi todo su cuerpo, yendo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies y manos hasta su cuello. Sus pendientes cambiaron de color al introducirse Tikki en ellos, pasando de un tono oscuro a un rojo brillante con cinco pequeños círculos negros. Su cabello se recogió en dos coletas adornadas con cintas rojas, y su rostro se vistió con una máscara roja de lunares negros, ocultando así su identidad verdadera.

Tomó el yoyó mágico entre los dedos de su mano derecha y, abriendo la ventana de su habitación, dirigió el objeto a un tejado cercano para poder desplazarse hasta allí. Saltaba por los tejados de los edificios, mirando cómo el cielo se iba apagando y éste otorgaba una vista de la ciudad más oscura con unos ligeros destellos emitidos en algunas farolas.

En unos breves momentos, ya estaba en el _Centre Pompidou,_ sentada en una de las estructuras más altas del edificio. Ladybug decidió cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y escuchar el sonido variopinto de la ciudad, sólo para poder tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, su paz no duró mucho, ya que sintió una presencia demasiado familiar detrás de ella: Chat Noir había llegado.

— Buenas noches, My Lady —dijo el chico, sentándose al lado de ella—. Me ha dicho el Maestro Fu que querías tener una cita conmigo, así que aquí estoy, vestido con mis mejores galas.

Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero mientras soltó una carcajada sincera, y Chat se le unió a su risa. Con los años, ya iba siendo una costumbre o algo habitual los chascarrillos del muchacho, además de esos ademanes de galantería y coqueteo por su parte. Ella, simplemente, lo tomó como un rol o una dinámica que tenían entre ellos, aunque Marinette no coqueteaba claramente con él, así que era siempre Chat Noir el que salía con algo de esa clase. Ya no le molestaba el flirteo que el chico empleaba, simplemente lo toleraba e incluso en algunas ocasiones le parecía gracioso u ocurrente, pudiendo seguirle el juego pero no yendo más allá. Tampoco le parecían mal los juegos de palabras (sobre todo de gatos) y chistes variados, ya fuera en los tiempos de relax patrullando por París o en plena lucha contra un akuma.

— Pues no veo nada diferente en ti —observó Marinette, toqueteando el gran cascabel de Chat Noir con una mano enguantada de color carmesí—. Sigues con el mismo traje desde… ¿cuándo? ¿Cuatro años?

— Mmm… cierto, cierto —asintió el joven hombre con una sonrisa coqueta—. Pero al menos, he cambiado físicamente. Soy más apuesto, y más guapo, y más sexy, y más deseable, y más…

— Caaaalla ya —Ladybug puso su dedo en los labios de Chat, que cerró la boca inmediatamente—. Ya sé que eres un Don Juan experto en agasajar a doncellas en apuros. Pero no te lo tengas muy creído, ¿eh?

— Perdón, pero yo sólo agasajo a una… ¿O "doncella" no es igual a "my lady", más o menos? —las cejas ocultas tras la máscara negra de Chat Noir se movían rápidamente de arriba abajo.

— Oh, ya vino el políglota que sabe inglés, francés y hasta código morse —puso los ojos en blanco Ladybug, palmeándose en la frente con exasperación—. Venga, va, sorpréndeme, ¿sabes más idiomas? ¿O alguna habilidad secreta oculta?

— Pues no te lo diré porque es información confidencial, y perdería toda la gracia, jum —Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos mientras que su rostro adoptó un puchero infantil—. A no ser que… quieras que revelemos nuestras identidades y, por lo tanto, no me importaría.

— Ya estamos otra vez… Qué pesado eres, de verdad —dijo la heroína con tono burlón.

Chat Noir sólo rió y ambos siguieron con el cachondeo de siempre, al que estaban constantemente habituados. Ladybug seguía con una actitud altanera, aunque siguiéndole el juego al muchacho, mientras Chat continuaba con sus chistes malos basados en los anteriores akumas con los que habían luchado en el último mes, riéndose de lo torpes que eran algunos y sopesando a otros que fueron un hueso más duro de roer para poder purificar. Luego la conversación pasó a temas más triviales, pero siempre había una anécdota cómica por parte del superhéroe de estilo gatuno, por lo que pasaron así una hora entre risas y carcajadas.

Ojalá él pudiera comportarse así con las demás personas en su forma civil, aunque de forma menos exagerada, pero tenía una reputación que mantener para no dañar a su padre. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser Adrien Agreste, hijo del famoso diseñador de moda Gabriel Agreste? Si Ladybug supiera… Si supieran ambos sus identidades… Pero no iba a ser, incluso habiendo pasado cuatro años desde que fueron elegidos como los portadores de los miraculous de la mariquita y del gato negro para intentar derrotar a Papillon, ese aspecto quedaba descartado, sobre todo por parte de Ladybug aunque hubiesen hablado de este tema varias veces, pero siempre había una negativa por parte de la muchacha y resignación y aceptación por parte del joven.

Adrien observaba los labios de aquella chica que, desde un primer instante, le robó el corazón. No sabía si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pero que le gustaba era evidente, aunque lo camuflaba todo con su actitud picaresca, y sabía que ella no le tomaba en serio. Pero la palabra "enamorarse" tenía un significado más enorme: es sentir amor por una persona a la cual conoces casi en todas las facetas de su vida. Y eso era imposible, sólo la conocía por las aventuras que tenía con Ladybug: patrullas, ayudar a los ciudadanos y luchar contra los enemigos. ¿Pero en la vida diaria? Nada de nada.

Si ella supiera que él era el conocido modelo Adrien Agreste, ¿ella lo aceptaría? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Se sorprendería de que un modelo podía ser, a la vez, un superhéroe? Él reconocía que no se comportaba igual siendo Adrien que Chat Noir, aparte de cubrir una identidad secreta, también era porque se sentía más libre siendo un héroe, además de útil. No consideraba que ser un modelo fuera de utilidad, ser sólo un cuerpo bonito y una cara preciosa para promocionar ropa, accesorios o colonias para aparecer en spots publicitarios era ridículo. Salvar a la gente de posibles amenazas era más emocionante y esto hacía de él una persona servicial y más útil para la sociedad. Sin embargo, sabía que ser superhéroe no sería una "profesión" para toda la vida, y todavía no tenía pensado qué hacer una vez se gradúe y termine el instituto.

— Ey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua? —le preguntó Ladybug, moviendo una mano a la altura de los ojos de Adrien.

— Oh, perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas… —contestó él—. Como, por ejemplo, en lo que hemos cambiado…

Cierto, aunque ambos seguían con los mismos trajes desde que eran unos adolescentes de catorce años, físicamente habían cambiado. Ladybug tenía el pelo más largo que antes, que le llegaba hasta donde finalizaban sus costillas, pero estaba recogido en sus típicas coletas con cintas rojas. Sus facciones eran suaves pero un poco más adultas, su mirada azul más profunda, sus pies y manos eran finos y delicados, su cuerpo tenía las curvas propias de una mujer casi desarrollada, algo acentuadas en las caderas y un poco en los pechos, y por descontado había crecido en altura. Aunque Ladybug no tenía un cuerpo de escándalo o demasiado voluptuoso (con mucho pecho y caderas) como preferirían la mayoría de chicos, para Adrien era preciosa y le era suficiente, sólo tenía puesta su mirada en ella.

Adrien no podía quejarse de que la naturaleza fuese bien con él: tenía un cuerpo delgado pero atlético gracias a que hacía algo de ejercicio y a las dietas a las que era sometido para mantener la línea. Su rostro era joven pero más anguloso y maduro, lo que hacía destacar un poco más sus ojos verdes, otorgándole una mirada más interesante. El cabello se lo dejó crecer hasta los hombros, y siendo ahora Chat Noir lo tenía despeinado y revuelto en todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto de rebelde. Sus manos y pies crecieron, pero seguía teniendo unos bonitos dedos de pianista. No nos olvidemos de que creció en estatura también. Y por último, su voz cambió gracias a la pubertad, proporcionándole un tono muy atractivo y sensual cuando le apetecía coquetear con su Lady. La voz de ella también era hermosa y encantadora, estaría las veinticuatro horas del día escuchándola sin pausa.

— Sí, hemos cambiado —asintió ella con la cabeza—. Pero… creo que habrá más cambios próximamente…

El chico de cabellos rubios se sintió extraño ante la última frase de la joven, así que se dispuso a escuchar con más atención. ¿Tendría relación con la llamada del Maestro Fu? Vio cómo el cuerpo de ella se movía con incomodidad, y la expresión de su cara (a pesar de la máscara) no hacía más que confirmárselo. ¿Era algo grave? Para tranquilizarla puso ambos pulgares hacia arriba y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— En fin —empezó Marinette a contar, evitando todo lo posible la mirada de su compañero para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba o, peor, ponerse a llorar—. He estado hablando con el Maestro Fu esta tarde, ya que… me tengo que ir… de París…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Chat Noir con voz chillona, y parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas de la fuerte impresión—. Pe-pero… ¿Có-cómo? ¿Te… te vas?

— Sí —le contestó la joven, sintiéndose pequeña y mal por la reacción de él—. Me iré a Nueva York. Allí estudiaré una profesión que me apasiona y a la que, tal vez, me dedicaré en un futuro. Y… estaré allí, por lo menos, tres años…

Cada vez se hacía más de noche. La oscuridad empezaba a manifestarse en la ciudad parisina mientras las estrellas aparecían tímidas sobre el cielo, una por una, titilando débilmente. Los coches, las furgonetas, los camiones y las motos seguían sus respectivos recorridos adonde ellos deseaban por esas sinuosas carreteras, y algunos de esos vehículos tocaban el claxon. Los semáforos intercambiaban sus colores dependiendo del tráfico, encendiéndose en rojo, amarillo o verde. Las farolas de las calles y avenidas ya estaban encendidas, con luces amarillentas o blancas dependiendo del lugar. Las ventanas de los hogares y algunos edificios también emitían una luz constante, debido a que anochecía. Curiosa la actividad de la noche…

Sólo observaba lo que había bajo sus pies, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que ella le había contado hace escasos momentos… ¿Tres años de ausencia? ¿De verdad dejaría París para irse a Nueva York?

— ¿Cuándo… cuándo decidirás irte? —preguntó Adrien con la voz quebrada, tenía ganas de irse de allí corriendo y gritar, pero no podía.

— Supongo que a mitades o finales de agosto… por el tema de encontrar vivienda, o dónde queda el sitio en el que voy a estudiar, y adaptarme al lugar… —se encogió de hombros Marinette, muy incómoda con esta conversación, sabía que Chat Noir no se lo tomaría bien y así era.

— E-en serio… serán… ¿tres años?

— Sí... —afirmó ella con una sonrisa algo triste y después dio un largo suspiro—. El Maestro Fu ya lo sabía de antes, y me animó a que diera el paso porque él comprendía que tenía que mirar por mi futuro. No me sentía preparada para comentártelo antes, pero… Quería decírtelo porque eres mi compañero. Sé que es difícil, sé que es complicado. Pero… quiero perseguir mi sueño, y tenemos que tomar decisiones en nuestra vida.

No quería mirarla, porque sabría que sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y, sin embargo, sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos. No quería creerlo… pero estaba ocurriendo y era real. Su querida Ladybug abandonaría la ciudad que les ha visto crecer y defender de cualquier peligro, para poder formarse profesionalmente. No la culpaba por querer alcanzar su sueño, y si Nueva York le daba esa oportunidad pues era normal que decidiera estudiar en el extranjero. Pero él sabía que no podría lidiar con su ausencia, la iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Para Adrien, la chica que tenía delante era su luz, una luz brillante que le guiaba a través de un agobiante túnel oscuro. Sus días eran más felices, merecían la pena cuando estaba a su lado. Cada vez que compartía tiempo con ella, su humor mejoraba y estaba más contento, disfrutando de la compañía que le brindaba esta impresionante mujer.

Notó que se le encogía el corazón por momentos e instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho, así que cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y espiró el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. No se iba a derrumbar delante de ella, tenía que aparentar entereza y aceptar esta nueva circunstancia y, sobre todo, apoyarla. ¿No eran acaso un equipo? Él estaría con ella para lo bueno y para lo malo, y si eso significaba que tendrían que separarse y tener caminos distintos, al menos quería que lo recordara como el Chat Noir de siempre, juguetón, burlón y galán.

— ¿Cha-Chat? —inquirió Ladybug con un tono triste—. Yo… de verdad que…

— No pasa nada —dijo el joven, que decidió mirarla a los ojos y sin querer derramó una lágrima, pero aun así enmarcó una sonrisa—. Todo está bien. Te apoyo, My Lady. Si Nueva York te da la oportunidad de alcanzar tu sueño, ve a por ello. Yo no te detendré.

Marinette vio con horror la lágrima que salía de uno de los ojos del muchacho, que apenas se percibía por la máscara negra, pero luego se divisó por una de las mejillas. Se sentía horrible, a pesar de haber escuchado que la apoyaba o que él estaba bien, pero la expresión de su mirada indicaba lo contrario, no le tranquilizaba en absoluto eso pues le parecía muy contradictorio. Su cuerpo actuó sin pensar y se abrazó a él con fuerza, llegando a llorar también, y los dos al unísono sollozaban incontrolablemente. Ambos sentían como si se estuviesen despidiendo ahora mismo, que no se verían más, aunque en realidad no fuese así.

— Lo… Lo siento… mucho… —gimoteaba Marinette con voz ahogada, pues su cabeza estaba entre el hueco del cuello y del hombro de él—. Si-siento… no poder estar contigo… Ha… Ha sido… mu-muy difícil pa-para mí… tomar e-esta decisión, Cha-Chat…

— No… No pa-pasa nada —volvió a repetir Chat Noir, abrazando lo más fuerte que podía a Ladybug—. Has… hecho bien en decírmelo… Tra-tranquila… To-todo saldrá bi-bien…

— Te-tenía tanto miedo… a… a que te lo to-tomaras mal… A que me o-odiaras… No me ha-hablaras… —el llanto de la chica de cabello azabache era más notorio y angustiante—. Pe-pero… Yo… ¡Qui-quiero que sigas siendo el de si-siempre! ¡Que na-nada cambie, que cu-cuentes conmigo! Si-siento no ha-habértelo dicho a-antes, soy i-idiota…

Chat Noir se retiró un poco para volverla a mirar, aunque parecía que ella no quería romper ese abrazo, pero al final Ladybug cedió, revelando unos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Incluso llorando, su Lady era encantadora. Intentó quitarle las lágrimas con los pulgares sin que las garras que tenía por uñas (aunque estuviesen cubiertas por su guante) pudieran lastimar su piel. Afortunadamente, al tener los ojos cambiados gracias a la transformación (pues su esclerótica era de un verde claro, y su iris de un verde tóxico, por no hablar de una pupila rasgada como un gato) no se podía ver que los tuviera enrojecidos, aunque las lágrimas delataban el llanto.

Sus manos sostenían los brazos de Ladybug en esos momentos, pero con fuerza, como queriendo darle seguridad. Ya no más sollozos, ni lamentaciones. Él quería ser el bastón en el que ella pudiera apoyarse. Le daba exactamente igual que haya esperado tanto tiempo en decirle que se iba en dos meses a Estados Unidos. Le daba exactamente igual que ella pensase que podría odiarla, no dirigirle la palabra, rechazarla y todas esas cosas negativas. Porque al final, él entendía que fue un paso muy duro de dar, que quizás ella se sentiría culpable de no defender París y de dejarle solo. Pero él entendía, era comprensivo y tolerante, sabía que había decisiones difíciles en la vida que había que tomar y que llevarían a unas determinadas consecuencias.

No sólo era Chat Noir, era Adrien Agreste también, una persona humana totalmente normal como tú y como yo. Y Ladybug era su amiga, su compañera, una chica a quien le confiaría su vida y a sus seres más queridos para que pudiera protegerlos. Pero, sobre todo, la quería con todo su corazón. Recordó en ese instante el afecto que le tenía, que sus labios pronunciaron las siguientes palabras…

— Me gustas…

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón y sus expresivos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Había oído bien? ¿No estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Chat estaba… ¿declarándose? Todavía las lágrimas seguían rodando por las mejillas de ambos, pero para el caso de Ladybug, con esta confesión, dejaron de brotar más lágrimas debido a la impresión.

— Me gustas mucho —añadió Chat con voz ronca y con las mejillas teñidas de color rojo.

El chico de rubios cabellos vio la reacción de Ladybug, que estaba altamente sorprendida, con los ojos como platos a pesar de la rojez de estos y la boca totalmente abierta. ¿Cuál era su verdadera expresión detrás de la máscara? ¿Enfado, decepción, tristeza, angustia, alegría, amor correspondido quizás? No obstante, segundos más tarde Adrien se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo error decir esas palabras. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle confesado que le gustaba? ¡Pero si ella se iba a ir en dos meses! ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¡No llegaría a funcionar!

Tragó con dificultad y apretó los labios, dejando de sujetar los brazos de Ladybug y de mirarla, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ciudad. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Ahora qué pensará ella de todo esto? ¿De él? Debería de remediar esto ahora, o si no… se iría todo por la borda.

— Bu-bueno… En realidad… Me gustabas… —masculló el muchacho, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. Me gustabas antes… Ya es… distinto.

Chat Noir suspiró y decidió quitarse las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas con el dorso de la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se aferraba a la barandilla en la que estaba sentado. Se aclaró la garganta para no sentirse más nervioso, pero notaba cómo sus mejillas ardían. De alguna manera, sentía que le debía una explicación a Ladybug después de haber soltado por su boca la frase "Me Gustas" así sin más. Y también… necesitaba explicar sus sentimientos, ya no había vuelta atrás, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba. Miró de soslayo a la superheroína, que se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no pudiendo saber qué le ocurría, así que nuevamente miró la carretera y los coches que se desplazaban por ésta.

— Mira… Siento que te debo una explicación —comentaba él con un poco de inseguridad, lanzando un largo suspiro—. No… no quiero que me juzgues. Tampoco quiero que todo esto se vaya al garete. Sólo… quiero que me escuches.

Marinette decidió quitarse las manos del rostro, así como sus lágrimas, y mirarle. Observó que estaba nervioso e incómodo, tenía un tic en el pie y sus manos en forma de garras apretaban la baranda con fuerza. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, intentando sentirse a gusto pero en vano. No sabía describir los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese mismo instante: vergüenza, culpa, sorpresa, ternura, tristeza… Parecía que Chat Noir estaba hablando en serio, no en broma o incluso para tomarle el pelo, como hacía en algunas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, estaría dispuesta a escucharle y no juzgarle (por ahora), porque parecía que él quería expresarse con total sinceridad y quería soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si realmente él estaría enamorado de ella, tendría que pensar una manera lógica y menos traumática de decirle que tendrían que seguir siendo amigos, compañeros, pero no algo más. Reflexionando y llegando a ligeras conclusiones, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien —dijo Ladybug con fingida firmeza—. Te escucho.

El gesto de Chat Noir fue de agradecimiento y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la chica. Él hizo un ligero esquema mental y, con otro largo suspiro después de unos pocos minutos, empezó su discurso.

— Bueno... Este gato tonto estaba enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Me pareciste increíble, aunque tú misma no te lo creas. Dudaste y tuviste inseguridades, pero era normal siendo el primer día y no estábamos del todo seguros de lo que había que hacer. Pero aun así, vi tu determinación y tus ganas de querer luchar y acabar con la amenaza de Papillon y Cœur de Pierre… Y esa actitud que demostraste y esa forma de actuar contra el peligro… me encandilaron. Desde ese entonces, no hubo ni un solo día que no pensase en ti. Veía y observaba con amor y admiración todas las facetas que tenías: desinteresada, amable, valiente, prodigiosa, considerada, con un gran sentido del deber, determinada, fuerte, segura de sí misma, líder, con carácter, responsable, buena, luchadora… Tenías tantas características positivas, parecías perfecta. Por no decir que también eras (y todavía lo eres) preciosa, todo hay que decirlo…

La joven de cabellos azabache escuchaba sorprendida las palabras de su compañero, intentando asimilar toda la información que iba recibiendo, pero seguía presente y atenta. Parecía que Chat Noir se sintió con más confianza para poder expresarse, una vez habiendo ya hablado, así que continuó con su explicación.

— De forma indirecta, en todo este tiempo, he intentado decirte que me gustabas, que me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, que eras la chica con la que siempre había soñado estar en una relación de pareja. Incluso iba a reunir el valor y decirte que te amaba cuando fue el día de San Valentín, pero Dislocoeur me hechizó. Deshiciste el encantamiento con un beso para que volviera a la normalidad. Ojalá pudiese recordar el contacto de tus labios con los míos…

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco, recordando aquél instante y se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras que Chat Noir hizo una pausa y apretó los labios con algo de frustración, sólo supo de aquél beso cuando la reportera Nadja Chamack enseñó la fotografía de aquél momento en el programa donde él y Ladybug fueron invitados. Si por él fuera, mandaría todo al carajo y, con un gran arrebato, le plantaría un beso en los labios a ella, sin importar las consecuencias de después. Sin embargo, esa no era su verdadera naturaleza y, ante todo, era un caballero y no obligaría a Ladybug a realizar algo que no quisiera hacer en verdad para que no se sintiera violentada.

—Pero… las cosas no pueden ser como uno quiere. Pasaban las semanas, los meses, los años… Y por muchas indirectas, chistes con doble sentido o halagos sinceros que te hiciera… nada resultaba, no veía indicios de que quisieses algo más conmigo, o hacías sutiles rechazos para que no saliera lastimado. Aun así, estabas conmigo, como compañera de aventuras. Recalcabas siempre nuestro deber para con los parisinos y nuestras responsabilidades como superhéroes. Tampoco querías que supiéramos nuestras identidades. Así que, en estos últimos meses llegué a plantearme muchas cosas… entre ellas, mi amor por ti.

Empezó a soplar una suave brisa que mecía los cabellos de ambos. Ladybug cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el viento, aunque su corazón estaba en un puño, pues se sentía culpable por esos rechazos que le daba al héroe gatuno. A veces por ser pesado, otras porque no era el momento adecuado, en unas ocasiones porque se sentía incómoda, pero las veces más frecuentes surgían porque su enamoramiento por Adrien era más fuerte. Nunca había visto a Chat Noir desde un plano amoroso, como su novio o pareja, sólo como amigo, como compañero de aventuras, como una persona de confianza. Creía que él solamente se metía con ella, que se cachondeaba, que sólo la halagaba y la piropeaba para sentir más ego y seguridad, o porque era un Don Juan que le gustaba galantear a toda chica que se encontrara.

— Mis sentimientos por ti eran verdaderos. Pero es duro no ser correspondido. Quizás, si hubiese actuado de otra forma, podrías haberte fijado en mí y haberme mirado con otros ojos. Si te soy sincero, mi actitud juguetona, de tomarme las cosas despreocupadamente, realizar juegos de palabras y esas cosas… no las realizo siendo civil. De hecho, si pudieras compararme cómo soy sin ser superhéroe y siendo Chat Noir, no me reconocerías, porque parecemos casi polos opuestos. Pero es una actitud que he adquirido por… ciertas razones, que puede que algún día te lo comente si así lo deseas.

Marinette se sentía cada vez peor, no había escuchado a Chat tan afectado y serio, explicándole el amor que había tenido por ella a lo largo de los años. Recordaba cómo Adrien sólo la veía a ella como una compañera más de clase y una buena amiga, pero ella era culpable de no dar un paso más para confesarle sus sentimientos por su miedo a no ser correspondida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Chat Noir, desvelando uno de sus secretos mejor guardados: su enamoramiento por Ladybug. Eso le daba un punto de valentía del que Marinette carecía en su vida diaria, pero que tenía que demostrar siendo una heroína. Sin embargo, ella ya había decidido que no le iba a confesar su amor a Adrien, no a dos meses escasos de irse a Nueva York.

— No… no me importaría que me lo comentases algún día —dijo Ladybug, tomando entre los dedos un mechón suelto y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

— De acuerdo —sonrió Chat Noir débilmente—. En fin, mejor sigo, ¿no? Resumiendo, que entre unas cosas y otras, sabía perfectamente que no me ganaría tu amor, o que incluso ya tendrías pareja sin yo saberlo o te interesaría otro chico, a saber. Además, ¿cómo se mantendría una relación de pareja cuando no conoces a esa persona al cien por cien? No sabes su nombre, en dónde vive, cuáles son sus aficiones… No puedes besarla en público, tomarla de la mano, llamarla por teléfono o contactar con ella por las redes sociales, presentarla a tus amigos o familia… Me sentiría… muy vacío, y no sería una relación de pareja completa y satisfactoria en todos los aspectos. Tú querías dejar las cosas profesionalmente, sólo como héroes y compañeros, y no podíamos revelar nuestras identidades porque podría suponer una situación de peligro para nosotros y las personas que más queremos.

— En eso… te doy la razón —admitió Ladybug, con una mirada triste—. Una persona no puede llevar una relación de pareja con la otra si sólo la conoces de contadas ocasiones, y no sabes casi todos los aspectos de su vida. No conoces el "yo" completo, sólo la cara de una moneda.

— Efectivamente —asintió él con la cabeza—. Así que… con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tuve que aprender a desenamorarme de ti. Verte sólo como una buena amiga, una compañera, la heroína Ladybug. Fue un proceso muy duro y difícil, pues tenía que lidiar contigo y tu compañía muchos días, si no era luchando contra el mal pues era patrullando por las calles de París. Pero, aun así, no dejé de actuar como siempre y tú tampoco, porque era la dinámica a la que estábamos acostumbrados. Cambiar mi comportamiento de forma radical creo que hubiera sido peor.

La verdad es que sí tenía razón, si Marinette hubiese visto un comportamiento no habitual en Chat Noir pues claramente se hubiera preocupado, e incluso le hubiese interrogado sobre su actitud o qué le pasaba. Pero los chistes seguían, los juegos de palabras, los piropos y el encanto desenfadado que destilaba el muchacho siguieron presentes todos estos años, a veces incrementándose por esa confianza que se tenían el uno al otro y porque ambos se seguían la corriente. Nada era forzado, todo fluía de una manera cómoda en esa dinámica, en esos roles que ya se habían establecido y con los que se habían identificado. No obstante, saber que tu compañero te estaba confesando sus más profundos sentimientos era algo que tocaba al corazón, de una forma positiva o negativa, pero en cierta manera agradecía que pudiese explicárselo y ser auténtico con ella.

— En fin, como ves, sigo siendo el mismo tipo bobalicón de siempre. No he cambiado ni un ápice. Ya no me siento mal por todo esto, he sabido transformar ese amor que tenía por ti por una amistad sincera —Chat Noir la miró a los ojos y la tomó de las manos con fuerza, mientras que Ladybug dio un ligero respingo por el toque—. Quiero que sigas confiando en mí, para lo que sea. Quiero seguir estando a tu lado como compañero tuyo que soy. No quiero que dudes ni un instante de mí, que cuentes conmigo, que te apoyes en mí si hace falta. Porque no sólo soy Chat Noir, soy también tu amigo. Y valoro tu amistad por sobre todas las cosas.

— Chat… yo… Siento mucho que… —balbuceó Marinette, algo abrumada.

— No te disculpes, ni lo sientas —negó con la cabeza el joven—. Sé que estoy en la "friendzone", y lo he aceptado y lo he asumido. Pero ya es agua pasada. Sólo insisto en que, a pesar de haberte confesado mis sentimientos por ti, y que ya no te veo como el amor de mi vida, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en lo que sea, porque eres mi amiga, te admiro muchísimo y eres una excelente compañera. No le puedo pedir más a la vida, me alegro de estar contigo y de haber compartido tantos momentos de toda clase juntos.

— Chat…

— Por eso, siempre me tendrás, eso no lo dudes ni un segundo. Ya sabes más o menos cómo soy, ¿no? —Adrien se estaba acercando muchísimo a Ladybug, pero se dio cuenta y puso distancia entre ellos, dejando de coger las manos de la muchacha—. Ah, tendría que haberme disculpado yo, si te he hecho sentir incómoda en alguna ocasión, no era mi intención. Sólo… necesitaba soltarlo, porque… no aguantaba más. Y ya que te vas pronto pues quería que lo supieras, aunque… puede que haya sonado algo cruel para ti. Espero que esto no cambie nada, ¿verdad?

— Mmm… —Ladybug se llevó una mano en la barbilla, pensativa—. No creo que cambie nada. Sin embargo, creo que… no sé, agradezco que hayas… ¿sido sincero conmigo? Es la primera vez que te veo tan serio, y abrirte tanto a mí… Es cierto que todo lo hemos llevado de una manera profesional, aunque desenfadada, nunca hemos hablado de nuestros temas personales o íntimos.

— ¿Entonces… no te molesta que te dijera que estuve enamorado de ti? —preguntó él, impresionado.

— En absoluto, no me ha molestado —respondió ella, dibujando una sonrisa—. Desconozco cómo eres en tu forma civil, pero eres un buen chico con el antifaz puesto o no, y tienes grandes cualidades también. Ojalá encuentres el amor pronto y te quieran como te mereces, Chat Noir.

Adrien, enfundado en su traje negro, hizo un gesto tierno e infantil: extendió ambos brazos a los lados y mostró las palmas de las manos abiertas, aunque luego los dedos de éstas tocaban las palmas de forma intermitente. Prácticamente, lo que quería Chat Noir era un abrazo. Hacía pucheritos graciosos con la boca, incluso sutiles maullidos lastimeros, queriendo dar pena de una forma divertida. Ladybug rió por la actitud de su compañero y correspondió el abrazo con énfasis, ambos moviéndose ligeramente a los lados. A todo esto, él no dejaba de ronronear, sintiéndose a gusto por la cercanía que tenía con ella en esos instantes.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias —decía Chat Noir con voz pueril, disfrutando del abrazo.

— Gato tonto —reía Ladybug por el comportamiento del joven—. De verdad, no me ha sentado mal lo que me has contado. ¿Algo impactada por lo que has dicho? Por su puesto. Pero ya verás que… hay muchos peces en el mar.

— A ver, tú eres un pez demasiado precioso, para qué engañarnos —la mejilla de Chat Noir se restregaba en la frente de Ladybug de un lado a otro.

— Oh, me siento halagada… —suspiró ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Pero… —Chat Noir deshizo el abrazo aunque puso una cara graciosa—. ¿Tú has encontrado a un lindo pez?

— Digamos que sí lo encontré, pero… ese pez… es inaccesible para mí —contestó Marinette, cruzándose de brazos a modo de defensa, ya que no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de sus sentimientos por Adrien (aunque fuera muy superficialmente) delante de su compañero después de su confesión.

— Vamos, que estás enamorada de ese pez, pero dicho pez no sabe que existes —averiguó él, frunciendo el ceño.

— Efectivamente —asintió Ladybug, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo soy una "buena amiga" para él. Nunca me ha mirado con otros ojos.

— Pues deberías de decirle que le gustas. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

— Ya me gustaría hacerlo, pero… Pienso que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. Si le digo lo que siento… tengo el riesgo de que me rechace. Y prácticamente en dos meses me iré a Nueva York… No lo veo justo —negó con la cabeza Ladybug y, aunque su rostro se entristeció, volvió a replicar—. ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estamos hablando de peces?

— Empezaste tú —la señaló con un dedo ridículamente acusador.

— Jajajaja, vale, vale —admitió ella, desbloqueando la tapa de su yoyó que mostraba una pantalla con la hora—. Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas, gatito.

— A ver, a ver… —se acercó a la pantalla, colocando su mentón en el hombro de Ladybug y vio que eran las doce y media de la noche—. ¡Santa Madre del Cataclismo Supremo! ¡Debemos largarnos ya!

— Sí, tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo —decía ella, mientras se levantaba y colocó el yoyó entre sus dedos, estirando la cuerda de éste—. Mañana para mí será un día importante.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Chat Noir, activando su bastón estando ya de pie.

— ¡Me gradúo! —contestó la muchacha con alegría, estirando el brazo y el yoyó se enganchó en el tejado de una casa—. En fin, quiero acostarme ya para descansar y estar despejada mañana. Que tengas una buena noche, Chat Noir.

— Está bien —inclinó él la cabeza, a modo de reverencia, e hizo una floritura con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía el bastón—. Que tengas dulces sueños, My Lady.

— Hasta luegoooo —se despidió de él Ladybug, lanzándose desde el techo y empezando a colgarse de los tejados de varios edificios, perdiéndose en la noche parisina.

Chat Noir dio un largo y pesado suspiro, mirando el cielo estrellado lleno de constelaciones. No sabía si debía irse a su casa, o quedarse a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Restregó una mano enguantada por toda su cara mientras su rostro se crispaba de frustración. Se sentía demasiado mal, quería chillar, sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Mordía su labio inferior hasta un punto en el que se llegaba a hacer daño.

Dio un gruñido de rabia y saltó de la estructura del edificio, encaramándose con varios barrotes que lo circuncidaban, para luego apoyarse sobre su bastón y dar un brinco altísimo con él. Saltaba de un edificio a otro por los tejados de éstos con agilidad, casi corriendo, y en ocasiones giraba su bastón como una hélice por encima de su cabeza para planear y mantenerse en el aire.

En poco tiempo llegó al que podría considerarse su hogar: la mansión Agreste. Se acercó a la gran ventana que lo introduciría a su habitación y aterrizó en el suelo con un único pie, delante del futbolín.

—Plagg, destransformación… —musitó él con voz queda.

Una luz verde intensa con ligeros toques negros inundó el cuarto de Adrien Agreste, revelando la verdadera apariencia del muchacho cuando no era un superhéroe. Una pequeña criatura, que medía aproximadamente como la palma de su mano, empezó a levitar a su alrededor. Tenía la apariencia de un pequeño gatito, con unos grandes ojos rasgados de color verde, además de cuerpo pequeño y una cabeza grande, puntiagudas orejas… pero lo más destacable de él era su apetito voraz, sobre todo, adoraba el queso camembert.

Sin embargo, aunque Plagg era un kwami bastante perezoso, holgazán y vago, con una actitud bastante despreocupada e incluso caprichosa, estaba con un humor de perros, y no era para menos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho? —se enfadó Plagg con Adrien, poniéndose a la altura de su cara y abriendo sus intensos ojos verdes—. ¿Eres un cabeza hueca o qué?

— Hice lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… —el joven apartó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo su melena rubia.

— ¿Pero eres cazurro? —Plagg parecía desesperado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Ladybug?

— ¡Porque así lo sentía, Plagg! —dijo Adrien, poniendo una mano en el pecho y estrujando la camiseta azul de su pijama.

— En serio, chico, no te entiendo —se cruzó de brazos el kwami, suspirando—. No sé por qué has confesado tus sentimientos… Sabiendo que ella se irá a Nueva York dentro de poco tiempo… Y lo más curioso, ¡es que le has mentido!

— ¡No tenía otra opción! —Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

— Sigues enamorado de ella, Adrien. Sigues sintiendo cosas por ella, pues no la ves sólo como una amiga y como tu compañera. Tus sentimientos son más profundos de lo que tú te crees, lo noto cada vez que te transformas y la ves, cómo se te acelera el corazón… y sigues sufriendo como un imbécil.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! —repetía el muchacho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Entonces, ¿por qué le has mentido como un bellaco?

— ¡PORQUE ELLA SE MERECE A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE YO! —gritó Adrien, dejando que las lágrimas salieran—. ¡ELLA SE IRÁ, PLAGG! ¡YO NO PUEDO RETENERLA! Ella… ella… No me quiere como su pareja, ¿me entiendes? No siente ningún tipo de afecto por mí…

Adrien se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cama, desplomándose. Boca abajo, agarró un cojín y arrancó a llorar, sintiendo cómo su corazón se destrozaba en su interior. Ya no vería a Ladybug después de su partida, no le iluminaría la vida con su existencia, no compartiría chistes, aventuras, camelos, conversaciones… No vería esos preciosos ojos azules como el zafiro, no acariciaría ese pelo negro como la noche, no escucharía su dulce, femenina y firme voz, oír su risa, admirar su valentía, contemplar su cuerpo de finas líneas curvas.

Plagg dejó su enfado a un lado y se acercó al joven, que lloraba desconsolado, intentando sacar lo que tenía dentro con gritos, berrinches, palabras malsonantes y aporreando el cojín con todas sus fuerzas. Adrien decía cosas como que debería de olvidarse de Ladybug, que no podía retenerla contra su voluntad si quería estudiar en el extranjero, que ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera, que debería de perseguir sus sueños pues no era sólo una heroína, que le deseaba su felicidad, entre otras cosas más. Todos eran buenos deseos para aquella chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, pero aun así se sentía hecho trizas.

Desconocía cómo iba a afrontar su vida de ahora en adelante, y esperaba que los próximos encuentros con Ladybug —hasta el día de su marcha— fueran los más buenos, pacíficos y normales posibles. En realidad, Adrien había sido un cobarde, tendría que haberle dicho la verdad y decirle que todavía estaba enamorado de ella. No debería haber retrocedido y mentirle, diciéndole que ya no sentía nada de afecto por ella. Pero… ya no se podía hacer nada. Había quedado como el compañero al cual le había dado calabazas, que había entendido su papel como amigo de la relación y ya está. ¿Algún día llegaría a olvidarse de ella? ¿Dejaría de sentir amor por Ladybug? Porque la esperanza… ya la perdió, y sabía que no iba a ser correspondido de la misma manera. Ella ya tenía puesta su mirada en alguien más, y ese alguien no era él (por mucho que lo anhelase).

— Cualquier chico sería afortunado de tenerte, My Lady… —dijo en un susurro Adrien, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus mejillas—. Ojalá seas feliz en Nueva York… y encuentres un chico a quien contarle tus días de alegría, compartir tus penas, te acompañe en tus pasiones…

— Adrien… yo… —balbuceó Plagg, bastante preocupado.

— Lo siento mucho, Plagg… Necesitaba soltarlo, no podía más… —el muchacho se sonó la nariz—. Aquí o allí con ella, creía que iba a explotar si no lo decía…

— Te entiendo… en cierta manera —Plagg se apoyó en el hombro de Adrien—. Aunque ya sabes que Ladybug odia a…

— Los mentirosos, lo sé —terminó la frase por él—. Pero no quería que ella tuviera cargo de conciencia o algo similar. Quería que se quedase tranquila en ese aspecto, aunque no le dijera la verdad del todo.

— Llegará un momento en el que… realmente veas a Ladybug como sólo una heroína y amiga, y no como tu amor platónico, no lo sé. Pero creo que deberías olvidarte de ella como ese "alguien más" y ver si otras chicas pueden llenar ese vacío que dejará Ladybug en tu corazón. Creo que es lo más sano para ti, chico —le recomendó Plagg, acariciándole la cabeza.

Adrien cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado y exhausto. Su cama no estaba deshecha, pero poco le importaba, ya sólo quería dormir. Su kwami le insistió en que deshiciera la cama para que pudiera dormir en condiciones, así que entre ellos dos quitaron unos cuantos cojines y el edredón y el muchacho se acostó, reposando su cabeza en la almohada. En esta ocasión, Plagg decidió dormir junto con Adrien para vigilar su sueño y para hacerle saber que estaba con él, y su portador se lo agradeció enormemente. A los pocos minutos, la respiración del chico se tranquilizó, dejó de llorar y de hipar por la angustia, y su mente voló al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡HOLA, HOLAAAAA!

Después de siglos, lustros y milenios, vengo con una nueva historia, y será de Miraculous Ladybug, serie de la que estoy enganchadísima.

Estoy muy emocionada de emprender esta nueva aventura, en la que nuestros protas son mayores de edad y tienen que enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos.

Este fic es +18, por los temas que se tratarán en él próximamente, de violencia, muerte, palabras malsonantes, entre otros (sí, habrá temas sexuales, pero eso será mucho más tarde). Si eres menor o no te gusta el tipo de contenido, eres libre de abandonar el fic :)

Estaré muy activa por Twitter, ya que allí pondré pinceladas y adelantos del fic, así como dibujos que hago de los protagonistas (cómo se ven en la actualidad, nuevos trajes, poderes, etc) y también en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, donde pondré algunas imágenes e incluso fichas de personaje.

Os agradecería enormemente que dejarais comentarios, pues me animarían a seguir con la historia y ver que le interesa a la gente. Me he esforzado para escribir con mejor calidad, después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado desde el último fic que escribí.

En fin, espero que os haga gustado este capítulo y esperéis el siguiente con ganas... Debido al volumen de escritura, probablemente se actualice el fic cada mes (aunque no prometo nada).

¡Muchos besitos!


	2. Te echaré de menos

**Capítulo 2: Te echaré de menos**

— Tío, Adrien, ¿no has dormido bien o qué? ¡Pareces un oso panda!

Un chico rubio, sentado delante de las tres pantallas de su último modelo de ordenador, frotaba con fuerza los ojos con ambas manos mientras tenía una conversación por _Skype_ con su mejor amigo. La verdad es que no, no había dormido bien esa noche, recordó que sólo daba vueltas en la cama todas las horas en las que estuvo acostado con una sensación de intranquilidad tremenda.

No podía aceptar la marcha de Ladybug, y también le dolía que le hubiese mentido sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lamentablemente, obtuvo un amor no correspondido, ya que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico y, por ende, poder conquistar a la heroína sería imposible. Sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco a su alrededor y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Tranquilo, Nino —aseguró Adrien, rascándose la nunca con nerviosismo—. Simplemente tuve una pesadilla por la noche y no descansé del todo bien.

— Joder, no me des estos sustos. Encima que hoy es nuestra puesta de bandas, ¡hay que darlo todo! —Nino hizo un gesto con el puño, como animando a Adrien.

— Sí… —dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes con falso entusiasmo.

— Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, bro —se acordó el joven, ajustándose las gafas—. Alya me habló esta mañana por _WhatsApp_ y me dijo que por fin Marinette obtuvo una plaza en la academia que fundó tu padre. ¿Cómo… se llamaba?

— _Dream Atélier_ … —respondió Adrien con sequedad.

— Sí, eso. La verdad es que me alegro por ella, ¡ya sabes que tiene muchísimo talento! ¡Podría incluso trabajar con tu padre en un futuro cercano! Lo malo es que se irá a Nueva York por una buena temporada y…

Nueva York. Maldita ciudad. Maldita Gran Manzana. Malditos norteamericanos. Malditos estadounidenses. Maldita América. Era lo único que llegaba a pensar Adrien en esos momentos, echando la culpa a dicha ciudad —y a todo un país, ya de paso— por el simple hecho de que Ladybug se fuera allí. Y ya no únicamente ella, sino que Marinette también… su amor imposible y una de sus mejores amigas se irían a ese lugar.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, sólo acertó a hacer un suave gruñido y cogió un vaso de zumo de melocotón, que tenía en el escritorio desde hacía rato, para tragarse con rapidez todo su contenido. Por otra parte, el chico de piel morena que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla rió por la expresión de su mejor amigo.

— Adrien, parece que no tengas ganas de graduarte, tío. Si por ti fuera, estarías en los eternos catorce años sin que nada ni nadie cambiase. Alegra esa cara, hombre. Y si es por la falta de sueño vuélvete a dormir, así se te irá ese caratulón que tienes —sugirió Nino, haciéndose un moño improvisado con un coletero de color blanco, ya que parecía que sus rastas le molestaban en ese instante.

— No creo que vuelva a dormir, Nino… —se quejó Adrien, haciendo un ligero mohín.

— Pues cafeína por un tubo, chaval, no queda otra —encogió los hombros Nino—. Y te quiero fresco como una rosa esta noche, sí o sí.

— Está bien… —asintió Adrien, que estaba bostezando aunque tenía tapada la boca con la mano.

— ¿Ves? ¡Estás fatal! —volvió a reír el chico moreno—. Venga, quiero cotillear un poquito… ¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche?

— ¿Algo creado por mi padre? —ahora es cuando Adrien se encogía de hombros—. Es evidente…

— Sí, ya lo sé —decía Nino mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante—. Pero nene… di de qué color es el traje y esas cosas…

— ¡Es sorpresa! ¡No te lo voy a decir! —exclamaba Adrien, mostrando los dientes y escuchando las protestas de Nino—. ¡Tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche!

— ¡Buah! No quieres chivatearme nada, ni decirme cómo irás… ¡Vergüenza tendría que darte! —se quejaba su mejor amigo, frunciendo las cejas y arrugando la nariz.

— ¡Se siente! —canturreó el rubio, animándose un poco.

Ambos chicos estuvieron hablando un cuarto de hora más, conversando más animadamente sobre temas diversos. Mientras, Plagg dormía plácidamente en una pequeña camita (Adrien se hizo su cama al levantarse temprano y como su kwami había dormido con él, lo trasladó cuidadosamente hacia su lugar habitual de descanso). Se despidió de su mejor amigo, que ya lo vería por la noche vestido con sus mejores galas.

Cerró el programa, revelando como fondo de pantalla de su ordenador una fotografía de su madre: Marie Agreste. Al observar el rostro de su madre le invadió un sentimiento de melancolía enorme.

— Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, mamá… —murmuró Adrien con ojos vidriosos.

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se dirigió a donde dormía el pequeño ser con forma de gato negro, que tenía la boca abierta con sendas babas en una de las comisuras de la boca. Adrien acarició las orejas del kwami de la destrucción con la mirada perdida. Hoy era el último día en que vería a todos sus compañeros en el instituto, pues cada uno de ellos tomaría un rumbo diferente: unos se irían de vacaciones, otros tendrían diversas responsabilidades personales, y más tarde algunos de ellos se trasladarían a ciudades distintas, marchándose así de París a emprender sus carreras u objetivos.

Pero él, ¿tenía un sueño, un objetivo claro? ¿A lo que querría dedicarse? ¿Seguiría siendo modelo bajo las órdenes de su padre, como única carrera a realizar? El tiempo hacía tic-tac, sin detenerse, pero él no tenía claro nada, absolutamente nada. Su futuro realmente no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de Gabriel, por mucho que Adrien fuese mayor de edad.

— Menos mal que te tengo a ti —susurró el rubio, acariciando la pequeña mejilla de Plagg, que roncó—. Ser Chat Noir ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos cuatro años…

Otro ronquido de Plagg fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta principal de la habitación de Adrien, que se abrió casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin previo aviso. Adrien se puso detrás del kwami con rapidez y, para disimular, observaba su smartphone con demasiado interés. Quien abrió la puerta fue Nathalie, la asistente de Gabriel Agreste y quien supervisaba todo lo que hacía Adrien, tanto las clases del instituto, las actividades extraescolares, así como las sesiones de fotos para los anuncios de la marca _Gabriel_ , entre otras cosas, por lo que era una agenda andante para el muchacho.

Nathalie se ajustó la montura de las gafas y le habló a Adrien con un tono aburrido y sin emoción alguna.

— Adrien, tu padre quiere verte.

Adrien apartó la vista del móvil sin saber muy bien qué expresión poner. Guardó su smartphone en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y siguió a Nathalie sin rechistar hasta el despacho de Gabriel —la ayudante, afortunadamente, no notó la presencia de Plagg cuando el chico se dirigió a ella para seguirla. La mujer dio tres ligeros toques a la puerta, se escuchó una voz masculina en el interior de aquella habitación que decía "Adelante" y Nathalie le abrió la puerta al joven para que pudiera entrar en el despacho.

— ¿Qué deseas, padre? —preguntó Adrien, acercándose al escritorio de su padre sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que aquel hombre estaba bastante concentrado y ocupado.

— Creo recordar que hoy se celebra tu graduación, ¿no es así? —dijo Gabriel, demasiado atento a la pantalla del ordenador, cuyo contenido se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas de diseño.

— Sí, así es —asintió su hijo.

— Nathalie ya me informó de ello cuando llegó la circular del instituto —seguía contando el señor Agreste, esta vez escribiendo en el teclado con mucha rapidez—. Sólo quería asegurarme. Por cierto, el traje, los zapatos y los accesorios que llevarás ya están seleccionados para ti. A no ser… que tengas pensado ponerte otra cosa.

— No, no había pensado en nada —negó con la cabeza el rubio—. Intuía que ya lo tenías todo preparado, o que escogerías algo de la colección joven de primavera-verano de este año.

— Pues realicé un diseño exclusivo que hice específicamente para ti —Gabriel retiró la mirada de la pantalla para mirar a su hijo con esos ojos heladores tan característicos—. Espero que no pongas ningún inconveniente a eso.

— Para nada —volvió a negar Adrien, aunque no hizo ningún gesto con la cabeza para seguir sosteniendo la mirada que le tendía su padre.

— También acudiré a tu graduación —dijo con sequedad Gabriel pero enmarcó una ceja.

— ¿EN… EN SERIO? —se sorprendió Adrien, abriendo los ojos tanto que parecían unos círculos perfectos—. ¿DE VERDAD?

— Adrien, los modales —lo regañó su padre con voz autoritaria—. Ya eres suficientemente mayor como para saber comportarte, tienes 18 años.

— Oh, lo siento, es que… me emocioné… —se sonrojó el chico, intentando no rascarse la nuca (ya que ese acto lo odiaba mucho su padre).

— Hmmm —murmuró Gabriel y continuó—. Sí, te acompañaré a la graduación y a la cena que hay en el hotel _Le Grand Paris_. Nathalie irá con nosotros, además de nuestro chófer habitual.

— Gracias —sonrió Adrien, agradecido por el hecho de que su padre le acompañaría a un evento tan importante de su vida, después de tantas ausencias e incluso desplantes por temas de trabajo—. Gracias de verdad, padre.

— Entiendo que es algo importante para ti, dejas el instituto y has cumplido tu mayoría de edad este año —Gabriel se levantó de la silla de cuero de color blanco y rodeó el escritorio para estar frente a su hijo—. Así que eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Por no decir que me siento realmente orgulloso de tus buenas notas.

— Como sé que tienes una agenda tan apretada… —musitó Adrien, sintiéndose más colorado porque su padre lo estaba halagando y se comportaba de un modo comprensivo (que pocas veces había recordado en su vida desde que tenía uso de razón).

— Lo sé, pero al menos he dejado un hueco para esta noche —las manos de Gabriel se posaron en los hombros de Adrien y los apretó ligeramente, padre e hijo tenían casi la misma altura—. Así que estaré contigo.

Adrien sólo asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no le daba una alegría tan inmensa como la de ahora, para él era como un gran regalo de cumpleaños en el día más importante de su vida. No obstante, desde que el chico iba cumpliendo años y se iba haciendo mayor, Gabriel iba dejándole un poco de libertad para salir con sus amigos, pero dentro de un horario algo estricto y siempre cumpliendo a rajatabla los horarios de sus clases extracurriculares (a veces exigiéndole más horas de las que debería realizar), e incluso avisar con días de antelación para que cuadrara todo.

Aunque, de poner un "pero", seguía sin ver a su padre las veces que querría compartiendo momentos en familia con él, por no hablar de la frialdad que siempre destilaba a la hora de comportarse, actuar y hablar. No sabía exactamente si actuaba como un progenitor, o a veces como una persona desconocida. Desde la desaparición de su madre, su padre había cambiado tanto… nunca había sido el mismo, y parecía que Adrien cargaba con los platos rotos de un hombre frustrado por no tener a su esposa consigo. Demasiado sobreprotegido, enjaulado en su propia casa, sintiéndose solo y lleno hasta arriba de actividades de todo tipo para que estuviera ocupado lo máximo posible, mientras su padre estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a su padre con ímpetu como muestra de agradecimiento y cariño hacia él. Gabriel, sorprendido por el gesto, correspondió el abrazo y escuchaba cómo su hijo murmuraba emocionado "Gracias" sin parar. El hombre dio ligeros golpecitos con la palma de la mano en la espalda del joven. Estuvieron así como un minuto, momento en el que el hijo aprovechaba y disfrutaba del abrazo de su padre, intentando percibir el calor que no le brindaba un familiar desde hacía tiempo.

Nathalie interrumpió el momento familiar, avisando por el interfono del escritorio e informando de que el traje de Adrien estaba en el vestidor, por si quería ponérselo ahora o por si habría que hacerle algún arreglo de última hora. El diseñador se acercó al aparato y respondió afirmativamente, luego salieron ambos del despacho para ir a dicho lugar de la mansión Agreste y para que Adrien se probase el traje que llevaría a su puesta de bandas.

* * *

Pasaron las horas velozmente, y ya las agujas del reloj marcaban las seis y media de la tarde. Sólo quedaba una hora para llegar al instituto _Françoise Dupont_ y que empezase la graduación de los tres cursos. Marinette estaba bastante nerviosa, ya se había bañado, ya se había depilado, ya se había secado el pelo y ya se había preparado su traje y accesorios.

Creía que necesitaría un kilo de desodorante de lo tanto que sudaba por las axilas, y los pies también estaban húmedos del sudor. Por mucho que pusiera música de fondo para distender el ambiente, su estado de ánimo era de alteración total. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el que no pudiese dormir del todo bien aquella noche, debido a la confesión de Chat Noir. Nunca pensó que sí la quería de verdad. En realidad, siempre imaginó que todo lo que hacía era para sentirse como un galán, o lo realizaba en forma de broma, de ninguna manera lo habría tomado en serio. Pero… sus sentimientos eran reales, bueno, al menos lo fueron en el pasado. Ahora sólo quedaban unos despojos de amor que él llegó a convertir en amistad sincera para dejar de sufrir.

Sentía tanta lástima y tanta culpabilidad, no lo podía evitar… pero ella no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, seguía amando a Adrien, aunque… no sabía si los sentimientos amorosos de Chat seguían escondidos por ahí, o él ya había asumido que entre ellos dos no habría algo más que simple compañerismo y amistad.

— Marinette, hija, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vistas —decía Sabine, apareciendo en su habitación.

Sabine vestía con un traje tradicional chino, elegido para celebraciones importantes: el _hanfu_. Le perteneció a ella cuando era más joven, pero aun así le quedaba fantásticamente. Estaba compuesto por una túnica cruzada con mangas largas y anchas, que era de color blanco con patrones de flores de pétalos finos, hojas delgadas y tallos enroscándose sobre sí mismo de color añil. Los dobladillos de la túnica eran de color celeste y los extremos de añil, así como el cinto. Por último, tenía una falda larga y recta que le llegaba a los tobillos de un azul marino oscuro. Todo el traje se fabricó con seda de buena calidad, ya que se lo dio como regalo su madre.

Apenas se maquilló, sólo usó un delineador azul para enmarcar la mirada y un suave brillo de labios de color salmón. En el pelo tenía una delicada hilera de jazmines en un lateral. Sus pantuflas de satén de color azul marino se escuchaban delicadamente en el suelo, pues se iba acercando a su hija para poder tranquilizarla.

— Sí, si lo sé, mamá… —contaba Marinette, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No sé si ponerme la ropa primero, luego peinarme y después maquillarme, o…

— Tranquila, cielo, si quieres te ayudo con todo eso y ganaremos tiempo —sonrió su madre, acariciándole el rostro.

— Tengo el discurso aquí —señalaba Marinette a los papeles que tenía encima del escritorio—, pero por más que lo lea, se me traba la lengua… Encima hay que llegar antes de las siete y media al instituto, y… y…

— Cariño, lo harás fenomenal, no te preocupes… Sé que estás nerviosa, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien —dijo Sabine, dándole a su hija un beso en la mejilla.

— Ay, mamá, creo que me va a dar algo cuando suba al escenario a dar el discurso… —bufó la muchacha, observando cómo su madre miraba los accesorios y el traje de su hija que estaban dispuestos en el diván rosa.

— ¿Pero no estarás con Alya? —preguntó Sabine, cogiendo delicadamente el vestido que fabricó Marinette para la ocasión—. Seguro que ella te tranquiliza…

— Pero no sé… ¡Esto es tan importante para mí!

— _Momentai…_

En chino, le dijo a Marinette que "dejara de preocuparse", a veces esa palabra se la decía a su hija cuando tenía una ligera crisis, como la que ocurría ahora. Le enseñó, delante de sus ojos, el traje tradicional chino (aunque modificado) que diseñó su hija para su graduación: un _qipao_. La chica rió débilmente, captando lo que quería hacer su madre, así que se dejó poner el traje con ayuda de ésta.

Le quedaba como un guante, favoreciendo su figura. El color favorito de Marinette, desde siempre, había sido el rosa, así que su _qipao_ no iba a ser menos. Fue confeccionado en seda y bordado a mano, haciéndolo una pieza única y original. Principalmente era de un color rosado amaranto, con un patrón de filigranas ornamentadas en un tono más oscuro. El vestido poseía cuello cerrado y mangas cortas que llegaban por los hombros, coloreados con finos cordeles en rosa bebé. Asimismo, su vestido llegaba por las rodillas y éste se abría por delante, formando una cola en forma de abanico, cambiando el color a un fucsia pálido bastante claro y con patrones de flores de loto de la misma tonalidad pero un poco más oscura. Por la zona de las rodillas donde estaba la abertura del vestido, así como el cuello y el pecho, había unos grandes pétalos de flor de loto de color blanco con los bordes en rosa bebé. Ya para finalizar, el vestido tenía un lazo a la altura del pecho con el mismo color que los cordeles, unas perlas de color malva se situaban en los extremos del lazo, y un broche redondo del mismo color que las perlas con el borde plateado se encontraba en el centro del lazo.

Sabine miró orgullosa la creación de su niña, que se miraba en el espejo de pie que había en su habitación. Le entregó unos zapatos forrados de seda en color rosa bebé, que eran un poco alargados y de punta redondeada, con tacones de cono de altura mediana y disponían de una tira gruesa de seda del mismo color por la zona del empeine. Marinette adquirió unos centímetros de altura y se puso a pasearse por su cuarto para que sus pies se adaptasen al calzado. En menos de tres minutos ya estuvo vestida, con su traje y sus zapatos.

— Te queda perfecto… —la alabó Sabine—. Estás guapísima con el traje. Y esos zapatos son ideales.

— Gracias, mamá —se sonrojó Marinette, cogiendo un mechón de pelo y retorciéndolo entre sus dedos.

— Bueno, siéntate, que te voy cepillar el cabello y hacerte un bonito peinado —dijo sonriente la mujer, cogiendo un peine.

Marinette se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Sabine dispuso todos los accesorios necesarios cerca de la mesa para cepillarle el pelo a su hija y así adornarle el cabello de forma adecuada. En menos de diez minutos, Marinette lucía un precioso moño bajo en forma de triángulo invertido. A los lados de éste, se entrecruzaban unos finos palillos plateados adornados con cintas rosas. En los extremos de los palillos, colgaban unas ristras de pequeñas perlas malvas, que finalizaban en unos broches con diversas flores de diferentes tamaños y tonos de rosa, decorados con filigranas plateadas y perlas de color malva. El flequillo de Marinette se mezcló con el resto de su cabello, pareciendo más fino, compacto y nada suelto, todo bien recogido. Sin embargo, Sabine le dejó dos finos mechones a cada lado de las orejas para darle un aspecto más romántico a su apariencia. Aplicó algo de laca en el pelo para fijarlo todo y ya había terminado de hacerle el peinado a su hija.

— Ahora lo que queda es el maquillaje —decía Sabine mientras su hija miraba el resultado en un espejo de mano, bastante complacida—. ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo o de eso te encargas tú, cielo?

— ¡Sabiiiiiiiine! —se escuchaba a Tom a lo lejos—. ¡Necesito que me ayudes a hacerle el nudo a esta corbata, que me estoy haciendo un lío y casi me ahogo!

— Bueno, parece que papá está en apuros… —reía Marinette por la interrupción, su madre también se aguantaba las ganas de reír por la ocurrencia de su marido—. Será mejor que me encargue yo del maquillaje, ve a ayudar a papá antes de que intente estrangularse por accidente.

— Está bien —asintió Sabine, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija—. Avísanos cuando estés lista, o dime lo que sea y vengo de nuevo aquí para ayudarte.

La madre de Marinette bajó por la trampilla con cuidado y la muchacha resopló una vez que se encontraba sola en su habitación. Tikki estaba en la cama de Marinette, observándolo todo desde arriba y sin moverse, adoptando la forma de un peluche por si la madre sospechaba. Como la chica necesitaba algo de inspiración para poder maquillarse, cambió la música que estaba en su móvil (conectado a un equipo de sonido con altavoces) a por las típicas pistas de audio que se ponían las youtubers dedicadas al maquillaje y las famosas blogueras de belleza.

— Vale, Marinette, ponte en situación —se animaba a sí misma, sacando varias brochas, paletas de sombras, coloretes y barras de labios, entre otros utensilios que le podrían ser de utilidad—. Si vas de rosa, lo normal es que tu maquillaje vaya en ese color… Tampoco quiero recargarme mucho, pero…

— Marinette, si quieres, te puedo ayudar en algo… —decía Tikki desde arriba.

— No es necesario, creo que me las apañaré yo solita —aseguró Marinette, analizando los rasgos de su rostro y mirando las sombras de ojos.

— Bueno, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Afortunadamente, no le costó ningún trabajo y pudo maquillarse en unos quince minutos aproximadamente. Se aplicó base de maquillaje en concordancia a su tono y tipo de piel, tenía los párpados maquillados en un rosa ahumado, oscuro en los extremos, intenso en el medio y con puntos de luz de color blanco cerca de los lagrimales. La línea del ojo era fina y estaba pintada en fucsia, y las pestañas se prolongaron gracias a la aplicación del rímel negro. Un poco de colorete rosado en los pómulos y un pintalabios en color rosa oscuro con algo de brillo finalizaban el resultado.

Sólo le faltaba pintarse las uñas y ya habría terminado por fin, así que cogió un esmalte de uñas de color fucsia, se lo aplicó y esperó a que se secase la pintura. Tikki se acercó a su dueña con una cara risueña y entre risitas. Marinette recibió un besito de su kwami en la frente, diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba y dándole palabras de ánimo refiriéndose a la puesta de bandas, pues sabía que Marinette estaba atacada de los nervios. Al parecer, haberse vestido, peinado y maquillado la había tranquilizado en parte.

Pronto tuvo que esconderse pues la trampilla volvió a abrirse, esta vez se asomó Tom por el hueco e iba portando una cámara de fotos entre las manos.

— ¿Y mi princesita guapa, cómo está?

Marinette carcajeó por la ocurrencia de su padre y por la sorpresa de su aparición, mientras Tom hacía fotos de su hija desde la trampilla, dándole igual que saliera riéndose en las fotografías.

— ¡Tom, mejor súbete! —le instó Sabine desde abajo—. ¡Así le haces las fotos a tu hija en condiciones!

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta! —se percató Tom, poniendo ya los pies en el suelo de la habitación de Marinette.

También subió Sabine al cuarto de su hija y ambos progenitores observaron lo preciosa que estaba. Mientras Sabine abrazaba a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios, Marinette comprobó que el traje de su padre era al más puro estilo occidental: un traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color avellana fabricado en algodón, una camisa blanca y una corbata color chocolate con finas líneas de color blanco dispuestas en diagonal. Se repeinó tanto el cabello como el bigote y se puso unos zapatos color marrón. Un diseño bastante sencillo y formal, pero efectivo para las circunstancias para las que iba.

Él, sin embargo, no dejaba de hacer fotografías a su hija y a su mujer, quería inmortalizarlo todo. Incluso tenía tarjetas de memoria y baterías de recambio, no podía perderse absolutamente nada.

— ¡Pero qué guapa está mi niñaaaaa! —la piropeaba su padre, haciendo fotos como un loco.

— ¡Papá! —las mejillas de Marinette se teñían de carmín—. ¿Quieres sacarme los colores o qué?

— ¡Sí! —afirmaba Tom entre flashes.

Los tres rieron, compartiendo un momento familiar como ese. La joven ya llevaba puesto su miraculous por si a Papillon se le antojaba hacer de las suyas, aunque esperaba que la noche fuese tranquila y no hubiese ningún incidente. Sabine le ofreció a su hija una pulsera adornada con diferentes piedras de cuarzo rosa de diversas tonalidades y tamaños para que completara su atuendo, así que le ayudó a colocársela en la muñeca izquierda.

Tom instó a que se le hicieran a Marinette las fotos de rigor, así que ella estuvo posando en varias zonas de su habitación y de la casa, también con su madre y su padre, o incluso los tres juntos. Faltaban alrededor de unos veinte minutos para que dieran las siete y media, así que acordaron salir de la casa inmediatamente para llegar lo más pronto posible al instituto. Rápidamente, la muchacha subió a su habitación para coger un bolso en forma de flor de loto del mismo color y patrón que el bajo de su vestido para que Tikki se introdujera allí, además de meter su móvil, las llaves, unos pañuelos, el pintalabios y un monedero; sin olvidarse de los papeles del discurso. Cuando vio que no necesitaría nada más, bajó por las escaleras con rapidez y les indicó a sus padres que ya podían irse.

Al poco tiempo, la familia Dupain-Cheng estaba situada enfrente de las puertas del instituto y Marinette se encontró con unos acaramelados Nino y Alya, muy bien peripuestos para la ocasión. Nino no defraudó con el estilo que llevaba, pues prometía que iba a ser de lo más variopinto: camisa amarilla bastante cantosa, pantalón ajustado y chaqueta de color negro, un chaleco de color azul con motivos de burbujas en blanco y azul marino, una gran pajarita roja y unos botines brillantes en azul oscuro. Sus gafas eran ovaladas y de color rojo con dos círculos azules en las patillas. Seguía llevando sus rastas, pero recogidas en una coleta baja con un coletero rojo.

Por otro lado, Alya estaba impresionante, ya no sólo porque su figura era voluptuosa y le quedaba el vestido de escándalo, sino porque éste lo confeccionó Marinette para ella. Su compañera le especificó que quería un traje que le recordase a Ladybug, como a modo de homenaje. El vestido largo que llevaba era de satén rojo, con una abertura amplia más arriba de la rodilla para que se viera su pierna derecha. Se sostenía con un tirante ancho, cubriendo en parte su hombro izquierdo. Unos puntos negros de diferentes tamaños se asomaban en la cadera derecha, en el tirante y en los bajos del vestido. De joyería tenía una pulsera, unos pendientes, un collar y un anillo de mariquitas rojas, con las cadenas de oro. Sus pies estaban adornados con unos zapatos de tacón altos de charol con plataforma, de color rojo en su totalidad y negro en las suelas y las plataformas, así como unas tiras en color negro que se entrecruzaban e iban hasta sus tobillos. Los labios de Alya eran de un rojo intenso al igual que sus uñas, por no decir que sus párpados estaban coloreados de un color granate y con un delineado negro estilo "cat eye". Su pelo estaba suelto, algo ondulado, con unas mechas californianas en castaño claro. Su mirada se enmarcaba con unas gafas angulosas, de color rojo y con puntos negros. Por último, tenía un bolso colocado en el hombro que recordaba al yoyó de Ladybug: redondo, de color rojo con cuatro puntos negros en las esquinas y uno central.

Marinette estaba maravillada, viendo cómo dos de sus mejores amigos iban tan bien arreglados y que se complementaban fenomenalmente, tanto como pareja como en lo conjuntados que iban. El chico de piel morena se apartó del abrazo de su novia cuando divisó a Marinette al pie de las escaleras y les estaba saludando con la mano.

— ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó Nino, divertido, mientras Alya se giró y se quedó impactada al ver a su mejor amiga.

— ¡AYMADREMÍA, AYMADREMÍA, AYMADREMÍA! —chillaba Alya, bajando rápidamente las escaleras y colgándose al cuello de Marinette, abrazándola fortísimamente—. ¡PERO-QUÉ-GUAPÍSIMA-QUE-ESTÁS! ¡AHHHHHH!

— ¡Benditos sean los ojos! —reía Nino, que se reunió con ellas, y saludó a los padres de Marinette con una breve y ligera inclinación de la cabeza—. Buenas tardes, señor Dupain y señora Cheng.

— Buenas tardes, Nino —contestaron sonrientes.

— Muchachos, os dejamos aquí e iremos al salón para sentarnos en las butacas, ¿vale? —avisó Tom a su hija, que sólo afirmó con la cabeza, y se introdujeron en el interior del instituto.

— ¿¡AY, TÍA, PERO TE HAS VISTO!? —seguía gritando Alya, emocionadísima—. ¡ESTÁS IMPRESIONANTE! ¡PARECES UNA BARBIE!

— Bueno, una Barbie no la veo yo, para eso está Chloé, que es nuestra rubia oxigenada y operada… —comentaba Nino, aprovechando que su novia dejó de abrazar a Marinette para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

— Uf, si la hubieses visto… —Alya puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la lengua con asco—. Se rizó el pelo que parecía Ricitos de Oro, e iba con un vestido laaaargo dorado demasiado provocativo, con un escote exagerado por la espalda y por delante para que se le notasen las pechugas, por no hablar de las rajas que tenía en las caderas… Yo creo que no tiene ropa interior puesta. Ella iba dando guerra, pero yo al menos voy insinuando un poquito…

— Jajaja, desde luego. Pero yo estoy encantadísimo con el vestido que le has hecho a Alya, es muy de su estilo. Y yo… más contento y feliz que una perdiz —Nino guiñó un ojo, agarrando la cadera de Alya con sus dedos y ella rió.

— No os emocionéis tan rápido, que os conozco —les advirtió Marinette con el dedo, ya que Nino acarició el trasero de su pareja—. Después de la discoteca ya podréis hacer lo que queráis, que en mi presencia no quiero mirar cosas indecentes…

— Son las hormonas, querida, que a veces no las puedo controlar —Nino se hacía el loco, apretando más el trasero de Alya—. Mi pobre mano se mueve sola, ¿no ves qué traserito más esponjoso tiene mi chica?

— Pues se lo tocas en un hotel o algo —inquirió la chica de pelo oscuro, amenazándolo con la mirada—. Seguro que si estuviesen aquí mismo las hermanas y los padres de Alya… no lo harías en este instante.

— Puede ser, puede ser… Pero mientras… ¡EY, TÍOOOOOO!

Marinette se giraba para saber cuál era la persona que estaba visualizando su compañero, mientras Nino y Alya tenían un rostro de sorpresa, ya que Adrien había llegado y estaba saliendo del coche, junto con Gabriel y Nathalie, y el chófer se disponía a buscar aparcamiento.

La asistente iba con un sobrio vestido de lamé con cuello de corte recto y sin mangas de color negro y unos stilettos negros a juego. En cuanto al diseñador, poseía un traje color crema, camisa blanca, gemelos dorados y una corbata cobriza de satén con estampado de figuras poliédricas. Informó a su hijo de que él y Nathalie irían al Salón de Actos, a lo que el muchacho sólo asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Ambos saludaron escuetamente a Marinette, Alya y Nino y desaparecieron por la puerta.

La muchacha del vestido rosa se quedó prendada al ver cómo iba vestido su amor platónico: llevaba una preciosa chaqueta y un pantalón de color plateado de un material brillante que no sabría describir, una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y unos lustrosos zapatos negros que acababan en punta. Tenía un chaleco que era de color azul maya y con estampado de cachemira en un tono más oscuro, así como en las solapas de la chaqueta (que poseía el mismo color y patrón). La camisa y el chaleco estaban adornados con perlas blancas en los botones, y entre el cuello de la camisa destacaba una corbata de seda totalmente lisa y de color celeste. El cabello rubio estaba fijado hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones caían sobre las orejas. Para qué engañarnos: Adrien estaba demasiado atractivo con ese conjunto.

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja con unos dientes inmaculados y perfectos, y Marinette creía que le iba a dar un infarto en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no se trajo un abanico? Sentía que se iba a desmayar de lo guapo que estaba, pero tenía que controlarse lo máximo posible para no montar una escenita o algo peor.

— Buenas noches, ¿cómo están ustedes? —preguntó Adrien con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡BIEEEEEEEN! —contestaron al unísono Alya y Nino, él chillando más que ella.

— BROOOOOO, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO NADAAAAA? —gritando, Nino se acercó a Adrien para chocar las manos—. ¡Pero fíjate! ¡Ay, las pintas que me llevas…!

— Te digo que no lo sabía, de verdad —aseguraba el rubio—. Si ha sido de sorpresa, ni me fui de tiendas, ni nada similar. Tampoco me puedo quejar, creo que me veo bien…

— Retiro lo dicho, Alya, Marinette es Barbie y Adrien es Ken —se cruzó Nino de brazos, mirando de soslayo a Alya y luego volvió su mirada a Adrien—. Ya tenemos a la parejita.

Marinette enrojeció como nunca al escuchar las últimas palabras de Nino. Peor se sintió cuando notó la mirada fija de Adrien en ella y se acercó a saludarla.

— ¡Vaya, Marinette, es un traje precioso! —la elogió el muchacho, sorprendido—. Seguro que lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Marinette, sintiéndose muy torpe al ver los ojos esmeraldas de Adrien—. Ah, sí, sí… Lo hice yo, por supuesto… Eh… Yo… Esto… Hice el vestido, forré los zapatos… También los palillos los personalicé y me maquillé…

— Pues te felicito, porque parece una obra de arte —la agasajó, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y pasándole una mano por la espalda a modo de felicitación.

— Niño, deja de ligar por un momento con Marinette y saluda a mi señora —indicó Nino, molestando a conciencia a Marinette, cuyo rostro no sabía qué color adoptar.

Adrien rió por el comentario de Nino y se acercó a Alya, que lo abrazó abruptamente como si fuese su madre mientras chillaba como una chiflada. Exceso de confianza, podría llamarse así, porque a Alya no le importó lo más mínimo que Adrien haya sido educado con rectitud y estrictos modales en su hogar, o fuese un niño rico o un modelo con reputación. Cuando el chico sintió que no podía respirar, ella dejó de abrazarlo pero empezó a silbar.

— ¡Tío bueno! ¡Macizorro! ¡Estás para mojar pan! —lo piropeó de forma descarada la joven de cabello marrón—. Si no tuviera a Nino, ¡te pediría que me hicieras hijos!

— ¡Alya! —se escandalizó Marinette, poniéndose las manos en las mejillas de la vergüenza.

— ¡Pero si es verdad! —Alya volvió a las suyas, ignorando la llamada de atención de su amiga—. ¿No ves que es un bombón este rubiazo de ojos verdes? ¡Enamoraría a cualquiera!

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —corroboró Nino—. Creo que hasta atraería a los chicos. Yo ya estoy cuestionándome mi sexualidad…

— Madre mía, Nino, cómo estás hoy —sonreía Adrien, situándose entre la pareja para pasarles un brazo por los hombros—. Y tú, Alya, deberías de hacerle más ojitos a Nino en vez de a mí.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas, mientras Marinette los miraba un tanto distanciada con una pequeña sonrisa. Nino sugirió que deberían de hacerse un par de fotos antes de entrar al Salón de Actos, pues quedaban pocos minutos para que iniciase la celebración. Alya arrebató el bolso de Marinette casi de un zarpazo, ya que dijo que sin bolso saldría mejor la foto, e instó a que se colocara junto con Adrien para que Nino les hiciera una fotografía. Nino llevaba una cámara profesional, la cual estaba adaptando e iba escogiendo el objetivo adecuado y colocando el flash.

Obedeciéndola, los dos se pusieron delante de la puerta del instituto, pero Marinette estaba a veinte centímetros de distancia del chico, con una sonrisa nerviosa y notablemente sonrojada, mirando de soslayo a Adrien (que estaba posando y guiñándoles un ojo a Nino y a Alya) y casi cruzada de brazos, con un dedo índice cerca de la barbilla.

— A ver, señores, arrejúntense un poquito para la foto, hacedme el favor. Cuanto menos remilgados seáis, mucho mejor —les regañó Nino, haciendo un gesto de la mano para que se movieran—. A ver, Marinette, hija de mi vida, pégate más a Adrien que no te va a comer.

— Yo me dejaría comer por Adrien, ¿eh? —dijo la chica del traje rojo con una sonrisita—. Venga, ¡no tenemos toda la tarde!

— Lo… ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Marinette, dando pequeños pasos laterales y chocó sin querer con el rubio, avergonzada—. Deben de ser los nervios, ya sabéis… el discurso y tal…

— Lo harás genial —la alentó Adrien, contento—. Juntémonos un poquito más. ¿No te importa que coloque una mano en tu cintura?

— ¿Ah? N-Nooooo, para nada… Todo bieeeeen… Jijiji —Marinette parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico.

— Adrien, liga con Marinette en la discoteca, no ahora, que hay que ponerse serios —decía Nino con guasa, ajustando el objetivo de la cámara.

— Habló el que dice que cuestiona su sexualidad gracias a mí —se burló Adrien mientras él y Marinette posaban como indicó el joven Agreste.

Nino les hizo un gesto con el dedo y les dijo que ya iba a hacer la foto. Marinette pudo sentir la cálida mano izquierda de Adrien en su cintura, casi a la altura de la cadera, su cuerpo estaba casi de perfil y su rodilla ligeramente inclinada, pero su rostro miraba al objetivo con una sonrisa tímida. Por otro lado, Adrien estaba de frente, con la mano sobrante cogiendo la solapa de su chaqueta, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Marinette con expresión dulce y la boca un poco abierta.

Después de tres flashes seguidos, Nino y Alya posaron (le dejó el bolso a Marinette, mientras que Adrien tomó entre sus manos la cámara de su amigo). Alya adaptó la primera pose de Marinette, sólo que mostró una pierna doblando un poco la rodilla, tocó con su mano derecha su labio inferior y con la izquierda agarró su propia cintura. Nino tuvo una pose más desenfadada, colocando una de las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra entrelazando su mano con la de Alya por detrás, tocando casi la cintura de su novia. Ambos estaban muy sonrientes y se guiñaron un ojo cómplice el uno al otro. Con esa pose, Adrien les hizo una foto aunque no mirasen a la cámara, y luego la misma pose pero mirando al objetivo.

Seguidamente, las chicas posaron juntas, y después los chicos. Por último, les quedaba un selfie, haciéndose una foto los cuatro. Una vez que ya estuvieron satisfechos con los resultados y cómo aparecían en las fotografías, fueron corriendo al Salón de Actos, pues casi todo el mundo ya estaba allí.

Iban averiguando dónde estaban sus asientos mientras saludaban a sus compañeros. Marinette recordó que tenía que sentarse entre Juleka y Mylène, así que se colocó entre ellas posicionándose en su butaca. Juleka iba con un vestido largo estilo gótico de color negro con mucho encaje, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos finos guantes negros de encaje que le llegaban a los codos, se hizo una corona de rosas negras para adornar la cabeza, y su rostro tenía un maquillaje bastante sombrío. Mylène, por el contrario, era un torbellino de colores: se alisó el cabello y se puso mechas azules y rosas, iba con un vestido marrón estampado de mandalas de diversos colores y tamaños, con unos pendientes de aro gigantes con los colores del arcoíris y unas cuñas adornadas con margaritas.

— ¡Marinette, estás preciosa! —dijo Mylène, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañera.

— Sí, estás genial —comentó Juleka, arqueando hacia arriba las comisuras de su boca.

— Gracias, chicas —masculló Marinette con timidez—. Vosotras sí que estáis guapísimas.

Sacó del bolso los papeles del discurso, revisando el texto con avidez y leyéndolo a toda velocidad, intentando no distraerse con las conversaciones que tenían sus compañeros a su alrededor. La sala estaba a rebosar, era grandísima: tenía las paredes en madera de roble, así como el suelo, más de setenta y cinco filas de butacas de color rojo aterciopelado, unos grandes altavoces en las cuatro esquinas de la estancia, por no hablar del escenario, que imponía mucho.

Las luces del techo empezaban a atenuarse, así que Marinette tuvo que dejar de leer. En una esquina del escenario aparecieron el director y los tres tutores encargados de los cursos que se iban a graduar. La profesora responsable de dirigir el curso de Marinette estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y unas sandalias con tacón alto, aunque iba con un maquillaje discreto y con el pelo suelto. El público aplaudió entusiasmado, sacando ya las cámaras de vídeo o fotográficas, además de sus smartphones, ya sea para grabar o hacer fotografías.

Primero empezó a hablar Damocles, dando la bienvenida a los presentes y presentando a los tutores de los cursos, además de felicitar a los alumnos que se iban a graduar. Su discurso no tomó más de media hora, en el que comentaba la trayectoria y los valores del instituto, lo orgulloso que se sentía del alumnado por haber ganado algunos campeonatos realizados en actividades extraescolares, entre otros temas que él consideraba de interés. Cuando terminó, le cedió la palabra a Colette Flament, que se acercó al atril en donde estaba antes hablando el director. Dijo lo satisfecha que estaba de sus alumnos, los progresos que habían tenido a lo largo de los años y los alentó a que siguieran sus sueños y persiguieran sus objetivos, para llegar a ser los adultos del mañana que esperaba la sociedad con los brazos abiertos.

La clase de Marinette prorrumpió en aplausos una vez que su tutora terminó su discurso, y tuvieron que escuchar los comentarios de los demás tutores de las otras clases. Cuando terminaron, el señor Damocles llamó a Alya y a Marinette a que subieran al escenario, fue entonces cuando ella sintió un escalofrío y notó que sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Sin embargo, las compañeras que estaban a su lado cogieron sus manos, apretándolas para darle ánimos y fuerzas. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia adelante, pudiendo mirar a Alya que ya se estaba levantando.

Se levantó de su asiento y se reunió con su mejor amiga, que tenía los papeles del discurso y un pen drive de color verde en la mano, donde allí guardaba el montaje que hizo Nino para ponerlo en el proyector. Alya dejó que Marinette subiera primero por las escaleras y la siguió, ambas encontrándose en la tarima, solas, frente a un público que esperaba expectante las palabras que iban a decir. Divisó a sus padres a lo lejos, que la miraban muy ilusionados y su padre estaba grabando con la cámara. Luego a sus compañeros, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Nino filmaba, haciéndoles un gesto de aprobación con la mano a las dos. Y por último, fijó su vista en Adrien, que le guiñó un ojo y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Marinette suspiró y, tomando aire y recibiendo una caricia suave en la espalda por parte de su amiga, comenzó el discurso junto con Alya. El tiempo pasó volando de forma muy amena cuando comentaban cosas y anécdotas del instituto, algún que otro chiste, comentarios de sus experiencias propias y las de sus compañeros, o hablando con emoción o seriedad según el contexto mientras avanzaba la charla. Finalizaron el discurso entre vítores del público y, seguidamente, pusieron el vídeo que montó Nino.

Escenas y fotografías sucedían en él con diferentes estilos visuales, mientras que de fondo sonaba una selección, que hizo el aspirante a DJ, de bandas sonoras de películas. Se veían excursiones y exposiciones con el grupo, salidas con los compañeros en un ambiente distendido fuera de las aulas (ya sea en el cine, en la discoteca, en una cafetería u otros lugares de ocio), y apoyándose cuando alguno de ellos iba a competiciones o concursos: Adrien en esgrima, Kim en atletismo, Max en un certamen de robótica… Nathaniel enseñaba sus dibujos premiados, o Marinette posaba junto con algunos de los diseños que realizó. Cada alumno aportó algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso y, por supuesto, aparecía en el montaje. El vídeo se acabó con la voz en off de Nino hablando sobre el poder de la amistad y el compañerismo, sobre la capacidad de esforzarse uno mismo y que nunca uno se debe rendir.

La gente se levantó de las butacas, aplaudiendo sonoramente, también Marinette y Alya se unieron a ello. Después de un rato, Damocles se acercó a las chicas, dándoles la enhorabuena por el discurso y les instó a que se bajaran para que la siguiente pareja de la otra clase subiera al escenario. Ambas amigas se dieron un afectuoso abrazo y descendieron por las escaleras a sentarse en sus asientos. Marinette oyó las felicitaciones de los compañeros que tenía más cerca, pero ella sólo sonrió con timidez. Casi se desplomó en la butaca y sintió que se desinflaba, después de toda la tensión que había acumulado. Sólo quedaba que la llamasen de nuevo para ponerse la banda y recibir el diploma, esperar que todos recibieran lo mismo y ya se daría por concluida la celebración.

Más minutos pasaron con las presentaciones de los otros dos grupos, hasta que se dieron por finalizados ambos discursos, así que apareció de nuevo el señor Damocles y los tres tutores. En una mesa larga, al fondo del escenario, estaban los diplomas por un lado (clasificados por cursos) y las bandas por otro, que eran de un color blanco con los bordes en rojo. El director se subió de nuevo al atril, informando de que llamarían a los alumnos, uno por uno en orden alfabético, a que se les entregaran tanto la banda como el diploma. Puntualizó también que los familiares o allegados se podrían acercar para echarles una foto.

— ¡Agreste, Adrien! —exclamó Damocles, sonando su voz amplificada gracias al micrófono y que resonaba en los altavoces.

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la tarima, escuchando los aplausos de la gente. Colette le dio un beso en la mejilla, colocándole sobre los hombros aquella cinta blanca, y luego el señor Damocles le entregó el diploma que indicaba en qué año comenzó y finalizó la promoción de su curso. Adrien miró al público de frente con una sonrisa ideal y su tan llamativo guardaespaldas —el cual llamaba "Gorilla" cariñosamente— estaba delante de él echándole fotos.

— Ay… Es tan guapo… —susurró Marinette con ojos risueños.

— ¡Bourgeois, Chloé!

Una estirada Chloé subió con altanería al escenario y, aunque Marinette no le prestó mucha atención cuando estaba diciendo el discurso, pudo verla con más claridad y detalle: su pelo rubio hasta la cintura tenía unos rizos perfectos, el vestido de lentejuelas dorado era tan largo que apenas se veían sus zapatos, éste tenía unas grandes aberturas en las caderas insinuando que no poseía ropa interior, enseñando un gran escote de pico en la zona del pecho para lucir su aumento de busto (que recibió como regalo de su decimoctavo cumpleaños), teniendo así la talla 100. Una sonrisa falsa se vio entre sus labios, con un maquillaje bastante recargado y muy típico en ella.

— ¡Bruel, Iván!

El chico corpulento —que podría hacerle competencia al guardaespaldas de Adrien— se acercó al escenario con cara seria. Su atuendo consistía en un sencillo traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón, camisa marrón y corbata negra con un pequeño adorno plateado en forma de calavera. Con torpeza recibió el diploma y la banda casi le quedaba pequeña.

— ¡Césaire, Alya!

El padre de Alya se acercó a donde estaba su hija para hacerle fotos, una vez que le entregaron la banda y el diploma. Ella estaba radiante y hacía algunos gestos coquetos a la cámara. Se podía escuchar a sus hermanitas gemelas gritar su nombre, muy emocionadas. Nino, como no podía ser de otra manera, también le hacía fotografías y la piropeaba.

— ¡Couffaine, Juleka!

Su hermano mayor, Luka, fotografió a su hermana con su teléfono móvil cuatro veces: cuando subía, cuando recibía la banda y otra recibiendo el diploma, y la final con ambas cosas ya puestas. Juleka tuvo que hacer un sobresfuerzo enorme para ofrecer una amplia sonrisa con sus labios pintados de negro, su expresión parecía casi cómica.

— ¡Dupain-Cheng, Marinette!

Como si el asiento tuviera pinchos, Marinette volvió a subir al escenario con rapidez, cuidando de no tropezarse. Su tutora Colette le puso la banda con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba un "Enhorabuena" a su alumna. Marinette le dio un beso de vuelta y luego se dirigió a donde estaba el señor Damocles, que la felicitó con sinceridad y le entregó el diploma. Su padre ya estaba con la cámara en mano para hacerle fotografías a su niña, y ella sólo sonreía mientras él le tomaba fotos. Algunos de sus compañeros también quisieron inmortalizar el momento, no por nada era la delegada y una de las alumnas más brillantes de su clase. Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando Adrien sacó su iPhone para tomarle una foto.

— ¡Haprèle, Mylène!

Marinette bajaba por el otro tramo de escalera, viendo cómo su compañera subía a la tarima y recibía ambos objetos dados por la tutora y el director con una sonrisa bonachona, y le tomaban fotos su novio y su padre. Tom volvió a su asiento, no sin antes felicitar a su pequeña por el discurso y porque ya se había graduado.

— ¡Kanté, Max!

Ajustándose las gafas, Max se presentó con un traje verde botella, una camisa blanca a cuadros azul oscuro, con tirantes y pajarita a juego del mismo color que su traje. Orgulloso, mostró su diploma ante los presentes, ya que había recibido buenísimas calificaciones y se había esforzado mucho para llegar a lo más alto.

— ¡Kubdel, Alix!

Alix era la única chica que iba vestida con pantalón de vestir en vez de falda o vestido. Tenía ambos lados de la cabeza casi rapados, dejando en el centro de ésta un largo mechón de pelo rosa. El pantalón era negro, ajustándose bastante a su silueta, tenía una chaqueta negra con los bordes en verde y, en vez de llevar una camisa, tenía un bustier negro con encaje que se adaptaba a su pecho y le dejaba el ombligo al aire. Iba masculina y femenina a la vez, esa combinación casaba con ella totalmente.

— ¡Kurtzberg, Nathaniel!

Nathaniel era uno de los chicos que se había dejado el pelo largo, junto con Adrien y Nino (por ese orden). Recogió el diploma y la banda con una sonrisa tímida, su traje era azul cobalto, con una camisa blanca y una fina cinta roja a modo de corbata que lo hacía verse muy sencillo y humilde.

— ¡Lahiffe, Nino!

No hacía falta decir que Nino subió con todo su buen humor al escenario y empezaba a hacer expresiones graciosas cuando le hacían fotos con el diploma en las manos y la banda puesta en su hombro. Aunque a Alya le gustasen ese tipo de conductas en su novio, le dijo que tuviera un rostro más normal para hacerle una foto más seria para conmemorar ese momento con una instantánea.

— ¡Lavillant, Rose!

Típico de ella, Rose iba vestida de rosa palo con un vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas y fabricado con un tul bastante vaporoso. Todo su conjunto, desde los zapatos hasta sus accesorios, parecía inspirado en un espectáculo de ballet, su cabello recogido en un moño alto la hacía parecer más etérea aún.

— ¡Lê, Kim Chiến!

Kim destacaba con su llamativo traje de color rojo granate, aunque su camisa y cortaba eran blancas. Su peinado se asemejaba al de los futbolistas más famosos del mundo que jugaban este año, sobre todo para ir a la moda (y, además, él era el más chulito de la clase).

— ¡Raincomprix, Sabrina!

La última que quedaba por graduarse, Sabrina, subió a la tarima un tanto nerviosa. El estilo de su vestido recordaba al estilo de los años 80, de color morado con puntos blancos, con unos guantes hasta la muñeca en blanco, así como su cinturón, sus zapatos y el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza a modo de diadema.

Una vez que estuvieron graduados los compañeros de su curso, les tocaba a los otros, por lo que tendrían que esperar más tiempo hasta que se acabara la ceremonia de graduación. Marinette pudo ver a otros alumnos recibiendo sendos objetos, como Lila o Kagami, vestidas tan dispares para aquel momento.

Mientras Lila tenía su largo pelo castaño totalmente alisado, con un vestido ceñido de color naranja y chocolate de rayas verticales con escote palabra de honor y con unos altos zapatos de tacón negros, Kagami mostraba un kimono ceremonial de color rojo, negro y morado, con sandalias a juego y con un recogido muy japonés adornado de horquillas de los mismos colores que su traje.

Y después de unos largos minutos con llamadas a los estudiantes que subían y bajaban del escenario, dio por concluida la puesta de bandas de los alumnos de último curso, finalizando así el señor Damocles con un pequeño refrán motivador para los chicos. Todo el curso de Marinette subió a la tarima para posar en grupo con las bandas puestas para que les hicieran fotografías a todos, mientras el público les aplaudía.

— Has estado fantástica, cariño —la abrazaba Sabine, una vez que ya se encontraba su hija en la zona de las butacas y algunos alumnos con sus familias salían del instituto—. ¿Ves por qué no tenías que preocuparte?

— El discurso ha estado de diez —dijo Tom, atusándose el bigote—. Alya y tú siempre hacéis un buen equipo en cualquier cosa que os proponéis. ¡Y… las fotos me han salido estupendas!

— Tu padre quiso enviarle a tu abuela Gina algunas fotos —rió por lo bajo su madre, mientras que Marinette recibía el abrazo de su padre.

— ¡Papá! —protestó Marinette.

— La impaciencia me pudo, pastelito —se encogió de hombros Tom a la vez que mostraba una sonrisita.

La familia Dupain-Cheng rió y decidieron que era hora de irse, pues dentro de poco sería la cena de graduación en el hotel _Le Grand Paris_. A Marinette no le hacía mucha gracia que Chloé se llevase el protagonismo, pero al menos las dimensiones del hotel eran buenas para la gran mayoría de los comensales que habían hecho la reserva para esa noche. Salieron a la calle y la chica le dio una última mirada a la fachada del instituto con algo de melancolía, sabiendo que añoraría esos fantásticos años con sus compañeros. Su padre le colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro, comprendiendo los sentimientos que tenía su hija en ese momento y avisándole de que se tendrían que marchar ya para no llegar tarde. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, quitando una lágrima rebelde que había empapado ligeramente su mejilla.

No tardaron en llegar al hotel, que estaba decorado en color blanco y rojo, tal y como era la bandera del instituto que había en el exterior, así como las bandas de graduación que tenían en los hombros. Pancartas decorativas, cortinas, luces colgantes, globos, serpentinas que caían, lazos y flores de estos dos colores inundaban las tres salas dedicadas a la cena de graduación. Estaban invitados los tres cursos con sus familias, el profesorado y tutores correspondientes, y no podía faltar el director.

La familia de Marinette coincidió con la de Alya y la de Alix en una gran mesa redonda, cuyo mantel era rojo con los bordes en blanco. Las sillas eran cómodas, revestidas de una tela muy suave de color carmesí. Los cubiertos eran de plata, acompañados de platos de porcelana y cristalería de alta calidad. En el centro de la mesa, había un jarrón blanco lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. Las otras mesas tenían las mismas dimensiones, mezclando a varias familias, pero con los colores invertidos según estaban colocadas las mesas.

Qué casualidad que Chloé estaba con Adrien y Sabrina en la misma mesa… pero era de esperarse, seguramente fuera ella quien decidió las posiciones de cada quién. Al poco tiempo, una larga fila de camareros vestidos de smoking blanco llegaba con bandejas llenas de aperitivos variados, preguntando además qué querían de beber los comensales. Tom pidió un vino de los viñedos de Borgoña, mientras que su esposa y su hija eligieron agua. Los padres hablaban de temas variados, el hermano de Alix estaba consultando algo en el móvil sobre su próximo viaje a Egipto y las chicas intentaban entretener a las hermanas de Alya, pues estaban algo revoltosas y no les hacía mucha ilusión estar sentadas demasiado tiempo en las sillas, lo único que querían era jugar.

— Pequeñajas —las amenazó Alya con el dedo, lanzando miradas asesinas a Etta y Ella—, como se os ocurra molestar a los camareros o ir por debajo de las mesas a fastidiar a los demás, os llevaréis un buen castigo, ¿me habéis oído?

— ¿Es necesario que seas tan drástica con ellas, Alya? —preguntó Alix, rascándose la barbilla y mirando a las niñas, que adoptaban una pose aparentemente angelical—. Son niñas, después de todo yo me comportaría como ellas a su edad…

— Tú no las conoces bien, Alix —puso los ojos en blanco la hermana mayor de las gemelas—. Aún recuerdo el día en que ellas se empecinaron en ir a un parque de atracciones nuevo y no veas el follón que armaron.

— Así que os gusta la juerga, ¿eh? —mientras decía esto, Alix le daba cosquillas a Etta.

— Lástima que ellas no estén invitadas a la nuestra —comentó con malicia Alya y Ella hizo un puchero.

— Jooo, ¡no es justo! —chilló Ella, Etta le daba la razón a su hermanita—. ¡Nosotras también queremos!

— Pero es una fiesta de mayores, no podéis venir —intentó razonar con ellas Marinette—. Además, es sólo para los compañeros que nos hemos graduado. ¡Algún día vosotras también tendréis una fiesta tan chula como la nuestra!

— Vaaale —dijeron al unísono las gemelas, temblándoles el labio y resignándose.

— ¡Vamos, a sentarse ya! ¡Que los camareros nos traen el primer plato! —les instó a que se colocaran en las sillas su madre.

No podían quejarse del menú que ofreció Chloé, pues tanto el primer plato, como el segundo y el postre eran una auténtica delicia para el paladar. De por sí entraban por los ojos debido a su presentación, degustándolos daba la sensación de que se encontraban en el cielo. A su pesar, las tres chicas tuvieron que admitir que la cena estaba riquísima y que mereció la pena pagar por ella a pesar del elevado precio. A sus padres, de igual manera, les agradó el contenido de los platos y cómo estaban presentados de una forma tan magnífica.

Con un gesto de orgullo, Chloé se levantó del asiento cogiendo una copa de champagne y dándole toquecitos con un tenedor mientras se aclaraba exageradamente la garganta para que le prestaran atención. Una vez que la sala estuvo en silencio, comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Gracias a todos por venir! ¡Es un honor para mí y para mi papaíto poder celebrar nuestra cena de graduación en el hotel _Le Grand Paris_!

Ella empezó a aplaudir, seguida de su padre y al final todos estaban aplaudiendo, unos obligados y otros con entusiasmo. La rubia mostraba una gran sonrisa con una dentadura blanquísima. Después de los aplausos, continuó, pero alzaba la misma copa con la que llamó la atención hacía unos segundos.

— Propongo un brindis por todos los alumnos que se han graduado hoy. Así que, si sois tan amables, ¿podríais alzar vuestras copas?

— Me sorprende escuchar ese "si sois tan amables" en boca de esa arpía —susurró Alix, mientras que Alya y Marinette se aguantaban la risa.

— ¿No ves que está de anfitriona? —murmuró Alya, poniendo la mirada en blanco algo irritada—. Pero ya verás cómo esa amabilidad le durará poco. Me lo veo venir…

— ¡Por nosotros! —Chloé alzó su copa aún más alto, arqueando sus labios, que estaban pintados en dorado, tan arriba como le fue posible.

— Chicas, ¿queréis dejar de cuchichear y levantar los vasos? —las avisó Jalil, el hermano de Alix, que ya tenía su copa levantada.

A regañadientes y con desgana, las tres tenían sus vasos levantados mientras decían "¡Por nosotros!" aunque la parte divertida era chocar los vasos de unos y otros mientras decían "chinchín" y tragaban el contenido de las copas, que era de lo más variopinto: Alix una cerveza, Alya champagne y Marinette agua. Luego de esto, Chloé aburrió con un discurso que, sobre todo, halagaba a su propia persona y decía lo buenísima que era, por no decir que también lisonjeaba demasiado al director y al profesorado que estaba presente. Era un secreto a voces que Chloé los coaccionó para que le aprobasen todas las materias, y que pasasen de largo cuando Sabrina era la que le hacía los deberes y trabajos varios que se enviaban en clase.

Que te amenacen con desprestigiarte o echarte de tu trabajo gracias al alcalde de París no es que sea lo más bonito precisamente, y más que lo hiciera una niña mimada de papá como lo era Chloé. Realmente, no tenía ningún talento destacable y no le importaban para nada los estudios, todo lo conseguía a golpe de contactos y de su padre.

La cena acabó, pero aun así seguían en la sala, aunque los alumnos dejaron las mesas para hacer algunos corrillos debido a que en breve se irían a una discoteca a celebrar adecuadamente (como debía de ser) su graduación, entre música, bailes, cotilleos y bebidas.

— A ver, yo no quiero problemas de ningún tipo si a alguien se le ha olvidado su entrada con su consumición, yo aviso —decía Kim, sacando su ticket con desesperación.

— Las tenemos, no te preocupes —dijo Max con voz calmada—. Has sido muy cansino con el tema de la discoteca durante mucho tiempo, ¡creo que desde principio de curso!

— ¡Porque ahí SÍ que se va a celebrar nuestra graduación como Dios manda! —exclamó Kim, haciendo aspavientos con el dedo índice.

— Si tú lo dices… —murmuró Max, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no necesito emborracharme para pasármelo bien…

— A ver, levantad la mano los que tengáis los tickets, antes de irme a las otras dos salas para avisar a los cursos —decía Kim, viendo cómo todos levantaban la mano mostrando los boletos—. De acuerdo, entonces me voy para allá y vuelvo en un momento.

Mientras Kim se iba a las salas colindantes, el padre de Adrien se acercó al grupo con cierto aire misterioso y algo severo. Gabriel le dio un pequeño toque al hombro de su hijo para que éste se girara, el muchacho intentaba averiguar qué le quería decir su padre, que volvió a adoptar la misma expresión de poca ilusión en el rostro, cuando en la puesta de bandas y en la cena se lo veía normal, orgulloso e incluso hasta feliz. Se apartaron del grupo para poder hablar ellos dos.

— Adrien, ¿sobre qué hora piensas venir a casa?

— ¡Ah…! —el joven Agreste abrió mucho los ojos, pero algo aliviado por la pregunta—. Pues si dentro de poco darán las once de la noche, mientras que vamos a la discoteca y luego cierre… Quizás esté en casa para las cuatro o las cinco de la madrugada, no lo sé realmente… ¿Por qué?

— Mmmm… No me agrada demasiado que vengas tan tarde. Mucho menos que vayas por esas calles sobre esas horas para regresar a la mansión —negaba Gabriel con la cabeza, ligeramente molesto.

— Padre, no voy a molestar a Gori… —Adrien carraspeó al darse cuenta de que al conductor personal de la familia lo iba a llamar por el mote que le asignó—. Digo, no voy a molestar al chófer a altas horas de la madrugada para que me recoja. Ni siquiera quiero avisar a Nathalie. Bastante tienen ya de llevarme a los sitios y organizarme la agenda. Confía en mí, puedo solo… Incluso puedo pedir a alguien que me acompañe, si quieres quedarte tranquilo.

— Nunca has venido tan tarde, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —decía entre dientes el diseñador—. ¡Como mucho te he dejado en tus salidas hasta las una y media de la madrugada!

— Sí, y lo sé, pero… esto es especial. Por favor, compréndelo —le rogaba el rubio con voz suave—. Aceptaste que fuera a la discoteca hoy, no me dejes quedar mal delante de mis compañeros. Siempre he sido el que se iba primero de todas las salidas…

— ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que lo hago por tu seguridad? —Gabriel se repeinó con la mano, algo nervioso—. La gente sabe que eres modelo, pueden robarte, secuestrarte o…

— Sé defenderme, padre, para algo hice esgrima —le espetó su hijo.

— Señor Agreste —se acercó a ellos Nathalie, agarrando su bolso negro con ambas manos—, en breve debemos irnos. Mañana tiene que trabajar y no sería oportuno que nos quedemos tan tarde aquí.

— Está bien —asintió Gabriel—. Bueno, Adrien, ya sabes que no te quiero demasiado tarde en casa.

— Quiero que confíes en mí, soy bastante responsable —insistió Adrien, sosteniendo la mirada de su padre casi con desafío—. Tengo dieciocho años y sé lo que me hago, así que déjame que vaya a casa a la hora que yo crea que es más conveniente para mí.

El diseñador parecía que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza en ese momento, pues colocó varios dedos en la sien mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de hastío. Si no quería montar un numerito delante de todo el mundo, tendría que ceder en la petición de su hijo. Se había dado cuenta, hacía mucho tiempo, de que Adrien ya era un hombre, aunque jovencísimo y sin apenas experiencias de la vida, pero era verdad que su hijo era un chico responsable que siempre lo hacía todo casi sin rechistar y que le obedecía en todo. Reconocía que esto de la paternidad a veces le llegaba demasiado grande y que, sin su esposa, era bastante difícil poder abarcarlo todo.

Así que suspiró y soltó por su boca un "De acuerdo" con muchísima desgana. El rubio musitó un "Gracias" antes de que su padre le dijera que se marchaba junto con Nathalie y el chófer a la mansión Agreste. Qué poco le gustaba a Adrien discutir con su padre sobre este tipo de cosas, como las salidas, los permisos y demás… Nino se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dio un abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda, pues había visto toda la escena desde la distancia.

— Joder, tío, menuda tensión, ¿no? —preguntó Nino, todavía abrazado a él.

— Y que lo digas… —Adrien soltó aire por la boca con pesadez, agradecido por el apoyo de Nino.

— Bueno, ya está, ya pasó… —decía el chico de las rastas, dejando de abrazar al rubio—. Ahora te quiero a tope, a darlo todo en la pista, ¿me has escuchado?

— Sí… —asintió el joven Agreste, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Y si te ligas a una linda señorita, mejor que mejor… —dijo Nino con un tono muy pillín.

— ¡Nino!

Ambos rieron y se reunieron con el grupo. Kim llegó a los pocos minutos, diciéndoles a sus compañeros cuántas personas irían en total a la discoteca, porque algunos alumnos de los otros cursos se irían a sus casas o tendrían otros planes diferentes. Así que una vez que volvieron a revisarlo todo, decidieron salir a la calle, pero antes despidiendo a sus familiares y avisándoles a qué hora, más o menos, regresarían a sus hogares.

La discoteca no estaba muy lejos del hotel, sólo a unos quince minutos andando, por lo que se hacía ameno caminar por las calles mientras hablaban de sus cosas. El aspirante a atleta olímpico iba primero, ya que tendría que informar a los responsables de la discoteca sobre la reserva que hizo para hoy y cuántas personas entrarían. Como algunos no sabían dónde estaba el local, Kim hacía el trabajo de guiarles y comentarles cómo era la discoteca por dentro, la gran variedad de bebidas y combinados que se podrían consumir, la gente que trabajaba allí, el tipo de música que solían poner, entre otros detalles.

En un santiamén llegaron y se adentraron en el recinto, que era algo amplio y compuesto de dos pisos abiertos donde se podía ver la pista de baile sin problemas desde cualquier ángulo, y se podía acceder tanto al piso de abajo como al de arriba por las cuatro escaleras situadas en las esquinas del local. Las paredes eran negras y el suelo de madera de color oscuro, revestido con unas placas de cristal con iluminación por dentro de diversos colores. Había muchos sofás y sillones de color blanco, marrón y negro, así que había sitio de sobra para sentarse y relajarse, y algunos de estos tenían mesas de cristal para colocar las bebidas. La mesa de mezclas del DJ estaba entre el piso de abajo y el de arriba, más o menos a la mitad. Y, para muchos, el elemento importante era la barra, que era alargada y metálica, teniendo al fondo un sinfín de bebidas y con unos taburetes modernos en color negro y blanco.

Los porteros de la discoteca iban pidiendo tanto las entradas como los carnets de identidad para corroborar que no eran menores de edad. Asimismo, también instaban a que los chicos dejaran sus chaquetas y las chicas sus bolsos o alguna prenda en los percheros que había disponibles. Rápidamente, chicos y chicas iban situándose en sus sitios preferidos para sentarse y charlar cómodamente, o empezar a consumir sus bebidas. A decir verdad, la barra del bar estaba bastante llena por las peticiones de combinados y alcohol.

— Un refresco de cola, por favor —pidió Adrien al encargado de la discoteca, que iba sirviendo copas.

— Un daiquiri marchando —dijo Nino, alzando un dedo.

— Cuando puedas, ¿puedes ponerme un _Sprite_? —solicitó Marinette con algo de timidez, cerca de Adrien.

— Para mí un _Martini_ con _7Up_ —decía Alya, agarrada al cuello de Nino por detrás, casi asustándolo.

Marinette y Adrien, de las veces que habían salido juntos con Alya y Nino o con los compañeros de clase, habían descubierto que eran los únicos (a excepción de Max) que no bebían bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que eran abstemios. La muchacha decía que no le gustaba el sabor del alcohol y que, evidentemente, no necesitaba consumirlo para divertirse, apuntando que sería una locura emborracharse si no sería capaz de controlar cuánta cantidad tomaría y no acordarse de lo que ocurriría después. En el caso de Adrien, el no consumir alcohol se debía a que tenía demasiadas calorías y se le estaba prohibido por la estricta dieta que tenía, aunque también admitía que no le agradaba demasiado beber bebidas alcohólicas. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, estaban en el mismo barco en relación a este tema.

Una noche tuvieron que soportar a Nino y a Alya comportándose de una forma excesivamente fogosa, llevaban unas copas de más en el cuerpo y se devoraban el uno al otro delante de ellos dos. Qué vergüenza pasaron, y eso que sólo estuvieron los cuatro en un pub, así que Adrien y Marinette tuvieron que ingeniárselas para ignorar dicho espectáculo. Cuando combinabas la mezcla de Nino, Alya y exceso de alcohol, ya tenías una ecuación matemática que resolver.

La chica de tez oscura tiró del brazo de su mejor amiga cuando consiguieron sus bebidas y la arrastró a uno de los sofás, mientras que Nino y Adrien las observaban con las copas en las manos.

— ¡Qué sexy que está, por favor! —emitió un gruñido juguetón Nino, refiriéndose a su novia.

— Ya sabes, agradéceselo a Marinette, que fue ella quien le hizo el traje…—decía Adrien, bebiendo un trago.

— Buah, ya te digo, chaval… —Nino lo imitó, bebiendo también—. Aunque… Marinette está para comérsela también, ¿eh?

— Madre mía, Nino —Adrien puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿No tienes ya a Alya?

— Sí, sí… Pero… Yo no iba por ahí precisamente… —el moreno movía las cejas de arriba abajo con rapidez mientras miraba de reojo a Adrien.

— Pfff —suspiró Adrien, dejando la copa en la barra—. ¿Ya estamos de nuevo? ¿Por qué, últimamente, os está dando por querer juntarnos a Marinette y a mí? ¿No veis que a la pobre le va a dar un patatús algún día de estos como sigáis así?

— ¿Es que acaso no te gusta Marinette? —preguntó Nino, dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

— Emmm…

— Esa no es respuesta, tío —negaba con la cabeza Nino—. O sí, o no. Ya puedes darme una respuesta convincente. Nada de medias tintas.

— Es que… Yo… Nino, ya sabes que a mí… Marinette es mi mejor amiga… —el rubio se rascaba la cabeza, algo incómodo—. No… tengo otros ojos para ella, es… amistad, simplemente.

— Las amistades pueden evolucionar a algo más grande —comentó Nino, cruzándose de brazos—. A mí y a Alya nos pasó, y en el momento más raro, fíjate tú. Así que de amigos se puede pasar a parejita, ¿sabes?

— Pero… tú ya sabes que me gusta otra chica… Y… —el muchacho de ojos verdes bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

— ¡Y esa chica no se fija en ti para nada! ¡No te hace ni puñetero caso! —gruñó Nino, pero esta vez de indignación—. Si ya me lo comentaste esta mañana por _Skype_ , que te declaraste ayer y esa chica ya estaba coladita por otro…

— Pero ella le pasa igual que a mí, nuestros amores no son correspondidos… —se lamentó Adrien.

— Mira, ella se pierde el estar contigo. Olvídate de ella, conoce a otras chicas preciosas, divertidas, inteligentes… Te hará bien… —Nino colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, se veía algo preocupado—. No me gusta verte sufrir, tío.

— Nino, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza —decía Adrien, cerrando los ojos intensamente con frustración—. Ella es increíble, es preciosa, es divertida, es inteligente, como tú dices. Mi corazón es sólo para ella.

— Te estás complicando mucho la existencia con esa chica, Adrien. Todo esto te lo digo por tu bien, pero creo que deberías de dejar de obsesionarte con ella —el chico de piel oscura le apretaba el hombro como gesto de apoyo—. Quizás entablando conversaciones con otras mujeres… puede que encuentres a alguien que llene ese vacío, que te haga sentir especial, que te valore, no sé.

— Sé que lo dices con buenas intenciones, Nino, pero… no creo que pueda servirme de mucho lo que me estás diciendo, lo siento —volvió a suspirar el joven Agreste, y miró a la chica semi-asiática de soslayo—. Y… ¿por qué Marinette?

— Porque, de entre todas las chicas de nuestra clase, ella es un gran partido. Guapa, amistosa, graciosa, lista, creativa, tiene un corazón de oro… —enumeraba Nino con los dedos de la mano—. ¿Te puedo decir más cualidades buenas de ella, o mejor paro?

— Sé que ella tiene todas esas cosas, y más —sonrió Adrien, girando su vista a Nino.

— Che, que por algo me enamoré platónicamente de ella. Pero Alya tiene robado mi pobre corazoncito. Por no decir que me tiene totalmente dominado, sobre todo en la cama… —Nino empezó a babear.

— No es necesario que me des detalles de tu vida sexual ahora mismo, Nino —resopló Adrien, intentando cerrarle el mentón a Nino porque vio cómo Alya cruzaba las piernas y se veía tan sugerente con ese vestido.

— ¿Y tú cuándo dejarás de ser el soltero de oro? —preguntó Nino, con la mirada fija en su novia.

— Cuando… crea conveniente —Adrien tuvo que ponerse delante de Nino, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quieres dejar de comerte a Alya con los ojos? Pareces un pervertido.

— Ay, Adrien… Cuando tengas novia, entonces sabrás… ciertas cosas —sonrió su mejor amigo, enmarcando una ceja—. Pero… ¿qué puedo esperar de un tío que es virgen?

— ¡Nino! —protestó el rubio.

— En fin, que te digo que mejor te olvides de esa amiguita tuya, porque llevas demasiados años detrás de ella. Y yo sigo insistiendo con lo de Marinette —asentía Nino con la cabeza mientras se colocaba bien las gafas rojas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque hacéis una pareja muy bonita! Tú modelo y ella diseñadora de moda. Ojos verdes y ojos azules. Pelo rubio y cabello negro. Ambos sois guapos, inteligentes, buena gente… Bueno, vale, puede ser algo superficial, pero… Alya y yo nunca dejaremos de ser cansinos con vosotros y tratar de juntaros. Puedes protestar todo lo que tú quieras… pero yo pronostico esto: algún día, vosotros dos, estaréis juntos. Sé que el destino hará eso, lo presiento. Y ella será el amor de tu vida —sentenció él, cogiendo su copa para beber.

Adrien se le quedó mirando un buen rato mientras Nino tragaba su daiquiri. ¿Por qué esa insistencia con Marinette? ¡Él únicamente amaba a Ladybug! Y, en el caso de que saliera con Marinette, prácticamente lo haría por despecho por no conseguir a la chica de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado. No sería justo para Marinette y tampoco sería justo iniciar una relación a distancia… sería demasiado doloroso. Curiosamente, Marinette y Ladybug compartían el mismo destino: Nueva York, aunque desconocía a qué se dedicaría su Lady.

Y, aunque no se había puesto a analizar profundamente, Marinette y Ladybug se parecían: ambas tenían el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules, usualmente llevaban dos coletas (aunque últimamente la muchacha se hacía otros peinados), y un timbre de voz ligeramente similar. Pero era imposible, absolutamente imposible que Marinette fuera Ladybug. ¿La dulce y tímida Marinette sería la aguerrida y valiente Ladybug? En cuestión de actitud, eran algo dispares. Aunque, mirándose a sí mismo, Chat Noir y Adrien eran completamente opuestos a decir verdad. Negó la cabeza, descartando esa posibilidad.

Nino vio cómo su amigo movía la cabeza negativamente, así que decidió cogerle la muñeca y llevárselo a donde estaban sentadas las chicas, en un sofá blanco. Adrien se iba a sentar, cuando el DJ del lugar se fue a su puesto y encendió los altavoces con su mesa de mezclas. Tenía un pinganillo, por lo que podía hablarles desde su posición.

— ¿Qué pasa, alumnos del _Françoise Dupont_? —preguntó el DJ, de tez negra y con la cabeza rapada, mirando a su público que empezaba a vitorearlo—. ¡Hoy estamos de fiesta! ¡Voy a hacer que se muevan esos esqueletos al compás de la música!

— Me está cayendo bien el pinchadiscos —se rascaba la barbilla Nino, mirando al hombre con mucho interés.

— Esta noche os traeré canciones que hemos escuchado muchos de nosotros en nuestras casas, cuando intentábamos competir en un conocido certamen contra otros países para ver cuál era la canción ganadora. Sí, chicos y chicas, ¡hoy os pondré música de Eurovisión! —declaró éste, alzando ambos brazos en forma de puños.

— ¡Guau, Eurovisión! —aplaudía Nino, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Esto promete!

— Repasaremos durante estas horas algunos de los grandes éxitos del concurso, desde baladas hasta música más cañera, o incluso absurda. ¡Así que espero que este gran público sepa apreciar la música de los diversos países que han pasado por Eurovisión!

Detrás del DJ había una televisión gigante, que se encendió y presentó el logo clásico de Eurovisión. De pronto, en la discoteca retumbó la canción típica de todos los años con la cual se iniciaba el certamen, _Te Deum_. La gente se levantó de los asientos, algunos dejaron sus copas y fueron a la pista de baile para empezar a moverse cuando iniciase una de las canciones, ya sea por parejas o por grupos.

Cuando se escuchó la primera canción, llamada _Euphoria_ , salía la actuación de la artista por la pantalla, con subtítulos en francés y en inglés para que se entendiera la canción o por si algunos querían cantarla. Nino se levantó rápidamente del sofá junto con Alya para empezar a bailar los dos. Estaban tan juntos que parecía que se habían fusionado sus cuerpos. Marinette dejó el refresco en la mesa y se dirigió a donde estaban Juleka, Max, Alix, Nathaniel y Rose, que cantaban y movían las manos de una forma un tanto mística y lenta con algunos golpes en seco, imitando a Loreen, la cantante de dicha canción.

La verdad es que todo lucía bastante pintoresco, cada persona hacía una cosa diferente y eso gustaba, aunque algunos de los presentes no prestaban tanta importancia a la música y preferían perderse entre tragos de alcohol. Adrien miraba a la gente con detenimiento, colocando su mirada en Kagami y Luka, que estaban hablando de una forma animada. Después, su mirada estaba en Lila, que charlaba de una manera demasiado altiva delante de un grupo de muchachos que la observaban como si estuvieran lobotomizados. Chloé no era de las que bailaba mucho, prefería estar sentada en el piso superior junto con Sabrina y le mandaba a que fuera a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

Se quedó en el sofá, sólo observando a la gente y bebiendo de vez en cuando su refresco, hasta que sólo quedaron pocas gotas. Para aquel entonces, ya habían pasado unas once canciones bastante diversas en cuanto a estilos musicales e idiomas. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Marinette, que siempre se la veía rodeada de gente, nunca bailando sola o en pareja, sino en grupo, aunque en otras ocasiones dejaba de bailar y descansaba, sobre todo en aquellas canciones que eran lentas o pertenecían a baladas.

¿Por qué Adrien no bailaba desde que llegó a la discoteca? Quería reponer algo de fuerzas, ya que ni se echó la siesta ni descansó lo suficiente como para estar "a tope", como le decía Nino esta mañana. Y, por eso, quería tomar bastante cafeína para poder aguantar toda la noche mientras estuviese en ese lugar. Realmente sí tenía ojeras, pero el maquillaje (como se suele decir) hace milagros. Su mejor amigo a veces miraba en dirección al sofá con cara de reproche, sorprendido por el hecho de que Adrien no arrancase a bailar, éste sólo le respondía encogiendo los hombros seguidamente de un gesto de la mano que decía "Luego te lo explico".

Después de que hubiesen pasado dos canciones más, Nino y Alya se acercaron a Adrien, algo preocupados.

— ¿¡Tío, qué leches te pasa!? —preguntó Nino, con la voz algo alta debido al volumen de los altavoces. Mientras tanto, Alya decidió darle un abrazo al rubio porque intuía que el chico lo necesitaba y Adrien se dejó abrazar—. Me prometiste que estarías dándolo todo en la pista, ¡y no te has movido de ahí desde que estamos aquí!

— Nino, estoy algo cansado —explicó Adrien, intentando que Nino entendiera y respondiendo al abrazo de Alya—. No he podido descansar, ni dormir un poco, nada de nada. Estoy en el sofá para reposar un poco y he tomado esta _Coca-Cola_ para aguantar lo que pueda. Si hasta me he puesto anti-ojeras para disimular…

— ¿Entonces no vas a bailar, Adrien? —preguntó Alya antes de que su novio dijera algo.

— Claro, pero un poco más tarde —respondió él, sonriéndoles a modo de disculpa—. ¡No os preocupéis!

— Ay… —se quejó Nino, dándole a él un abrazo por sorpresa—. No me gusta verte así, bro. Que vale que esté con mi nena bailando o con la peña de nuestra clase, pero que no estés tú…

— Tranquilo, Nino —Adrien abrazó a Nino más fuerte, y el chico rió—. En poco tiempo estaré a tope y nos marcaremos unos buenos bailes, ya verás.

— Eso espero, tío —dijo Nino, que se incorporó—. Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo, ya sabes…

Nino hizo un gesto con las manos como si estuviera disparando con dos pistolas, para luego agarrar la cintura de Alya y se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista de baile. Como tenía sed, Adrien se fue a la barra de la discoteca a pedir otro refresco de cola, el segundo de la noche. Marinette estaba allí, observando a Nino y a Alya, que bailaban como si no hubiese un mañana, con una cara divertida mientras bebía licor de mora sin alcohol. La chica carraspeó cuando notó que Adrien estaba a su lado, con intención de hablar.

— ¿Licor de mora? —preguntó él con voz curiosa.

— Sí —asintió ella, agitando un poco el vaso—. Pero sin alcohol, ¿eh?

— Ya lo sé, somos los raros del grupo que no bebemos alcohol —rió Adrien, dándole un trago a su refresco.

— ¿Vas a beber _Coca-Cola_ toda la noche?

— Me temo que sí —suspiró Adrien—. Quiero estar despierto toda la noche, porque ayer no dormí muy bien…

— Oh, vaya —lamentó Marinette, tapándose un poco la boca con las manos—. Lo siento mucho.

— No pasé una buena noche, no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama… —Adrien cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la barra con la copa en la mano—. Ni siquiera mi aspecto es impecable…

— Pe-Pero… Si tú… estás… muy guapo esta noche —balbuceó la chica de pelo azabache, envalentonándose un poco por decirle que estaba guapo—. ¿Por qué… dices eso?

— Mírame bien —el joven se giró hacia ella, acercando su cara a la de Marinette, y sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse ligeramente de un rosa intenso aunque Adrien no lo notó—. ¿No ves nada extraño debajo de mis ojos?

— E-Eh… —tartamudeaba Marinette, pensando en lo bonitos que eran los ojos verdes del chico—. Yo… Yo… ¡Te veo… e-estupendamente! ¡No… No veo nada ra-raro!

— ¡Me sorprende que no lo sepas! —decía él muy sorprendido, señalando sus propios ojos—. ¡Me he tenido que poner maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras!

— Oh… —Marinette se sentía avergonzada por no haberlo adivinado—. Pu-pues… ¡No… No se nota! ¡Te… Te has ma-maquillado muy bien!

— Supongo que… ¿gracias? —Adrien se encogió de hombros—. Recursos que tienen los modelos para verse bien…

Marinette decidió beber de golpe el contenido que le quedaba en el vaso para disipar sus nervios. Odiaba ponerse así cuando estaba cerca de Adrien, tantos años estando con él y todavía tartamudeaba cuando él se acercaba demasiado o Adrien le dirigía la palabra. Aunque no siempre se ponía así, pero a veces el cerebro le mandaba señales inoportunas, cambiándole así el chip y comportándose como si fuese la Marinette adolescente de catorce años que estaba locamente enamorada de Adrien.

Notó que éste le mandó una cálida sonrisa y comprobó que en tres tragos terminó su _Coca-Cola_. Ambos dejaron los vasos en la barra y, sin esperarlo, Adrien tomó la muñeca de Marinette para que fueran a la pista de baile. Nino y Alya se alegraron al ver a sus amigos integrarse, y Nino le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio, que sólo reía y le decía que era un exagerado y que ya estaba con ellos. Alya le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, además de darle un ligero codazo.

Empezó a sonar una canción en la que muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a alborotarse y miraron la pantalla, pues era una música que les sonaba muy familiar e incluso formó parte de un vídeo viral de internet. La canción se llamaba _Get Away_ y pertenecía al país de Moldavia, que participó en el año 2010. Nino se frotaba las manos y pedía a los demás alumnos de su curso que le siguieran. Adrien se veía más motivado y compartía miradas cómplices con Nino, hasta que empezó a sonar un saxofón.

— ¡Todos a imitar a Epic Sax Guy! —exclamó Nino, haciendo como si tuviera un saxo entre las manos y lo tocaba.

Algunos con risas y carcajadas, hacían lo propio, imitando al saxofonista de la actuación. Sí, Adrien estaba disfrutando del baile y, a decir verdad, se movía bastante bien con unos movimientos increíbles. Su compañero le seguía el juego, intentando seguirle, pero era Adrien quien tenía más ritmo. Nino estaba muy feliz, se le notaba en el rostro mientras bailaba. No era un secreto, los tres sabían muy bien que Adrien era un excelente bailarín, aunque él siempre explicaba que esto se debía a las veces que veía las coreografías de los grupos de k-pop y j-pop, y gracias a su máquina de _Dance Dance Revolution_ o de su consola jugando al _Just Dance_. Marinette se quedaba embobada mirándolo mientras que bailaba tímidamente al lado de Alya.

Terminó la canción al poco rato y muchos de los que estaban allí prorrumpieron en aplausos. Parecía que Adrien por fin sentía los efectos de la cafeína en su cuerpo, y propuso algo: bailar con todas las chicas de su clase, una por una, cuando sonase alguna canción lenta. Rose se ilusionó mucho, Juleka sonrió débilmente, Mylène rió divertida, Alix lo miró con demasiada extrañeza, Alya movía rápidamente sus cejas con una sonrisa pícara y la pobre Marinette palideció. Chloé, al escuchar las palabras de Adrien, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se agarró al cuello de él.

— ¡Adriancito querido! ¿A que serás el primero en bailar conmigo? —preguntó ella con voz chillona.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero… ¿¡tú de qué vas!? —Lila apareció de la nada, con cara de pocos amigos.

— Pfff, pero si tú ni siquiera eres de nuestra clase —la chica de cabellos rubios se acercaba más al cuerpo de Adrien, como si fuera posesión suya—. Sólo dijo de NUESTRA clase, ¿te enteras?

— Mira, pues yo he estado con él un par de ocasiones, ¿sabes?—mientras Lila decía esto, se agarró a uno de los brazos de Adrien, casi tirando de él—. Así que creo que yo también podría bailar con él, ¿no es así, Adrien?

— Chicas… Esto… —el chico no estaba demasiado contento por el hecho de que dos chicas se estuvieran peleando por él.

Kagami escuchó todo lo que pasaba, así que dejó de estar con los compañeros de su clase para acercarse. Se situó al lado de Marinette, y quiso preguntarle si alguien iba a hacer algo, pues Chloé y Lila estaban tirando de cada extremo de los brazos de Adrien y éste, para quedar bien y no crear más conflicto del necesario, no ponía fin a ello. Las dos chicas ya iniciaron una marabunta de insultos y parecían preparadas para darse un par de guantazos.

Aunque no le gustaba meterse en conflictos de ninguna clase, Marinette sacó a la superheroína que llevaba dentro —no por nada era Ladybug, y en muchas ocasiones Tikki le decía que ella era Ladybug sin necesidad de poseer la máscara. Se interpuso entre ellas y les lanzó una dura mirada a ambas.

— ¿¡No veis que estáis dando un espectáculo aquí!?

— ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! —bramaron las dos, que por una vez se habían puesto de acuerdo.

— Pues perdonad, pero estáis actuando de una manera que nos está dando a todos bastante vergüenza ajena —el dedo acusador de Marinette las señalaba con rabia—. Y al pobre Adrien lo tenéis entre la espada y la pared. Si os comportáis así, ¿creéis que Adrien querría bailar con vosotras?

Lila y Chloé se miraron con odio, pero también lanzaron ese tipo de mirada a Marinette, que tenía los brazos en jarras. Kagami y Alya estaban situadas detrás de Marinette, ejerciendo una especie de apoyo, y Nino miraba con alerta a Adrien, pues la situación era demasiado tensa. Lila dejó de agarrar a Adrien, se fue a la barra de la discoteca a coger un vaso lleno de un combinado y volvía a la pista de baile con paso ligero. La muchacha se temía lo peor, ya que la italiana tenía preparada la copa para tirársela directamente a ella, y con buenos reflejos pudo esquivar el líquido derramado, aunque Chloé no tuvo buena suerte y le empapó parte del vestido.

— ¡SERÁS HIJA DE…! —chilló la rubia, abalanzándose sobre Lila.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños recibió un cachete en la mejilla, que le dejó una marca roja. Lila gritó de rabia y tiraba de los rizos de Chloé, haciéndole bastante daño. Algunos alumnos animaban en la pelea, incluso apostando dinero o copas para ver quién sería la ganadora de esta curiosa lucha. Adrien se quedó patidifuso al ver la escena, fue Luka quien le tomó por el brazo para que pudiera salir del corro que se había creado alrededor de las dos jóvenes.

— Madre mía, ¿qué he hecho? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, horrorizado.

— No es culpa tuya, Adrien —lo intentaba tranquilizar el hermano de Juleka, Kagami se acercó a ambos muchachos—. Sólo que Lila es así, y si no… que te lo diga mi novia.

Kagami asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su pareja. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho para poder reconfortarlo, algo que a Luka no le molestó pues sabía que Adrien y ella eran buenos amigos. Hacía poco que Kagami y Luka decidieron ser novios, y a veces pasaban por dificultades por culpa de la familia de la japonesa, pero aun así estaban determinados a seguir juntos.

— Lila es una chica demasiado impulsiva, por no decir que es bastante mentirosa —comentaba Kagami, parecía una geisha con su precioso atuendo japonés—. Algunos ya la tenemos calada y sabemos de qué pie cojea, pero… sigue en las mismas. De verdad, no es tu culpa, Adrien. Sé que te gusta agradar a todos…

— Jeje, incluso te dejo que bailes con mi chica sin ningún tipo de problema —Luka le guiñó un ojo al joven Agreste, que sonrió con modestia—. No te calientes la cabeza. Para terminar, he de decirte que bailarás con las personas que tú quieras, no debes de sentirte obligado por las exigencias de las chicas. Tú decides, tú eliges.

Adrien miraba desde la distancia a las dos chicas que se estaban peleando, Marinette intentaba apartar a Chloé de Lila y lo mismo hacía Alya con la italiana, pero las uñas de Chloé eran tan largas que Lila se llevaba algunos arañazos en el rostro, mientras que Alya y Marinette intentaban esquivar todos los ataques que lanzaba la rubia con las uñas. Sabrina no ayudaba para nada a su amiga, prefería estar escondida en la planta de arriba. Él miró a Luka y a Kagami, que asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigió al gentío hasta ponerse enfrente de las dos jóvenes mujeres, que andaban diciéndose palabrotas la una a la otra. Ambas miraron al muchacho, cuyo semblante estaba bastante serio.

— Quiero que dejéis de pelearos ahora mismo —el tono de sus palabras parecía el de un padre regañando a sus hijas.

Chloé, con el vestido manchado del líquido derramado por Lila, se zafó del agarre de Marinette de una forma violenta. Le chirriaban los dientes y respiraba rápidamente. El rímel de sus pestañas estaba corrido por las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas. Daba un aspecto lamentable, comparándolo con su anterior apariencia tan glamorosa y provocativa.

— Adrianín, fue ella quien… —señalaba ella con el dedo índice a Lila, haciendo un puchero con la boca.

— Me da igual —dijo Adrien con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos—. Exijo que os disculpéis. Y Marinette también merece una disculpa, lo único que quería era que la fiesta estuviera en paz. Pero con vuestras tonterías lo habéis estropeado todo.

— ¿Perdonarla, a ella? —preguntó Lila, con cara de amargada—. Que no hubiese interferido, para empezar.

— Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo de meterse en cualquier pelea, si con eso consigue que haya calma de una vez por todas —sentenció Adrien, mirando de soslayo a Marinette—. ¡Vamos! ¡Disculpaos!

— Pe-Pero…

— ¡Si no os disculpáis, no bailaré con vosotras! —amenazó el rubio, provocando que Lila y Chloé anduviesen con prisa hasta Marinette.

Con muchísima desgana y algo de rabia, se "disculparon" con la chica de cabellos negros. Luego lo hicieron entre ellas, pero se notaba el odio en sus ojos. Chloé marchó escalera arriba muy enfurruñada, lanzándole una mirada dura a Sabrina por no haberla ayudado. Por otra parte, Lila se fue iracunda al cuarto de baño. De nuevo, se creó otro momento incómodo en la sala, aunque la música estuviese sonando de fondo. Uno de los operarios del local se acercó con una fregona a limpiar los restos de la bebida vertida en el suelo.

Adrien miró a Marinette con agradecimiento, ella sólo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Cuando ella lo defendió, le recodó tanto a su Lady… Esa forma de hablar, ese tono que empleaba cuando veía algo injusto, la voz que defendía a los desamparados… No, no podía ser posible, el destino no sería tan cruel para ponerle a Ladybug delante de sus narices. Después de que pasaran los minutos, Adrien decidió bailar primero con Rose una balada, que ella aceptó con mucho gusto e ilusión. Sin embargo, para las canciones rápidas, bailaba con el grupo de su clase, sintiéndose más animado después del incidente.

Como surgió otra canción lenta, el joven Agreste le pidió a Kagami un baile con él. Luka levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, no importándole en absoluto que el muchacho se llevase a su novia para bailar. El rubio tomó la mano de Kagami, llevándosela a la pista de baile mientras Luka los observaba con una expresión curiosa. Con una típica pose destinada a los bailes lentos, se empezaron a mover lentamente. Kagami, con la mano que tenía puesta en el hombro de Adrien, le dio un ligero apretón y él rió.

— Parece que las aguas volvieron a su cauce… —comentaba ella con voz suave.

— Sí, eso parece, y espero que siga así —suspiró Adrien, marcando el paso al ritmo de la canción.

— Me alegra ver que Marinette te defendiera —soltó Kagami, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— Sí, es una gran amiga… —asintió el joven, y las luces de la pista le confirieron un brillo especial en los ojos al acordarse de Marinette.

— Adrien, creo que estás algo ciego, pero en fin… —esta vez fue Kagami la que suspiró.

— ¿Ciego? —preguntó él, no entendiendo mucho—. ¿De qué?

— No, nada… —negaba con la cabeza la japonesa, pero enmarcó una ceja que dejó al chico algo descolocado.

— Bueno, no quiero insistir mucho en sonsacarte información, pero está bien… —el tono de Adrien era de fingido aburrimiento, pero ella lo notó y rió un poco.

— Sabes que soy algo discreta en ciertos temas, así que no voy a ser como tus amigos Nino y Alya… —murmuraba Kagami con una sonrisita.

— Oh, no… ¿tú también? —Adrien abrió demasiado los ojos—. ¿Tú también estás con lo de Marinette, Kagami? ¿En serio?

— Yo es que lo veo tan evidente…

— Pues estás equivocada… Marinette es sólo una amiga para mí, de mis mejores amigas. De hecho, a mí me gusta… otra chica —decía el chico, intentando salir del paso.

— Claro, claro… —Kagami puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Kagami! —la regañó él y la joven volvió a reír.

La asiática no sacó más el tema para no incomodar a su amigo, por lo que siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó. Luka se acercó a ellos dos con una sonrisa sincera y empezó a bailar con ella, dejando a Adrien solo. En las siguientes canciones lentas que iban surgiendo a lo largo de la noche, el muchacho decidió bailar con Mylène, Juleka y Alix, una por una, que aceptaron con mucho gusto y hasta llegaron a divertirse bailando con el chico.

Chloé miraba desde la distancia, junto con Sabrina, cómo Adrien bailaba con las demás compañeras de su clase. La chica de cabellos pelirrojos decidió bajar por las escaleras para pedirse un combinado de ron con _Coca-Cola_ , cuando Adrien se le acercó para bailar. La cara de Chloé era un poema al verlos bailar y charlar mientras lo hacían, preguntándose cuándo le tocaría a ella. ¿Quizás sería de las últimas, por el altercado con Lila y Marinette? Además, se sentía algo traicionada por Sabrina, aunque luego ésta la ayudó a limpiar un poco el vestido y recomponer su maquillaje, pero que la dejase sola y sin apoyo… Como no quería pensar más, decidió seguir bebiendo _Baileys_ de su copa con un rictus en la boca.

Sabrina subió a donde estaba su amiga al terminar de bailar con Adrien y de pedir su bebida, mientras tanto sus compañeros hacían un baile extraño con los dedos simulando que tenían un bigote, dado que la canción hablaba de bigotes y mostachos, canción que presentó Francia en el año 2014 y que a Chloé le pareció estrafalaria cuando vio el certamen, creyendo que harían el mayor ridículo en Europa.

Pero sus oídos y ojos empezaron a horrorizarse cuando una canción española con tintes de reggaetón sonaba por los altavoces de la discoteca, y ella estaba a punto de protestarle al DJ pero Sabrina le dijo que mejor no llamase la atención para que la cosa no fuera a mayores.

Por otra parte, Nino estaba extasiado cuando comenzó a escuchar la canción y vio al cantante con su puesta en escena tan extravagante, arrastrando a Adrien para que la bailasen juntos, sólo ellos dos.

— ¡Tío! ¡Esta es nuestra canción! ¡Hay que bailarla! —le pedía Nino, juntando las manos.

— ¿En serio, Nino? —preguntaba Adrien, incrédulo, mirando la pantalla con demasiada extrañeza.

— ¡Venga, va, bro! ¿Qué te cuesta? —seguía implorando Nino, poniéndole ojitos.

— ¡Porque eres tú, que si no llegas a ser tú, ni lo haría borracho!

— ¡Ese es mi Adrien! —exclamó Nino, chocando las manos con su amigo.

Y el baile que iniciaron ellos dos fue lo más hilarante que hubiesen visto los ojos de Marinette y Alya. La novia de Nino sacó inmediatamente el móvil para grabarlos, ya que en ese momento Adrien y él estaban moviendo sus caderas y sus pelvis de forma demasiado provocativa, casi chocándolas entre sí. Adrien movía exageradamente el trasero y Nino ponía morritos, sabiendo que estaban haciendo el ridículo para hacer reír a ambas muchachas.

Alya parecía que le iba a dar algo, lo único que hacía era reír mientras grababa, llegaba a un punto en el que tenía que tocarse la barriga y le dolía de tanto carcajear. Marinette a veces se tapaba la cara con las manos de la risa y la vergüenza que le hacían pasar los muchachos. Ver a Adrien con esas pintas no era muy habitual, pero cuando él y Nino se ponían así, de esas maneras, todo era risas. Nino tocaba el pelo de Adrien con fingida sensualidad y su amigo tenía puesta una mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo mucho hacia él, siguiendo el compás y haciendo un movimiento pendular con sus caderas.

Marinette, que tenía un refresco de limón en las manos, casi escupe el contenido de su boca cuando entre ellos se decían "Te quiero" de una forma muy teatral, fingiendo seriedad y amor. Alya no podía más, no podía respirar del ataque de risa que tenía y el móvil le temblaba entre sus dedos.

Los dos amigos se separaron para bailar una estrofa que indicaba cuatro pasos. El primer paso, que decía "el brikindans", intentaban hacer un movimiento de breaking dance con los brazos como si fuesen unas pequeñas olas. En el segundo paso, "el crusaito", ambos cruzaron las piernas. Con el tercer paso escucharon decir "el maiquelyason", por lo que Nino hacía un intento de Moonwalking en el que Adrien lo hacía perfecto, imitando al rey del pop. Por último llegaba el cuarto paso, "el robocó", en el que simularon ser un robot moviendo sus brazos y cabezas de forma muy divertida.

Así siguieron Nino y Adrien, sin tener ningún tipo de vergüenza alguna, tomándose a cachondeo la canción y simulando los típicos movimientos del reggaetón y perreando a su manera. Mientras, algunos de sus compañeros se reían de lo que hacían estos dos alumnos de su clase, algo sorprendidos porque el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste bailase de esas maneras, y otros iban animando a los dos muchachos e incluso imitándoles.

La canción terminó y algunos aplaudieron a esa particular pareja, incluso les llegaron a vitorear con silbidos. Los dos se abrazaron y se desternillaron de risa, Nino estaba muy orgulloso de su mejor amigo, esta era la vitalidad que quería ver en Adrien. El rubio necesitó algo de líquido en el cuerpo, estaba sediento y se fue a la barra para pedir licor de manzana exento de alcohol. Nino se acercó a Alya plantándole un buen beso en los labios, dejando a la chica perpleja, y luego le dijo algo al oído de forma sugerente. Marinette únicamente se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo, regresando a uno de los sofás para descansar brevemente. Sorprendida, vio cómo Adrien se sentó junto a ella, pero afortunadamente iniciaron una conversación banal con anécdotas sobre cómo estaba yendo la fiesta, el baile que hicieron él y Nino, entre otras cosas. No vieron a Nino y a Alya durante un largo tiempo, y no sabían dónde estaban, pero tampoco es que les importase demasiado porque el local era algo grande y había bastante gente.

El joven de rubios cabellos visualizó a Lila entre la multitud, así que avisó a Marinette para decirle que estaría sola porque bailaría con la italiana. Ella sólo sonrió, viendo cómo su amor le pedía bailar a Lila. Pensaba que Lila no se lo merecía, pero conocía a Adrien, y sabía que él era demasiado bueno, que no trataba mal a las personas y hasta les daba una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, el semblante de Adrien, cuando estaba bailando con Lila, era serio y Lila intentaba lisonjearlo de todas las formas posibles, pero eso a él le resbalaba. La canción finalizó y la despedida entre ellos fue algo fría.

Al rato regresaron Alya y Nino, con una conducta demasiado acaramelada. Marinette y Adrien no quisieron pensar qué podrían haber hecho sus amigos cuando se ausentaron, pero no era difícil de adivinar dado que la pajarita de Nino estaba mal colocada y con la camisa hacia afuera, y el pelo de Alya estaba algo revuelto y tenía ausencia de brillo de labios en la boca.

Alya le susurró al oído de su amiga, pidiéndole el favor de que si podía acompañarla al cuarto de baño para poder arreglarse y ella asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron de los chicos y, al entrar por la puerta del aseo de las chicas, escucharon unos ruidos extraños a pesar de que estaba desierto. Giraron las cabezas a donde provenían los sonidos, y detrás de la puerta encontraron a Alix y Kim… ¡besándose como si no hubiera un mañana!

— ¡Ostras! —murmuró Alya, con los ojos como platos.

Kim y Alix fueron sorprendidos por las chicas y decidieron salir a toda pastilla del cuarto de baño entre risitas. Marinette y Alya se quedaron paralizadas en el sitio, hasta que Alya reaccionó. Mientras que Alya se estaba pintando los labios de un rojo intenso, su amiga estaba en el inodoro. Cuando la chica de tez morena decidió que ya estaba más o menos presentable, salieron y se encontraron a Adrien bailando con Chloé una balada. La primera reacción que tuvo Alya fue una mueca de asco, seguida de decepción, y miró de reojo a Marinette, que no reaccionó de ninguna de las maneras, estaba indiferente.

— Marinette… —comenzaba a decir Alya, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir—. ¿No te ha molestado que Adrien haya bailado con la gran mayoría de las chicas?

— No —contestó de forma seca ella, tocándose la pulsera.

— Todavía no ha bailado contigo —apuntó Alya, yéndose a donde estaban los percheros para dejar su bolso.

— Ni contigo —puntualizó Marinette.

— Ya, pero…

— ¿Crees que tengo celos? —preguntó la chica del traje rosa, cruzándose de brazos.

— Eh… No lo sé… —masculló Alya—. Pero como sigues enamorada de él…

— Adrien es libre de hacer lo que quiera —se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la barra para pedir una consumición—. Es adulto, y no es de mi posesión.

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero…! —Alya puso una mano en la frente con frustración, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga—. Marinette, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

— No pienso declararme hoy. Alya, ya te expliqué que no funcionaría… Odio las relaciones a distancia, me volvería loca —Marinette sostenía una copa de refresco de naranja entre sus manos con firmeza—. Y no creo que Adrien me corresponda.

— Pero todo esto te está haciendo daño —le decía Alya mientras esperaba su pedido de ginebra y tónica—. Sigues enamorada de un chico que no sabes si puede corresponderte.

— Pues puede que… algún día abra los ojos y me olvide de Adrien —dijo Marinette, dándole un ligero un sorbo a su copa—. Yo me iré en breve a Nueva York, y él se quedará aquí, en París.

— Marinette… —susurró Alya, con algo de tristeza.

— Vámonos al sofá, ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció Marinette, con una sonrisa afligida.

Marcharon al asiento lentamente, observando cómo Nino y Adrien charlaban animadamente después de que este último hubiese bailado con Chloé hace unos escasos instantes. Alya no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con gesto de preocupación, parecía como si Marinette estuviese rota por dentro. Ella y su novio no dejaban de emparejarlos y envolverlos en las situaciones más disparatadas posibles, o cuando conversaban soltaban algunas frases para incomodarlos. Realmente querían que fuesen pareja, propiciar ciertas circunstancias para ver si por fin surgía la magia, la chispa, algo. Nino y Alya sabían que Marinette estaba locamente enamorada de Adrien, pero por parte del chico no sabían qué sentía realmente por Marinette (al menos Alya).

De hecho, Alya estuvo durante un mes insistiéndole a su amiga y diciéndole que se declarase en la puesta de bandas, que le expresara sus sentimientos a Adrien y que le diera por saco a la distancia, porque eso se resolvía perfectamente ya que el muchacho poseía dinero a montones y podría visitarla sin problema, podría quedarse en un hotel y pasarían el tiempo juntos. Pero Marinette se negaba en rotundo, y cada vez que Alya sacaba el tema su compañera se ponía más triste. Marinette había derramado muchísimas lágrimas a causa de Adrien, por no ver un avance, una luz de esperanza o una señal que le indicasen que el chico tenía un especial interés por ella. Sólo era su buena amiga, su mejor amiga, y nada más.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por Nino, que instó a que los demás bailasen con él la canción _Hey Mama_ que sonaba en ese momento, y porque el tal "Epic Sax Guy" volvió a participar en Eurovisión el año pasado con su grupo. Adrien volvía a mostrar sus dotes en el baile, tan fantásticas. Se movía demasiado bien en la pista, daba muchísimo gusto verlo bailar que podías quedarte horas y horas observando cómo hacía sus coreografías improvisadas. Nino miraba con orgullo a su mejor amigo, satisfecho al ver cómo Adrien lo daba todo en la pista de baile.

— Tío, ¿por qué te mueves tan bien? —preguntaba Nino, poseyendo un saxofón imaginario entre las manos.

— ¿Ya te expliqué que me he zampado miles de vídeos de coreografías de grupos japoneses y coreanos, y por los videojuegos de baile que tengo? —le respondió con otra pregunta Adrien, girándose sobre sí mismo.

— Pues a mí me han dicho esta curiosidad: que si un chico baila genial, en la cama debe de ser un dios —soltó su amigo con una sonrisita.

Marinette casi se tropieza al escuchar estas palabras mientras bailaba y Alya puso una mirada interesante, clavándola en la entrepierna del rubio con una ceja arqueada. Adrien se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Nino y únicamente rió.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Lo dudo mucho! ¿Qué tiene que ver? —inquirió el rubio, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

— Oh, pues yo lo veo claro, amigo mío. Esos movimientos precisos de cadera, esa agilidad que tienes, por no decir la fuerza o la habilidad al bailar… ¡Traslada todo eso a la cama! ¡Volverías loca a cualquier chica que estuviese contigo! —explicaba Nino con una risa burlona.

— Umm, tiene sentido —apostilló Alya, siguiéndole el juego a Nino—. Si un hombre posee buenas actitudes y aptitudes para el baile, tendrá grandes probabilidades de ser muy bueno en la cama. ¿Tú qué opinas, Marinette?

La aludida se puso blanca como la leche y paró de bailotear. ¿Por qué tendría Alya que preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué? ¡La iba a matar! Los tres se quedaron mirándola con expresión expectante para ver qué respondía, Marinette se sentía demasiado observada y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí intenso.

— Yo… E-Esto… Yo… —balbuceaba Marinette, bastante nerviosa—. ¡O-Opino igual que Adrien!

— ¡Buah! —dijeron a coro la pareja, estaban algo decepcionados, pero Adrien respiró aliviado.

— Pues yo digo que… —Adrien movía las rodillas con mucha soltura— la chica que esté conmigo puede sentirse afortunada de tenerme, pero ya será ella la que me dé nota cuando me acueste con ella.

— Uhhhhhhh —la expresión de Alya y Nino cambió por completo a una demasiado pillina.

— Peeeeeero —seguía contando el rubio, dando bandazos con las caderas—, como soy virgen, no me veo como un experto en las artes amatorias ni nada parecido.

— Bueno, bueno, eso es cuestión de práctica, chaval —asentía Nino—. Pero como sabes bailar muy bien, pues ya llevas mucho avanzado para luego moverte con buen ritmo en la cama, o en el sofá, o encima de la lavadora, o en el coche, o en…

— Nino, para ya, anda —pidió Adrien cuando la canción ya estaba terminando.

— ¡Vale, vale! —respondía él con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Después de esta charla tan extraña —así lo pensaba Adrien— seguían bailando las canciones siguientes, ya fuese entre ellos cuatro o con los demás compañeros de clase en grupo. Alguna que otra chica le preguntaba a Adrien si quería bailar con ella y él no ponía impedimentos a aquellas peticiones. Nino y Alya bailaban emocionados y contentos, a veces con las copas en la mano, pero Marinette intentaba por todos los medios no sentir la angustia que tenía en la garganta. Si bien se lo estaba pasando genial con sus amigos y con los alumnos de su clase, tener enfrente a Adrien y tener aquellos sentimientos amorosos por él, sabiendo que no lo llegaría a ver durante tres largos años… Y que Adrien nunca llegaría a saber lo que sentía por él… era muy doloroso para ella. Pero tenía que aparentar ante los demás que se encontraba bien, pintarse una gran sonrisa en los labios y demostrar que era la Marinette de siempre.

A lo lejos vieron que Chloé actuaba de una manera extraña, parecía que se había pasado de copas y estaba más que con "el punto". Sus andares recordaban a los de un pato mareado, sin un rumbo fijo. Y se veía que su objetivo era, nada más y nada menos, que Nathaniel. El pelirrojo estaba tan normal, bebiendo y hablando en un sofá con Max sobre las matemáticas llevadas a la arquitectura y a las Bellas Artes. Desafortunadamente, le pilló por sorpresa el acto de Chloé… pues le estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa por detrás.

Él se giró y la miró con cara de consternación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La situación fue a peor cuando la rubia se acercaba tanto a la cara de Nathaniel que echaba una peste a alcohol tremenda. Y, sin venir a cuento, le plantó un beso en la boca de una manera torpe mientras reía. Nathaniel, entretanto, estaba tan asqueado que se largó del sofá rápidamente, mientras que Chloé decía entre risitas "Ven, Nathaniel, amor mío" e intentaba perseguirle por toda la discoteca y el chico buscaba protección en algún lugar o entre la gente para poder despistarla. ¡Menudo espectáculo estaba armando la hija del alcalde de París!

Pero al poco rato, tuvo que ausentarse unos cuantos minutos para ir al cuarto de baño, ya que tenía ganas de vomitar y Sabrina se fue detrás de ella para ayudarla. Muchos de los presentes miraron todo lo que hacía Chloé con vergüenza ajena y, hasta que ella no entró al baño de las chicas, hicieron como que nunca había ocurrido aquel percance. Nathaniel respiró aliviado y prefirió estar en el piso de arriba con un grupo de gente para estar más tranquilo.

Varios minutos pasaron, entre bailes, charlas y bebiendo, hasta que Adrien le comunicó a Nino que quería bailar con Alya cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta. Fue bastante curioso ver a esta particular pareja bailar, mientras que Nino y Marinette conversaban de temas de lo más variados y miraban de vez en cuando a los susodichos. Alya exageraba sus movimientos como si estuviese bailando un vals, provocando las risas de su acompañante de baile. Sin embargo, Nino le propuso a Marinette bailar juntos aunque fuese por un rato, ella aceptó sonriéndole y su bailoteo fue bastante divertido y entretenido a pesar de la balada romántica que sonaba por los altavoces.

Después de aquello, seguían bailando canciones rápidas, tomaban sus bebidas o se sentaban en el sofá para observar a la gente o entablar entre ellos diferentes temas de conversación. Era increíble que pasasen tan rápido los minutos y las horas cuando uno se lo pasaba tan bien, que el DJ anunció que ya pondría la última canción porque cerrarían la discoteca en breve. Algunos alumnos protestaron, pero viendo la hora que era (el reloj indicaba que eran casi las cinco de la madrugada), tuvieron que aceptar que la fiesta llegaría a su fin.

Alya miró rápidamente a Nino, que captó su mirada, y luego la dirigió a Adrien y Marinette. Desde que llegaron a la discoteca, él no había bailado con ella ninguna canción lenta, pero sí lo hizo con todas las alumnas de la clase y con algunas chicas más. Nino sólo carraspeó y se levantó de su asiento, cogiendo la mano de Alya para bailar la última canción.

Empezaba a sonar una tonadilla lenta, escuchándose algunos violines y un piano. Marinette se sentía algo triste, era la última canción y, aunque se lo hubiese pasado bien bailando, riendo, charlando o bebiendo, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía el qué. El rubio se incorporó del sofá y tosió ligeramente.

Ella levantó la mirada, y vio cómo Adrien le tendía la mano. Sí, lo que sonaba era una balada romántica. Sí, parecía que Adrien le estaba pidiendo bailar. Y sí, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de que no había bailado con él desde que inició la fiesta en la discoteca. La última canción y el último baile. No sabía si estaba paralizada, sorprendida o qué, pero sólo miraba la mano de Adrien con cierta estupefacción.

— ¿Me concedes este baile, Marinette? —preguntó de forma amable el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella tragó de forma ruidosa y miró al muchacho de dorados cabellos a los ojos, encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos verdes. Suspiró, con una mano cerca del pecho, y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Adrien enseñó sus dientes con una sonrisa más amplia, viendo cómo Marinette se levantaba lentamente y aceptaba coger su mano. Se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile y las luces de la discoteca se atenuaron para añadirle a la situación una atmósfera muy romántica.

Los dos no supieron que Alya chilló ahogadamente a varios metros de distancia. Más se emocionó cuando Adrien colocó delicadamente una mano en la espalda de Marinette y con la otra cogía la mano de la chica suavemente, empezando a moverse con lentitud. Parecía que emitía los sonidos de un pterodáctilo, y apretaba muchísimo el cuello de Nino con ambas manos, casi haciéndole daño.

— ¡Ninoooooooooooo! ¡Míralooooooooos! —decía Alya, observando a Marinette y Adrien con avidez.

— Ya, ya los veo —asentía él, algo incómodo porque las uñas de Alya se le incrustaban en la piel de su cuello—. Me alegro mucho por ellos, sí.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algoooo! —exclamaba su novia, emocionada—. ¡Hay que arrejuntarlos más! ¡Bailan demasiado despegados!

— ¿Sugieres que nos acerquemos? —preguntó Nino mientras arqueaba una ceja.

— Por supuesto —respondió Alya con una sonrisa pillina.

— Se nota que te conozco demasiado bien —dijo Nino, dándole un beso en los labios y apretándole la cadera.

Disimuladamente se acercaron a la pareja que, efectivamente, no es que estuviesen muy cerca el uno del otro. Adrien no quería que Marinette estuviese incómoda con él a la hora de bailar, e intentaba tratarla de buenas maneras cuando la llevaba por la pista, la guiaba con los pasos y no pretendía invadir su espacio. Sí es cierto que no pudo evitar el sonrojo de la muchacha, o cómo a veces su mirada era algo huidiza. Pero él, como un buen caballero, entendía perfectamente cómo se podría sentir, de tantas veces que Alya y Nino intentaron sacar temas de conversación algo inusuales, e incluso temas picarones, sobre Adrien o ella.

— ¡Adrien! —los saludó Nino, a pocos centímetros de la pareja, bailando con su novia.

—Ey, hola —contestó Adrien, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Por Dios, Adrien —se quejó Alya, acercándose mucho a ellos—. Te he estado analizando toda la noche y he de decirte que eres pésimo para las canciones lentas.

— ¿Perdona? —inquirió Adrien mientras Marinette frunció el ceño.

— Sí, sí. Así no se bailan, hombre —negaba con la cabeza la chica de las gafas—. Mejor así…

Y Alya, sin despegarse de Nino —que tenía ambas manos en las caderas de la muchacha—, levantó los brazos e hizo lo siguiente: las manos de Marinette las puso en el cuello de Adrien y las manos de Adrien en la cintura de Marinette. A todo esto, los muchachos implicados tenían los ojos como platos y casi la boca completamente abierta, viendo el atrevimiento de su amiga y ellos no podían hacer nada debido a la impresión del momento, estaban totalmente paralizados.

— Ah, así está mucho mejor —asentía Alya muy sonriente, satisfecha consigo misma—. Bueno, Nino, nos vamos a lo nuestro. Os dejamos. ¡Seguid bailando, que estáis muy monos! ¡Estáis para echaros una foto! ¡Parecéis una parejita de enamorados!

Alya hizo un giro sobre sí misma, como si estuviese bailando ballet, y tanto ella como Nino se colocaron en otra parte de la pista de baile. Marinette tenía el rostro de mil colores diferentes, creyendo que se desmayaría ahí mismo, sintiendo tan cerca el cuerpo de Adrien contra el suyo, tocando parte de su cuello y de su pelo dorado, y notar las manos de él en su cintura… Por otro lado, Adrien sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, todavía sin asumir del todo lo que había pasado.

Miró a Marinette con los ojos abiertos, encontrándose con los de ella, que estaba algo asustadiza. Pero a los pocos segundos, suspiró y le sonrió a la chica, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Marinette sonrió débilmente, intentando no ser presa del pánico por la situación en la que se encontraba. No obstante, Adrien pensó que sería bueno que volviesen a bailar aunque fuese con esta nueva pose que les adjudicó Alya, así que se empezó a mover de nuevo y la muchacha seguía sus pasos.

Marinette parecía que estaba en las nubes, que todo era un sueño, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía. Bailar con Adrien de esa forma era algo tan magnífico, su adolescente interior gritaba de alegría y de júbilo. Quería que ese baile durase para siempre…

— ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda esto? —inició una conversación el rubio, mirándola y sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida de no titubear.

— A cuando Chloé nos invitó a su hotel para hacer una fiesta. ¡Fue hace unos cuantos años! ¿Te acuerdas?

Rió al acordarse de aquello. Chloé los había acogido en una fiesta celebrada por ella, en su hotel, demostrándoles lo tan "amable" que podía ser. Adrien bailaba con Marinette una balada que puso Nino, y Alya se acercó a ellos para juntarlos mucho más. Recordó que estaban en la misma posición que en la de ahora, pero Marinette ponía —por aquel entonces— su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho, bailando lentamente. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Aunque claro, no era lo mismo, pues ahora lo que vivían era una fiesta de graduación en una discoteca… pero la situación casi era calcada, si se ponían a comparar.

— Sí, veo que te acuerdas —sonrió Adrien, viendo el gesto pensativo de su compañera.

— Ajá. Con Alya haciendo de las suyas, como siempre —decía ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Por cierto, quería darte mi enhorabuena… de forma más personal —cambió de tema el muchacho, siguiendo con el baile—. Me alegró muchísimo que hayas sido aceptada en la academia. ¡Seguro que serás la mejor de la promoción!

— Oh, gracias… —se sonrojó un poco Marinette—. Viniendo de ti, es todo un halago.

— Te irá genial, ya lo verás. Y aprenderás de los mejores profesores —comentaba Adrien de una manera muy amigable—. Ojalá estuviera allí para apoyarte, e incluso ayudarte en lo que pudiera si lo necesitases. Pero me pilla bastante lejos, lo siento mucho…

— No pasa nada —negaba con la cabeza la chica de cabellos negros—. Pero te lo agradezco, es muy amable por tu parte.

— Te echaré de menos… —murmuró Adrien con algo de melancolía.

Marinette sentía cómo su corazón se encogía. ¿Adrien había dicho eso? ¿Realmente la iba a echar de menos, la iba a extrañar? Se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, agradecida por aquellas palabras. Aunque sólo fuese su mejor amiga, el hecho de que pronunciase esa frase era muy valioso para ella, porque significaba que la apreciaba mucho en su vida y la valoraba.

Fue repentino, no le dio tiempo a reflexionar del todo bien lo que hacía. Sólo supo que lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras seguían el ritmo acompasado de la música. En cualquier caso, a Adrien no le importó en absoluto la reacción que tuvo Marinette y le correspondió el abrazo, acercándola más a él, guiándose por la canción. Y entendió perfectamente ese gesto, ese abrazo que Marinette le proporcionó.

El perfume amaderado del chico la embriagaba, la hacía perderse en un mundo de fantasía. Únicamente tenía los ojos cerrados, oliendo su fragancia, respirando profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose al compás de la música, bailando así con el chico de sus sueños. Se sentía demasiado a gusto, arropada entre esos brazos, como si la estuviese protegiendo de cualquier mal. Sólo existían ellos dos en la pista de baile, nadie más, y quería retener este momento en su memoria para siempre.

Desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno tiene un final, y la canción terminó, dejándoles una sensación extraña cuando decidieron mirarse a los ojos y se fueron separándose poco a poco, mientras el público asistente aplaudía por la bonita balada escogida, que se llamaba _Bailar Pegados_ y fue presentada por España en el año 1991.

No sabía el porqué, pero Adrien juró que sintió la presencia de Ladybug en algún lugar de la sala. Que estaba con él. O que la mismísima Marinette era Ladybug y, por ende, era Ladybug la que bailaba con él. Probablemente tendría alucinaciones, porque no era normal sentir eso. Quizás sería el cansancio de estar tantas horas despierto y sin apenas dormir, o la cafeína de las bebidas que tomó, incluso el haberse dejado llevar por el baile y lo que iba sintiendo en esos momentos…

— Perdona por haberte abrazado así, sin más —se disculpó ella roja como un tomate, mirando el suelo.

— Ah, no tiene importancia —se rascaba la nuca Adrien, algo apurado e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Me ha gustado que me abrazaras, supongo que habrá sido porque te dije que te echaría de menos…

— Sí, así fue… —asintió Marinette, que le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó que le gustó que le abrazara, y viendo que Alya se iba acercando a ellos junto con Nino—. Porque yo…

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya se ha acabado lo que se daba! —exclamó Nino interrumpiendo a Marinette, con la chaqueta en la mano e iba llevando en el hombro el bolso de Alya—. Me ha encantado veros tan acaramelados…

— ¡Hubiera faltado un beso, y ya hubiera sido…! —Alya iba imaginándose la escena, juntando las manos y colocándolas en una de sus mejillas mientras miraba el techo con cara de enamorada.

— Vaya, ¿que unos amigos no pueden bailar, incluso abrazados? —preguntó con ironía el rubio.

— Parecíais novios —respondieron a coro Nino y Alya, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis —les daba la razón de los tontos el joven Agreste, que se dirigía a los percheros a coger su chaqueta y Marinette hacía lo propio con su bolso de loto.

Todos los alumnos de los tres cursos estaban en el piso principal, recogiendo sus cosas. Algunos estaban bastante borrachos, unos cuantos chicos tenían las corbatas colocadas como diademas, o las camisas manchadas ya sean de las bebidas, algún vómito o incluso pintura de labios de alguna chica con la que se habrían besado. Por la parte de las jóvenes mujeres, la gran mayoría no podían aguantar con los zapatos de tacón, así que algunas iban descalzas con sus zapatos en la mano. También muchas no tenían el maquillaje perfecto, o el peinado algo descolocado.

A los pocos minutos, todos habían salido de la discoteca. Como la gran mayoría no iba a hacer lo mismo, tomaron rumbos diferentes: unos querían ir a otra discoteca o pub para continuar con la fiesta, otros deseaban regresar a sus casas, o irse con sus parejas a hacer ciertas cosas. El coche de Nino quedaba cerca de donde estaban, y se ofreció a llevar a Marinette y a Adrien a sus hogares, ya que él pasaría el resto del fin de semana con Alya de escapada romántica.

Nino dejó primero a Adrien a las puertas de su mansión —Adrien, afortunadamente, tenía las llaves de su casa—, y por último dejó a Marinette enfrente de la panadería-pastelería de sus padres. Ambos agradecieron el gesto de su amigo pues fue un gran detalle que él quisiera transportarlos, y Nino simplemente sonrió y les decía que eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Marinette llegó a su casa, escuchando el silencio que había en el salón a excepción del tic-tac del reloj y los ronquidos de su padre en la habitación de matrimonio. Sin hacer ruido y con los zapatos quitados, subió las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Abrió su bolso para que Tikki saliera, pero estaba dormida, así que la tomó entre sus manos y la dejó en una pequeña almohada situada en el diván. Tenía demasiado sueño, pero sacó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para desvestirse, ponerse el pijama, quitarse todos los accesorios, soltarse el pelo y quitarse el maquillaje del rostro. Inmediatamente se fue a la cama y, cuando se arropó con las sábanas, lo único que hizo fue tatarear bajito la canción de _Bailar Pegados_ como si de una nana se tratase, hasta que se quedó dormida, recordando ese bonito baile que tuvo con su amor platónico.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo, queridos miraculers!

Hoy es 14 de febrero, San Valentín y, como regalito de este día tan especial para algunos, os traigo nuevo capitulillo de este humilde fic que hago.

En esta ocasión, la mano ha dado más pulsaciones en este mes, pues este capítulo me ha ocupado nada más y nada menos que 43 páginas en Word. ¿Cómo os quedáis? Yo todavía alucino con la cantidad de páginas que escribo en un mes.

Por lo que habéis leído, que querido abarcar la celebración de la graduación de los compañeros de Marinette. También me he parado a describir mucho las vestimentas, pero es porque en Fanfiction no deja poner imágenes (es una lástima). Tampoco deja poner enlaces de YouTube de canciones (de hecho, creé una lista de Spotify de más de 6 horas con las canciones de Eurovisión). Pero es lo que hay.

Y por cierto, ¿por qué canciones de Eurovisión? Bueno, digamos que este concurso es algo que compartimos los españoles con los franceses y demás países de Europa, por lo que muchas canciones las hemos escuchado los europeos cuando se celebra el certamen. ¡Es como si fuesen unos JJOO de la canción, pero a nivel europeo! Así, no hago algo demasiado inverosímil o inventado...

Una vez más, os recomiendo que me sigáis en mis redes sociales (sobre todo Twitter) para no perderos las imágenes que hago de los capítulos del fic, algún que otro spoiler o comentarios de referencia con algunas cosas de esta historia.

En el próximo mes, tendréis el tercer capítulo, como será siendo habitual. ¡Y que no se os olvide comentar este episodio, darle a vuestros favoritos, me haríais muy feliz!

¡Muchos besitos!


	3. Hasta siempre

**Capítulo 3: Hasta siempre**

— Quería anunciar esta noticia a todos los televidentes de tu programa, Nadja: me iré a Nueva York.

Fue tan impactante que nadie se lo esperaba. El anuncio de Ladybug cayó como un jarro de agua fría a todos los parisinos. París no tendría más a su superheroína. Se iría a Nueva York en busca de un futuro, como la chica de edad adecuada y perfecta que cursaría estudios superiores. Tampoco era un secreto que tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir habían crecido y no serían los eternos adolescentes que daban su vida por los ciudadanos y que iban combatiendo contra los akumas, sabían que tenían una vida fuera de las proezas heroicas.

Pero aun así, algunos tenían miedo de lo que llegaría a ocurrir en las próximas semanas o meses, o cuando Ladybug ya no apareciese más por la ciudad de París. La noticia fue retransmitida en el programa _Cara a Cara,_ presentado por Nadja Chamack, ya que ambos héroes estuvieron invitados por petición de Marinette (siendo Ladybug, obviamente). No había que ocultar algo tan importante a la población si a las pocas semanas la gente notaría la ausencia de Ladybug, ¿no? De todas formas, tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug explicaron por encima los protocolos que se iban a seguir de ahora en adelante, en qué fecha aproximada se iría ella, y qué haría el héroe gatuno solo y cómo se solucionaría todo.

Por otra parte, tampoco es que ambos estuviesen cómodos dando esta información, pues la gran mayoría de la gente le tenía un gran aprecio y cariño a la chica con traje de mariquita de poderes purificadores. Los ojos de Chat Noir denotaban cierta tristeza a la vez que resignación, pero era lo que había y una marcha atrás por parte de Marinette era impensable.

El anuncio ocurrió a principios de julio, y para aquel entonces, Papillon había mandado dos akumas por semana en los dos meses que hubo de vacaciones: desde chicos frustrados que tenían que estudiar porque habían suspendido el curso, pasando por personas malhumoradas por el calor del verano o hasta trabajadores agotados en época estival, entre otros casos que llevaron a ciertas personas a ser akumatizadas por el portador de la mariposa.

¿Marinette estaba disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano? ¡Qué va! No sólo estaba combatiendo akumas a diestro y siniestro, también iba patrullando o ayudando a los ciudadanos con robos que se sucedían, conductas incívicas, accidentes de todo tipo y un largo etcétera. Era agotador ser superheroína casi a tiempo completo, porque si no era una cosa, ¡era otra!

Sin embargo, le quedaba algo de tiempo para estar con su familia, ayudar de vez en cuando en la panadería-pastelería, quedar con sus amistades, diseñando alguna que otra cosa, o hacer actividades lúdicas que se le ocurrieran. Aunque también tuvo que mirar páginas web de alquileres de apartamentos y casas que estuvieran a buen precio y más o menos cerca de la academia _Dream Atélier_ , en las que se quedaba horas y horas comparando precios, metros habitables, almacenamiento, habitabilidad, luminosidad, espacio, los pagos de la casa, situación de la vivienda con respecto a la academia y otros servicios. Y, a parte, consultarlo todo con sus padres para que le dieran consejo, pues sería la primera vez que viviría sola, sin ellos.

¡Cuántos correos electrónicos tuvo que mandar, cuántas consultas, cuántas llamadas por el móvil o mediante videoconferencia! Por no hablar de los emails que recibía de _Dream Atélier_ sobre la beca, el temario, el campus virtual y la web disponibles, la dirección del centro y un sinfín de papeleo y detalles más. ¡Creía que se iba a volver loca de un momento a otro, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y en las que hacer!

Tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas a los sentimientos que tenía Chat Noir por ella (bueno, más bien por Ladybug). Evidentemente, por mucho que él le asegurase que el amor que sentía lo convirtió en amistad, que ya formaba parte del pasado y demás, ella no se lo creía. Si lo dijo, por algo sería. Obviamente, Chat actuaba de la misma manera de siempre, con sus bromas, flirteos y su actitud chulesca tan reconocible. Pero Marinette se sentía tan mal por dentro, tan mal por él, no lo podía evitar. Y si él se había puesto una especie de coraza para ocultar sus sentimientos, también lo tenía que hacer ella para no mostrar algún signo de tristeza cada vez que lo veía. Luego también estaban, cómo no, los sentimientos que tenía ella por Adrien.

Desde que ocurrió lo del baile (y la puesta de bandas en general), no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Adrien. Casi siempre estaba ocupado teniendo sesiones de fotos para anuncios promocionales, para las revistas o para las marquesinas, o yendo a alguna parte fuera de la ciudad, sobre todo para darse a conocer como modelo en algunas galas o desfiles de moda. Muy pocas veces estaba por París, y era una verdadera lástima, aunque quien más le echaba de menos era su mejor amigo Nino. Por lo tanto, muchos de los planes que tenían pensados sus amigos se realizaban con ella, Nino y Alya, y algún que otro compañero de clase que estuviese disponible en esos días. Pero Adrien nunca hacía acto de presencia o apenas mostraba señales de vida, y eso la entristecía.

Todavía recordaba esos momentos en la puesta de bandas que se quedaron muy impregnados en su memoria, como si de una película se tratase. Su amabilidad, la forma de dirigirse a ella, el tono de su voz, cuando se sintió agradecido al ver que Marinette intervino en el altercado entre Lila y Chloé… Su mente volaba hacia el instante del baile, estando abrazados y moviéndose lentamente siguiendo el compás de la música.

En su curiosidad, al día siguiente de su graduación, buscó por _YouTube_ la canción de _Bailar Pegados_ para volver a escucharla y mirar la letra traducida al francés para saber su significado, pudiendo comprobar que era una balada totalmente romántica. Y que, según la canción, la manera correcta y adecuada de bailar una balada era en la que los bailarines tuvieran que estar "pegados", una posición que Alya, ayudada por Nino, les obligó a adoptar tanto a ella como a Adrien. No sabía si era una coincidencia, dado que Alya no sabía ni una pizca de español, pero muy en el fondo se lo agradecía porque venía como anillo al dedo.

Desde ese entonces, no dejaba de tatarear la melodía cuando estaba muy animada, pero si supiera castellano, sabría que la cantaría a pleno pulmón. Le daba igual que fuera una canción en otro idioma o antigua, que incluso existía mucho antes de que ella naciera, pero le encantaba a fin de cuentas. Se conformaba sólo con la tonadilla, que le rememoraba únicamente buenos recuerdos con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, también escuchar esa canción cientos de veces la hacía llorar de vez en cuando, sabiendo que en breve no lo volvería a ver, por lo que la balada en cuestión le daba tan dispares sentimientos según su estado de ánimo.

Los días pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y, de pronto, ya se encontraba en el último día que pasaría en París. Prácticamente todo estaba dispuesto para su marcha: su pasaporte y billete de avión, sus maletas, lo necesario para la academia y lo que necesitaba, en general, para empezar a vivir su nueva vida en Nueva York. Lógicamente, ya tenía una vivienda para ella, un loft muy coqueto que no estaba demasiado lejos de _Dream Atélier_ , con una parada de autobús cercana, un supermercado, algunas cafeterías y pequeños comercios locales. El alquiler, la situación del edificio, la vivienda y todo lo que rodeaba al lugar le parecieron muy adecuados para ella y su familia. El loft lo arrendaba una mujer llamada Rachel, que pasaba de los cincuenta años pero que aparentaba menos edad, era bastante simpática y muy cercana. Ya hicieron el primer pago e incluso algunas pertenencias de Marinette estaban en Nueva York, puestas en grandes paquetes y dentro de la vivienda gracias a la casera que la ayudó sin ningún problema.

Hoy, en la tarde, tenía pensado en quedar una última vez con el señor Fu y con Chat Noir, ya que mañana tendría que irse al aeropuerto y marcharse de París. Desgraciadamente, el vuelo directo de París-Nueva York duraba más de ocho horas (¡casi nueve!), yéndose de París a las cuatro de la tarde para llegar a la Gran Manzana sobre las siete de la tarde en horario americano. Un calendario que tenía en la pared tenía tachados los días que faltaban con un rotulador rojo, y a cada día que tachaba, Marinette se sentía más agobiada y nerviosa. ¡Es la primera vez que tendría que volar tan lejos y sin su familia, totalmente sola!

La ingente cantidad de tilas que le preparaba su madre (e incluso Fu cuando lo iba a visitar) para que pudiera tranquilizarse era considerable. Afortunadamente tenía el apoyo de su familia, el guardián de los miraculous y sus amigos, con los que sabía que podía contar perfectamente.

En ese momento, Marinette estaba bajando por las escaleras de su habitación para irse al salón, y encontró a su madre en la cocina realizando la comida.

— Déjame que te ayude, mamá —pidió ella, acercándose a la nevera para ver qué había de beber.

— No te preocupes, cielo, ya casi está lista la comida —negaba con la cabeza Sabine, que ponía tomate triturado en la olla y le daba vueltas con una cuchara de madera.

— Los macarrones con carne y tomate se realizan en un pispás —decía Tom, que estaba colocando las servilletas y los platos en la mesa—. Pero si quieres ayudar… entonces coge los vasos, los tenedores y los cuchillos. Y, mientras, yo voy a por la fruta para el postre y a por una jarra de agua bien fresquita.

Al poco tiempo, la familia Dupain-Cheng ya estaba comiendo unos deliciosos macarrones y la muchacha pidió repetir, haciendo que su madre le sirviera un poco más en su plato. Tomó dos piezas de fruta (una pera y una manzana) y se quedó un rato en el salón viendo un concurso en la televisión con sus padres. Más tarde cogió un paquete de galletas de pepitas de chocolate para ofrecérselas a Tikki cuando subiera a su habitación. Antes de marcharse a su cuarto, les dijo a sus padres que estaría parte de la tarde y de la noche ocupada con unos cuantos compañeros de clase, para que no la esperasen a la hora de la cena pero que volvería pronto a casa.

— Me siento fatal por tener que mentirles a mis padres, pero quiero despedirme del Maestro Fu y de Chat Noir —contaba Marinette, sentándose en su diván rosa—. Por la tarde quedé con Fu y a la hora de la cena con Chat.

— ¿No se te hace curioso que Chat Noir quiera cenar contigo, Marinette? —preguntaba con suspicacia Tikki, mientras comía con tranquilidad una de las galletas.

— Me dijo que era como la "Última Cena" —Marinette puso un tono melodramático a propósito en las dos últimas palabras—. Meh, creo que será como si fuese una cena entre superhéroes…

— Pero… ¿no te llevará a algún restaurante o algo así, con vuestros trajes puestos y que os vea todo el mundo? —sospechó la kwami, cogiendo otra galleta del paquete.

— Lo dudo. Además, me dijo que quedaríamos en la _Tour Eiffel_. Pero no sé cómo y de qué manera cenaremos —su portadora se encogió de hombros, tampoco quería darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Pero, en verdad, estaba muerta de miedo. Miedo por el simple hecho de que Chat Noir volviera a decir algo con respecto a sus sentimientos por Ladybug, o que se atreviera a hacer una locura final porque sabía que era su última noche y ya no se verían más. No tenía miedo de él, pero sí de la situación en la que se podría encontrar Marinette y, más aún, estando a solas con el héroe gatuno. No obstante, cuando estuviera en Nueva York, probablemente todo ese tipo de sentimientos angustiosos que tenía se disiparían gracias a la distancia que había de por medio. Lógicamente no iba a olvidar a Chat Noir tan fácilmente, ¡era su compañero a fin de cuentas!

— Lo más importante es que estés tranquila, y ya verás que todo irá sobre ruedas —intentaba calmarla Tikki, sabiendo que por dentro estaba de los nervios.

Mientras Marinette asentía con la cabeza, decidió sentarse en la silla del escritorio y sacar uno de los tantos cuadernos de bocetos y dibujos que tenía. Pasaba las páginas hasta encontrarse con la última que estaba dibujada, cuya página tenía muchos trazos a lápiz y otras pequeñas partes coloreadas. Tikki se acercó al hombro de Marinette para curiosear el contenido de la hoja.

La chica empezó a examinar los bocetos de un traje que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, portado por una figura femenina en varias posiciones, o con algunos trazos que iban centrándose en las piezas que tenían más detalle o relevancia. En la parte de arriba de la hoja ponía en mayúsculas "LADYBUG" escrito en un intenso color rojo con la caligrafía tan distintiva de Marinette, dando a entender que era una reinterpretación de su traje con un tinte más adulto.

— ¿Sabes, Tikki? Siempre me había preguntado si el traje se podría modificar llegado a un punto…

— Sí, dependiendo de los poderes que tenga la portadora o que hubiese un cambio relevante en ella. Pero también se modifica su traje o su arma, tomando en cuenta el contexto histórico de la época y sus particularidades socioculturales —explicó la kwami.

— Cierto, dudo mucho que la Ladybug de Egipto o de la Grecia Antigua vistieran con el mismo traje que el mío —rió Marinette, sacando un lápiz de un estuche rosa—. No me imagino a Khepri o a Hyppolitia de esa forma, la verdad.

— Entonces, ¿así quieres verte a partir de ahora? —preguntó Tikki, señalando los bocetos.

— Tenía esa idea en mente… Creo que el traje que llevo ahora no lo veo apropiado, ya que he crecido… y me vendría bien un cambio que se adapte a mi nueva situación, y verme más adulta también con él —respondía Marinette, analizando cada uno de los detalles del traje con ojo crítico.

— Incluso quieres hacerte un cambio en el peinado, por lo que veo —indicó el pequeño ser rojo, apuntando con su manita un dibujo que comprendía la cara y el pelo en diferentes ángulos.

— Así sería más difícil que me relacionaran, ¿no te parece? Ya no se vería tan evidente, que llevando dos coletas tanto tiempo siendo Ladybug y Marinette tiene sus riesgos —se rascaba la cabeza la muchacha—. Pero, ¿se puede hacer?

— Claro, no te preocupes —aseguró Tikki, encantada con las ilustraciones de la nueva Ladybug—. Más o menos lo quieres así, ¿no?

— Sí, creo que lo que tengo aquí es el diseño definitivo —Marinette tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos con la boca algo torcida.

— Sin embargo, sería conveniente que te transformaras cuando estuvieses en Nueva York. Por ejemplo, cuando te apetezca ir por la noche a patrullar o conocer la ciudad para adaptarte a ella —sugirió Tikki.

— ¡Una nueva superheroína llega a la ciudad de Nueva York! —exclamó Marinette con voz teatral, como si estuviese presentando el inicio de una película de superhéroes—. Y por lo otro que dices, pues sí, tienes razón. Al final me tendré que acostumbrar y adaptar al sitio cuando esté allí, porque prácticamente todo será nuevo.

— Mientras no tengas miedo a lo desconocido, todo irá bien, seguro que sí. Eres muy valiente, Marinette —Tikki se acercó a la mejilla de la chica para darle un tierno besito.

Ella la tomó entre sus manos, acariciándola cuidadosamente, y de nuevo reanudó la revisión del traje, destacando algunos detalles con lápiz o con colores rojos y negros, mientras escuchaba los últimos éxitos musicales que había en Francia a través de _Spotify_. Su habitación sólo tenía lo indispensable, muchas de las cosas que había en su cuarto y que necesitaba ya las tenía empaquetadas y enviadas a su próximo domicilio en la Gran Manzana. Dos maletas grandes, una mochila y un bolso era lo único que tenía preparado para llevar en el avión. Su ordenador de sobremesa se encontraba en Nueva York, así que todo lo tenía que hacer mediante su tablet o su smartphone.

El Maestro Fu y ella habían quedado en la casa de él, como iba siendo habitual en sus reuniones. Sería una despedida tranquila, con algunas recomendaciones por parte de Fu mientras tomarían algo refrescante. Al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo para irse, cerró su cuaderno y guardó sus lápices de colores, bastante satisfecha de los últimos retoques a los bocetos de su nuevo traje, y guardó su móvil en el bolso. Dando un último vistazo a su cuarto y teniendo lo necesario preparado, bajó por las escaleras de forma acelerada y vio que estaba sola en la cocina, pues sus padres le avisaron con antelación de que irían al supermercado.

En pocos minutos, había preparado un té verde con menta para Fu, que lo acompañaría con unos hielos para que estuviera más fresca la bebida. Por otro lado, para ella se hizo un batido de leche, fresa y plátano. Los guardó en unos vasos térmicos dentro de una fiambrera de tela, y también cogió un paquete de galletas que tanto le gustaban a Tikki. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la kwami se escondió en el bolso de su portadora, mientras Marinette bajaba las escaleras del edificio para salir a la calle.

El cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube que acechara aquella linda tarde. Una marquesina digital indicaba los últimos días de verano con su fecha y hora, pero la gente aprovechaba los pequeños momentos del estío para disfrutarlos en el exterior. Siendo sinceros, a Marinette le hubiese encantado quedar con el guardián de los miraculous en alguna terraza para observar el ambiente y el paisaje parisino, pero… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si podría encontrarse con alguien conocido? ¿O cómo podrían hablar de temas relacionados con los miraculous, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Papillon sin ser descubiertos? Era un riesgo que ambos no podían permitirse correr.

Afortunadamente, los días eran más largos y anochecía mucho más tarde, por lo que podía deleitarse con los rayos del Sol que iban bañando ligeramente su piel a estas horas de la tarde. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la estancia del Maestro Fu, que la acogió con una gran y amplia sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente.

Con alegría destapó los envases de las bebidas y le ofreció al anciano su té, a la par que ella cogía su batido, que estaba extremadamente delicioso. Fu fue a la cocina a traer unos cubitos de hielo y unas pajitas de colores para beber mejor el contenido. Por otro lado, Tikki y Wayzz estaban situados en la mesa, cercanos a donde estaban sus portadores y observándolos con atención mientras compartían las galletas de chocolate que trajo Marinette para su kwami.

— Hoy es tu último día —dijo Fu con voz calmada, removiendo con la pajita los hielos que tenía su té—. ¿Estás contenta?

— Sí, sí lo estoy, aunque algo nerviosa, para qué engañarte —comentó Marinette, sorbiendo el batido para saborearlo.

— Has hecho un gran esfuerzo y grandes sacrificios para llegar hasta donde has llegado, tanto siendo Ladybug… como siendo Marinette. Ya verás que recogerás los frutos de lo que has sembrado, confío en que todo saldrá a pedir de boca —le daba palmaditas en la espalda el anciano con suavidad.

— Gracias por los ánimos, es difícil tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja —sonrió débilmente la chica, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

— A veces, las decisiones son complicadas cuando están implicadas terceras personas, o cuando tienes un puesto de responsabilidad. Pero por algo te elegí para ser la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita, así que descuida. Confío plenamente en ti, en tus capacidades y cómo sobrellevarás todo.

La mirada de la muchacha no estaba fija en ninguna parte, más bien en el vacío, pensando en sus cosas, aunque escuchaba sin problema al Maestro Fu. Todavía no tenía asimilado que dentro de unas horas se marcharía. Su mente cavilaba mientras movía distraídamente el contenido de su vaso con la pajita de forma lenta y mecánica. El señor de pelo canoso le acarició la espalda sin previo aviso, pero eso a Marinette no le molestó en absoluto porque sabía que era un gesto de apoyo y que lo hizo para reconfortarla. Ella sólo mostró una sonrisa imperceptible, cogiendo su batido para darle otro sorbo.

— No tengas miedo al futuro. Sé que es duro tener que separarte de tus amigos y de tu familia, o no hacer las rutinas y tareas a las que estabas acostumbrada. Sólo ten confianza en ti misma —le aconsejó Fu, observando el rostro de la joven.

— Se ve que todavía no he asimilado todo esto, y me queda menos de un día. En unas horas tomaré un avión rumbo a Nueva York… y no sé lo que me encontraré —suspiró Marinette, mirando a los ojos a Fu.

— Pues… Te encontrarás con nuevas aventuras —dijo Wayzz, a la vez que Tikki estaba asintiendo—. Tu nueva ruta no ha hecho nada más que comenzar.

— Además, hay que tener en cuenta que cuando habías dicho en el programa de Nadja que te ibas a Nueva York… en fin, da alas a pensar de que Papillon podría trasladarse a Nueva York para perseguirte, que puede ser una posibilidad —apuntó Tikki, haciendo que todos reflexionasen por unos segundos.

— Sí, es una posibilidad —afirmó Wayzz, poniendo su patita verde en su mentón—. Para Papillon, tu miraculous es más importante que el de Chat Noir, aunque necesite de ambos para realizar su deseo. El poder de la creación es poderoso, no lo olvidemos. Por eso, puede que tengas que seguir siendo Ladybug… pero en otra ciudad y en otro ambiente. Aun así, estamos contigo.

— No lo sé, el hecho de que Papillon me persiga a cualquier parte del mundo es un tanto… desesperado, ¿no? —dijo Marinette, un tanto nerviosa.

— Ese hombre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y sabemos que el principal objetivo eres tú y tu miraculous —decía Fu de forma pensativa, bebiendo su té helado—. Creo entender que él ve en ti rasgos más fuertes que en Chat Noir. No es un secreto que Chat Noir siempre anda protegiéndote y él es el blanco de bastantes desencuentros con los akumas, pero eso se debe a que eres tú quien los purifica, de ahí a que se te dé más importancia a ti que a Chat Noir.

— Pero también Chat Noir es poderoso y útil, el poder destructor que tiene él con su Cataclysm no tiene parangón —asentía Wayzz—. Sabe combatir estupendamente y es muy ágil. Él también tiene una gran responsabilidad, aunque mucha gente, incluso Papillon, lo mire como alguien de segunda y no a tener muy en cuenta.

— Sois un equipo y ambos os complementáis. Los dos sois necesarios e importantes. Esto es lo que le digo muchas veces al muchacho cuando hablo y quedo con él —comentó Fu, haciendo que Marinette tuviese un ligero tirón en el estómago por la curiosidad.

— ¿Has… quedado con él? —preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

— Por supuesto, aunque mucho más tarde que tú y con menos frecuencia, si nos ponemos a comparar. Tengo algunas pesquisas sobre el entorno del chico y por eso soy más cauteloso, aunque esto último no se lo he dicho. Espero que no se lo reveles y que guardes para ti este detalle —Fu miró a Marinette con cara de circunstancias, como dándole un toque de atención.

Marinette se quedó mirando a Fu con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿La familia, amigos o entorno de Chat Noir son sospechosos y por eso Fu actuaba con cautela? ¿Había riesgos con Chat Noir, no se podría confiar en él? Sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago, pero en vez de curiosidad, de dolor por esos pensamientos.

— Tranquila, no te preocupes. El problema no es él, son otros asuntos que no te atañen. Él es un buen chico, créeme, que por algo lo elegí y no a otro muchacho. Pero hay ciertas cosas y aspectos de la vida que no se pueden controlar, por eso cuando se trata de él tengo que ser más… sibilino. Y debido a eso hablo más con él por teléfono que quedando en persona, algo que me desagrada un poco, pero en este caso no puedo hacer mucho —explicaba el Maestro Fu mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos.

— ¿Tan mal está Chat Noir? —inquirió la muchacha de oscuros cabellos, sintiéndose triste.

— Digamos que es… complicado, por así decirlo. Por ejemplo, tiene un padre demasiado exigente y autoritario —el hombre de rasgos asiáticos suspiró—. Pero mejor no revelo más aspectos personales de él, eso es mejor que te lo diga el chico en persona cuando se sienta en plena confianza contigo… o cuando ambos hayáis decidido revelar vuestras identidades, algo a lo que estás bastante reacia a hacer por el momento.

— Lo siento, pero pienso que no es conveniente hacerlo… Si descubrimos nuestras identidades, sería un peligro para las personas que queremos. Y no quiero que ocurra una desgracia, no quiero tener riesgos —negaba con la cabeza Marinette.

— Bueno, a lo largo de la historia, algunos Chat Noir y Ladybug de otras épocas sí supieron de sus identidades: unos cuantos fueron compañeros, otros amigos, incluso familiares. Por no decir que hasta llegaron a ser pareja —Tikki emitió una sonrisita, provocando que Marinette enrojeciera.

— ¿Yo, pareja de Chat Noir? —chilló Marinette, roja como un tomate, haciendo que los kwamis y Fu rieran.

— De una manera u otra, Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre logran estar juntos, dependiendo de los lazos que les unan —soltó Fu, bebiendo cuidadosamente su té mientras miraba fijamente a Marinette—. Aunque no siempre son amorosos, pero la gran mayoría sí lo llegan a ser.

— Ay, si supieras la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir… —decía Wayzz con misterio y con un brillo interesante en los ojos—. Porque tanto el Maestro como yo sí lo sabemos…

— La gracia está en que ellos lo descubran, Wayzz —comentó Fu con una sonrisa pilla que no ocultaba en absoluto, sabiendo que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien—. Ése será su momento, y no hay que adelantar o forzar las cosas… Todo a su debido tiempo, amigo mío.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sois malos! —Marinette se tapaba la cara con las manos debido a la vergüenza suprema que estaba pasando—. Que… que a mí… ¡me gusta Adrien! ¿Vale?

—… —Wayzz y el Maestro Fu se miraron con mucha complicidad, aguantándose las ganas de soltar carcajadas.

— ¡No os riáis de mí! —gritaba ella, muy avergonzada, todavía con las manos ocultándole la cara—. ¡En… En la vida seré yo pareja de Chat Noir! ¿Me oís? ¡El único hombre de mi vida es Adrien, aunque sea un amor imposible!

— Si ella supiera… —murmuró el kwami en forma de tortuga a su maestro, acercándose a su oído.

— Venga, Marinette, tranquilízate —dijo Fu con expresión bonachona, apartando los brazos de la joven para ver el rostro colorado de Marinette—. Lo mejor que podréis hacer es mantener ese buen compañerismo y amistad que os tenéis el uno al otro. Y con el tema de los asuntos amorosos, eso sólo os concierne a vosotros dos y decidir qué queréis hacer con vuestras vidas sentimentales…

Los nervios y la congoja de Marinette eran palpables en su cara. Tanto Fu, como Wayzz y sobre todo Tikki sabían lo enamorada que estaba de Adrien, lo frustrada que se sentía por no ver señales de esperanza para tener ese "algo más" o que él no la correspondía de la misma manera. Sin embargo, no les dijo ni a Fu ni a Wayzz que Chat Noir se le había declarado cuando ella le comentó sobre su salida a Nueva York, y que desde ese entonces no había ni un sólo día en el que sintiera una losa pesada en la espalda, cargando con una culpa que no tendría que tenerla… aunque no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera.

¿Cuándo se le iría ese asqueroso nudo que tenía en la garganta y que no le dejaba respirar cada vez que pensaba en Chat Noir? ¡Hasta se sentía culpable por dejarle solo en París! Por el momento, sólo suspiró con pesadumbre, totalmente derrotada por el torbellino de pensamientos que había en su mente, pensamientos contradictorios, culposos, de toda índole.

— A veces me recordáis a mis amigos Nino y Alya, que sueltan comentarios algo subidos de tono para unirnos a Adrien y a mí, haciendo que nos sintamos incómodos —masculló Marinette, retirándose un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo—. Sobre todo a mí.

— No creo que el Maestro Fu y Wayzz lleguen a ese nivel —dio una pequeña risita Tikki.

— Bueno, no la estamos convenciendo de que se vaya con Chat Noir, ella es libre de elegir al chico con el que desea estar —dijo con simpleza Fu—. Sólo comentábamos que, en la gran mayoría de los casos, las personas portadoras de ambos miraculous se unen como pareja amorosa en un determinado momento.

— Ni te presionamos con ese tema. Si estás enamorada y deseas estar con Adrien… —decía Wayzz.

— Pero él no me corresponde de vuelta. Menos lo hará si estoy en Nueva York… Tengo que ser realista, él nunca me amará y siempre seré su eterna mejor amiga, no hay vuelta de hoja —volvió a suspirar ella con la cabeza gacha.

— Como siempre, el destino ya se encargará de eso, nunca falla. Quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, llegarás a estar con la persona que menos te esperarías, quién sabe —con voz misteriosa, el guardián de los miraculous se atusaba su barbilla.

— Sí, puede que mi destino no esté ligado al de Adrien… —murmuró Marinette, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un mohín—. Qué irónico, puede que al final acabe con Chat Noir, si lo pintáis así…

— El sino no fuerza las cosas a su antojo, sólo las presenta a los implicados con ciertos detalles y señales, y de ahí surgen las decisiones que tomarán cada uno de ellos —explicó Fu, tomando el vaso de té entre las manos—. Únicamente debes aceptar tu destino con los brazos abiertos, como si fuese tu mejor amigo.

— Pero… ¿el destino se puede cambiar, verdad? —preguntó Marinette, recordando las enseñanzas que le dio el Maestro Fu hacía unos años—. Mi miraculous y el de Chat Noir podían modificar algún aspecto del pasado, ¿cierto?

— No creo que sea una buena idea combinar los miraculous para que la suerte esté de tu parte y conjurar un hechizo para que Adrien se fije en ti, Marinette —Fu alzó una ceja mientras sorbía su té—. Ya sabes que estas joyas no se pueden utilizar para el beneficio propio y con usos egoístas, pero sí para el bien común y el de toda la humanidad.

— Ah, uh, me desvié completamente del tema, jejeje —avergonzada por el despiste, Marinette también cogió su vaso para beber su batido.

— No te angusties por los asuntos amorosos, lo que debes hacer es disfrutar de la vida, y el amor ya vendrá cuando tenga que venir. Sin prisas —el anciano hizo un gesto de pausa con la mano, como si estuviese frenando a alguien—. Lo importante ahora son tus estudios y centrarte en lo que es más importante, querida.

— Está bien —asintió Marinette con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Hablando de Chat Noir, ¿tienes tu kwagatama?

De forma inmediata, Marinette enseñó el kwagatama que tenía en el cuello, pues estaba oculto bajo su camiseta azul. El símbolo del Ying, teñido de color rojo intenso, se sostenía con un cordel negro y estaba suspendido en el aire ya que Marinette había cogido el collar entre sus dedos. Luego volvió a ocultarlo debajo de su camiseta una vez que Fu lo visualizó.

— Se lo daré hoy, tal y como me dijiste —comentó la chica de oscuros cabellos, bebiendo un trago de su batido—. Él sabe que se lo entregaré esta noche.

— Cierto, quedaste con él —Fu movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo—. ¿Vais a hacer algo importante, a modo de despedida entre vosotros dos?

— Digamos que Chat Noir había pensado en una cena… —decía Marinette mientras iba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Wayzz hizo una cara extraña que incomodó a Marinette, haciendo que tuviera un ligero tic en la pierna por el nerviosismo. Otra vez no, ¡ya había tenido suficiente por hoy!

— Ah, vaya, conque una cena… —murmuró Wayzz con tono interesante.

— ¡Sí, y no es una cena romántica! —exclamó alterada—. Umm… creo.

— No lo creemos, supongo que no querrá que estés incómoda en ese momento —negaba con la cabeza el guardián de los miraculous—. Chat Noir nos ha explicado lo que pasó cuando le comentaste lo de tu marcha a Nueva York…

— ¡¿Qué… qué os comentó?! —la expresión de Marinette fue de pánico total.

— Bueno, pues… Que tenía unos grandes sentimientos por ti, y se te declaró —explicó Fu, confirmando las sospechas de la chica—. Sin embargo, no quiere romper ese compañerismo que os unía tanto. Viendo que no le estabas dando ninguna esperanza a lo largo del tiempo, se aferró a vuestra amistad únicamente y conservó eso hasta el día de hoy.

Dolor en el pecho, sentía demasiado dolor, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que creía que le saldría por la boca. Colocó una mano en la zona, sintiendo los latidos mientras suspiraba con amargura. Qué ganas de llorar más inmensas, no quería sollozar, pero le temblaba tanto el labio que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior. Tikki se acercó a Marinette para sostener con sus patitas el rostro de su portadora, intentando infundirle ánimo.

Miró a Fu con desconcierto, con ojos acuosos, casi al borde del llanto, y una lágrima traviesa asomó por una de sus mejillas. Viendo que Marinette se estaba empezando a derrumbar, Fu la abrazó con ternura.

— Sí, así fue —balbuceaba Marinette, mientras se sorbía la nariz e intentaba tranquilizarse después de haber estado llorando un buen rato, todavía en los brazos del Maestro Fu—. Chat me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho. Nunca le tomé en serio, nunca creí que me amaba, siempre pensé que sólo jugueteaba, que flirteaba conmigo porque era un ligón y que interpretaba un papel como superhéroe.

— Pues… si supieras su verdadera identidad… quizás te llevarías una grata sorpresa al ver quién es realmente —dijo Wayzz, sonriendo.

— Es un chico con un gran corazón y muy bondadoso. Siempre anda buscando el bienestar de los demás. Y muy detallista cuando se lo propone —explicaba Fu las bondades de Adrien mientras acariciaba el pelo de la muchacha—. Pero no te culpo, Marinette, tú únicamente tenías (y tienes) ojos para Adrien. Fijarte en Chat Noir te hubiese supuesto tener un conflicto interno, es comprensible.

— Lo siento, pero es que desde ese día… me duele… No sé… buscar las palabras exactas a este nuevo sentimiento, o varios sentimientos, es… complicado. Sólo sé que es doloroso. Los siguientes días después de aquello, cuando notaba cómo Chat Noir me sonreía, o luchaba a mi lado… yo sólo pensaba que… detrás de esa sonrisa o esa mirada… él estaba destrozado por dentro —comentaba Marinette con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

— ¿Piensas que él no lo ha superado? —preguntó Wayzz.

— No lo sé, pero creo que no —respondió ella, negando con la cabeza—. Me siento mal por ello. No entiendo esta tristeza, o lo que sea que me esté pasando cada vez que lo miro.

— Intenta no martirizarte por ello —la aconsejó el kwami de Fu.

— ¿Y si… algún día… llegase a estar akumatizado? —los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados.

— Adr… —Fu carraspeó fuerte, casi se le escapaba el nombre de Adrien—. Ujum, el muchacho ha pasado por mucho en su vida, sí, pero ha sabido arreglárselas perfectamente a la hora de manejar y calibrar sus emociones. No te preocupes por ello.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, evitando emitir un sollozo. Con un suspiro, se soltó del abrazo de Fu para incorporarse mejor en el asiento. Su batido no estaba tan fresquito como antes, y comprobó que Fu ya había terminado su té hacía bastante tiempo. Intentó llevarse la pajita a los labios y sorber el líquido con tranquilidad mientras su mentor la miraba con ternura.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Marinette sólo escuchaba la conversación a tres que mantenían Wayzz, Tikky y Fu sobre temas variados, algunos más serios y otros más triviales. No quiso decir ninguna opinión, como mucho sólo asentía con la cabeza de manera distraída. Terminó rápido su batido y se levantó, llevando consigo los vasos para lavarlos en el fregadero y guardarlos en la fiambrera de tela. Regresó a la estancia y se sentó de nuevo, con una actitud más tranquila que notaron los presentes.

— Hoy es mi último día aquí —declaró Marinette, tocando instintivamente el kwagatama a través de la tela de su camiseta—. Así que intentaré ser lo más amable que pueda con Chat Noir. Incluso si me hace un chiste sobre gatos que me llegue a enrabietar, pero se lo perdonaré. No quiero que me recuerde como la persona que lo trató de una forma cruel. Y tampoco es que esté orgullosa de haberle dado calabazas en todo este tiempo.

— O como decís la juventud de hoy en día… ¿cómo era? —Fu puso una cara de concentración, intentando adivinar la palabra—. ¿"Friendzone"?

— Algo así —se encogió de hombros Marinette, sonriendo un poco por oír en boca de una persona tan mayor una palabra tan característica de la jerga juvenil.

Las risas de los cuatro fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de las campanadas del reloj de pared, y todos vieron la hora que era. Marinette sentía que era el momento de marcharse, para ir de nuevo a su casa, dejar las cosas de la merienda en la cocina y esperar a Chat Noir en la famosa torre de París.

— Bueno, querida, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa —Fu colocó una mano en el hombro de Marinette—. Así te preparas un poco, te tranquilizas y pasas una noche amena con Chat Noir. Te aseguro que te lo pasarás bien con él.

— Supongo que sí, debería irme —asintió la muchacha, levantándose lánguidamente.

Tiró el paquete vacío de galletas al pequeño cubo de basura que había en la cocina y, después de eso, colgó su bolso en el hombro y cogió la fiambrera de tela en una mano, mientras Fu limpiaba la mesa rociándola con un producto de limpieza y pasándole un paño. Marinette tocó el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió por si su maestro tendría que decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de marcharse.

— Toca despedirnos, ¿no es así? —preguntó Fu, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su pupila—. Te vuelvo a repetir: no es necesario que estés así de preocupada, todo saldrá bien.

— Lo sé… —musitó Marinette en voz baja, acariciándose un brazo.

— Lo único en lo que tienes que pensar ahora es en tu viaje y en tus estudios. Serás una gran diseñadora de moda, ya lo verás. Aprenderás mucho, conocerás a gente totalmente diferente, estarás en un nuevo ambiente, saborearás lo que es la independencia… pero también tendrás que manejar la responsabilidad. Aunque no hace falta decirte eso, pues tus padres te habrán aconsejado muy bien —expresó Fu con una sonrisa cándida.

— Sí, todo será tan nuevo que ni me dará tiempo a quejarme porque tendré que hacer esto o aquello —rió con pocas ganas Marinette, sus labios estaban algo torcidos.

— No dudes en contactar conmigo para cualquier duda o consulta —el anciano señaló su teléfono móvil con el dedo índice—. El hecho de que estés fuera del país no significa que vayas a estar desorientada cuando te asalten las incertidumbres. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pues a fin de cuentas eres una persona adulta. Seguro que actuarás sabiamente cuando las ocasiones lo requieran.

— Muchas gracias, Fu —agradeció Marinette, sabiendo que tenía el completo apoyo del Maestro Fu—. Intentaré… no molestarte mucho.

— Realmente deseo que te vaya todo bien —sonrió él y luego señaló al kwami de la tortuga con un gesto de la cabeza—. Y Wayzz igual, ¿verdad?

Wayzz asintió con su pequeña cabecita de color verde, posado en el hombro del guardián.

— No dejes de ser la Marinette risueña, decidida y alegre que yo conozco… Últimamente te he visto tan melancólica y triste que no es normal en ti —Fu acercó su mano a la mejilla de Marinette para acariciarla, ella no protestó ante aquel gesto.

— Ya… ya se me pasará. No te preocupes por mí —le aseguró la chica—. Intentaré dar el cien por cien.

— Mira por tu bienestar, siempre. Que nada ni nadie te acongoje. Con una actitud excelente y con lo maravillosa persona que eres, conseguirás hacer todo lo que te propongas. Mucho ánimo, mi niña —mientras decía estas palabras, Fu le dio un abrazo muy sentido.

A Marinette le costó reaccionar de manera rápida, pero a los pocos segundos le correspondió de igual manera, percibiendo cómo el pequeño y encorvado cuerpo del anciano le transmitía una paz y tranquilidad tan características en él. Wayzz y Tikki, entretanto, se dieron un abrazo a modo de despedida y se deseaban lo mejor. El maestro y su discípula rompieron aquel abrazo, y, con unas palabras de despedida y frases de ánimo, Marinette abandonó el edificio para volver a casa a tiempo.

* * *

— Ufff… estoy muy nervioso.

Chat Noir estaba esperando a Ladybug en la _Tour Eiffel_ como habían acordado, en lo más alto de aquella estructura. Llevaba transformado un cuarto de hora y tenía absolutamente todo preparado para cuando ella decidiera aparecer. Pero estaba tan impaciente y nervioso que lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y vueltas, y sólo quedaban unos cinco minutos para que diese la hora.

Se acercó a la barandilla para ver el paisaje nocturno y por si divisaba a la superheroína parisina, pero no la identificaba saltando sobre los tejados de las casas. Había intentado dejarlo perfecto para que ella se llevase un bonito recuerdo. Esperaba de todo corazón que le encantase este detalle, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que Ladybug sólo lo miraría como un compañero y amigo, aunque con esta cena Adrien no tenía dobles intenciones.

Desde el día en el que le confesó a medias sus sentimientos (sabiendo que le había mentido como un bellaco), notó algo de evasión por parte de la muchacha. Inquieta, incómoda, más parca en palabras. Los diálogos entre ellos no eran tan fluidos, la dinámica a la que estaban acostumbrados no era exactamente la misma. Por mucho que él pusiera de su parte, de ver que estaba todo bien, hacer chistes, lo que fuese para volver a los viejos tiempos… y lo que veía en ella era algo verdaderamente extraño.

La rabia contenida de Adrien por haber realizado aquel estúpido error (porque para él lo era, aunque ya no tenía sentido echarse atrás) la encauzaba practicando con el piano, tocando las teclas de manera intensa, con velocidad, como si la culpa de todo la tuviese el instrumento. En las sesiones de fotos y desfiles de moda apenas se concentraba, estaba como ido o posaba más serio de lo normal. Y en esgrima actuaba de forma casi agresiva en los combates contra los contrincantes, sorprendiendo a muchos de los alumnos que compartían la actividad extraescolar con él o al profesor que enseñaba dicho deporte.

Pero tenía que regular esos sentimientos negativos de alguna manera para intentar estar lo más tranquilo posible, no le daría el gusto a Papillon a que lo akumatizara… porque no sólo serían problemas para Adrien y su padre, sino para Ladybug también porque no la podría ayudar como Chat Noir. Y tampoco quería enfrentarse a ella, no de esa manera, no así.

— ¿Y si… no aparece? ¿Y si me deja plantado? ¿Y si…? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido.

Muchas eran las probabilidades de que Ladybug no hiciese acto de presencia. Tampoco la culparía, era humana, y parecía que ella puso tierra de por medio por las actitudes que evidenciaba en las últimas semanas de vacaciones. No quería pensar mal de ella, pero estaba en su derecho en no querer acudir, por mucho que Adrien intentase pedirle que viniera (siempre con delicadeza y tacto, nunca obligándola). Pero si al final ella decidía no venir… no podría ocultar el gran vacío y dolor que sentiría su corazón.

Sin embargo, escuchó el característico sonido del yoyó desenrollándose, dándole entender que Ladybug había llegado y estaba en la torre.

— ¿Y si dejas de hacerte suposiciones erróneas? —la voz de Ladybug estaba cerca de él, y resultaba que Chat Noir le daba la espalda.

— ¡Ladybug! —se sorprendió Chat Noir, girándose para verla.

— ¿Pensabas que no iba a venir? —preguntó Ladybug con las manos en las caderas y una ceja arqueada que no se veía por culpa de la máscara roja con puntitos negros.

— No pensé que… me estuvieses escuchando —él se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose avergonzado.

— Se te escuchaba quejándote desde aquí, como para no enterarse… —exageró ella.

— Lo siento, perdona —Chat cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, suspirando.

— No, perdóname tú a mí… —negó con la cabeza Ladybug.

Adrien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Ladybug incómoda, mirando a la ciudad con un dedo pulgar mordido y pensando qué podría decirle, ya que parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas o qué actitud tomar frente al muchacho. No obstante, el rubio sólo la miraba, intentando averiguar qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza o qué podría comentar, aunque se hacía una ligera idea.

— ¿Por qué… debería de perdonarte? —preguntó él, con una expresión de extrañeza—. ¿De qué?

— De… De mi actitud estas últimas semanas, ¿vale? —Marinette tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así quiso explicarse y contar la verdad, deseando internamente que su voz no temblara a la hora de hablar—. No es fácil que tu compañero te confiese sus sentimientos, que te diga que le gustabas desde hacía mucho tiempo y te sientas culpable…

— ¡No! —exclamó Adrien, haciendo que ella diera un respingo y le mirara—. No… no eres culpable de nada, ¿vale?

— Perdón, pero… no puedo evitarlo —Ladybug sonrió débilmente, como si le pesaran los labios y estuviese haciendo un sobreesfuerzo—. Recuerdo cosas, situaciones, vivencias, conversaciones…

La superheroína se llevó una mano al rostro, parecía asqueada de sí misma. No quería llorar, no ahora, no en el último día en el que se verían. Dio un largo suspiro lleno de amargura y su vista se dirigió al suelo, evitando mirar a Chat Noir. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, aunque de forma imperceptible para su compañero. Provocar, sin querer, una escenita o una discusión allí mismo era lo que menos quería que pasara en aquel instante.

— Siento que te he hecho daño, mucho daño, durante estos años. Creo que me equivoqué al juzgarte en algunos aspectos tuyos como superhéroe… o como persona. Pero entendía que… interpretabas un papel, porque cuando no eres Chat Noir te comportas de forma diferente, según tú —contaba ella mientras se acariciaba sus propios brazos.

— Sí, es verdad… Chat Noir y yo… somos casi polos opuestos —la mueca de Chat Noir era irónica, pensando que si Ladybug supiera quién había detrás de su máscara negra quizás se desmayaría—. Pero no me has hecho daño, yo me hice ilusiones y me aferré a una esperanza vana de que algún día te fijases en mí. Realmente soy yo el que he actuado como un idiota.

— Pero yo te dije que no cambiaría nada, que no te juzgaría, que todo seguiría igual que siempre, que no te…

— Lo sé, pero es inevitable —la paró él y posó una mano en el hombro de la heroína, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ligeramente—. Una cosa es que en un primer momento te lo hayas tomado de una manera y luego, más tarde, empieces a recapitular y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido… y eso ha sido lo que te ha pasado. No te culpo por ello, de verdad, te entiendo perfectamente.

— De verdad que lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó Marinette, tratando de que el nudo en la garganta desapareciera… pero seguía ahí—. He actuado con crueldad, no te lo merecías.

— No has sido cruel —aseguró Adrien, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa aunque los ojos, a través de la máscara negra, estaba un tanto opacados—. En realidad, no has hecho nada malo… Sólo que… pusiste un poco de distancia entre nosotros por lo que ocurrió e ir a lo estrictamente necesario cuando andábamos combatiendo.

— Pero no quería herir tus sentimientos —dijo Ladybug, mirando con decisión a Chat Noir—. Nunca he querido herirte de ninguna de las maneras, ni siquiera luchando aunque estuvieses controlado por un akumatizado. Pero… yo… no quiero mentirte, porque a veces te he seguido el juego... y puede que, sin querer, haya jugado con tus sentimientos.

— Lo de seguir el juego ya formó parte de la dinámica que teníamos, y estaba bien así…

— ¿A qué precio, Chat? ¿A hacerte más daño? —preguntaba con rabia la chica, apretando fuertemente los dientes—. ¿A que te construyeras castillos en el aire? ¿A que la decepción fuera más enorme si te rechazaba? ¿A que un día pudieses estar akumatizado por mi culpa?

— Tú no me has rechazado directamente, ni me has dicho "No quiero nada contigo", "No quiero ser tu novia" o cosa similar —contestó el héroe gatuno, un tanto hastiado.

— Es que no me estoy refiriendo a lo de ahora o a lo de hace meses, me estaba yendo a años anteriores, incluso cuando éramos unos novatos en esto de ser superhéroes, ¿me entiendes? ¡Estoy hablando de cuatro años enteros! —exclamó Ladybug, cerrando los puños cerca de su pecho.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da ahora? ¡Lo hecho… pues hecho está! No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada y por nada, punto. Ni me has mentido, ni has sido cruel, ni nada similar. ¿Piensas que te guardo rencor, que te odio? —inquirió Chat Noir, que sin querer apretaba de más el hombro de su compañera pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Ladybug hizo un mohín lleno de tristeza, evidenciando que se sentía culpable de todo: de cómo se comportó años atrás y estos últimos meses, su actitud esquiva, ciertas conversaciones que tuvieron, y un largo etcétera. Ver a su Lady así de dolida hacía que a Adrien se le encogiese el alma. Si él tuviese que encontrar al culpable de esta situación, no sabría decir quién era, o cuál o qué situación propiciaba esto. Probablemente estaba ciego por idealizar a Ladybug, aun así estaba al tanto sus fortalezas y algunos de sus puntos flacos, por lo que la conocía en gran medida. Sin embargo, como ella apuntó en más de una ocasión, no la conocía en su vida diaria, no sabía su nombre, cuál era su cumpleaños, sus ilusiones, sus gustos, sus anhelos, su futuro… Evidentemente todo sería mucho más fácil y diferente si se conocieran en su forma civil… pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no se gustasen, una vez reveladas sus identidades.

¿Por qué las cosas del amor y del corazón eran tan complicadas? Quizás, si fuese un chico normal como los demás, si no echase de menos a su madre, si no echase en falta el cariño de su padre, si fuese más sociable y saliese más, si supiese comportarse con la gente, si no estuviese encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su mansión o atareadísimo en sus actividades extraescolares o con su carrera de modelo… todo sería muy diferente.

Finalmente, ver cómo el labio inferior le temblaba a Ladybug y percibir cómo una gota de agua proveniente de sus ojos caía por el moflete de ella… fue suficiente para que dejara de contenerse y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— Eres una persona humana, que sientes y padeces, igual que yo. ¿Que es una lástima no ser correspondido? Efectivamente, pero hay que saber lidiar con ello y aceptarlo, sin más remedio. Eso es lo que tuve que hacer —le murmuró en el oído mientras la escuchaba sollozar—. Sin embargo, valoro tu amistad por encima de todo, y eso es con lo que me quedo. Que me amases sería lo más milagroso que me habría pasado en la vida, ¿sabes? El inconveniente es que no se puede conseguir todo en la vida, y tú quieres a otra persona.

Duele. Cómo le dolía decir eso. Amar sin ser amado. Amar sabiendo que la persona a la que amas no está interesada en ti y tiene puesta su mirada en alguien más. Que no eres correspondido. Que sólo eres un compañero y un amigo. Que todas las razones que te ha dado la persona, como la distancia, el no saber quiénes son, no conocerse realmente o no saber si se gustaban en la vida real… son hándicaps enormes de por qué no iniciar una relación amorosa. Ladybug, como siempre, tan lógica e inteligente. Y él… pensaba más con el corazón, siendo menos racional.

— Qué tonto e idiota soy, ¿verdad? —se preguntó a sí mismo Adrien, oyendo los lloros de Ladybug—. Enamorarme de mi compañera de aventuras, a la cual no conozco en realidad. Y no quiero que me ames para darme el gusto a mí, tienes que ser sincera con tu corazón. Mereces a alguien que te quiera, te valore y que esté contigo siempre. Es más verdadero que ames a un chico normal de la calle que conozcas y esté pasando el tiempo contigo, conociéndote y sintiendo su apoyo, que a un superhéroe que sólo lo ves cuando hay un peligro cerca.

— Ch-Chat… —gimió Marinette con voz ahogada, sintiéndose débil y diminuta envuelta en los brazos de Chat Noir—. Lo… Lo siento-to tanto…

— Qué fácil sería si nos conociésemos sin las máscaras… No sé si alguna vez nos habremos cruzado con nuestras identidades civiles, o hayamos coincidido en alguna ocasión —él intensificó mucho más el abrazo, no queriendo apartarla de su lado—. Incluso haberte salvado sin tú estar transformada o viceversa. No lo sé…

Adrien se sorprendía del temple que tenía en ese momento, ni se había derrumbado delante de Ladybug o se había puesto a llorar junto con ella. La única persona que mostraba cierta "debilidad" en ese instante era ella, colmada por la situación y por esa incesante sensación de culpabilidad que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía tiempo. Por lo pronto, lo único que podía hacer como Chat Noir era confesarse —en cierta manera, pero también mintiendo— y consolándola con algo de contacto físico, como por ejemplo abrazándola.

Hoy su Lady olía a un aroma afrutado, como a cerezas. Inhaló su olor, que provenía de su cabello, lentamente y así le ayudaba a centrarse y seguir calmado, para así poder transmitirle esa seguridad y tranquilidad a ella. Podría estar abrazado a ella por horas, le encantaba estar así, aunque hubiese sido mejor en otras circunstancias y no con este panorama.

La heroína levantó la cabeza, revelando sus ojos rojizos por el llanto y él, sin dejar de abrazarla, retiró unas cuantas lágrimas con el pulgar de la mano derecha, intentando no hacerle daño con la uña en forma de garra.

— Ojalá supiera quién es ese chico del que estás enamorada… Porque le diría más de cuatro palabras. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, por no fijarse en esta increíble chica que tengo a mi lado? ¡Debe de estar ciego, alucino muchísimo de que no se haya fijado en ti! —las palabras de él intentaban ser de… ¿ánimo, tal vez?

— Mira… Es… complicado… —decía Ladybug, sorbiéndose la nariz e intentando que su voz no temblara más—. Pero… no puedo decirte quién es. Si lo supieras… quizás sabrías algo importante y revelador de mi vida personal. No debemos saber cosas íntimas y personales, no debemos saber nada el uno del otro. Nuestras… identidades deben ser secretas…

Chat Noir dejó de abrazar a Ladybug para poder observarla, no obstante, ambas manos estaban colocadas en sus hombros. Ella no decía nada nuevo bajo el Sol, eso estaba más que claro, y era un discurso con el que siempre había estado enfatizándole una y otra vez: que sus identidades permaneciesen secretas a toda costa. Pero… ¿algún día podrían conocerse de verdad, sin sus trajes y máscaras? Aunque si ella se iba a Nueva York… tal posibilidad quedaba totalmente descartada.

— Somos superhéroes, Chat Noir… No nos queda otra elección —sentenció Ladybug, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza gacha.

— Te comprendo, Ladybug —dijo Chat Noir, acariciando con suavidad los hombros de la heroína—. Y comprendo más o menos por lo que andas pasando, aunque no me lo llegue a imaginar del todo. Pero quiero que dejes de sentirte mal y culpable. No quiero que sientas lástima o pena por mí.

Ladybug lo miró con ojos afligidos, había dejado de llorar y de tiritar. Conociéndola someramente, sabía que ella aún tendría esos sentimientos de culpabilidad, pero él ya no podía hacer nada. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle si, finalmente, se había declarado a ese muchacho que tanto le gustaba, pero sería hurgar más en la herida. A lo sumo, Adrien veía que lo más conveniente era dejar el tema y pasar a otra cosa para que pudiesen estar más a gusto y animados.

— Será mejor que nos dejemos de comer la cabeza, tú la primera. Si seguimos así, esta conversación nos va a incomodar y a doler más a los dos. Creo que ya es suficiente —declaró él, mostrando una sonrisa—. Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no teníamos una cena pendiente?

La muchacha dio un respingo, se había olvidado totalmente de que habían quedado en la _Tour Eiffel_ para cenar. Y ellos estaban tan campantes hablando de las desgracias que tenían en su vida afectiva, amores no correspondidos y corazones rotos. Miró cómo su compañero se restregaba esas manos enguantadas con mucha avidez e ilusión, y luego indicó que le siguiera.

Al otro lado de la torre, se encontró dos alfombras negras con un estampado poliédrico en blanco, un par de fiambreras blancas con forma cuadrangular, unos vasos tematizados de ellos mismos (ya que en París sacaron mercancía de dichos superhéroes) y una nevera portátil de color negro. Entre las dos alfombras, había un altavoz portátil que seguramente sería para escuchar música, además de 4 farolillos de color blanco colocados en cada esquina y alrededor de las alfombras para que no estuviesen en penumbra y pudiesen ver.

Marinette se quedó a cuadros, contemplando aquel particular escenario, mientras que Chat Noir parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¡TA TA TA CHÁN, TACHÁN! —exclamó Chat, presentando el lugar con un aspecto muy cómico—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Es… es… ¡Es magnífico, Chat Noir! —contestó ella, sintiéndose mucho mejor y encantada con la decoración.

— Entonces… ¿estás contenta de haber venido? —preguntó el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo, y ella empezó a sonreír y a reír—. Bueno, creo que eso me lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Venga, a sentarse!

Ambos se sentaron en las alfombras, que tenían el tamaño del largo de una persona aproximadamente y podían tumbarse perfectamente. No obstante, Chat Noir abrió la nevera portátil para sacar una botella de cristal cuyo contenido tenía burbujitas pero era incoloro. Hizo un gesto de la cabeza a Marinette para que acercase el vaso y pudiese verter el líquido, haciendo también lo mismo con su vaso.

Observó el vaso de cristal de color rojo con puntos negros repartidos por todo el vaso, así como una silueta negra de ella —aunque con una apariencia mucho más joven— y unas bonitas letras que decían "Ladybug" en color negro, blanco y rojo. El de Chat Noir era idéntico, salvo que era de color negro, con huellas de color verde chillón, su silueta en color verde en la misma tonalidad y su nombre en blanco, negro y verde.

— Mmmm, ¿a qué sabe? —preguntaba Ladybug, olisqueando por el borde del vaso.

— Es gaseosa con un ligero toque a limón… —respondió él mientras ella ponía una cara de extrañeza—. No tiene alcohol, es un simple refresco, jeje. ¿Te pensabas que te iba a emborrachar?

— No creo que llegases a esos extremos —negaba con la cabeza Ladybug.

— Además de que soy abstemio, el alcohol y yo… no nos llevamos muy bien —reveló él y luego hizo una mueca con la lengua de forma desagradable.

— Jaja, yo igual, el alcohol no me gusta para nada, ¡es asqueroso! —Marinette también sacó la lengua y arrugaba la nariz, asqueada.

— ¡Somos unos raritos, My Lady! Bueno, al menos la gente no verá a una Ladybug borracha cantando _La cucaracha_ agarrada a una farola o a Chat Noir vomitando por las esquinas porque se pasó de copas —contaba Chat Noir, imaginándose de manera hilarante cómo se verían ellos estando ebrios como una cuba.

— ¡Qué exagerado eres, por Dios! —reía Ladybug, dejando el vaso a un lado y se interesó por la fiambrera—. ¿Puedo abrirla? Tengo hambre…

— Es verdad, tampoco es plan de cenar tan tarde. Ábrela, ábrela, a ver si te gusta —instó él, animándola a que abriera la fiambrera.

Al retirar la tapa blanca, vio que había varios departamentos y diferente comida de la cual servirse. Cogió un fino y sencillo tenedor de plata, que estaba en el lateral de la fiambrera, y se dispuso a observar el contenido de la caja: aceitunas, jamón, queso, zanahorias, tomate, lechuga, sushi, ternera y caracoles. Viendo la comida, el estómago de Marinette emitió un leve rugido.

— ¡TA-DA! ¡MIRA QUÉ RICO, MY LADY! —gritó Chat Noir, con una expresión infantil en el rostro que daban ganas de achucharlo—. Mira, en este compartimento tienes ensalada de lechuga, con sus rodajitas de zanahoria, sus tomatitos cherry, unas buenísimas aceitunas rellenas de anchoa, todo eso aderezado con sal, pimienta, algo de miel, un tanto de vinagre balsámico y aceite de oliva virgen extra.

Marinette se quedó perpleja por la tan detallada explicación de Chat Noir con respecto a la ensalada. ¿Haría lo mismo con el resto de comida? Aunque no hacía falta decir que tenía una pinta exquisita…

— Por otra parte, aquí tenemos algo más sencillo: jamón ibérico de bellota y queso curado manchego, traídos desde España. Sólo los paladares más expertos pueden apreciar esta delicatesen. Esta sección es más como un aperitivo, así que te recomiendo que pruebes esto primero y luego la ensalada, pero es sólo una sugerencia, y...

— ¿Chat?

— Dime.

— ¿Vienen de España? ¿Esto es de importación? —sospechaba Ladybug, con una ceja enmarcada.

— Sí, al menos casi todos los ingredientes que hay en la ensalada, además del jamón y el queso, ¿por? —explicó el chico con sencillez y no dándole mucha importancia.

— ¿Sabes que esto es carísimo? ¡¿Sobre todo el jamón?! —Marinette, con nerviosismo, apuntaba con el dedo el jamón loncheado y perfectamente presentado.

— ¿Y? —Adrien sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te lo puedes permitir? —preguntó la muchacha, incrédula.

— Sí, ¿y? —suspirando, Chat Noir no entendía el estupor de la heroína.

Marinette decidió que mejor no hablaría más sobre la procedencia de la comida o sobre el precio por el que tendría que haber pagado Chat Noir para que pudiesen degustar dichos manjares. Así que, viendo que Ladybug no diría nada al respecto, continuó con su explicación culinaria, señalando una porción bastante mayor situada en la fiambrera.

— Los dos compartimentos que están al lado se basan en la comida japonesa: uno de ellos tiene trocitos de carne de ternera con salsa _teriyaki_ , y el otro tiene sushi. El sushi al estilo _uramaki_ , para ser más exactos, y tiene arroz, alga _nori_ , aguacate, pepino, _surimi_ y cebolla frita por encima. ¡Está para chuparse los dedos, My Lady! —Chat Noir besó sus dedos y luego los extendió con la palma abierta, alejando la mano de su boca—. ¡La comida japonesa es lo más!

— Madre mía, qué pinta más buena tiene todo… —el estómago de Marinette volvió a hacer un ruido.

— Y el quinto "plato", muy francés y muy típico de nuestra tierra… _Escargots de Bourgogne beurrés._ ¿A quién no le gustan los caracoles, eh? Bien grandotes, con su mantequilla, su ajo, su perejil, su chalota y todo ello bien salpimentado. ¡Sano, sano… y rico, rico! —Chat parecía encantadísimo con la cena—. Ah, y luego tenemos postre, pero está en la nevera para que conserve su frescura.

— Uff, no sé cómo has aprendido a hacer todo esto, pero está estupendo… —dijo Ladybug con el tenedor en la mano, con ganas de atacar a una aceituna para devorarla.

— Uy, ojalá pudiese hacer estas maravillas culinarias, pero el chef que tenemos en casa fue el que… —empezó a explicar Chat Noir, pero fue interrumpido por el chillido ahogado de su compañera.

— ¿¡Tenéis un chef!? —los ojos de Marinette eran tan grandes como platos de café.

— Ups… Esto… emmm… ¿Sí? ¿Tenemos un chef en casa? —respondió él, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

— Veo que… eres una… caja de sorpresas —Ladybug parecía algo descompuesta—. Ya faltaría que la gaseosa o el postre fueran caros…

Chat Noir prefirió no oír aquel comentario, sabiendo muy bien que, evidentemente, toda la comida que había traído era bastante cara, incluyendo la bebida y el postre. La verdad es que el chef le hizo un gran favor atendiendo sus peticiones y haciendo caso a lo que deseaba poner en la fiambrera, se notaba que lo hizo con mucho esmero, pues cada comida estaba colocada en cada departamento con una presentación delicada y preciosa. Afortunadamente, de esto no se enteró Gabriel y sólo quedó entre el chef y Adrien.

Cogió su copa negra y la alzó a la altura de su cara, muy sonriente.

— ¡Brindemos! —exclamó él y Ladybug le siguió, cogiendo su vaso rojo—. ¡Por nosotros y, sobre todo, por ti!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la muchacha, interesada por tal enfatización.

— Porque mañana te vas, y deseo que tengas un buen viaje, que hagas muchos amigos en Nueva York, que aprendas mucho… y que te vaya muy bien —respondió Chat, ampliando más su sonrisa.

— Gracias… —agradeció ella, conmovida—. Bueno, pues… ¡está bien! ¡Por nosotros!

Los vasos chocaron con un tintineo y bebieron de ellos. A Marinette le encantó aquel refresco, con sus burbujitas haciéndole un breve cosquilleo en la garganta y con ese toque a limón que lo enriquecía aún más. Veía a Chat Noir muy complacido e iba notando que la observaba para saber si le gustaba, así que ella asintió con la cabeza para darle una respuesta afirmativa.

— Bueno, mientras comemos y demás, voy a poner música —propuso Chat Noir, toqueteando el altavoz—. ¿Prefieres que ponga algún canal de radio o la música que tengo metida en mi móvil? Tengo varios géneros y una gran variedad de canciones…

— Humm, espera… A ver tu altavoz, quiero ver cómo es… —decía Ladybug, cogiendo el altavoz para mirarlo mejor.

— Ah, vale, como quieras —aceptó él, no importándole mucho que ella cogiera aquel aparato y mientras tanto sacó su teléfono móvil para mirarlo con tranquilidad.

Cuando Marinette empezó a mirar mejor y con más detalle el altavoz, se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a una prestigiosa marca dedicada a equipos de sonido, un modelo _Denon Heos 7_. Recordó haberlo visto por la sección de electrónica en una ocasión, cuando fue de compras con sus padres al centro comercial, y su precio rondaba los 600 euros aproximadamente. Medía como unos 22 centímetros de largo y no pesaba demasiado, unos 3 kilogramos a lo sumo. Era sobrio y moderno al mismo tiempo, con un color negro precioso. Se notaba que era un altavoz de buenísima calidad.

Ahora quedaba lo siguiente: ¿Qué hacía Chat Noir con este altavoz tan prohibitivo? Ella, desde luego, no se lo podría permitir. ¿A caso él procedía de una familia muy adinerada? ¿Tenía un buen puesto de trabajo que le permitiría tener esos caprichos y que muy pocas personas pueden tener al alcance de la mano? ¿O… era un ladrón?

Y, sin quererlo, emitió un alarido muy estridente.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES CON UN ALTAVOZ CARÍSIMO!? —las manos de Ladybug temblaban ligeramente, sosteniendo el altavoz portátil.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el tono de Chat Noir pasó a ser monótono, la pantalla de su smartphone brillaba y se proyectaba en su cara con un tono azul blanquecino.

— ¿ES QUE ESTÁS MONTADO EN EL DÓLAR O QUÉ? —chilló ella, muy escandalizada, tener algo tan ostentoso entre las manos le daba miedo.

— Querrás decir "montado en el euro", que es nuestra moneda, pero en fin… —Chat Noir seguía sin darle importancia, sólo estaba mirando su móvil.

— CHAT NOIR, CONTESTA, ¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESTO? —preguntó alteradísima, como si tuviese una bomba de relojería. Pero viendo que Chat Noir no le hacía el mínimo caso, se acercó a él y vio, más alterada aún, que las manos del chico manejaban un _iPhone X_ —. ¿ESO ES UN _IPHONE X_?

— ¡Ey, no se miran las cosas personales, cotilla! —la regañó el muchacho, acercando su smartphone al pecho para que no viera lo que tenía en la pantalla.

— E-Eres… ¿rico? —inquirió la superheroína, temiendo recibir una respuesta no muy agradable.

— Ah… —suspiró el joven y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora—. Sí, mi familia es adinerada gracias a la profesión de mi padre… y también por mi trabajo. Pero no te daré más información, tú misma dijiste hace unos cuantos minutos que no tendríamos que saber detalles íntimos de la vida del otro.

— Oh, perdón —se disculpó ella, cayendo en la cuenta—. Sólo que… me ha sorprendido, nada más.

— No pasa nada —negó con la cabeza y le echó otro vistazo al móvil, cambiando rápidamente las imágenes que tenía de fondo de pantalla y de bloqueo por si acaso—. En fin, ya sabes un poco más sobre mí. Pero… vamos a hacer un empate, ¿cuál es tu marca de móvil?

— ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No puedo competir contra un iPhone! —se quejaba Marinette, haciendo un puchero—. Vaaaaale, tengo un _Huawei Mate 10 Lite_ , ¿contento? No es la gran cosa, pero al menos no me va tan mal con él.

— Ohhhh, un móvil chino, qué gracioooso —canturreó el rubio mientras mostraba sus dientes.

— ¡Chat Noir! ¡No te burles! —Ladybug le dio un codazo, algo molesta pero también estaba riéndose por la actitud de su compañero.

— No me estoy burlando, jeje. Venga, dime qué quieres escuchar, que tengo de todo… menos reggaetón, claro, así que no me lo pidas —cuando Chat Noir nombró aquel género musical, puso los ojos en blanco—. Odio ese estilo de música con toda mi alma.

— Mmm… —pensaba ella, colocando la mano en la barbilla, pero no se le ocurría nada—. No sé, te dejo elegir lo que quieras.

— Bueno, ya que crees que tengo gustos refinados y que soy el chico más pijo del lugar, te pondré esto —decía con sorna Chat Noir, yéndose a las carpetas de audio para elegir el género musical que ya tenía pensado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo—. Luego no quiero quejas.

Con una sonrisa burlona, encendió el altavoz y subió el volumen de una manera aceptable, y con su móvil, como si fuese un mando inalámbrico, ejecutó la primera canción: _Für Elise_ de Beethoven. Las primeras notas del piano eran tan características en esa pieza musical que Marinette estuvo maravillada, reconocía perfectamente la canción. La de veces que se imaginó a Adrien tocándola con el piano…

— ¿Música clásica? —preguntó, muy sorprendida.

— Efectivamente —asintió él, contento—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Pues que… parece que estemos en un restaurante de lujo —respondió ella, cruzando las piernas y cogiendo la fiambrera, abriendo la tapa de nuevo.

— ¡Jajajajaja! —rió con ganas Chat Noir—. Bueno, la comida lo merece, y las vistas son impresionantes, así que te lo puedo dar por válido. Veo que tienes hambre, así que vamos a cenar. ¡Que aproveche y espero que te guste!

— ¡Gracias! ¡Que aproveche! —dijo Marinette, que sí pudo coger, por fin, una aceituna con el tenedor y llevársela a la boca.

La noche pasó entre anécdotas, comentarios sobre lo riquísima que estaba la comida y la bebida, o con las explicaciones de Chat Noir sobre las piezas musicales que iban sonando a lo largo de la cena. Por lo que pudo observar Marinette, Chat tenía muchos conocimientos de música, sobre todo la clásica. No sabía si él tocaba algún instrumento o había estudiado en el conservatorio, pero viendo el afán que tenía Chat y cómo comentaba las canciones, la melodía, el ritmo, si había un coro o algún cantante de ópera, si entraban un grupo de instrumentos de cuerda o lo que fuese, hacía que Marinette sintiera más simpatía por su compañero.

Una vez terminada la cena, Chat Noir sacó de la nevera portátil dos cuencos llenos de fresas troceadas con nata montada por encima, y le ofreció a Ladybug una cucharilla de plata para ingerir aquel rico postre. ¡Qué bonito se veía Paris de noche, en las alturas, en tan buena compañía, con una agradable música de fondo y comiendo unas riquísimas fresas con nata! Desde luego, Chat Noir era un chico muy detallista, Fu y Wayzz no le mintieron para nada con respecto a él. Si bien esto era una cena de despedida entre amigos, también cabía decir que… parecía una cena romántica.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al tener este pensamiento y palpó su yoyó, ya que al lado de éste tenía colgado un saquito pequeño donde guardaba su kwagatama. Deshizo el nudo y abrió la bolsita, cogiendo el colgante con el símbolo del Yin en él. Se lo entregó a Chat Noir, colocándoselo en el cuello con mucho cuidado. El muchacho toqueteó con suavidad aquél símbolo de color rojo y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Ladybug.

— Lo cuidaré como un tesoro, My Lady. Te juro que no lo perderé y no le pasará nada, confía en mí —prometió él, cerrando el puño en donde tenía el kwagatama—. Lo utilizaré sabiamente.

— Sé que lo harás. Y sé que París estará a salvo contigo, de eso no tengo la menor duda —esbozó una sonrisa Marinette.

Chat Noir suspiró con conformismo y cogió su iPhone para ver la hora, su expresión no era de agrado. Dejó el móvil a un lado y se levantó mientras se rascaba la nuca, bastante apenado. Marinette entendió que esta quedada había llegado a su fin, muy a su pesar porque se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Ella también se levantó y le dio su saquito, que él guardó en una de las cremalleras de su traje negro junto con el kwagatama.

— Bueno, supongo que… tenemos que despedirnos. Es algo tarde… y necesitas descansar para tu viaje… —la voz de Chat Noir bajó una octava más grave, se podía ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— Sí… —asintió ella, cabizbaja.

— Esto… No quiero que pienses mal, pero… ¿Puedo… darte un beso?

Aquella pregunta pilló totalmente desprevenida a Marinette, no se esperaba para nada que Chat Noir fuese tan lanzado. ¿Todavía sentía cosas por ella? ¿No había dicho que ya sólo la consideraba su amiga? El chico la miraba con ojos tristes y, a la vez, esperanzado. La correa en forma de cola se movía con nerviosismo y las orejas estaban gachas, sus manos estaban detrás de la espalda. De fondo sonaba el _Lago de los Cisnes_ de Tchaikovsky.

Ella carraspeó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por aquella propuesta. Adrien dio dos pasos hacia adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros de Ladybug. Vio esos ojos azules cristalinos enmarcados en aquella máscara roja con puntos negros, esos ojos que no se cansaría de ver horas y horas.

— Sólo es un beso en la mejilla, nada más —aclaró él, observando la inquietud de la heroína.

— ¡A-Ah, vale! —Marinette se sintió ridícula—. E-Eh… ¡No hay problema!

Fue entonces cuando notó los labios de Chat Noir en su mejilla. El corazón de Marinette dio una fuerte sacudida, como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado de la impresión, notando ese beso tan delicado en aquella zona, sabiendo que el muchacho la estaba tratando con respeto y dulzura.

Marinette no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca y que una lágrima cayera en la otra mejilla, mientras que Chat Noir, en ese beso, la envolvía entre sus brazos. Más que un gesto amistoso… parecía un gesto romántico por parte del chico, pero eso a ella no le molestó. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste, tan culpable? Quizás, si las cosas fuesen de otra manera… ¿podría haberse enamorado de Chat Noir?

Las ideas preconcebidas que tenía de él habían desaparecido totalmente en ese momento. En toda la noche no había dejado de ser amable, simpático, educado… Y, en cierta manera, y no sabía el motivo… le recordaba muchísimo a Adrien. Pero era imposible, aquellos chicos eran como el agua y el aceite, ¡totalmente opuestos! De ninguna manera, detrás de ese traje y esa máscara negra, iba a estar el amor de su vida, imposible que fuese Adrien… ¡no tenía sentido!

Sollozó pensando en esa idea y pensando también en que no volvería a ver a ambos muchachos. Chat Noir, con delicadeza, dejó de besar su mejilla y vio apenado cómo Ladybug lloraba en silencio.

— Por favor… no llores… —pidió su compañero, quitándole las lágrimas.

— Te echaré de menos… — murmuró ella—. Lo siento, me da… algo de tristeza irme.

— Pero tienes que hacerlo… Vas a luchar por tu futuro, y eso es lo más importante —dijo Chat Noir, abrazándola—. Yo también te extrañaré… como no tienes idea.

— Ojalá vinieras conmigo, pero sé que no puedes —esa idea cruzó por su mente, pero era imposible.

— No puedo, My Lady, ya me gustaría a mí acompañarte —tuvo que negar él, acariciando las coletas de la heroína.

— Esto es injusto…

— Lo sé…

Se abrazaron un momento, escuchando el _Lago de los Cisnes_ , que llegaba a su fin. Chat Noir rompió el abrazo y se apartó de ella, no sin antes darle una caricia en la mejilla a Ladybug. Se fue a rebuscar una cosa en una gran bolsa negra de tela, hasta que su mano mostró una majestuosa rosa roja que no presentaba una sola espina. Acercándose a Ladybug, se la entregó en sus manos, que dio un suspiro ahogado por la sorpresa.

Ella alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Chat Noir.

— Chat…

— Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Ladybug… Y quiero que te quedes con esa rosa, para que te acuerdes de mí —explicó el rubio, sus ojos verdes tóxicos brillaban más que nunca a través de la máscara—. Sé que la rosa se marchitará, pero puedes conservarla en agua o a través de las páginas de un libro, como desees… pero no la tires. Al ver esa rosa, me he acordado mucho de ti, a lo que representas… y cómo combina con tu traje.

Ella miró la rosa con detenimiento, acariciando los pétalos de aquella flor cuyo color era exactamente igual al de su traje de superheroína. Marinette conocía el significado de las flores, sus tipos y sus colores, y sobre todo qué sentimientos representaban cuando se entregaban a la persona a la cual se le entregaba. Las intenciones y sentimientos de Chat Noir, en esa rosa, estaban más que claros.

— La conservaré… —aseguró Ladybug, oliendo la flor que emitía una agradable fragancia—. Gracias por esta cena, Chat Noir… Gracias… por todo. No te olvidaré.

— Yo tampoco te olvidaré, bichito —Chat Noir empleó uno de los motes que a Ladybug le hacían tener emociones encontradas, entre el cariño, la gracia y la molestia.

— Ni yo, gatito —contraatacó ella con otro apodo, riéndose.

— Eh, ¡genial! —exclamó él, uniéndose a su risa—. ¡Al menos ya estás riendo!

— Yo… tengo que irme… —anunció Ladybug, mirando de soslayo la rosa y luego a Chat Noir.

— Sí, es tarde y debes dormir —Chat Noir la acompañó hasta el borde de la barandilla, viendo cómo ella sacaba su yoyó y lo iba extendiendo—. Cuídate mucho, My Lady.

El objeto mágico de Ladybug se enganchó a una farola cercana y tenía puesta la vista hacia el frente. No obstante, antes de marcharse, giró la cabeza para mirar a Chat Noir una última vez, todavía con los dedos aferrándose en el extremo del cordel del yoyó.

— Hasta siempre, Chat Noir.

Lo último que pudo ver Adrien fue un sutil destello azul en los ojos de Ladybug, que desapareció en un reflejo rojo que duró sólo un segundo. Fue entonces cuando las rodillas del muchacho flaquearon, harto de aguantar el tipo, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Un fuerte golpe indicó que sus puños pegaban la superficie con muchísima frustración. El llanto salió automáticamente a través de los ojos y la garganta del chico, simulando el maullido lastimero de un gato herido.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía, era un dolor punzante. Ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganarse el corazón de Ladybug, porque no estaría en París. No volvería a verla, admirar su belleza, escuchar su fabulosa voz, impresionarse con su valentía e inteligencia.

Y, con una voz temblorosa, dijo:

— Hasta siempre, amor mío.

* * *

— Marinette, hija mía, tranquilízate —pidió Sabine, al lado de su marido.

La zona en la que se encontraba Marinette, junto con sus padres y algunos de sus compañeros, era la sala de espera del aeropuerto en done podían ir los pasajeros con sus acompañantes. Ya había facturado, se habían llevado las maletas, comprobado los documentos necesarios para el vuelo y sólo tenía el equipaje de mano recomendado. Los minutos iban pasando y quedaba poco para que la muchacha volase rumbo a Nueva York.

Estaba muy nerviosa y triste, a pesar de que la estaban acompañando. Se levantó muy temprano, apenas durmió porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Chat Noir y en todo lo que pasó en la cena, en analizar sus propios sentimientos con respecto a él y a Adrien, en observar aquella preciosa rosa roja… o en llorar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, después de haber pasado unas cuantas horas despierta con esa oleada infernal de sensaciones tan contrapuestas.

No había desayunado, y la comida del almuerzo la tenía en la garganta, sin poder digerirla bien, su estómago estaba totalmente revuelto. Tenía unas necesidades tremendas de vomitar y volver a llorar, incluso le dolía algo la cabeza. Aunque no le gustaba hacer esto, se empastilló a escondidas de sus padres para ver si se minimizaban los efectos de los dolores de cabeza y de la angustia que estaba experimentando.

A parte de sus padres, habían acudido para despedirse Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Alix y Luka. Los otros alumnos no pudieron venir debido a las vacaciones de verano que pasaban con sus familias u otros quehaceres. Kagami no logró acudir tampoco, ya que estaba practicando esgrima porque iba a participar en una competición a nivel europeo, y Adrien…

— Qué lástima que Adrien no pudiera venir —susurró Rose a Juleka, que la tenía cogida de la mano de forma afectuosa.

— Si tiene una sesión de fotos y ha coincidido con esto, pues qué se le va a hacer… —se encogió de hombros Alix mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Ya, él quería venir, pero bueno… —repitió el mismo gesto Luka—. También a Kagami le hubiera gustado estar aquí para despedirse de Marinette, pero le ha sido imposible.

— Pobre, entrenando mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mylène, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del hermano mayor de Juleka.

Alya abrazaba a su mejor amiga para que pudiese tranquilizarse, notaba cómo su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. Desconocía por completo el motivo por el que su amiga se comportaba así, no era típico en ella. Recientemente, en estas últimas semanas, estaba muy ausente, poco centrada, la felicidad y alegría que destilaba Marinette con anterioridad estaban bajo mínimos, no parecía ella en absoluto. Había algo que no sabía, pero no quería presionarla para que se lo dijera.

Lo único que hacía Alya era abrazarla y consolarla con palabras de ánimo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que hablarían seguido por _Skype_ a pesar de la diferencia horaria, y que no perderían el contacto por nada del mundo, porque para eso estaban las redes sociales. También sus compañeros iban hacia Marinette para hablar con ella, animándola de igual forma.

— Venga, Marinette, ¡anímate, mujer! —exclamaba Nino, que tomó el relevo de Alya—. Jo, ¡si Nueva York mola una barbaridad! ¡Ya quisieran muchos y muchas estar en tu lugar!

— Ahá… —asentía Marinette débilmente y con la mirada perdida.

— Mira, vas a estar en una de las ciudades más importantes… ¡DEL MUNDO! —contaba el aspirante a DJ—. ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? ¡Y vas a estudiar en una academia de prestigio, en la de Gabriel, gracias a tu esfuerzo, no lo olvides! ¡Disfruta de esta oportunidad y aprovéchala!

— Uhum…

— Ay, Marinette… No sé qué te pasa, pero anímate… Sí, ya sé que nos echarás de menos, a tus padres, París… Es normal… —decía Nino, abrazándola más fuerte.

Su novia estaba bastante preocupada, Sabine y Tom observaban el rictus de su hija, y los demás, creyendo que iba a ser una despedida emotiva… estaba siendo deprimente.

Sin embargo, una persona en específico veía a través de los ojos y la actitud de Marinette, y sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Así que cogió su mano y les dijo a los demás si podría pedirles un tiempo para hablar con Marinette. La chica, por otro lado, se sorprendió al ver que Luka la arrastraba lejos de sus amigos y su familia para hablar más tranquilamente y a solas, cerca de una de las esquinas de la sala y se sentaron en los asientos libres que había.

Los rayos del atardecer inundaban la cristalera con un tono anaranjado, confiriéndole a Luka una actitud más seria y madura, a pesar de sus 20 años de edad.

— Luka… yo… —balbuceó ella, sin saber qué decir.

— Shhhh, tranquila, necesitas calmarte —dijo Luka, acariciando la mejilla de Marinette con mucho cariño.

— No… no deberías… —Marinette cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave y varonil mano del chico en la piel de su rostro.

— Sí, lo sé, estoy siendo excesivamente cariñoso —parecía que Luka sabía de antemano lo que iba a decirle—. Pero lo hago para que te haga bien, tienes los nervios a flor de piel…

— Pero… Kagami… —el tono de Marinette denotaba preocupación, sentía que Luka estaba actuando de una forma más cercana.

— Kagami lo sabe, así que por eso no debes preocuparte —aseguró el hombre de estética rock—. Yo no le guardé ningún secreto, y le conté que hace un tiempo tú y yo teníamos mucha química y nos gustábamos.

A Marinette le dio un ligero pinzamiento en el pecho, sintiendo una sensación desagradable al pensar en ella, Luka, Kagami y Adrien al mismo tiempo. Este hombre siempre acertaba, parecía que tenía una diana incorporada para darle justo en su corazón. Los ojos de Luka se veían de un turquesa más intenso que de costumbre, gracias la gruesa línea negra que coloreaba sus párpados.

Su pelo negro, degradado de un azul claro en las puntas, le llegaba por la cintura y le caía sobre los hombros. La estética punk y rock seguía presente en su apariencia, dándole un aspecto rebelde. A parte de los agujeros en las orejas, también tenía uno en la ceja, en la nariz y en el borde del labio, y para complementar su apariencia macarra, tenía un tatuaje de notas musicales que le llegaba desde el brazo hasta el cuello.

Pero nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, como se suele decir, porque detrás de esa apariencia, se encontraba un chico divertido, sensible, amante de la música, amable e incluso espiritual, ya que hacía meditación. Muchas veces expresaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos a través de las canciones que él componía, dotándole a sus creaciones de una belleza sin igual. Esta habilidad le hizo valer para que Jagged Stone se fijase en él y le convirtiera en uno de los teloneros de su nueva gira de conciertos, todo un honor para Luka al ser su cantante favorito.

Estas características que poseía Luka hicieron que la brújula de Marinette apuntase a una dirección sin rumbo fijo, desde un primer momento lo tenía en Adrien, pero al conocer al hermano de Juleka… todo se había desbarajustado. Hubo un tiempo en el que sólo estaba pendiente de Adrien, que lo adoraba, que únicamente existía él… Sin embargo, al ver que con el joven rubio no tenía posibilidades de ser "algo más", se empezó a fijar más en Luka.

Había atracción en ellos, eso era evidente. Llegaron a quedar muchas veces, incluso a solas, compartiendo momentos muy agradables y charlando sobre sus aficiones y cosas en común. Admitió que le gustó e incluso barajó la posibilidad de que iniciasen una relación, pero nunca ocurrió, ninguno dio el paso. ¿El motivo? El corazón de Marinette seguía con dudas, todavía albergaba esperanzas en Adrien, lo seguía amando. Y eso Luka lo notaba, así que decidieron quedarse como buenos amigos, simplemente, aunque se gustasen mutuamente.

Lo bueno de esta relación de amistad es que Luka le daba consejos a Marinette de cómo canalizar sus sentimientos y emociones, sobre todo a través de la música, ya sea bailando, escuchando, cantando. La chica también le confesó que estaba enamorada de Adrien, y él no tuvo inconveniente por este detalle. Al contrario, intentaba animarla a que diera pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a Adrien, conocerle y que se sintiera a gusto con él para que se le fuera la timidez y la vergüenza. Además, Luka conocía a Adrien de haber tocado juntos en el _Festival de la Música_ (en el que su madre, Anarka, quedó akumatizada y se convirtió en Captain Hardrock), de estar en algunas quedadas y se comunicaban asiduamente, tenían bastante confianza, y sabía que el chico era más conveniente para ella de lo que podría ser él.

Un día de estos, cuando el grupo de clase fue a animar a Adrien en un campeonato de esgrima, Luka fue a acompañar a su hermana, y pudo ver a Marinette, que también estaba allí. Fue en ese entonces cuando vio a Kagami, que también participaba, y sintió algo especial por ella, más fuerte que cuando conoció a Marinette. Ahí supo que se había enamorado de ella, como un flechazo. Desde ese entonces, intentó hablar con la japonesa y entablar conversaciones, acercarse e interesarse por sus gustos, congeniar y empatizar… hasta que un día, el amor floreció entre ellos, correspondiéndose mutuamente. Tanto Marinette como Adrien se alegraron por ellos, aunque Luka y Kagami tenían que mantener su relación casi en secreto e ir con pies de plomo por culpa de la familia Tsurugi, la cual hacía más complicada la situación.

La historia entre Luka y Marinette fue breve y un poco extraña, sin besos en los labios o caricias románticas, sin ser novios, aunque había ese "algo" que no se podía definir con exactitud. Pero el cariño y el apoyo estaban ahí, siempre, y lo que hacía el joven era, simplemente, consolar a su amiga y animarla.

— No tuvo…

— Ningún tipo de celos —negó con la cabeza Luka—. De hecho, me dijo le hubiese extrañado si yo no me hubiese fijado en ti. Te tiene en alta estima y te aprecia muchísimo, Marinette. Incluso piensa que estuvo bien en que te sintieras atraída por mí…

— Bueno, eso es porque eres un chico muy especial, no hay muchos como tú —apuntó Marinette, todavía con el corazón bombeando rápidamente.

— Por supuesto, faltaría más. Por eso tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, y a la mejor amiga del mundo —diciendo esto, Luka la abrazó con fuerza—. Para que vosotras también os sintáis especiales, yo también lo tengo que ser, ¿no?

— Jaja, sí —rió con timidez.

— A ver, estás mal porque no ha venido Adrien, ¿verdad? —como siempre, Luka acertando de lleno, y ella sólo esquivaba su mirada—. Me lo suponía, no sólo es por los nervios del viaje, o que estarás en Nueva York tres años, lo que te pesa es él…

Marinette cerró los ojos, derrotada. O Luka interpretaba fenomenalmente las expresiones corporales de las personas, o percibía el aura de la gente… o sabía leer mentes, una de esas tres cosas. Luka posó las manos en los hombros de Marinette, mirándola con mucha empatía y cariño, intentando entender por lo que estaba pasando.

— Sí… es así, Luka —confirmó ella—. Siento tanta angustia, no poder verle se me va a hacer duro. Lo quiero tanto…

— Lo sé… Y no le has contado que le quieres, ¿cierto?

— No, ya sabes los motivos —dijo Marinette, mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

— Podrías habérselo dicho, por ejemplo en la puesta de bandas, pero te contuviste. Y te entiendo perfectamente. Sería muy doloroso para ti tener una relación a distancia, cuando lo que necesitas es contención, cariño, diálogo, presencia… de la persona que amas —decía esto el joven hombre, retirándole un mechón de pelo que tenía cerca de la nariz.

— Alya me lo dijo millones de veces, pero no le hice caso. No me atreví, no veía que fuese el momento adecuado. Y que no, no me veo en una relación de miles de kilómetros… Y… tengo miedo de que me rechace —movía la cabeza a los lados como signo de negación—. Seguro que tiene a otra chica en mente…

— Eso no lo sabes si no se lo has preguntado, a no ser que quieras quedarte con la duda de si él ama a otra chica… —se encogió de hombros él.

— Habrá conocido a tantas modelos… Más hermosas que yo, con mejor cuerpo que el mío, con mucho dinero… Yo sólo soy… —balbuceó la muchacha, explicando sus inseguridades.

— Una chica talentosa, creativa, inteligente, risueña y con un gran corazón —enumeró Luka, apuntando con un dedo al pecho de Marinette, a la altura del corazón—. Si eso lo he podido ver yo, las cualidades tan maravillosas que tienes, creo que Adrien también. No todo es lo físico… la personalidad y el alma cautivan mucho más.

— Pero sólo soy su gran amiga… y nada más —dijo Marinette, con tono de derrota—. Ya no tengo ninguna esperanza, Luka. Supongo que… tendré que olvidarme de él, tomaremos caminos diferentes, no coincidiremos nunca porque él estará en París y yo en Nueva York. Y sé… que me va a costar mucho.

— Lo que quiero que tengas presente es que nunca te infravalores, ¿de acuerdo? Eres una chica maravillosa, Marinette, que se te quede en esa cabecita de chorlito que tienes —Luka toqueteaba la sien de la muchacha, divertido, provocando que ella riera con ganas—. ¿Eh, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette?

— ¡Luka! ¡No te metas conmigo, jajajaja! —carcajeó Marinette, que ya estaba recibiendo cosquillas en los costados por parte de su amigo mientras él repetía el nombre de Marinette como si fuese un tartamudo.

De fondo, los amigos y los padres de Marinette se alegraron de escuchar las risas de ambos jóvenes, y cómo la chica de pelo azabache recuperaba la sonrisa. Al poco tiempo, Luka y Marinette se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, lleno de sentimiento, llegando a apaciguar los nervios y el malestar de la muchacha. Cuando Luka se retiró un poco, acarició las dos mejillas de Marinette con los pulgares con mucho mimo mientras la miraba con ternura.

— Todo va a salir bien, verás que sí —dijo Luka—. Y en cuanto a las cuestiones amorosas… psé, quizás conozcas a alguien en Nueva York, quién sabe.

— Gracias por ayudarme, Luka —agradeció Marinette, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Me tendrás siempre, aquí —Luka llevó la mano de Marinette al pecho de él, que latía tranquilamente—. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

— Sí, lo sé —asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo totalmente el significado de ese "te quiero"—. Yo también te quiero.

— No perdamos el contacto, ¿vale? Que, afortunadamente, internet es nuestro aliado para este tipo de situaciones —mientras contaba esto, Luka estaba rebuscando en una bandolera que tenía, hasta que sacó un pen drive—. Toma esto, seguro que te gustará.

— ¿Qué tiene dentro? —preguntó Marinette, curiosa.

— Contiene canciones que creé yo y algunas reinterpretaciones de canciones ya existentes de otros artistas, vamos, covers —explicaba Luka, contento por darle un trocito de lo que era su mundo: la música—. Algunas hablan de situaciones por las que había atravesado en mi vida, otras son odas a la amistad, a la paz o al amor, unas cuantas también fueron pensando en ti…

— Luka…

— Y hay otra canción… que recuerda al amor que tienes por Adrien —Luka sonrió cuando Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso—. Sí, no me pongas esa cara, ya sabes que soy el guitarrista de los sentimientos. Cada vez que te acuerdes de él, escucha esta canción, te hará sentir mucho mejor. Este es mi regalo.

— No sé cómo darte las gracias, de verdad —dijo ella, emocionada.

— Sonriendo, disfrutando y siendo feliz, Marinette —le guiñó un ojo—. Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos con los demás, te quedará poco para coger ese avión.

Regresaron con el grupo que, viendo las pantallas de las salidas de los vuelos, supieron que a Marinette le quedaba poco tiempo para quedarse con ellos. Así que la muchacha recibía cariños, abrazos y ánimos de cada uno de los presentes, e incluso algunos detalles y regalos para que Marinette se acordase de ellos en su estancia en la Gran Manzana. Juleka le regaló una gargantilla de tintes góticos, con pedrería morada, finas cadenas de plata y encaje negro. Su novia, Rose, le fabricó una pulsera hecha de perlitas en diferentes tonos de rosa, con corazones de cristal iridiscentes colgando de entre algunas bolitas. En el caso de Alix, le ofreció unos guantes rosas fosforescentes de imitación de cuero con tachuelas negras, con abertura en los dedos. Por otra parte, Mylène le entregó un pasador para el pelo hecho por ella misma, con margaritas fabricadas en tela y botones de colores. Nino le dio un disco de mp3 con sus remixes favoritos y temas musicales que había compuesto en el ordenador, además de las sesiones de DJ hechas por él.

Alya, de parte de todos sus compañeros, le otorgó un álbum de fotos, donde estaban compilados muchísimos momentos que habían compartido con el grupo de clase, ellas dos, los cuatro (refiriéndose a las dos, además de Adrien y Nino), o con otros amigos y conocidos. Este detalle emocionó a Marinette, abrazando fuertemente a Alya por este increíble regalo. Tener fotos de sus compañeros y seres queridos le encantó, y seguramente recurriría en muchísimas ocasiones a esta compilación de fotografías para acordarse de ellos y evocar viejos recuerdos.

En última instancia, los padres de Marinette le entregaron una pequeña estatuilla de la _Tour Eiffel_ hecha de aluminio, para que siempre rememorase sus orígenes, en dónde había nacido y cuál era la ciudad que la había visto crecer. Los abrazó con mucho afecto y ternura, los iba a echar mucho de menos, pues eran su padre y su madre, a quienes quería con locura y les debía todo, la vida. Sabine no reprimió sus lágrimas, se le hacía difícil despedirse de su hija, que de golpe y sin darse cuenta… era toda una señorita. Por otro lado, Tom miraba con ojos amorosos a Marinette, dándole un cariñoso y cálido beso en la frente, mientras le decía "Mi niña, te quiero mucho".

— Debo irme —anunció Marinette con ojos acuosos, que señaló con la cabeza las pantallas de los vuelos—. Tengo que estar una hora antes de que despegue el avión, e ir al control de seguridad, pasar por la zona de embarque, y esas cosas…

— Cuídate, cariño —le deseó Sabine, abrazando una vez más a su hija, junto con su marido.

— Cuando puedas nos llamas, ¿vale? —dijo Tom, dándole besitos en la parte alta de la cabeza.

— Sí, lo haré —aseguró Marinette, sonriéndoles de la mejor forma que podía.

Una vez que se despidió emotivamente de sus amigos y de sus padres, de recibir muestras de ánimo, afecto y entusiasmo por parte de ellos, Marinette se adentró sola en la zona de embarque, pasando por todas las zonas protocolarias, curioseando en las estancias para hacer tiempo, hasta que se montó en el avión. Su asiento, que era bastante cómodo, le tocó cerca de la ventana, así que podría ver el paisaje con tranquilidad.

Las azafatas de vuelo indicaban las instrucciones que debían de seguir los pasajeros en caso de emergencia, entre otros detalles que necesitasen para que el trayecto fuese lo más agradable posible. Y, antes de darse cuenta, el avión despegó… rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo!

Casi tardo dos meses en hacer capítulo, odio los bloqueos inspiracionales, ¡muchísimo! Además, no estaba pasando por una buena época, y ahora ando así así. Así que... ¡perdonad por el retraso!

Ya Ladybug no andará por París, nos trasladaremos en la Gran Manzana, Nueva York, con nueva gente y nuevas aventuras. ¿Qué le deparará a Marinette? ¿Y qué hará Adrien sin su Lady? Tranquilidad, que nuestro gatito encontrará la manera para irse allí y no dejar sola a nuestra protagonista.

Si os habéis dado cuenta, la escena de la cena es un Glaciator 2.0, si es que hasta tomé los diálogos y los modifiqué un poquito. ¿Por qué esto? Digamos que en este fic el episodio y los acontecimientos de Glaciator no ocurrieron exactamente, de hecho, no hubo ninguna escena del balcón tanto Marichat como Ladynoir, aquí digamos que se solucionó de otra manera, por eso los toques de Glaciator aquí. Espero que os guste cómo adapté algunas cosas en este capítulo.

Y sí, como ya hemos conocido algunos a Luka, me tomé la libertad de ponerlo en este capítulo y darle un pequeño trozo para él (sí, ya sé que apareció en el capítulo anterior, y es pareja de Kagami, de hecho), pero hay una pequeña historia de fondo entre Marinette y Luka, que habéis podido leer. No han sido novios, ni se han acostado, ni nada similar, sólo que había atracción, se llevaban estupendamente pero no hubo oportunidad u ocasión de lanzarse a la piscina y decir "Venga, salgamos". Así que ahí se quedó.

Hice dos fanarts que se pueden ver tanto en mi Twitter como en mi cuenta de Wattpad, tanto de la escena de la cena como la apariencia adulta de Luka, consolando a Marinette en el aeropuerto. También hice una lista de reproducción en Spotify de lo que escucharon Ladybug y Chat Noir en la cena, os lo recomiendo para que disfrutéis de la música clásica 3

Por lo demás, ya sabéis, seguidme en Twitter para que no os perdáis los fanarts, adelantillos y previews, entre otras cosillas que son del fic, o fangirlear de Miraculous Ladybug, por qué no.

Espero que en mayo pueda volver a actualizar (si no me ocurre lo mismo que en este capítulo, ains) y traeros el capítulo 4 de Miracle Romance.

¡Que no se os olvide comentar, darle a favoritos, ponerlo en vuestras listas y esas cosillas, que me haríais súper feliz! 3

Abracitos gordos :3


	4. Siempre

**Capítulo 4: Siempre…**

 _Bip, bip, bip._

 _Bip, bip, bip._

 _Bip, bip, bip._

— Mmmm… Grrr… Nooooo… —gruñía alguien desde su cama, que apretaba con una mano las sábanas pero con la otra intentaba palpar el despertador desde la mesita de noche.

El reloj dejó de sonar y, con un bostezo muy sonoro, Marinette se despertó en su nueva cama, ya instalada en Nueva York. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que llegó al aeropuerto neoyorquino con una sensación de desorientación total. Afortunadamente, la casera estaba ahí esperándola y, juntas, fueron al loft donde viviría.

Prácticamente era exactamente igual que en las fotos y el vídeo que le mostró, y Rachel le enseñó ciertos trucos para ahorrar electricidad y agua, entre otros consejos para el hogar. El loft se situaba en un complejo de 4 bloques de edificios, y en el último piso —un undécimo— estaban los áticos, que ella transformó en un loft de dos pisos. El tamaño en general era mediano tirando a pequeño, estrecho pero largo, con un pasillo que conectaba tanto el salón como la cocina, que era abierta aunque bastante estrecha y pequeña. Casi al principio del pasillo, a mano derecha, había un cuarto de baño de un tamaño aceptable con su bañera y ducha incorporada, que le vendría bien a Marinette para tener un pequeño momento de relax. Subiendo las escaleras desde el salón, estaba su habitación, que desde allí se podía ver todo el piso de abajo, así que la única habitación con puerta cerrada donde habría intimidad era el cuarto de aseo.

Desde el salón se podía acceder a una preciosa terraza, que estaba bastante bien. Tenía varias plantas, un banco de madera, y hasta una mesa con sus sillas y una sombrilla. En la terraza sería donde tendería su ropa mojada, ya que no tenía secadora, pero eso no le molestaba. La verdad es que el sitio donde pasaría sus tres años de estudio en _Dream Atélier_ le parecía muy hogareño y entrañable, ideal para una persona. Consiguió adaptarse a su nueva casa, a los muebles, a las instalaciones y a todo lo demás, si bien los muchos objetos personales que trajo de París para decorar su habitación le hacían sentirse como si estuviese en su propia casa.

— Buenos días, Marinette —Tikki, que descansaba en una pila de cojines cercanos a la cama de su portadora, saludó a Marinette con un besito en la frente.

— Buenos… guaaaah —la chica estiró los brazos, volviendo a bostezar y luego se rascó el ojo izquierdo con la mano—. Buenos días, Tikki. Qué sueño tengo…

— Lo sé, pero no tengo la culpa de que no hayas dormido apenas… —se encogió de hombros la kwami—. Entiendo que estés nerviosa por lo de hoy.

— No quiero ir… —protestó Marinette, haciendo un puchero como si fuese una niña pequeña—. Quiero quedarme en la cama, calentita y bien a gusto… Quiero descansar…

— Pues no creo que sea una buena idea, te perderás el día de la presentación…

— Lo sé, pero me está venciendo mucho la pereza —bostezó, poniendo los pies en el suelo aunque estaba sentada en la cama—. Menos mal que tengo la ropa preparada, ¡tengo que dar una buena impresión!

— Ya verás que te encantará conocer a los profesores y a tus nuevos compañeros, ¡será toda una experiencia! ¡Y verás a Gabriel también! —la animó Tikki, alzando sus pequeños bracitos rojos.

— ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! —exclamó, muy motivada, ya en pie—. ¡Demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Mis diseños serán tan maravillosos que dejaré a todos boquiabiertos! ¡Sacaré matrícula y sobresalientes en todas las asignaturas!

— ¡Así se habla, Marinette! —se alegró Tikki, restregando su mejilla con la de su portadora con cariño—. ¡Venga, ve haciendo la cama y dúchate!

Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, colocando bien la cama y dejándola sin una sola arruga a la hora de poner la almohada, las sábanas, el nórdico de verano y los cojines. No tendría mucho tiempo para darse un baño, así que decidió darse una ducha, cogiendo sus prendas ya seleccionadas, además de la ropa interior, por el camino.

A decir verdad, incluso con la ilusión y motivación que tenía, estaba bastante nerviosa. No conocía a nadie, y la única cara conocida (a parte de la de Tikki) era la de la casera. Sí, vería a Gabriel Agreste, pero no sería lo mismo. ¿Con qué clases de personas trabajará Marinette a lo largo de los tres cursos? ¿Serán simpáticos, colaborativos, amables, trabajadores, creativos? ¿Se ayudarán los unos a los otros o todo será una competición para ver quién es más fuerte, como si de la jungla se tratase? ¿Y los profesores, serían estrictos o los guiarían en el proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje? ¡Cómo se notaba que las grandes reflexiones se hacían bajo la ducha!

Después de aplicarse un champú neutro y enjabonarse el cuerpo, salió disparada de la ducha para secarse el pelo inmediatamente con el secador, previamente desenredándoselo. Tikki observaba a su portadora, desde el marco del espejo, cómo se peinaba una vez que el cabello estaba seco, se colocaba la ropa y se maquillaba con tonos parecidos a los de su piel para darle una apariencia más natural.

— ¿Crees que causaré una buena impresión, Tikki? —preguntó con nerviosismo, revisándose la pintura de la cara o el moño alto que se hizo como peinado.

— Sí, estás muy bien —asentía con la cabeza la kwami.

— ¿Iré adecuada? ¿Me habré vestido correctamente? —volvía a preguntar, observando su indumentaria.

— Que sí —afirmó Tikki, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un breve instante—. Dudo mucho que sea inadecuado ir con vestido, sólo es la presentación.

— Bueno, es un vestido blanco de verano, la tela transpira muy bien y de largo va por debajo de la rodilla… —decía Marinette, tocando los bajos del vestido—. La chaqueta de punto de color rosa palo me vendrá bien por si se pasan con el aire acondicionado… Y con estas sandalias blancas con cuña creo que iré bien… ¡Ay, no sé, no sé!

— Marinette, tranquilízate… Será mejor que subas a la habitación, te pongas los pendientes y te lleves lo que creas oportuno y desayunes… —suspiró aquel pequeño ser de color rojo.

Con una mirada de preocupación, Marinette observó por última vez todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto y salió del cuarto de baño con más nerviosismo del que ya tenía. Subiendo por las escaleras, se puso su miraculous en las orejas, un reloj de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y cogió un bolso blanco de tamaño mediano donde guardó su móvil, una botella de agua, una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar cosas, el monedero, pañuelos, chicles y las llaves del apartamento.

Bufaba mientras revisaba el bolso, preocupada por si no llevaba suficientes cosas y si podría olvidársele algo. Las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente mientras removía el contenido de éste, pensando en si podría meter más cosas, aunque luego también pensaba que si metía muchísimas cosas luego el bolso pesaría muchísimo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, después de debatir internamente varios minutos, decidió cerrarlo y llevarlo consigo hasta la cocina para desayunar un tazón de cereales cubiertos de chocolate.

Puso la televisión mientras que se sentaba en el sofá y comía su desayuno, eran las noticias matinales. Su oído ya se había acostumbrado al inglés norteamericano, algo diferente al que estudió ella porque, por norma general, en Francia se aprendía el del Reino Unido. El acento y algunas palabras variaban, así que tuvo que impregnarse más en cuanto a la jerga estadounidense y no confundir _elevator_ con _lift_ , que significaba "ascensor" y se decía de forma diferente en ambos idiomas, y así con muchas palabras más.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, lavó rápidamente en el fregadero tanto el cuenco como la cuchara, que casi se le caían al suelo de los nervios. ¿Era normal sentirse así? Parecía que había retrocedido varios años en el tiempo, a cuando era una chiquilla. Puso ambas manos en el borde del fregadero mientras respiraba hondo, al menos, tres veces. Tikki prestaba atención a sus movimientos desde el cojín del sofá, viendo cómo Marinette regresaba al sofá y apagaba la televisión con el mando. La chica volvió a suspirar una vez más de forma muy sonora.

— ¡Dios, ayúdame! —imploró Marinette mirando hacia el techo y elevando las manos—. ¡Por favor, no quiero cometer ninguna torpeza en mi primer día! Y más con Gabriel allí…

— ¡TODO SALDRÁ BIEN, MARINETTE! —chilló Tikki, algo harta por la actitud de la muchacha y ésta dio un respingo—. Por favor, cálmate. Ya no eres la Marinette de catorce años, tienes dieciocho, has madurado. Y si cometes un fallo o un error, ¡no pasa nada! ¡Ya se arreglará! Venga, mujer, deja de quejarte.

Marinette se la quedó mirando, con ojos como platos, sin esperar aquella reacción tan extraña por parte de la kwami. Tikki, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, carraspeó y añadió:

— Perdona por haberme puesto así, pero es que ya me estaba desesperando la actitud que estabas teniendo —se elevó hasta posarse en el hombro de Marinette—. Venga, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y no lleguemos tarde el primer día.

— Lo siento Tikki, estoy tan nerviosa que ya hasta digo y hago tonterías —palmeó su frente con vergüenza, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Perdóname.

Tikki simplemente le dio un besito en la mejilla a Marinette, que ella recibió con agrado. A los pocos minutos salían ya de la estancia, cerrando con llave la puerta. Marinette bajó por el ascensor y se encontró con una de las vecinas de edad avanzada en el portal, que parecía que tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero la muchacha no estaba con ganas de entablar una conversación por miedo a llegar tarde en su primer día.

— Oh, jovencita, vas con mucha prisa…

— Sí, señora Parker, hoy es el primer día de la academia y… —explicaba Marinette, agarrando fuertemente su bolso y moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo.

— Oh, te dije que me llamases Mildred, querida… Pero bueno, veo que te estoy entreteniendo. Y ya sabes, si necesitas que te aconseje de recetas o te preste algo, sólo llámame a la puerta y te ayudo, cielo.

— Sí, señora Parker… —Marinette miró su reloj y dio un pequeño quejido—. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

— Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, siempre van con mucha prisa… —dijo la señora mayor, observando cómo Marinette se dirigía a la calle con paso ligero mientras se ajustaba las gafas de montura rectangular.

La actividad del barrio en el que estaba Marinette era frenética a estas horas del día. Sí, decididamente Nueva York era una jungla. Todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá con demasiada prisa. Muchos coches, taxis y algunas motocicletas llenaban las vías, sintiéndose en el ambiente cierto nerviosismo y angustia, como si les dominase una necesidad de aceleración porque el tráfico no era demasiado fluido.

Ligeras gotas de sudor aparecían en las sienes de la parisina, intentando correr lo más rápido posible a la parada del autobús que la dejaría casi enfrente de _Dream Atélier._ Pero con tanta gente que iba por la misma acera que ella… le hacía complicarle su llegada a la parada. Evidentemente, Marinette se sentía tan apretada que apenas podía dar cinco pasos seguidos con una velocidad aceptable. A duras penas podía mirar el reloj de pulsera de la muñeca, pues los viandantes hasta le daban codazos para pasar y ni una sola disculpa recibía por esas actitudes.

Entonces, la joven decidió desviarse por otro camino y se alejó de esa gente tan atareada y maleducada, mientras buscaba en _Google Maps_ otra ruta que la condujera a la parada. Menos mal que su móvil tenía la batería relativamente llena para que aguantase todo el día y los datos iban fenomenal. De hecho, hacía poco tuvo que irse a una nueva operadora de telefonía que le ofrecía unas buenas prestaciones para llamadas, internet y cobertura, pero todavía conservaba el otro número que tenía de París. Afortunadamente, su móvil soportaba dos tarjetas SIM, por lo que no tenía problemas.

Hizo bien en haberse desviado, pues a los cinco minutos ya estaba sentada en la marquesina de la parada, junto con otras personas que estaban esperando otras líneas de autobús. Marinette, mientras esperaba, abrió la aplicación _Twitter_ para postear en su idioma nativo lo siguiente: «Ahhh, qué nervios! Hoy empiezo mi primer día en el _Dream Atélier._ Deseadme mucha suerte! .» y adjuntando con el texto puso un _gif_ de una chica de una serie de anime que se estaba mordiendo las uñas de forma cómica. Recibió rápidamente una notificación de Alya, que rezaba: «Tú puedes, tía! 3 Te los vas a comer con patatas! Serás la mejor de la clase, ya verás! Te quiero mucho! 3», seguido de un _gif_ de dos chicas abrazándose con alegría. Inmediatamente Marinette le dio al símbolo de "Me gusta" a la contestación de Alya y guardó el móvil en su bolso con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al poco tiempo, un autobús urbano de color blanco con una línea gruesa de color azul que lo atravesaba horizontalmente se acercó a la parada, y ésa era la línea de bus que tenía que coger para ir a la academia. Manhattan era un sitio caro, por lo que llevar una tarjeta de transporte — _MetroCard_ se llamaba— le facilitaba los trayectos y la economía de su bolsillo.

El edificio se encontraba en el barrio de Upper East Side, uno de los más caros de Nueva York y el más famoso. El lujo era desbordante desde las cuatro esquinas de cada establecimiento y cada calle, era bastante abrumador. Marinette no se sentía muy cómoda con tanta ostentación, pero debido al estatus de Gabriel Agreste… no iba a ser menos que su academia, que formaría a futuros diseñadores y estilistas de moda, estuviese en uno de los mejores sitios de todo Nueva York, en la Quinta Avenida para ser exactos.

Pulsó el botón de parada cuando pasaron muchísimos minutos de trayecto, bajó el peldaño con pesadez e inició la marcha hacia la academia. De soslayo miraba los escaparates y apartaba la cabeza cuando el precio de algo realmente bonito para ella llegaba a la friolera de cinco ceros por lo menos. La aplicación ya le indicaba que le quedaban pocos metros para llegar, y…

Un imponente edificio, totalmente acristalado de arriba abajo se erigía ante ella. La academia tenía 7 pisos de altura, todo era metal, ventanas enormes y cristales, pareciendo casi un palacio de cristal demasiado moderno. Las formas del edificio eran suaves y geométricas a la vez, con curvas y líneas rectas, que en vez de parecer un edificio simulaba una escultura. Las ventanas, las puertas y algunos adornos estaban policromados en dorado y en plateado, dándole una sensación de lujo a dicha arquitectura. Predominaban los tonos blancos, plateados, cian, dorados y amarillos. Los grandes portones de entrada, llenos de filigranas doradas, estaban acristalados. Encima de las compuertas, había una placa dorada que ponía " _Dream Atélier_ " con las letras en forma tridimensional con una fuente de letra demasiado sofisticada.

Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que iba a estudiar allí. Tikki sacó un poquito su cabecita del bolso de su portadora para admirar aquella construcción y emitió una suave risa.

— ¡Hala, Marinette! Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Tikki no recibió ninguna contestación, la chica estaba demasiado absorta admirando tal edificación. De pronto, un chico con el pelo rubio platino y gafas claras le impidió seguir viendo la academia, y la miró con cara de extrañeza.

— Perdona, pero… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó él, con un marcado acento italiano aunque le estuviese hablando en inglés.

Marinette dio un respingo y miró a aquél hombre que le recordaba a Gabriel Agreste, aunque con algunas diferencias: este chico tenía agujeros en las orejas, un lunar cerca de la mejilla derecha y ojos marrones, además de una perilla. Aun así, vestía moderno y muy elegante, con tonos claros y con una apariencia impoluta.

— Ehh, estooo… Yo… Es que… —balbuceó con nerviosismo.

— Que yo sepa, esto no es un monumento para hacerse _selfies_ , _raggazza_ —interpuso, poniendo las manos en jarras—. Esto que ves aquí es una academia de moda, donde se instruirán los mejores diseñadores de moda de este siglo. En fin, disculpa, pero tengo que entrar…

— Eh… ¿eres profesor? —inquirió Marinette, recuperando el habla y señalándole a él y al edificio con el dedo índice.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —resopló el hombre con mucho hastío—. Soy demasiado joven, aunque ya me gustaría… Voy a estudiar aquí.

— Aaaaah, ge-genial —asintió con agitación Marinette y soltó una tímida risa—. ¡Yo… yo también!

— ¿En serio? —examinó él, observando meticulosamente de arriba abajo a Marinette con expresión altiva—. Pfff… pues espero que estés a la altura, _raggazza_. Aquí solamente están los mejores…

Y, con un ademán de la mano bastante pintoresca, dio la vuelta y entró por las grandes puertas. La chica se quedó con la boca desencajada, no esperaba tal interacción con uno de sus compañeros —si eso era así—. Tikki sacó la cabeza del bolso con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Vaya con tu compañero… —musitó la kwami.

— Buff, pues se ve que no le he causado buena impresión —bufó Marinette con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos.

— No creo que sea eso, sino que será un tipo competitivo y quiere ser el mejor en todo. Igual que Kagami, jeje —intentó consolarla—. Así que creo que ya sabes cómo tendrás que llevarte con él.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón —asintió con pesadumbre la chica—. Voy a entrar… Uf, qué nervios…

Se dirigió a las grandes compuertas y empujó con suavidad, encontrándose con una gran sala principal lujosa y moderna. Grandes candelabros dorados y de cristal colgaban del techo, las paredes eran negras pero reflectantes como espejos, y el suelo parecía un tablero de ajedrez hecho de mármol. También había ascensores acristalados y escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a los varios pisos que tenía la academia. Realmente, todo lo que veía era verdaderamente extraordinario.

Varias personas esperaban ahí, ya que dicha sala disponía de sofás de un exquisito cuero blanco. Pudo constatar que la gran mayoría de los que allí estaban eran cercanos a su edad, por lo que podrían ser sus compañeros si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención, es que cada uno de los allí presentes era único y tenía un estilo particular. Y no sólo eso, parecían proceder de diferentes partes del mundo, pues los idiomas en los que hablaban, sus acentos o el tono de la piel los delataba. Algunos tenían un inglés con marcado acento británico, otros hablaban en español, el chico con el que se encontró hablaba un fluido italiano con otra chica que hablaba su mismo idioma, y creyó distinguir… ¿japonés?

Se acercó a uno de los sofás en donde estaban un chico y una chica con rasgos asiáticos con apariencia bastante extravagante, parecían muy alegres y amigables. Marinette les saludó con la mano y la muchacha estrafalaria, dándose cuenta del saludo de Marinette, dijo " _Ohayoo_ " con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Eres de Japón? —preguntó Marinette con curiosidad, mientras la otra muchacha le dejaba sitio para sentarse en el sofá.

— ¡Oh, sí! —su voz era muy vivaracha, bastante particular cuando cambió su registro al inglés—. Mi hermano y yo lo somos. Ah, me presento: me llamo Minako, y mi hermano Motoki. ¿Vas a estudiar aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Puedo decirte que tu vestido me parece _kawaii_?

— Ah… —Marinette se sintió abrumada con tanta pregunta, mientras saludaba a Motoki con la mano—. Pues… sí, también voy a estudiar aquí. Me llamo Marinette y vengo de París… Y gracias por lo del vestido, lo hice yo.

— _Choo subarashii!_ ¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta! ¡Te ves adorable con él! —Minako hacía unos gestos muy exagerados, como si procediera de un anime—. ¿A que sí, _Onii-chan_?

— Je, Minako, que sepas que todos te están mirando —avisó su hermano, mirándola con una ceja arqueada, aunque asintió con la cabeza a la respuesta de ella.

— _Nani?_ Bueno, ¡y qué! —se cruzó de brazos la hermana, realizando un puchero con el labio inferior—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

— No, ninguno… —Motoki puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba.

— Además, eres el menos indicado para hablar. Los dos vamos del mismo palo, hermanito querido —dijo Minako cruzándose de brazos, refiriéndose a las indumentarias que llevaban ambos.

— Una cosa es cómo vas vestida y otra cosa diferente es cómo te comportas, hermanita querida —de nuevo, Motoki puso los ojos en blanco mientras su familiar hinchaba los carrillos hasta el límite—. Perdónala, Marinette, es muy excitable. Aun así, adoro a mi hermana, pero está bastante nerviosa en el día de hoy.

— Creo que la gran mayoría lo estamos —se unió a la conversación una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, que lo tenía suelto, ligeramente ondulado y hacia un lado—, y más si somos de otras partes del mundo y no sabemos cómo movernos por aquí. Me llamo Laura, por cierto.

— ¿Laura? ¡Qué bonito! —sonrió Minako, sus lentillas de color azul cielo brillaban muchísimo en contraste con su pelo pintado de amarillo pollo y naranja chillón—. ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Me encanta la pulserita que tienes de Olaf! ¡Ihhhh!

— Vaya, gracias —admitió el cumplido Laura mientras se atusaba la pulsera—. Me encanta Frozen y las películas Disney…

— ¿ALGUIEN DIJO DISNEY? —bramó uno de los chicos, que tenía la piel aceitunada y el cabello oscuro—. Necesito… necesito… ¡NECESITO COMENTAR LAS ÚLTIMAS NOVEDADES DE LAS PELÍCULAS Y SERIES DE DISNEY CON ALGUIEN!

— Pues creo que tienes a la chica indicada —la señaló Motoki con la cabeza, y el muchacho se acercó tanto a Laura que se sintió intimidada—. Ja, veo que no te andas con rodeos y no eres muy tímido que digamos.

— Como mexicano, tengo la extroversión en las venas, _chinito_ —asintió él, moviendo las manos como si tuviera dos pistolas—. Encantado, _Laurita_ , mi nombre es Alberto.

Poco a poco el grupo de alumnos fue entablando conversaciones entre ellos y conociéndose, mientras esperaban a que los llamasen para entrar en la Sala de Actos para la presentación. Marinette descubrió que era la única chica que venía de Francia, pero los demás procedían de varios países de lo más variopintos, y parecía que iban hasta por grupos incluso. Laura era española, junto con otro chico que se llamaba Jesús.

Alberto, como apuntó él, procedía de México, así como otras dos chicas: Alicia y Ana Elisa, y Alberto bromeó con la anécdota de que los tres alumnos que procedían de allí tuviesen la loca coincidencia de que sus nombres empezasen por la letra "a". Por otro lado, Motoki y Minako eran de Japón y eran hermanos, aunque con las voces que propiciaba la japonesa, debido a sus nervios e ilusión a partes iguales, ya se habían enterado todos los alumnos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El hombre con el que tuvo una pequeña disputa en la entrada de la academia se llamaba Valentino y era italiano, junto con él vinieron otras dos chicas —Caterina y Stella— que vivían en diferentes partes de Italia. De Inglaterra venían Harry (algunos alumnos le dijeron que se parecía demasiado a cierto niño mago con su mismo nombre) y Alice, que algunos la miraron de soslayo por sus facciones tan masculinas a pesar de que ella decía que era una mujer.

El grupo más numeroso fue el de los alumnos que procedían de Estados Unidos, aunque cada uno estaba en un estado diferente: Thomas, Michelle, Nicole y Justin. Si bien todos iban conociéndose de una manera bastante superficial debido a que era el primer día, ya tendrían tres largos años por delante para saber más los unos de los otros. Aunque Marinette no podía evitar que, en muchas ocasiones, la gente siempre suele prejuzgar por las apariencias y por la primera impresión.

Por sorpresa, una puerta grande y blanca como la nieve se abrió de par en par, dejando ver un poco el interior de la Sala de Actos. Apareció por la puerta una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, camisa blanca y falda de tubo negra con unos impresionantes zapatos de tacón de ajuga rojos. Era la directora del centro, y a su lado se asomó Gabriel Agreste. Casi todos los presentes dieron un grito ahogado, estaban muy emocionados de ver al modista francés.

— Por favor, si son tan amables, entren en la sala —indicó la mujer, girándose sobre sus talones y procediendo a dirigirse a la tarima junto con el diseñador.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo entre los nuevos alumnos, que cuchicheaban, se levantaban de los sofás y algunos intentaban acicalarse en la medida de sus posibilidades. Marinette estaba demasiado nerviosa. Stella se acercó al marco de la puerta para echar un vistazo y exclamó:

— ¡Chicos, está Audrey Burgeois! —inmediatamente puso una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito.

PÁNICO. PÁNICO. MUCHO PÁNICO. Marinette estrujó el asa de su bolso como nunca lo había hecho, tenía la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Qué hacía la madre de Chloé allí? Sí, sabía que estaba en Nueva York, que era una crítica de moda —de hecho, ella fue la persona que llevó a Gabriel a la fama, fue su descubridora—, tenía una revista y demás… y que era muy tiquismiquis y estricta. Su sola opinión bastaba para decir si realmente algo estaba a la moda y desfasado. Que ella estuviera allí indicaba que el asunto no iba a ser tan fácil como imaginaba. Debería dar el cien por cien en sus trabajos y diseños… o sino sería el hazmerreír de la academia.

Valentino hizo un gesto de suficiencia, para él significaba un reto bastante importante. Los demás estaban con diferentes grados de pánico al igual que Marinette. Incluso los que parecían más tranquilos se les notaba que les castañeaban los dientes o se les movían las rodillas de los nervios. Como no podían quedarse allí eternamente, decidieron entrar en fila y ordenadamente al Salón de Actos y sentarse en las mullidas y suaves butacas grises. Y sí, allí estaban la directora, Gabriel, Audrey y los que serían los profesores que les iban a enseñar.

Pronto la estancia quedó en silencio, y un gran foco de luz cálida enfocó a la directora que estaba de pie en la tarima y frente a los estudiantes. Se acercó al micrófono y su voz se escuchó clara como el cristal.

— Sed bienvenidos, alumnos y alumnas, a la inauguración del curso 2018-2019 de la academia _Dream Atélier_ —hizo una breve pausa, pues el alumnado empezó a aplaudir y dejó unos segundos de cortesía—. Me llamo Sarah Jones. Y me complace, como directora, presentaros a los profesores que os acompañarán a lo largo de estos tres cursos…

Con un gesto de la mano y mirando en dirección al profesorado, éstos se levantaron y la directora empezó con la presentación de cada uno de los profesores, de donde procedían, la formación y logros que tenían, y la asignatura que iban a impartir. Se ve que era un personal bastante competente con un gran historial de méritos y éxitos. Marinette no podía evitar moverse nerviosamente en su asiento, sentía una gran presión en la cabeza y en el pecho. Una vez concluida dicha presentación, Gabriel tomó el relevo de Sarah en el estrado. La voz helada y firme del fundador resonó gracias a los altavoces ubicados en el salón, imponía demasiado.

— He creado esta academia porque tengo la firme convicción de que la moda es un arte que debe ser apreciado en el mundo entero. Este gremio siempre está en constante cambio, y necesita una generación de nuevos visionarios. Necesita de mentes frescas como las vuestras, para así darle formas y colores que nadie más podría. Necesita a gente que transmita con sus diseños. Por eso estáis hoy aquí, se os ha seleccionado porque, personalmente, he encontrado esa chispa, esas ganas, esa ilusión… de querer cambiar el mundo. Sentiros orgullosos de pertenecer a la academia _Dream Atélier._ No es a mí, a la directora o al profesorado a quienes no debéis de defraudar… más bien a vosotros mismos. Dadlo todo y demostrad de lo que sois capaces de hacer.

El auditorio prorrumpió en aplausos por tal declaración de Gabriel. Él solo cerró los ojos, se atusó la corbata y volvió a su asiento con actitud recta. Por último, intervino Audrey, y sus comentarios fueron demasiado agresivos y daban bastante miedo, por no decir que muy estrictos. Sinceramente, en el fondo todos respiraban aliviados de que ella no fuese o la directora o la fundadora de la academia, para qué engañ era un tímido corderito comparado con la madre de Chloé Bourgeois.

Nuevamente Sarah subió a la tarima para decir unas últimas palabras y les indicó tanto al alumnado como al profesorado que la acompañasen a las diferentes áreas de la academia. Por lo que, al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban haciendo una visita guiada por _Dream Atélier._

Cada sala era mejor que la anterior, se encontraban con amplísimas estancias, largos pasillos, lustrosos cuartos de baño, un área de descanso envidiable, aulas totalmente equipadas con todo lo necesario e inimaginable, disponían de materiales y mobiliarios de altísima calidad y a la ultísima tecnología, un hall de exposiciones, salas de exámenes y demostraciones, habitaciones para tareas prácticas, un grandísimo salón con una increíble pasarela... y así siguieron por más de dos horas y media de excursión por la mejor academia de moda de toda Nueva York.

Desde luego, quedaba patente que este lugar lo había estado escrutando Gabriel Agreste hasta el mínimo y milimétrico detalle. Quería que fuera lo mejor de lo mejor, así era. Esta academia era inigualable. Si bien Marinette sentía emoción de pertenecer y estudiar aquí, también le vino de golpe la presión enorme de no defraudar a los profesores, Gabriel, Adrien, sus padres (que tanto se habían sacrificado por ella para que llegara hasta aquí) y a la gente que la había estado apoyando desde un inicio con esta nueva aventura.

Llegaron de nuevo a la recepción, donde algunos de sus compañeros se volvieron a sentar y la gran mayoría del profesorado se fue a la sala de profesores sumidos en una conversación bastante animada. La directora repartía entre los alumnos los horarios de las clases que tendrían ese año, distribuidos por cuatrimestres y cada uno con diferentes asignaturas.

— Señorita Dupain-Cheng —dijo Sarah, mientras le entregaba el horario a Marinette—, el señor Agreste y la señora Bourgeois desean hablar con usted.

Marinette encontró a Gabriel y Audrey charlando de manera formal, apartados del grupo de jóvenes. La joven se encogió de hombros y, tragando saliva con dificultad, se dirigió hacia al par de adultos. Gabriel miró a Marinette arqueando ambas cejas mientras que Audrey bajó sus gafas de sol con un dedo hasta que el puente tocó la punta de la nariz.

— Audrey, ¿recuerdas a la señorita Dupain-Cheng? —preguntó el hombre, observando con interés a Marinette.

— Mmmm —chasqueó la lengua la mujer rubia, acercándose y escudriñando la vestimenta de la chica, como si la estuviese examinando—. ¿No era la chiquilla que le hizo a tu hijo el… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, el bombín con la pluma sintética e hizo un desfile con él puesto?

— Sí, la misma —afirmó Gabriel, ajustándose las gafas—. Creo recordar que en esa ocasión dijiste que te pareció fabulosa su creación, si no estoy equivocado.

— Creaste un traje a tu hijo con las mismas tonalidades del sombrero. Adrien quedaba soberbio y muy apuesto —Audrey hizo una risotada aunque ocultase la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Sí, el bombín no estuvo mal.

La última frase de Audrey era algo seca, pero al menos no era desagradable. La muchacha se mordió el interior de la mejilla e intentaba sostener con firmeza los papeles que le había dado la directora, que estaban incluidos en una carpeta blanca y negra con delicadas filigranas doradas donde rezaba el nombre de la academia y el curso escolar de aquél año.

— Gra-gracias a ambos… —musitó Marinette, no intentando mirarles demasiado porque su aura era intimidante. Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar—. Señora Bourgeois, se le echó en falta en la puesta de bandas, ¿por qué no vino?

— Oh, ya sabes, estoy demasiado ocupada y no pude ver cómo Chloé se graduaba. No me daba tiempo, me venía muy mal el horario, y más con la de horas que hay desde Nueva York a París. De todas formas, el mayordomo ya se encargó de grabarme todo y mostrarme lo guapísima que estaba mi niña —contestó Audrey mientras se dedicaba a admirar sus anillos de oro con ámbares incrustados en ellos.

— Ah, está bien —para Marinette era extraño que una madre o un familiar cercano no fuera a un evento tan importante como ese, aunque recordó que la hermana mayor de Alya no pudo acudir tampoco a la graduación porque estaba jugando una final de lucha muy importante.

— Seguro que… —Gabriel se acercó a la chica, apretándole el hombro estando a su lado— la señorita Dupain-Cheng nos seguirá maravillando y sorprendiendo con sus creaciones. De entre todos los franceses que mandaron su solicitud, ella ha sido la elegida. Estar aquí es un privilegio y una oportunidad que sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

Marinette enrojeció violentamente, apretando los labios con mucha fuerza que su boca parecía una fina línea. Eran demasiados halagos procedentes del padre de Adrien, no sabía cómo asimilarlo. El corazón le bombeaba tan rápido que creía que le iba a explotar en breve.

— Espero que no me decepciones, Marinette —le susurró Gabriel al oído con discreción y soltó la mano en donde tenía agarrado el hombro—. Vamos, Audrey, tengo que enseñarte una cosa en mi despacho…

Y así, ambos adultos, dejaron a una Marinette totalmente confundida, nerviosa y roja. Algunos alumnos la miraban de soslayo, algo impresionados por el hecho de que tanto Audrey Bourgeois como Gabriel Agreste conocían a Marinette. Fue entonces cuando pensó que, quizás, los demás sospechaban que era una enchufada o algo así. Sí, pensó en lo peor, pues Valentino parecía que la miraba con ojos de desafío. Sin embargo, Thomas se acercó a ella y le cogió la muñeca para para dirigirse al grupo de estudiantes.

— Marinette, ¿así te llamabas? —preguntó Thomas, soltando la muñeca de Marinette y ésta asintió brevemente con la cabeza—. Estábamos pensando en irnos por ahí a tomarnos algo, incluso a comer ya. Algunos no pueden, pero otros sí. ¿Quieres venirte?

No podía dar una respuesta en ese mismo instante, pues desconocía a qué lugar iban a comer y si tendría suficiente dinero para pagar. Estaban en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Nueva York, por lo que ella no se podía permitir ciertos lujos. Sacó su monedero para ver cuánto tenía, suspirando con pesadez. Thomas miró de reojo los 20 dólares que se asomaban en la rendija del monedero, y sonrió con franqueza a Marinette.

— No te preocupes, no nos vamos a ir a un sitio caro —le aseguró, ampliando más la sonrisa—. ¿Qué os parece ir al _Burger King_?

— ¿A ese sitio tan…? —Valentino puso una cara de asco.

— Valentino, no todo el mundo se puede permitir un restaurante Michelin, ¿lo sabes? —le dio un codazo su paisana Caterina y Valentino dio un respingo—. Por mí bien, no me importa.

— Será mejor levantar la mano, ¿qué os parece? —preguntó Laura, que inmediatamente la levantó, apoyando la idea.

Digamos que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los alumnos (excepto Valentino) alzaron la mano, estando de acuerdo con la propuesta de Thomas de almorzar en dicho restaurante de comida rápida. Los que no iban a asistir —pues ya tenían la comida preparada o tenían otros planes— se despidieron, diciendo que ya se verían al inicio de las clases. Valentino, a regañadientes y por la presión del grupo, accedió a ir con el resto.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, estaban ya con sus pedidos y sentados en una esquina del local. Marinette se había pedido unos nuggets de pollo, unas patatas fritas normales con salsa de queso y un _Sprite_. La gran mayoría de ellos escogió hamburguesas de diferentes variedades y _Coca-Cola_ , salvo Valentino que eligió una opción más vegetariana y "saludable". De hecho, estuvo dando el sermón sobre lo perjudicial que era este tipo de comida, la de calorías que había en cada producto, y un largo etcétera que aburría al resto de sus compañeros.

Este rato de pequeña convivencia fue una primera toma de contacto para conocerse entre ellos un poco mejor, preguntar por sus aficiones, gustos o aspiraciones, entre otras cosas. Marinette se sentía un poco más integrada en el grupo, había chicos y chicas realmente amables, dedicados y apasionados por lo que ellos creían. Y un tanto peculiares, por qué no decirlo, sobre todo si nos referimos a los dos hermanos japoneses.

— Y por eso estuve hablando con ellos —decía Marinette y luego sorbió un poquito su refresco.

— Mira que pensé que eras una enchufada… —soltó Valentino mientras deslizaba la mano por su pelo para repeinárselo.

— Yo también me imaginé que… pensaríais eso —dijo la joven con una pizca de nerviosismo.

— Bueno, pero no es tu culpa que los conocieras de antes —Jesús lanzó un voto a su favor, comiendo un trocito de patata untada con ketchup—. Teniendo en cuenta que Audrey y Gabriel son de París y tú eres de allí, y has estudiado con sus hijos en el mismo instituto pues… tiene sentido. Yo no te veo como una enchufada.

— ¿Estás seguro, Jesús? —inquirió el italiano, arqueando una ceja y mirando a Jesús con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿De verdad piensas que esta… _raggazza_ está en _Dream Atélier_ por méritos propios y no por… contactos?

— Mira, _Valentín_ … —dijo entre dientes Jesús y nombrando el nombre de Valentino en español con un pequeño retintín—. Será mejor que no me toques los _cojoncillo_ s o tendremos un problemilla… Yo creo que Marinette es honesta, y se ha ganado el estar aquí porque lo vale, como todos nosotros.

— _Non parlarmi così, mascalzone!_ —Valentino apretaba los dientes a la par que estrujaba la botella de agua entre sus dedos.

— _Se nota que es un pijo de mierda, madre mía…_ —murmuró Jesús en castellano, cruzándose de brazos.

— Creo que será mejor que dejen de discutir, ¿no les parece? —propuso Alberto, intentando apaciguar el momento tenso—. El tema de Marinette se comprobará cuando ella empiece a diseñar, a trabajar en los proyectos, las notas de los exámenes… Ella está aquí, tanto si a algunos les gusta… como si no. Todos andamos aquí por algo, ¿no es así?

— Sí —asintieron ambos con voz pesada y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— Pues déjense ya de _pendejadas_ y _chingadas_ , haya paz —suspiró Alberto, queriendo zanjar la discusión entre Valentino y Jesús.

Desde luego, Valentino era un hueso duro de roer, y Marinette sabía que él la tendría en el punto de mira y la criticaría constantemente. Sería un duro competidor, aunque ella no vino para competir, sino para aprender y demostrar si sus diseños y su visión de la moda eran válidos y admirables a ojos de los profesionales más cualificados.

Laura confortó a Marinette pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sonriéndole ampliamente, y ambas iniciaron una conversación sobre curiosidades de la ciudad natal de Marinette, como la gastronomía, monumentos y demás.

La tarde cayó lentamente y, viendo la hora que era, decidieron marcharse del lugar. La gran mayoría de ellos iban a sus hogares, así que como Marinette no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dispuso irse al loft y descansar después de un día tan emocionante y ajetreado a partes iguales.

Tikki discretamente sacó su cabecita del bolso para observar el rostro de su portadora mientras Marinette caminaba pensativa por las calles, que iban oscureciéndose poco a poco.

— Marinette, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tikki.

— ¿Mmm? —se sorprendió por la pregunta—. Sí, tranquila, estoy bien… Sólo que ha sido un día… algo extraño.

— Si estás preocupada por lo de Valentino, no te preocupes por ello. Ya has visto que la gran mayoría de tus compañeros te defienden —le aseguró la kwami.

— Lo sé —asintió ella—. Pero también me temía que iba a tener… competencia, o algo así. Aunque yo no busco competir contra nadie.

Buscó una marquesina cercana que pudiera tener la línea de autobús que la llevase al loft. Tenía ganas de ponerse un pijama cómodo, imaginándose que estaría tumbada en el sofá y mirando en la televisión algún concurso mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente. Los minutos pasaron sin mucha lentitud, al menos escuchaba la música de su móvil a través de los auriculares mientras esperaba al autobús.

Después de un tiempo, Marinette ya se encontraba en el pasillo de la casa, quitándose el calzado y suspirando del gusto. Curiosamente, antes se había encontrado a la vecina de esta mañana, parecía que lo único que le gustaba era pasearse por el portal para ver la gente que entraba y salía del residencial. Lógicamente, tuvo que estar quince minutos de reloj hablando con ella, pues en esta ocasión no dejó a Marinette escapar tan fácilmente, hasta que tuvo que inventarse una excusa barata para acabar con la conversación y subir al ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Puede resultar una vecina agradable… pero también muy pesada —bufó Marinette, que llevaba sus zapatos en la mano y subía a su habitación.

— Jajajaja —reía Tikki, saliendo del bolso de Marinette y flotando sobre su cabeza—, se veía que tenías unas ganas increíbles de venir.

— Necesito descansar, Tikki, ¡menudo día el de hoy! —se quejó la muchacha, dejando el bolso en el escritorio y sacando todo lo que tenía en su interior—. ¡Sólo pienso en ponerme cómoda y vaguear en el sofá mirando la tele y tomando un chocolate calentito!

— Haces bien, te lo mereces —dijo Tikki, colocándose en uno de los cojines de la cama.

Más tarde, después de colocarlo todo en su sitio y ponerse un pijama corto de pantalón y camiseta de tirantes de color crema, bajó al salón mientras en el microondas se preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente. Echaban un concurso animado en la televisión sobre datos históricos de América y otras curiosidades de los estados que la formaban, pero el todo se basaba en una especie de parchís, que según en la casilla en la que cayera uno del equipo, tendría una prueba u otra.

De vez en cuando miraba su móvil a la par que, a ratos, sorbía su chocolate, contestando a los mensajes que le llegaban de diversas redes sociales o que no pudo contestar en su momento por la diferencia horaria. En París debería ser las una y media de la madrugada, bien avanzada la noche, mientras que en Nueva York ya eran las siete y media de la tarde.

Terminó de hablar con Alya en _WhatsApp_ , contándose cómo les fue la jornada, pero entendió que su amiga se dispusiese a dormir debido a la hora que era allí. Los compañeros de Marinette de _Dream Atélier_ crearon un grupo en dicha red social —ya que antes de irse del _Burger King_ , decidieron darse los números de teléfono, y cuando se encontrasen a los otros alumnos podrían añadirlos al grupo—, así que era un hervidero de comentarios, memes, vídeos, notas de audio e imágenes por doquier. Los que más ponían chistes y animaban el cotarro en el grupo eran Thomas, Alberto y Jesús, cada cual con su estilo de humor diferente, pero bastante efectivo… ya que, en más de una ocasión, Marinette casi se ahogaba o con el chocolate o con su propia saliva de la risa que le producían los comentarios.

La tarde pasó a la noche con rapidez. Marinette cenó una tortilla con un revuelto de champiñones y espárragos mientras veía las noticias vespertinas en la televisión. Parecía que la televisión era su gran compañera, a parte de Tikki y los mensajes de los compañeros de _Dream Atélier_ en el grupo de _WhatsApp_.

— «Ey, Marinette! :D», le escribió Thomas en una conversación privada en dicha aplicación de mensajería.

— «Dime», contestó ella.

— «Te encuentras bien? Sé que Valentino se comportó como una puta mierda contigo, sospechando de ti y todas esas cosas…».

— «Tranquilo, estoy bien. No me ha afectado tanto como esperaba ^^».

— «Estás segura?», a continuación, él envió una ristra de emoticonos de preocupación.

— «Sí, tranquilo», seguidamente, Marinette le envió un gif de dos ositos abrazándose. «Entiendo que a todo el mundo no le puedo caer bien, y algunos vienen a competir por ser los mejores».

— «Intenta no calentarte mucho la cabeza, vale? En cierta manera, te veo como si fueses una hermanita pequeña para mí, tan chiquitita, adorable, frágil…».

— «Jajajajaja XDDDDD».

— «Es verdad, te lo juro! Bueno, te dejo que me voy a cenar. Nos veremos en clase!», se despidió Thomas y le envió un _sticker_ de Super Mario lanzando un beso.

— «Que aproveche! ^^».

Dejando el teléfono móvil en la mesita de enfrente del sofá, cogió un vaso de agua y tragó su contenido. Le empezaban a escocer los ojos, no sabiendo bien el motivo. Quizás estaría cansada del día tan movidito que tuvo en el día de hoy, o de estar mirando tan fijamente la pantalla de la televisión o del móvil. Recordó que no habló con sus padres y se quejó por ello, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quizás mañana sí podría llamarles y contarles cómo le fue.

Se arropó un poquito más con una suave manta y se colocó en posición fetal en el sofá, mientras miraba con la mirada perdida la televisión. Los ojos se le iban cerrando poco a poco, pero no le importó demasiado…

* * *

— Ha llegado el momento… —dijo una voz profunda.

— ¿Está seguro que Ladybug está aquí? —preguntó una voz aguda y temblorosa a la vez.

— Tengo mis pesquisas, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad —confirmó la anterior voz.

La luna estaba en un punto álgido y una persona de alta estatura se acercó a una ventana, la luz reflejaba su cara y reveló su rostro: era Gabriel Agreste. A su lado, había una criatura de color lila, que miraba con temor el cristal de la ventana.

— Nadie sabrá que _Dream Atélier_ será la base de mis operaciones —Gabriel enmarcó una sonrisa malsana—. Aunque tendré que viajar a menudo a París y a otros lugares, éste es el sitio perfecto para perfeccionar mi plan. Aquí recopilaré todo, aquí averiguaré todo. Pronto será mi momento…

Gabriel se quitó la corbata del cuello, revelando un guardapelo plateado de forma ovalada y lo abrió, revelando una fotografía de su esposa Emilie. Miró el retrato con gesto compungido mientras se mordía el labio con rabia. Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el recuerdo de su esposa le golpeaba en la mente y le dolía fuertemente el corazón. Deseaba recuperarla a toda costa, movería cielo y tierra para volverla a ver, estrecharla entre sus brazos… y que su familia se reconstruyera de nuevo.

Ser el malo de la película no estaba en sus planes, pero si nadie hacía nada por él, por su esposa… él tendría que tomar las cartas en el asunto, ya sea de una manera o de otra, por las buenas o por las malas. Todo esto lo hacía no sólo por Emilie, sino por Adrien también… su hijo había estado demasiado tiempo sin su madre. Anhelaba aquellos tiempos en los que eran felices los tres, sin complicaciones, sin dramas, sin dolor.

Retiró las gafas de su cara para quitarse las lágrimas del rostro, pero volvió a ponérselas y su gesto se torció totalmente.

— Dejemos ya los momentos de debilidad… —su voz pasó de la rabia a la determinación, ambas manos formaron puños y sacó pecho, estaba dispuesto a ser el malo de la película de nuevo—. ¡Nooroo, transfórmame!

El kwami con forma de mariposa obedeció, las palabras mágicas de su dueño hicieron que se metiera en aquel medallón, transformando a Gabriel en Papillon, el archienemigo de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Después de transformarse, activó un botón, y del techo surgieron varias mariposas blancas, que revoloteaban alrededor de él.

Era el momento propicio para sentir las emociones negativas de alguien que tuviese problemas con sus sentimientos y, con su "ayuda", dejar que el corazón de su víctima se deje llevar por sus pasiones y transformarlas en un poder acorde a sus anhelos. Así era cómo akumatizaba a la gente, sentir el sufrimiento, la furia, la desesperación de aquellos que ven sus perspectivas y nociones de la vida frustrados… igual que él.

Esta noche reanudaba su tarea… buscar los ansiados miraculous para traer de vuelta a su mujer y le otorguen el soplo de la vida. Sólo deseaba eso y… nada más.

* * *

— Marinette… —zarandeaba Tikki a su portadora con alarma, pero ella no hacía caso y seguía dormiendo—. Marinette, por favor, despierta… ¡Marinette!

Marinette gruñó mientras se tapaba con la manta, no quería que le interrumpieran el dulce sueño que tenía con Adrien, que la invitaba a bailar en un gran salón con enormes candelabros con cristales mientras sonaba la canción de _Bailar Pegados_ en bucle. Sin embargo, Tikki empezaba a alzar la voz a un nivel que ya la muchacha no podía evitar por más que quisiese recubrirse con la manta para no escuchar nada.

La kwami optó por subirle el volumen a la televisión lo suficientemente fuerte para que Marinette decidiese quitarse la manta con cara de pocos amigos. Se frotó los ojos, mientras al oído le llegaba la información de que… ¡¿un monstruo estaba atacando la ciudad?! Se levantó de un salto del sofá y los ojos, antes adormecidos, se le pusieron como dos platos redondos.

— ¡¿Tikki?! —la voz de Marinette se sentía ahogada, casi aterrorizada.

— Intenta calmarte, Marinette… —se acercó Tikki, colocándose en su hombro.

Por inercia, la joven se acercó aún más a la pantalla del televisor, intentando informarse de lo que estaba pasando. Los datos se le agolpaban en la mente como rayos que iban a toda velocidad, recopilaba la ubicación del incidente, la apariencia del monstruo, la gente afectada… y Marinette se hacía un mapa mental de lo que podría o no podría hacer.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, asustada. Desconocía si aquel ser era un monstruo sin más o una persona akumatizada. No sabía si su poder sería suficiente para acabar con él. Las dudas se iban añadiendo a su cabeza como si fuesen piedras de gran peso. En cualquier caso, ella tendría que hacer algo para parar todo aquello, ¡por algo tenía poderes mágicos gracias al miraculous!

— No te niego que tengo… algo de miedo —confesó Marinette, con la cabeza gacha.

— Sí, lo sé… —asintió Tikki, apoyando su cabecita en la mejilla de Marinette con dulzura.

— Pero…

Alzó la cabeza, mirando el televisor, y fijándose en la apariencia de aquél ser: tendría unos cuarenta metros de alto, una apariencia viscosa y blanquecina recorría todo su cuerpo humanoide, con un único ojo de color rosa en la cabeza y una especie de joya de color verde esmeralda situada en el centro de dicha figura pegajosa. ¿Qué clase de engendro era ése? Enfrentarse a él sería duro de pelar, sin embargo…

— Hay que hacer algo, Tikki, no puedo estar aquí de brazos cruzados…

— ¿Entonces… crees que es el momento idóneo para transformarte en Ladybug? —preguntó la kwami, mirando a su portadora con firmeza.

— Sí, tengo que hacerlo… —respondió Marinette, con la mano en un puño.

— Está bien, te apoyaré. ¿Lista? —dijo Tikki, recibiendo el asentimiento de la muchacha—. ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

— ¡SÍ! ¡TIKKI, TRANSFÓRMAME! —exclamó Marinette, mientras sus pendientes se activaban y Tikki se metía en el interior de estos.

Una luz potente cubrió a Marinette, envolviéndola con un halo de energía de colores blancos, rosas y rojizos. Miles de destellos rodeaban su cuerpo, otorgándole un nuevo traje, como lo había deseado en sus bocetos. Mientras se iba transformando en su alter ego, intentaba pensar en cómo parar a aquel monstruo, que lo único que hacía era destrozar edificios a su paso y aterrorizar a la gente.

Finalizada su transformación, aunque no tenía un espejo, pudo observar los cambios que obtuvo. Su traje no era de una única pieza, como lo fue antaño, sino que se componía de una malla negra que cubría sus piernas y su torso, finalizando con dos tirantes gruesos a los lados que se unían a su cuello, dejando libres sus hombros y brazos completos, así como su zona esternal.

Tenía unas botas y unos guantes largos, de un color rojo intenso, cuya altura llegaba a la zona del muslo y del brazo, casi llegando al hombro. Los guantes y las botas terminaban en dos bifurcaciones, como alas de mariquita abiertas, con una tira brillante negra y dos círculos negros en cada bifurcación. Las puntas de los dedos de los guantes también eran de color negro. Las botas altas tenían un tacón grueso, ideal para correr y hacer actividad física que no le supusiese ningún problema y la punta era redondeada, y tanto ésta como el talón eran negros.

La malla no era lo único que la cubría, pues encima de ella tenía un corpiño que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la rodeaba como si fuese un bañador, de color rojo brillante, los filos negros tanto en la parte del escote como a los lados de las ingles y caderas. Y cómo no, este corsé tenía los característicos puntos negros ubicados como en su anterior traje.

Su yoyó estaba en su cadera derecha, colocado en un cinturón negro. Pequeñas joyitas relucientes imitando el color y forma de su miraculous se repartían en el cinturón, las botas y los guantes, así como en la zona del pecho donde estaba el corpiño, que de él salía una especie de capa de color rojo semitransparente, imitando las alas del insecto que Marinette representaba como superheroína.

El traje no era el cambio más drástico que poseía, sino que Marinette pensó que su apariencia también debería ser mencionada: su pelo oscuro cambió radicalmente del negro a un intenso azul marino, con las puntas en un vivo color rojo. El cabello se recogía en una trenza que luego se unió a un llamativo lazo rojo, formándose así un recogido en forma de círculo. Los mechones que antes eran su flequillo —pues su pelo había crecido— estaban a ambos lados del rostro, con la raya a la derecha, y también tenía mechones cerca de las orejas.

Sin embargo, seguía con su máscara de siempre, que ocultaba su identidad a todo el mundo. Por último, le añadió el toque que faltaba: sus labios se habían pintado de rojo, distinguiéndola de la Ladybug adolescente. Ya era la Ladybug adulta, pero joven también. Con esta nueva apariencia, sería demasiado difícil que alguien pudiese relacionarla con su forma de civil.

Sabía que había un monstruo al que parar, pero la mente le decía que debía mirarse a un espejo, así que saltó desde el salón a la habitación para observarse, y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que Tikki sí había cedido al deseo del cambio de apariencia, como ella había deseado en sus dibujos.

Con una última fugaz mirada al espejo, volvió a bajar al salón con otro salto, escuchando lo que decían los informativos con la última hora. La policía y otros grupos de seguridad iban de camino, y parece que el monstruo se había trasladado a otro lugar de la ciudad, por lo que Marinette tenía que memorizar la nueva ubicación. Apagó la televisión con el mando, dejando el control remoto cerca del mueble del televisor.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza, sus mejillas sentían el frío viento que empezó a mecer casi con violencia su cabellera. Se acercó a la barandilla para mirar la calle y luego a los edificios de alrededor. Una vez analizado el terreno, sacó del cinturón su yoyó y empezó a deslizarse de entre las casas y los inmuebles con algo de dificultad.

La ciudad era demasiado laberíntica para Marinette. No estaba acostumbrada a las altas edificaciones que presentaba la zona, París sólo tenía unos cuántos edificios que superaban los 50 pisos de altura, pero no era habitual que hubiese estructuras tan altas por allí. Nueva York era casi todo rascacielos y carreteras sinuosas, por lo que tenía que trabajar a grandes alturas si quería detener a ese monstruo antes de que propiciara daños mayores.

Observaba desde la distancia a la gente despavorida que buscaba algún lugar para refugiarse, así como coches y otros vehículos intentando huir a toda velocidad desde varias direcciones. Pero ese ser tan extraño se las ingeniaba de una manera tal para que nadie tuviese escapatoria, bloqueando los accesos que tenía a su alrededor.

Con una joya verde circular que poseía en el centro, soltaba una especie de efluvio viscoso de color gris claro casi blanco, atrapando a varios ciudadanos a placer. Aquella sustancia se pegaba al suelo y a las paredes, teniendo a la gente dentro de ella, que se movía desesperada en su interior y algunos se agarraban la garganta, pues iban notando la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Marinette tenía que idear un plan y rápido. Bajó con su yoyó hasta tocar con sus nuevas botas el suelo de la carretera, empezando a correr con toda la velocidad que podía y se dirigió a una de aquellas mucosidades tan extrañas.

Vio con horror cómo una niña, totalmente desesperada, se iba muriendo frente a sus ojos, agonizando porque no podía respirar. La que parecía ser su madre, que la abrazaba débilmente, no tenía signos de vida y había fallecido. Ladybug, intentando contener el llanto, puso una mano en la boca para sostener un sollozo.

Pensó que sería buena idea utilizar su yoyó y rodear la sustancia, para ver si se rompía y, como consecuencia, los ciudadanos quedarían liberados, pero no tuvo ningún resultado cuando lo intentó, las cuerdas se resbalaban y no hicieron el efecto deseado. A la mente de Marinette surgió un personaje, que le sonreía con complicidad a través de una máscara negra, y que sabía que él podría detener esto con su ataque especial.

— Chat Noir… —balbuceó Ladybug, acordándose de su compañero, arrodillándose frente a la mucosidad gris, la cual iba palpando con sus guantes—. Ojalá estuvieses aquí…

La niña miró con ternura a Ladybug antes de soltar su único aliento… y murió, cerrando sus ojitos. Una tras otra, la gente iba muriendo, dejando aquel monstruo una ristra de personas muertas a su paso.

¿Gente muerta? ¿De verdad? Marinette nunca tuvo que lidiar con semejantes consecuencias provocadas por los akumas, los ciudadanos parisinos simplemente desaparecían, se convertían en otras cosas, estaban influenciados por los efectos que proporcionaban los akumatizados cuando los atacaban… pero nunca había muerto gente. Desde luego, no sabía a ciencia cierta si el monstruo que estaba atacando era un akuma o no, pero sin su Lucky Charm no sabría si podría devolverles la vida.

De pronto, escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente del cielo: eran unos helicópteros que se dirigían hacia el engendro viscoso. Divisaba cómo algunos soldados le disparaban, pero las balas rebotaban con demasiada fuerza que se les volvían en su contra, hiriendo a varios de ellos. Oyó sirenas a lo lejos, que bien podrían ser de la policía, o de ambulancias o bomberos.

Aquel ser, muy enfadado, proyectó sus efluvios hacia los helicópteros, provocando que las aspas se paralizasen y cayesen al suelo, propiciando una estruendosa explosión y un ruido ensordecedor, muriendo así los soldados y personas de alrededor.

Marinette estaba desesperada, pensando en que no podría hacer esto sola. Ni siquiera las fuerzas de seguridad podrían ayudar lo suficiente para acabar con esta masacre. Necesitaba al Maestro Fu o a Chat Noir, necesitaba los consejos del guardián de los miraculous y la compañía, el apoyo y la fuerza de su compañero de batallas.

Pero ella… estaba sola, muy sola. Tenía mucho miedo, no conseguiría salvar a la gente. Se sentía fracasada, poco digna para poseer el miraculous que le otorgó Fu. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar esto, por qué?

— ¡Código rojo, código rojo! —chilló un policía, con una pistola en la mano, situándose entre varios coches de su organización—. ¡Hay que acabar con este hijo de la gran puta! ¡Llamad a más escuadrones! ¡Necesitamos cercar más el área, este cabrón no debe de escaparse!

Marinette se giró, viendo a varios agentes del orden con sus pistolas, dispuestos a atacar. Ella alzó las manos en son de paz, por si se atrevían a dispararla.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¡Apártate! ¡No estamos en carnavales! —la regañó otro policía con rudeza, apuntándola con su pistola.

— Yo, yo… —a la muchacha no le salía la voz, ¿tanta era su desesperación?—. Soy… soy…

— ¡APARTA, JODER! —bramó, apretando el gatillo—. ¿¡NO VES QUE TE PUEDE MATAR!?

Sabía que el traje podría protegerla de las balas, pero sentía miedo por la agresividad que ejercían los policías al dirigirse a ella. No obstante, dio un paso adelante armándose de todo el valor del que disponía mientras le chillaba al agente.

— ¿ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE HAY AHÍ ES UN MONSTRUO? ¿SABE QUE HAY SOLDADOS FALLECIDOS, QUE NI SU MUNICIÓN NI SUS HELICÓPTEROS HAN PODIDO CON ÉL?

El policía dejó de señalarla con su pistola, aflojando el gatillo, con una expresión de extrañeza y perplejidad. Los demás agentes se miraban entre ellos de forma compungida, otros ojeaban las pintas de Marinette. De forma sorpresiva, un efluvio viscoso interrumpió la escena y se interpuso entre Ladybug y los policías. Con un salto, Marinette se apartó, observando cómo las balas de las pistolas rebotaban con facilidad en el cuerpo del monstruo.

— ¡Mierda, no le hacen nada! —gritó uno.

La heroína se puso delante de ellos, sacando el yoyó y girándolo rápidamente a modo de escudo. Algunos de los agentes gritaron de sorpresa por el efecto que ejercía tal objeto, formando una circunferencia roja y rosa brillante moviéndose a toda velocidad. Marinette miraba con desafío al monstruo, cuyo único ojo denotaba enfado por la osadía de la chica.

Casualmente, el intercomunicador de uno de los líderes de la policía empezó a sonar y el agente acercó el aparato a la boca, pulsando un botón para hablar.

— Dígame, agente Rogers.

— «Hemos descubierto que el monstruo, en realidad, es una persona» —se oyó a través del auricular.

— Una persona… —susurró Marinette, cavilando la posibilidad de que fuese un akumatizado, pero estaba atenta a la información que daba Rogers.

— «Se trata de William Lewis».

Los ojos del jefe de policía se abrieron demasiado al escuchar aquel nombre, su reacción era tan exagerada como si le hubiesen dado un bofetón y un puñetazo en el estómago al mismo tiempo.

— ¿El violador que hemos estado buscando durante semanas? —inquirió con nerviosismo.

— «El mismo» —afirmó Rogers y continuó con la información que disponía en aquél momento—. «Lo encontraron dos de nuestros oficiales cuando iban patrullando por Lexington Avenue. Había acabado de violar a una mujer de veintisiete años y robó uno de los anillos que portaba en el dedo. Cuando se le pilló _in fraganti_ e iban a arrestarle inmediatamente, de la nada se le iluminó la cara con una especie de máscara morada y su cuerpo se transformó en lo que veis ahora mismo. Luego mató a la mujer y a los dos agentes».

"Se le iluminó la cara con una especie de máscara morada". "Su cuerpo se transformó en lo que veis ahora mismo". Para Marinette no había otra explicación: Papillon estaba de vuelta y, como era de esperar, la había perseguido hasta Nueva York, buscando el momento propicio para actuar. No necesitó escuchar más para abalanzarse con su yoyó y dirigirse hacia William, el violador akumatizado.

Le creció una especie de rabia interior. ¿Cómo era posible que Papillon escogiera semejante escoria humana? ¡A un violador! Esquivó más escupitajos blanquecinos que emanaban de la joya mientras evaluaba la situación. Posiblemente, el objeto que haya que retirar y romper sea esa joya, que sería el anillo robado.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era marcharse a un lugar más seguro para que no afectase a más personas y no causase más daño del que ya estaba hecho. Los policías seguían disparando, pero de nada servía. Dejaron de apuntar al monstruo cuando vieron que Ladybug dio un salto sobrehumano y rodeó con el yoyó el cuello de William. Desafortunadamente el yoyó se desenrolló, no surtiendo efecto el agarre.

La cabeza del akumatizado brilló con la señal de Papillon: una mariposa angulosa de color morado, iluminándose en el rostro de monstruo. Y Marinette entendió que Papillon le estaría dando instrucciones para arrebatarle el miraculous, como de costumbre.

Quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas, se le estaban empezando a revolver las entrañas por el nerviosismo, así que alzó el yoyó al cielo y pronunció las palabras mágicas:

— ¡Lucky Charm!

El objeto mágico ofreció en esta ocasión una motocicleta, totalmente roja con puntitos negros, como todas las cosas que solía ofrecerle. Los policías emanaron un grito de sus bocas, unos decían "¡Es magia!", "¿Cómo es posible?" o "¿Quién es esta chica?". Aunque no sabía conducir una moto, se montó y agarró el mango del acelerador con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¡EH! ¿QUIERES MI MIRACULOUS? —le desafió, alzando la voz y llamando la atención del akumatizado—. ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? PUES… ¡VEN Y ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!

En esto, giró la muñeca hacia atrás y la moto echó a correr a toda velocidad, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Mientras aceleraba y rezaba por no derrapar y caerse, escuchaba muy a lo lejos unos ligeros temblores que parecían pisadas. No había duda de que había provocado al monstruo y la estaba persiguiendo. Ahora había que idear un plan.

Si su Lucky Charm le había dado una motocicleta, por algo sería, nunca se equivocaba. Afortunadamente los poderes mágicos le daban la habilidad de poder manejar bien dicho vehículo y sorteaba todos los obstáculos que iban interponiéndose en su camino. Sólo deseaba que su batalla con el akuma no provocase más destrozos… o incluso muertes.

Giró la cabeza un breve momento, comprobando que, efectivamente, el monstruo la estaba persiguiendo y dejaba a su paso ese moco blanquecino con cada pisada que daba. El sonido del motor de la motocicleta, las ruedas que casi quemaban el asfalto, las pisadas del akuma, los gritos de la gente… no podía distraerse ni un sólo segundo.

Fue tan rápido, que llegó al puente colgante de Brooklyn, uno de los más antiguos de la región. Mirando a su alrededor, los cables de acero, las torres de ladrillo y arcadas góticas del punete, el agua que había bajo sus pies, los coches que había aparcados a ambos lados de la carretera mientras las personas corrían en dirección opuesta a la de Ladybug.

— Largaos, largaos, largaos… —pedía ella entre dientes.

Escuchó un estruendo y viró la moto secamente. El akumatizado estaba en el extremo del puente. Sin previo aviso, salieron de todas direcciones varias furgonetas de color verde militar y más helicópteros, apuntando al monstruo con todo el armamento del que disponían. Ladybug miró a cada escuadrón de combate con horror porque sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias. Y, además, no sabía para qué más iba a utilizar la moto que le había otorgado el Lucky Charm.

Vio a los anteriores agentes de policía acercarse con sus correspondientes patrullas, y las caras de algunos de ellos le resultaban familiares. La heroína se montó de nuevo en la moto, y corrió hacia los policías con una expresión de pánico, agudizando más el oído ante los posibles disparos que podrían perpetrarse de un momento a otro.

Uno de los policías la reconoció y alzó la mano, como un gesto de alto el fuego. Sacó un megáfono y, dirigiéndose al monstruo, dijo:

— No te muevas o será peor para ti, asquerosa bestia.

La voz del agente hizo eco y retumbó por todos lados. Marinette alcanzó a las patrullas y frenó delante de ellos. Fue cuando uno de los jefes la miró con gesto de determinación, dispuesto a hablar con ella.

— Creo que te hemos subestimado. Tienes algo de lo que nosotros carecemos. No podemos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos que nos guíes, nos ayudes —declaró él, atusándose la gorra.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiéndose incómoda. No se sentía una líder en ese momento, donde todas sus sensaciones estaban tan a flor de piel. Notaba cómo las venas de todo su cuerpo palpitaban de forma dolorosa, y cómo la sangre y el bombeo del corazón llegaban a escucharse en sus oídos.

— Has dicho que él quería unos… miranosequé…

— Miraculous —dijo Marinette seriamente.

— No sé qué serán, o para qué los quiere… Pero has hecho algo que… es humanamente inexplicable. Has sacado de la nada una moto, has saltado tan alto que desafía toda ley de la naturaleza… Eres una… superheroína…

No sabía el motivo, pero Marinette se quedó asombrada por las palabras del jefe de policía. Había reconocido que ella podría ser de ayuda, aunque ella notaba que sería más una molestia que otra cosa, no podría ayudar plenamente con el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero habría que acabar con el akuma sí o sí, y los disparos o proyectiles no le irían a hacer daño a aquel ser por mucho que quisieran. Sólo Ladybug y con su poder podría acabar con todo.

Asintió con la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza.

— Te noto nerviosa, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, preocupado.

— ¡Señor, mire! —exclamó uno de los policías, señalando al monstruo.

Otro estruendo, otro ataque. Uno de los helicópteros fue dañado por un efluvio viscoso y cayó al mar. Desde luego, ya no podían estarse quietos y parados, había que actuar a la de ya. El jefe acercó el megáfono a la boca e indicó lo siguiente:

— ¡Compañeros, estamos en una situación límite! La gente está muriendo por culpa de este… ser. Pero esta mujer puede ayudarnos a acabar con él. Así que… ¡escuchadla y seguid sus instrucciones al pie de la letra!

Los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron de par en par, bastante sorprendida, mientras los demás contestaron "¡A LA ORDEN!" sin rechistar, esperando indicaciones por parte de ella. Veía sus miradas llenas de esperanza y arrojo. El corazón le iba a estallar de lo rápido que iba bombeando. Fue entonces cuando las ideas iban viniendo a su cerebro, reconstruyéndose como un rompecabezas… quizás podría funcionar.

Con ambas manos, hizo un gesto para que el jefe y algunos agentes se acercaran a ella, y escucharan su plan, un poco descabellado… pero podría ser efectivo. Les indicó que lo más importante era proteger a la ciudadanía y que en la medida de lo posible no resultase herida de gravedad, que el objetivo para acabar con el monstruo era la gema que poseía, y que de esto último se encargaría ella.

Una vez dispuesto todo, empezó el plan. El equipo de policía que estaba en tierra empezó a distraerlo, ya sea con los coches girando a su alrededor, emitiendo pitidos con el claxon, o apuntándole y disparando con las pistolas. También tres helicópteros orbitaban a su alrededor, ametrallando a su objetivo a la par que distraerlo. Únicamente un helicóptero no se movía hacia el monstruo, y era el que necesitaría Ladybug para ejecutarlo todo. Éste bajó a recoger la motocicleta y, mientras tanto, Marinette cogió el yoyó y empezó a correr hacia una de las columnas del puente, saltó de lado y empujó con fuerza hasta llegar a la otra columna.

Gracias a la fuerza centrífuga y el viento, pudo acordonar la zona, todo el yoyó cubriendo ambas columnas. Con un último giro, saltó hacia el helicóptero y, dándoles instrucciones a los agentes, colocaron sobre la cuerda del yoyó la moto. Con fuerza tiraron y tiraron, tensando todo lo que podían la cuerda y, con un "¡Ya!" de la heroína, la soltaron, catapultándola a ella junto con la moto… con una fuerza tal que el vehículo impactó directamente con la gema, resquebrajándose y volviéndose añicos.

La mariposa de color oscuro salió de la joya rota y con mucha prisa se elevaba hacia al cielo. Marinette desenrolló su yoyó con una rapidez asombrosa, deshaciéndose del agarre de las columnas del puente, mientras que ella caía con la moto, puso los tacones en el asiento y con un empujón alto saltó para alcanzar aquella traviesa mariposa.

— ¡Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma! —exclamó Ladybug, alzando su objeto mágico y dirigiéndolo al akuma—. ¡Yo te libero del mal!

El yoyó se abrió en dos, liberando una pequeña luz blanca en su trayecto y, por fin, capturó a la mariposa. Éste volvió a las manos enguantadas de Ladybug que, pulsando uno de los botones negros del yoyó, liberó al insecto, cuya apariencia era inmaculada: era una mariposa totalmente blanca. Respiró de alivio al saber que casi todo había terminado, susurrándole adiós a la pequeña mariposa.

Miró hacia el suelo, donde estaba tirada la moto por la caída del impacto aunque no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Marinette se dejó caer y cayó sobre el asfalto con seguridad, sin hacerse daño. Con las manos tomó con fuerza la moto y la elevó al cielo, mientras decía "Miraculous Ladybug".

El vehículo se desintegró en millones de pequeñas mariquitas mágicas envueltas en colores rojizos, blancos y rosados, se dispersaron en todas las direcciones posibles para restaurar la ciudad. Las babas blanquecinas desaparecieron, los edificios e infraestructuras volvieron a su ser, los automóviles se repararon y… la gente volvió a respirar y vivir, las personas que fueron heridas se curaron milagrosamente. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Fue entonces cuando Ladybug escuchó el clamor popular. Se sentía incómoda, y no sabía el motivo. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a luchar contra personas akumatizadas, colaborar con los equipos de seguridad si era estrictamente necesario, y que luego las personas alabasen su labor por rescatar a la gente. Pero… esto era diferente, o al menos así lo creía ella.

Sin embargo, no había acabado todo. El monstruo iba menguando en tamaño y su cuerpo fue cubierto con un manto oscuro, revelando quién estaba bajo ese espeso líquido blanquecino: un hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo y con ojos marrones, iba totalmente desnudo y únicamente portaba en su dedo anular la joya robada.

Lo más desagradable no es que fuera desnudo, sino que estaba impregnado de sangre debido a los asesinatos que había cometido, y su entrepierna estaba llena de semen, que se iba derramando por los muslos poco a poco. Este detalle hizo que a Marinette le dieran arcadas, y ahora entendía por qué el akumatizado tenía esa apariencia tan viscosa y blanca.

De pronto, un grupo de policías armados se acercó a Ladybug y la sobrepasaron, arrestando a William, el violador. No quería ver más la apariencia de aquel individuo, de hecho, se empezaba a encontrar realmente mal.

De manera difusa, pudo escuchar que el jefe estaba contactando con los agentes que habían fallecido y que habían recobrado la vida, así como los dos policías certificaron que estaban vivos, así como la chica que fue violada y asesinada, por lo que podría tomar declaración para el juicio que vendría.

Se sentía mareada, tenía dolor de cabeza, notaba pinchazos en el pecho, una horrible sensación de ahogo y ganas de vomitar. Tendría que salir de ahí cuanto antes, necesitaba evadirse de todo lo que había pasado en esos tensos minutos. Y, sobre todo, se sentía tan sola… no era lo mismo sin Chat Noir al lado.

— Te-tengo que… irme… —balbuceó Ladybug para sí misma, con la mano en un puño.

— ¡Ey, señorita! —dijo el jefe de policía, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¡No sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin palabras! ¡Has salvado la ciudad!

— Gra-gracias —asintió con la cabeza ella, poniendo una mano en la boca—. Ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que… hacer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pe-pero..?

Y, dejando al policía con la palabra en la boca, se deslizó por el puente con su yoyó, de cable en cable, hasta llegar a los altos edificios e intentando recordar dónde se ubicaba el loft. Tardó unos largos minutos, hasta que pudo distinguir y divisar la pintoresca terraza de su vivienda, decorada con alegres macetas de colores, de bonitas flores de todo tipo y variada vegetación.

Llegó a la terraza con las piernas temblorosas y con falta de aire. Caminaba con dificultad y se agarró a la manilla de la puerta con debilidad, intentando abrirla para entrar en el salón. Una vez que había entrado, sus rodillas se tambalearon y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Su respiración estaba totalmente desacompasada, los dientes le castañeaban y escuchó el último pitido de su miraculous, volviendo a ser Marinette y dejando de ser Ladybug.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la adrenalina como si estuviera en la boca del estómago, dándole una sensación totalmente desagradable. Y, sin previo aviso, sin pensarlo o evitarlo, Marinette empezó a vomitar lo que había cenado esa noche, dejando la ropa, el suelo y la alfombra totalmente sucios.

La posición que adquirió fue la de cuatro patas, mientras seguía devolviendo y, a la par, sollozando. Tikki le sostuvo la frente con sus patitas mientras miraba a su portadora con profunda aflicción. Marinette sentía náuseas y mucha angustia, lo único que quería era llorar, se sentía tan mal…

Cuando hubo terminado de devolver la comida, prorrumpió a chillar a lágrima viva, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, todas esas sensaciones que la estaban atormentando. La kwami comprendía por lo que estaba pasando Marinette, tenía demasiada tensión acumulada del día de hoy.

Hipaba y respiraba de forma irregular, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos, sus mejillas mojadas y su voz quebrada y debilitada por los gritos que había estado profiriendo a lo largo de una hora.

Por mucho que Tikki estuviese con ella, no encontraba consuelo alguno. Sentía mucho miedo, miedo por ella misma, por su bienestar, por decepcionar a la gente que había confiado en ella todo este tiempo —su familia, sus amigos, el maestro Fu—, la presión de querer hacerlo bien en la academia de moda —y que, en todo caso, Gabriel Agreste empeoró por sus altas expectativas—, la competencia desmedida que habría en _Dream Atélier_ , la desorientación de encontrarse en un nuevo lugar, la soledad que sentía…

La imagen de Chat Noir cruzó por su mente… quizás con este akuma y con su ayuda, hubiera sido totalmente diferente. Quizás el superhéroe hubiera soltado chascarrillos para distender el ambiente, le diría palabras de aliento y algún que otro coqueteo, sus ataques o distracciones habrían servido para la batalla.

Estaba tan habituada a combatir con él, a su lado, codo con codo, como un equipo. Pero ahora ella estaba sola, y no sabía si podría con ello, soportar esa carga tan pesada sobre los hombros. Echaba de menos a Chat Noir, lo necesitaba… ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a necesitar tanto a aquél gato tonto?

Pero él no iba a estar, él también tiene su vida. Sería imposible que viniese a Nueva York exclusivamente para estar con ella y ayudarla en esta nueva etapa. Ni aunque Papillon estuviese merodeando por aquí. ¿Acaso ella no se largó de París, dejando a la ciudad a su suerte con posibles ataques de su archienemigo, para perseguir su sueño?

— Soy un fra-fracaso… —susurró Marinette, sintiendo el ácido en su paladar a causa del reciente vómito.

— No lo eres, Marinette… —negó con la cabeza Tikki—. Has hecho lo que has podido, y al final ha salido bien.

— ¡Menudo día de mierda! —se quejó la muchacha, levantándose con dificultad.

Miró con pesadumbre el suelo, lleno de la comida devuelta. Se observó a sí misma, con el pijama asqueroso. Emitió un quejido de protesta, sabiendo que tendría que fregar el suelo, lavar el pijama y la alfombra.

— Será mejor que te bañes y te tranquilices, seguro que te sentará bien y te ayudará —sugirió Tikki.

— Puff… —suspiró Marinette—. Y fregar y lavar todo esto…

— Sí, sugiero que primero friegues el suelo —Tikki miró abajo con cara constreñida.

Con un último mohín reprobatorio, empezó a lavar el suelo con la fregona y un producto especial para el suelo, quedando totalmente limpio. Una cosa menos. Y, aunque pareciese descuidada, decidió desnudarse en medio del salón y meter directamente la ropa sucia y la alfombra —afortunadamente no era muy grande— en la lavadora, que cupieron sin problema, situada en la cocina.

Después de eso, se fue directamente a la bañera, cubriendo su piel con agua caliente y oliendo el jabón para el cuerpo de fragancia a lavanda, cuyo aroma alcanzó a tranquilizarla en algo. Tikki se acercó a la mampara de la bañera y tiró de ella con suavidad para ver cómo se encontraba su portadora.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Marinette?

— Mmm —murmuró, sintiéndose relajada y estando con los ojos cerrados—. Sí… algo… creo…

— Veo que el agua te ha dejado calmada —reía Tikki.

Marinette abrió los ojos y se sentó mejor en la tina, rodeando con los brazos las piernas y colocando su barbilla en las rodillas, con la mirada perdida al frente.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Pues… en todo el día de hoy… —comentó la joven, soplando para apartar un mechón rebelde de pelo que el tapaba el rostro—. Ha sido un día duro y extraño…

— Te recomendaría que no le dieses muchas vueltas al asunto. Es mejor pensar en el día a día, y según vayan ocurriendo las cosas pues actúas como mejor te convenga. No deberías de preocuparte por el futuro, o que si vas a decepcionar a la gente, o meterte presión porque sí. Es tu primer día, Marinette. Cuando tengas un proyecto o un examen en la academia, entonces exígete el cien por cien —recomendaba la kwami, colocándose en el grifo de la bañera para mirar a Marinette a los ojos—. Con tus compañeros… pues ya los irás conociendo, así como los profesores y las materias. Lo de vivir sola y en una ciudad diferente es cuestión de acostumbrarse, mucha gente tiene que vivir y estudiar fuera, no eres la única. Y con respecto a Papillon… ya se irá viendo.

— Poco a poco… —suspiró Marinette, cuya voz estaba opacada debido a que sus labios tocaban la piel de sus rodillas—. Poco a poco…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marinette salió del baño anímica y visiblemente mejor, con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza. Se puso un pijama limpio, aplicó una crema hidratante en su rostro y secó su cabello con algo de parsimonia.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer, ya que como echó la cena hace poco su estómago no daba mucho de sí, por lo que se hizo una infusión que combinaba melisa, azahar y tila. Tragar aquel líquido caliente, y más si estaba aderezado con azúcar, le sabía a gloria bendita.

No quería saber la hora, sólo deseaba dormir, así que cuando tragó la última gota de la taza, la puso en el fregadero y subió las escaleras lánguidamente, quitándose las zapatillas y arropándose bajo las mantas de la cama. Mientras, Tikki apagó la luz y se puso a su lado, tomando como camita el lado izquierdo de la almohada.

— Te veo muchísimo mejor ahora, jiji —los ojos azules de la kwami brillaban en la oscuridad.

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Tikki —dijo Marinette, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Marinette. Estoy aquí para ti, siempre —sonrió Tikki, acercando su cabecita a la frente de su portadora, dándole un ligero besito.

— Siempre… —repitió la muchacha, quedándose dormida por el efecto del baño y la infusión.

* * *

— Así que, finalmente, sí está aquí…

Gabriel Agreste estaba en la zona más alta del edificio de la academia, acompañado por Nooroo. Delante de él había pantallas cristalinas, donde él observaba cada detalle del libro de los miraculous. El poder impasible y sin miramientos de su akuma le hizo pensar hasta qué punto sería bueno y beneficioso para él continuar en Nueva York, aunque él tendría que ir de aquí para allá y no siempre estaría asentado en la Gran Manzana.

 _Spermapist_ —así es como se bautizó al nuevo villano— no dudó ni un solo segundo cómo mataba a la gente. Desconocía si tendría que escoger mejor cómo sus akumas demonizan a la gente para que esté a su disposición y merced, y las consecuencias que aquello podría traer.

Pero Emilie era más importante que todo eso. Más que la destrucción de una ciudad o la muerte de civiles. Deseaba volver con su esposa y reconstituir su familia, que ya andaba deshecha muchísimos años por su ausencia.

— Maestro… Sabe que Ladybug está sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nooroo, con una voz casi inaudible.

Los cristales de las gafas de Gabriel brillaron por la luminosidad de las pantallas.

— Cierto, puede ser una ventaja para nosotros… —asintió el hombre, que se atusó las gafas y éstas volvieron a brillar.

Suspirando, tocó con un dedo la lámina táctil que tenía frente a él, que contaba el primer akuma vencido por la renovada Ladybug.

— Veremos a ver si sigues en la misma línea, querida Ladybug… —dijo con desafío Gabriel, acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Podrás aguantar tú sola, sin tu amiguito Chat Noir, cada vez que envíe a un esbirro?

Con esta última frase, el reloj de la estancia tocó sus campanadas de fondo, dando lugar a las doce, y así a un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **DESPUÉS DE VARIOS MESES DE AUSENCIA, POR FIN ESTÁ AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **Sí, sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho, perdón, pero entre que me estaba preparando las oposiciones (que suspendí), la falta de inspiración y ganas de escribir (entono un mea culpa con esto último), y otras cosillas que había pues... era complicado.**

 **La idea la tenía en la cabeza, otra cosa es cómo plasmarla de manera adecuada para que sea más o menos acertada, ¿no?**

 **En fin, como ya dije, es un fic +18, ¿no? Pues aquí hay ya algunos detallitos sobre ello. Venga, va, seguro que nadie se esperaba que el akumatizado fuese un violador y encima su forma akumatizada fuese una especie de monstruo hecho de semen (de ahí a que su nombre de akuma fuese ése, la combinación de esperma y violador).**

 **Tampoco me privé de poner a Marinette vomitando la comida, poniéndola en un estado de debilidad e inseguridad. Quizás me he pasado, pero creo que alguien que está inseguro, sus primeros pasos en una ciudad, gente nueva, la sorpresa del akuma, entre otros, deja desprevenido a cualquiera.**

 **Ya están los nuevos compañeros de Marinette, que de hecho puse algunas características de ellos en mi cuenta de Twitter, así como su apariencia (con los Sims lo hice, jajaja).**

 **Y bueno, espero también que os mole el nuevo traje de Ladybug ^^**

 **Hoy estoy un pelín vaga de escribir en la nota de autora XD**

 **En fin, si os ha gustado... ya sabéis, comentad el episodio, dadle a favoritos y esas cosillas que a una le alegra bastante 3**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 y sabremos más de Adrien! ^^**


	5. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?**

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios miraba con horror la pantalla de la televisión. Sus dedos se hundían en la piel del rostro, clavando sus uñas y haciéndole ligeras marcas. Una criatura pequeña, de color negro, observaba cómo se comportaba aquel humano y luego su mirada se posó en las imágenes que veía en las noticias.

— Un monstruo… —susurró Plagg.

Mientras ambos no retiraban los ojos de la pantalla, de pronto saltó la silueta de una mujer, con un traje ceñido de color rojo y negro, que saltaba de aquí para allá y se sostenía en el aire con una especie de ¿yoyó? Adrien se acercó a la televisión a escasos centímetros, posando las rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo cómo su mente casi se nublada…

¿Podría ser…?

— «Una misteriosa mujer, cuyo nombre es desconocido, pudo derrotar al monstruo junto con la ayuda de los agentes de la policía y algunos miembros de la alta seguridad neoyorquinos» —informaba Nadja, que presentaba uno de los informativos matutinos, con un semblante serio—. «Desafortunadamente, no se pudieron tomar grabaciones y fotografías de dicha mujer en un plano más cercano, y las autoridades no quisieron dar más detalles sobre lo sucedido».

— «En cuanto sepamos más información, se la haremos saber» —aseguró el otro conductor del informativo—. «De momento, estas son las últimas noticias que han ocurrido en la ciudad de Nueva York. Continuamos con…».

No necesitó escuchar más. Un monstruo, una mujer vestida de rojo y negro, y Nueva York. Con esas tres pistas ya tenía más que suficiente, sabía que aquella mujer era Ladybug y que, probablemente, el monstruo fue un akumatizado. Si esto era así, entonces Papillon estaba allí.

Adrien se levantó y, con un gesto rápido, apagó la televisión con el control remoto. Su suspiro se escuchó por toda la habitación y luego apoyó la cabeza en uno de los muros, mientras que con dos dedos punzó el puente de la nariz e inspiró con fuerza.

El kwami observaba con detalle al joven, que últimamente tenía unos prontos demasiado repentinos… e incluso violentos. Desde que se marchó Ladybug a la Gran Manzana, Adrien estaba más irascible y apenas controlaba del todo sus emociones.

En resumen: Adrien Agreste era una bomba de relojería que había que tratar con sumo cuidado, pues podría llegar a explotar en cualquier momento sin previo aviso. Parecía hasta peligroso en algunas ocasiones, y Plagg sabía de sobra que esto no beneficiaba a su portador ni psicológica, ni física ni anímicamente.

Por otro lado, el apetito de Adrien había bajado a niveles bastante alarmantes, se saltaba algunas comidas como los desayunos o las cenas, ni siquiera merendaba. Sólo comía a la hora del almuerzo y ya está. No le importaba si había bajado de peso o si se sentía más débil que de costumbre.

Plagg ya no sabía qué hacer con Adrien, él aparentaba estar bien, fingía de cara a la galería delante de la gente, pero dentro de su cuarto y en la intimidad de su habitación… la cosa cambiaba notablemente.

— No pienso estar enclaustrado en estas puñeteras cuatro paredes, Plagg —pegó fuertemente con el puño la pared.

— ¿Insinúas que... te irás de aquí? —preguntó el kwami, con el rostro un poco desencajado—. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Piensas que él te dejará?

— Tengo que encontrar la manera... No pienso dejar a Ladybug sola —respondió el rubio, pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. Y tengo que hablar con el señor Fu ¡a la de ya!

— No sé cómo convencerás a tu padre, pero... ¿estás seguro de querer irte a Nueva York?

— Sí, la decisión estaba tomada desde el minuto uno —Adrien se giró y señaló la pantalla de la televisión, que estaba apagada—. Desde que vi el peligro que corría Ladybug. Desde que la gente se estaba muriendo. Y desde que Papillon ha decidido tomar medidas más drásticas para conseguir los miraculous, Plagg.

Las orejas de Plagg se inclinaron con preocupación, su compañero estaba bastante alterado y frustrado con la situación de su padre y, cómo no, con el problema de Ladybug. Lo único que hizo fue posarse con lentitud en el hombro del muchacho y colocar su pequeña cabecita en la mejilla de él.

— Queda con el Maestro. Ahora no está tu padre, puedes consultarlo con Fu para ver qué podéis hacer. A la asistenta cuéntale cualquier cosa para que te deje salir...

— Es que... ya soy mayor de edad... —Adrien necesitaba reafirmarse, una ola de indignación fluía por sus venas— y tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones. Tomar las riendas de mi vida. Y no es que quiera ir a Nueva York porque sienta cosas por Ladybug... es que quiero ayudar a mi compañera, y dos son mejor que uno, ¿no?

— Ey, eso último que has dicho me gusta más —Plagg señaló con su patita la mejilla de su portador—. Pero tú y yo sabemos que vas porque la amas también. Nunca te darás por vencido, ¿verdad? ¿Aunque a ella le guste otra persona?

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior con algo de rabia y frustración. Claramente, si aquel chico no estuviera en la ecuación, quizás las cosas serían muy diferentes entre ellos dos. Y no podría forzarla a que le amase a él, porque en ningún momento dio indicios de que tuviese algún interés amoroso por Chat Noir.

Pero, por más que quisiese, no podía quitársela de la cabeza ni en sueños. Ojalá las cosas fuesen más fáciles y sencillas...

— Mi amor por ella es desinteresado, aunque le guste alguien más... —dijo esto mientras se encogía de hombros con pesadumbre.

— Lo que no quiero es que tengas actitudes tóxicas. En más de una ocasión te comportaste como un niño malcriado y berrinchudo cuando ella te rechazaba. Ya sabes que un no es un no, chaval. El insistir tanto puede perjudicarte. Plantéate seriamente fijarte en otra chica.

Los ojos del rubio se mostraban acuosos, hasta que una lágrima apareció por su rostro. Plagg suspiró mientras observaba aquella lágrima silenciosa derramándose hacia el mentón.

— Muchacho, siento decirte esto, pero... el amor es un juego, y unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Tú lo has tenido prácticamente todo, pero no todo se puede poseer con sólo quererlo y desearlo, o por la fuerza, o porque puedes. Cada persona es un mundo, y tú no puedes pretender que ella te quiera si tiene en mente a otro hombre. Ni siquiera la conoces en otros aspectos de la vida —Plagg volvió a suspirar—. Todo esto te lo digo porque ya llevo experiencia suficiente a mis espaldas cuando estuve con los otros portadores a lo largo de los siglos, cada uno con sus circunstancias y problemas, y ahí estuve con ellos, apoyándoles en todo lo que podía.

— Supongo que… tienes razón —admitió Adrien, limpiándose el rostro.

— Últimamente estás muy impulsivo y malhumorado —dijo Plagg—. Y deberías tener cuidado con cómo te estás comportando. Sé que te está afectando mucho la partida de Ladybug, pero tienes que hacer tu vida fuera de ella, rehacerla incluso. Pero… si realmente quieres ir a Nueva York para ayudarla, tienes que pensar muy bien qué vas a hacer, qué excusas le darás a Nathalie y a tu padre para quedarte allí.

Plagg tenía razón, aunque él no era el de las estrategias precisamente. Por lo que sabía, Nathalie estaba en su despacho, atendiendo las directrices y las órdenes que indicaba Gabriel desde la distancia. Los otros trabajadores de la mansión estaban haciendo sus quehaceres. Afortunadamente, Adrien ya había desayunado y estaba completamente vestido con ropa de calle.

Mientras maquinaba cualquier excusa barata y medio convincente para salir, ya estaba enfrente del puesto de la secretaria de su padre.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Adrien? —inquirió Nathalie, que observaba unas anotaciones en su tablet.

— Necesito salir un momento, Nathalie —pidió Adrien con la máxima educación del mundo.

— ¿Y es para…? —la interrogación se quedó suspendida en el aire, esperando una respuesta y miraba al muchacho de reojo.

— Pues… resulta que…

Estaba totalmente en blanco. Ojalá tener una especie de Lucky Charm que le diese la excusa adecuada en el momento preciso. O ser tan creativo como su amiga Marinette, que siempre encontraba la solución a todo y a todos, o casi. Seguramente, tanto Ladybug como Marinette saldrían del paso airosas con cualquier problema que se les presentase. ¿Por qué diantres pensaba en ellas en vez de una mentirijilla para salir de la casa?

Abría la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua… Estaba haciendo el ridículo como no había manera. Desconocía por completo si habían pasado segundos o minutos con su cara de atontado.

Con lo que no contó fue que, de golpe y porrazo, los aspersores del techo empezaron a lloviznar. El ceño de Nathalie se pronunció aún más y se levantó del asiento como un rayo, intentando resguardar los componentes electrónicos y todo el papeleo de la empresa _Gabriel_. Se podían escuchar gritos de asombro de algunos de los trabajadores de la mansión, había pillado a todo el mundo totalmente desprevenido.

Si esto no era un milagro para salir airoso de la situación, que bajase Dios y lo vea.

— Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, Adrien —dijo con rapidez Nathalie, recogiendo su tablet mientras los otros empleados gritaban pidiendo ayuda—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas y calmar a los empleados, además de averiguar el motivo de la activación de los aspersores.

— Entonces no te molesto, Nathalie —Adrien estaba bailando la conga por dentro—. Voy a salir fuera un momento.

— Lo que veas —casi lo ignoró, girándose sobre sus talones y yéndose en dirección a la cocina (pues los cocineros eran los que más armaban barullo, la comida que estaban realizando estaba aguándose).

No sabía si esto era buena o mala suerte, pero Adrien estaba contentísimo. Salió de los grandes portones de la mansión y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Aunque notó que faltaba algo… o alguien.

— ¿Plagg? —susurró Adrien, mirando a los lados con disimulo.

Y en unos segundos apareció el kwami, riendo por lo bajo. Ya sabía por qué los aspersores se habían accionado de la nada.

* * *

— Hola, Chat Noir, bienvenido —le abría las puertas Fu, acompañado de Wayzz.

— Gracias, señor —sonrió el muchacho, sentándose junto a la mesa y el anciano siguió su ejemplo.

— Sé cuál es el motivo de tu visita —juntó los dedos de ambas manos—. Tienes pensado abandonar París, ¿cierto?

— No sé cómo lo hace usted para adivinar todo lo que pienso —se rascaba la nuca Adrien, emitiendo una leve sonrisa—. ¿Vio usted las noticias?

— Sí. Es un akumatizado —asintió el maestro, sacando la tablet donde tenía guardadas las imágenes del grimorio para su análisis y traducción, pero que también usaba como si fuese un pequeño ordenador para buscar información—. Si observas el rostro del monstruo con sumo cuidado y detalle, puedes llegar a ver la máscara fluorescente de color morado, típica en las personas controladas por Papillon.

Adrien sostuvo la tablet entre sus manos y sí pudo apreciar aquel detalle que casi pasaba desapercibido. Sin lugar a dudas la seña de Papillon brillaba en lo que sería el rostro de la persona akumatizada. Luego miró al maestro Fu con algo de aflicción.

— Si bien es cierto que Ladybug estaba allí —Adrien dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de Ladybug—, para ella fue bastante complicado contener al akuma y poder resolverlo todo. Ha tenido que ver mucha violencia y eso es algo con lo que ella no contaba. Pero Papillon no parará hasta conseguir su miraculous. Ha ido detrás de ella sin ningún tipo de miramiento y buscó el tiempo propicio para atacar.

— Podría haber ido a por mí en primer lugar… yo soy el más débil de los dos.

— ¿Crees que el Cataclysm es un poder débil? —preguntó Wayzz con una ceja enarcada.

— No me refiero a eso… Sino en general —el joven se revolvía en el asiento con nerviosismo—. Soy bastante inconsistente como superhéroe o a la hora de comportarme, incluso. Por mucho que tenga un poder destructor…

— Mira… Puedes pensar que no eres apto para ser un héroe —decía Fu con voz calmada—. Yo te elegí a ti por algo, y creo que no me equivoqué en absoluto.

— Pues a veces pienso que no soy el indicado —se cruzaba de brazos el rubio—. Otra persona podría ocupar mi lugar y realizar una mejor labor que yo.

— Tu labor no sólo es destruir todo lo que tocas gracias al Cataclysm. Tu tarea también es protectora. Defiendes a los ciudadanos de los acontecimientos malos que ocurren, y también proteges a Ladybug.

— Porque sé muy bien que, si ella no está, todo estará perdido. Es la única que puede purificar los akumas y restaurar las cosas a como estaban antes.

— Pero no eres prescindible, ni mucho menos. Eres necesario. Y ahora, más que nunca, Ladybug te necesita —puntualizó Fu, dándole un toquecito en el pecho—. Tienes dotes de combate que ya quisieran muchos, distraes a los enemigos perfectamente, proteges a Ladybug para que realice su tarea con efectividad. Formas un gran equipo con ella. Ser un superhéroe, un portador del miraculous del gato negro, te da grandes beneficios y te da la capacidad de crecer como persona también.

— El Maestro sabe lo que dice —se pronunció Plagg—. Y no sé por qué cuentas esas cosas tan raras, de verdad. Desde que fuiste un renacuajo de 14 años hasta ahora… has cambiado. No eres el mismo Adrien que antes, ni tampoco el mismo Chat Noir, ya que estamos.

— Pero sabemos exactamente que soy prescindible. Ella es más importante. De ella depende que todo esté bien, en orden, que vuelva a ser lo que era. Yo… —Adrien giró la cabeza en una dirección contraria al asiento de Fu— soy más impulsivo, me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y no pienso con tanta claridad como Ladybug si hay que organizar un plan de ataque.

Fu suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y colocó una mano en la frente, apretándola con los dedos como queriendo darse un masaje. Intentaba comprenderle, pero era un poco agotador. No sabía que su pupilo estaba en un modo tan pesaroso. Sabía que la falta de Ladybug le iba a afectar, ¡pero no tanto como para que se pusiera tan negativo!

— Deberías observar más las cualidades positivas que tienes —lo animó Wayzz—. Y nosotros te decimos que Ladybug te necesita, no eres prescindible como dices.

— Wayzz, ya te digo yo que éste —Plagg señaló a su portador con un gesto de la cabeza— lleva así desde que Ladybug se fue a Nueva York. Es bastante insufrible.

— Basta, por favor —pidió el rubio, mordiéndose el labio—. Ya tengo más que suficiente.

— Adrien —le llamó la atención el maestro y alzó la cabeza—, no deberías compadecerte tanto. De las veces que te he observado siendo Chat Noir, siempre has sido el más carismático de los dos, se te ve más libre, más abierto, más alegre y optimista. El más extrovertido del dúo y el bromista por excelencia. Dices lo que piensas sin temor.

Para Adrien esos rasgos de personalidad no eran más que simples patrañas. No tienen nada de heroico o importante, son "cualidades" prescindibles, tan prescindibles… como él (o así lo pensaba Adrien). ¿Por qué se ponía Fu así? ¿Para subirle la moral, quizás? La verdad es que no le iba a servir de mucho, sinceramente.

— Pero también eres leal y aguerrido. Eres bondadoso y te preocupas en demasía por los demás. Cuidas a la gente y proteges a los ciudadanos de cualquier amenaza. Sabes actuar adecuadamente cuando la ocasión lo requiere y te pones serio cuando es necesario. Eres una persona que se dedica a ayudar a los demás y a salvar el día. Si alguien te necesita allí estarás, siempre presente. Has llegado a sacrificar tu vida en impensables ocasiones, sin importarte las consecuencias.

— Y esas son las cualidades imprescindibles de un superhéroe —finalizó Wayzz con una amplia sonrisa y mirando a su maestro con afinidad.

El muchacho resopló. Plagg miraba de reojo a su portador, pues deseaba una vez por todas no sentir el aura de negatividad que llevaba consigo. Con razón Adrien no fue akumatizado, si Papillon hubiese permanecido en París éste sería un posible candidato con todas las de la ley.

— Las cualidades de un superhéroe… —repitió Adrien en voz baja, como diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

— Muchacho, créeme —Fu colocó una cálida mano en el hombro del joven—. Eres más de lo que aparentas ser, más de lo que crees que eres. No merece la pena que te infravalores y sufras por esas nimiedades que tienes en la cabeza. Debes confiar más en ti.

Los ojos de Adrien no se posaban en algún punto en particular, sólo divagaban con lentitud por la estancia en la que se encontraba. Tenía que despejar la mente, sea como fuere, de esos pensamientos oscuros que le invadían por completo. Necesitaba descansar de ello, necesitaba desconectar. Pero no encontraba ni la técnica ni la manera de hacerlo, y eso era desesperante.

— Sí... —musitó Adrien con voz queda.

— En cambio, si ves que no puedes pensar con claridad y en positivo desde que Ladybug se marchó a Nueva York, igualmente podrías consultar a un especialista… Un psicólogo, un psiquiatra tal vez… Pero, evidentemente, no podrías decirle que eres Chat Noir, o que echas de menos a Ladybug y demás asuntos que conciernen a tu deber como superhéroe.

— No podría hacerlo —suspiró Adrien, sintiéndose cansado—, pero gracias por la sugerencia y la ayuda. Intentaré apañármelas yo solo.

— Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Vas a ir a Nueva York? —preguntó el kwami de la tortuga.

— Me gustaría, pero no sé cómo convencer a mi padre —Adrien se rascaba la barbilla, pensando en algo—. Es bastante complicado.

— Por lo que me informaste… tu padre está en Nueva York —dijo Fu—. No sería descabellado decirle que si quiere controlarte de alguna manera... podrías ir allí.

— Lo de "controlarme" no me gusta demasiado —esbozó una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo e incomodidad—. Además, mi padre no se queda de forma permanente en Nueva York, a veces viene a París para realizar algunas reuniones, mantiene contactos con posibles clientes, va viendo las aperturas de nuevas tiendas, hace contratos y colaboraciones con otras marcas, regresa en busca de inspiración, y miles de cosas más. El hecho de que haya fundado una academia allí no significa que...

— Pero puede ser una posibilidad. Sé que no te hace ninguna gracia, Adrien, aunque creo que tu padre se preocupa mucho por ti: eres su único hijo y eres lo único que le queda, después de lo que le pasó a tu madre.

— Pero su forma de demostrar su "preocupación" no es la adecuada, Fu —soltó Plagg, defendiendo a Adrien—. No he visto a padre más controlador que él en mis miles de años de existencia. Es agobiante, testarudo, estricto, ¡no deja al chico respirar!

— Lo sé, lo sé —Fu hacía un gesto con las manos, como a modo de pausa—. Sé que no es muy agradable la situación. Sin embargo, habrá que pensar en algo con lo que Adrien pueda salir del país sin ningún atisbo de sospecha. Y la clave está en su padre y en su aprobación.

— Por mucho que sea mayor de edad, me siento como un pájaro enjaulado —masculló Adrien—. Mi poder de decisión se reduce a cero cuando se trata de él.

— Bueno, en alguna que otra ocasión te saliste con la tuya, chico —recordó Plagg—. Pero eso fue porque armaste un pollo delante de la gente o… tú también fuiste muy testarudo.

— Plagg… —lo miró de forma casi amenazante.

— Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, a mí no me mires así.

— Suponemos que tu padre actúa así por su instinto protector… aunque sí es cierto que te sobreprotege de una manera que no es la adecuada —decía Fu mirando la tablet—. Pero hay que buscar un modo o una manera de que lo convenzas, y bajo sus términos, para instalarte en Nueva York sin que él sospeche.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, pensando en cualquier argumento o excusa posible para convencer al señor Agreste. Adrien se estrujaba el cerebro buscando explicaciones plausibles para su padre, no por nada él tendría que conocer a Gabriel mejor que nadie. Plagg divagaba con Wayzz mientras estaban sentados en el gramófono antiguo, en tanto que el maestro Fu seguía deslizando su dedo por la pantalla del aparato electrónico.

— Creo que… tengo una idea… —dijo finalmente el anciano, después de que hubiesen pasado, al menos, diez minutos en completo silencio—. No sé si estarás dispuesto a ello, pero igual podría servir…

Fu, paso por paso, explicó su plan a los que estaban allí reunidos. Adrien atendía a todos los detalles que explicaba su maestro, que hasta hizo un croquis en su smartphone para que no se le escapara nada a la hora de decírselo a su padre. No era una idea descabellada, después de todo, pero habría que hacer… ciertos sacrificios.

Vivir en Nueva York quizás podría venirle de perlas y conseguiría ser más independiente, aunque bajo unas normas estrictas dictadas por su padre, pero menos daba una piedra.

Después de que Fu mostrara el plan a los presentes, Adrien aceptó su sino.

— No sé si me habré dejado algo más en el tintero o algún cabo suelto, pero creo que está todo bien atado.

— Está perfecto —dijo Adrien—. Ahora sólo queda que mi padre acepte.

— Seguramente te ponga más condiciones. Si te dice que no… yo no sé qué más se podría hacer, no tengo pensado un "Plan B".

— Ni ninguna de las letras del abecedario —reía Plagg.

— Si eso ocurriese intentaré buscar una solución —Adrien frunció el ceño con una expresión de decisión—. No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí.

— Está bien. Por otra parte, debería recordarte que, en caso de que finalmente te instalases allí… habrías de darle el kwagatama a Ladybug.

El muchacho sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón aquel preciado colgante con una sonrisa nostálgica. Siempre lo llevaba con él a todos lados, era su "Lucky Charm" portátil. Inspiró con pesadez y, mientras observaba dicho objeto, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos.

«Odio echarla tanto de menos», pensó Adrien, cerrando el puño donde tenía el kwagatama.

— No, Adrien —se quejó Plagg con las orejitas gachas, acercándose a su portador—. No te pongas a llorar, por favor….

Inevitablemente, ambas mejillas se mojaron por las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos. Pero no hipó, ni resopló, únicamente eran lágrimas silenciosas las que estaban ahí. El muchacho no hizo ningún tipo de espectáculo, sólo lloraba sin hacer ruido.

El kwami se colocó en una de las mejillas de Adrien y se restregó en ella en modo cariñoso. Plagg odiaba verlo así, sufriendo por Ladybug y por ese tonto amor no correspondido, con esa dependencia amorosa malsana que tenía Adrien hacia esa mujer. Cómo deseaba que Adrien pasase página pronto, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien la situación en la que estaba encontrándose, y sabía que él tenía depresión desde que la heroína se marchó.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alentarlo con chistes, haciendo lo imposible para animarlo y hacerle reír… pero caía en saco roto cuando el noventa por ciento de las veces era ignorado, la única respuesta que recibía era una mirada llena de vacío.

— Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó, retirándose rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Es innecesario que te disculpes —lo apoyó Fu, colocándole una mano cálida y comprensiva en el hombro—. Sé que la quieres mucho.

— ¡MÁS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA! —reventó Adrien con un nudo en la garganta y sus manos temblaban—. ¡Argg, odio esto, odio estos arranques de…!

— Tranquilo —Fu instó a darle un abrazo, a lo que Adrien accedió—. Tranquilo…

Cuánta falta le hacía a Adrien una figura paterna que le hubiese ayudado en su día a día y en sus crisis de adolescente, que pudiera proporcionarle consejos. Conseguir sentir apoyo y alcanzar a compartir momentos juntos entre padre e hijo. Y aunque Fu no fuese esa "figura paterna" que tanto necesitaba, al menos estaba ahí cuando más necesitaba una opinión. No siempre podía acudir por las restricciones de sus horarios, pero aquel sabio anciano acertaba con sus palabras.

Era una soledad impuesta desde joven, y la falta de su madre, a la cual quería con locura y recordaba constantemente, le hacía sentir ese vacío en su interior. Anhelar una familia completa, feliz, era imposible que se hiciese realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese estar todavía en pie, en vez de estar sumido en una depresión profunda? No se lo explicaba, pero suponía que era porque tenía esperanza o que era un completo ingenuo, esperando que algún día todo volviese a la normalidad: tener un padre afectuoso y comprensivo con su hijo, y que la chica de sus sueños lo quisiese por fin.

Sin embargo, esto no era un cuento de hadas, y la realidad es mucho más cruda, una realidad a la que tiene que hacer frente… pero él estaba sintiendo la necesidad de huir. Ya estaba harto de aguantar tantos golpes que le daba la vida, las decepciones que iba sintiendo, una detrás de otra, dejándolo en la desesperanza. En ya no tener una salida dentro de ese pozo oscuro e inmenso.

Buscó una manera menos vergonzosa y humillante de desahogarse con el maestro Fu, y ambos tuvieron una charla de corazón a corazón, dejando al muchacho mucho más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, con más confianza. Fu siempre daba con la tecla para que su esperanza no se esfumase por completo.

Después de aquella charla gratificante, volvieron a comentar sobre el plan de convencer al padre de Adrien, ensayar algunas frases persuasivas para ganar el "Sí" de Gabriel y maquinando posibles alternativas, en caso de que fallase la primera opción.

Viendo la hora que era —las una y media de la tarde— y haciendo cálculos con la cabeza, llegó el momento de despedirse del maestro Fu. En Nueva York serían las siete y media de la mañana, por lo que su padre estaría despierto y podría decirle todo el plan que habían hecho entre los cuatro.

— No te olvides del kwagatama —le recordó Fu—. Por lo demás, te deseo muchísima suerte. Ten confianza y ya verás que irá bien.

— Le echaré de menos, Maestro —dijo Adrien, dándole un abrazo muy sentido a modo de despedida.

— Recuerda que, si en algún momento tienes alguna dificultad, puedes contactar conmigo por aquí —Fu señaló su móvil, bastante sencillo en comparación al de su pupilo.

— Lo haré, sin duda —sonrió el joven—. Vamos, Plagg. Adiós, señor Fu.

— Hasta pronto, Chat Noir.

* * *

Encontró a Nathalie bastante molesta cuando llegó a la mansión familiar. A parte del fastidio que le supuso la larga ausencia de Adrien, no logró descubrir el motivo por el cual saltó la alarma de incendios. También tuvo que revisar todas las áreas de la casa por si había desperfectos y daños para luego comunicárselo a Gabriel cuando estuviese disponible.

La excusa que encontró Adrien para la asistenta fue que se marchó a dar un paseo por París y, mientras tanto, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que quería hacer después de haberse graduado, y que gracias a esa caminata había llegado a una conclusión y quería decírsela a su padre. Lógicamente Nathalie encontró extraña esa explicación, pero al ver la cara decidida del hijo de su jefe no puso ninguna pega al respecto.

— Bien, intentaré contactar con tu padre para explicarle lo que ha ocurrido en la mansión y luego podrás hablar con él —informó ella, colocándose bien las gafas mientras lo decía.

— Muchas gracias, Nathalie —esbozó una sonrisa Adrien—. Iré a mi habitación por ahora, avísame cuando mi padre esté disponible.

Nathalie asintió con la cabeza y Adrien entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando así salir a Plagg, que estaba escondido en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. El joven rubio se sentó en el sofá a la espera de la llamada de la secretaria, mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Tengo miedo a lo que pueda decir él, ¿sabes? —decía Adrien, mirando el techo—. Siempre he estado buscando su aprobación en todo momento o estando bajo su vigilancia.

— Puede que eso ahora cambie —tragaba Plagg un trozo de camembert—. _Ifual fu fadre nof_ da una _forfrefa_.

— ¿Que nos dé una sorpresa? —Adrien inquirió con una ceja hacia arriba mientras su kwami devoraba más queso—. Perdona que lo dude.

— A saber. Yo sólo estoy preocupado por comerme esto —y volvió a tragar otra pequeña cuña, no dándole más importancia a lo del padre de su portador.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que Nathalie entró por la puerta de la habitación —Plagg se escondió rápidamente debajo de la almohada de la cama de Adrien— y le indicó al muchacho que encendiera el ordenador, pues su padre le iba a hacer una videollamada.

El tic de su pie izquierdo era bastante llamativo mientras abría _Skype_ y la asistenta observaba a lo lejos el nerviosismo de Adrien. ¿La palabra "privacidad" no existía en el diccionario de Nathalie ahora o qué?

De repente la pantalla mostró a un Gabriel Agreste serio, como siempre. La taza de café humeaba entre sus dedos, dándole un sorbo mientras el cristal de sus gafas se empañaba.

— Hola, papá —lo saludó Adrien, que intentaba calmarse de todas las maneras posibles.

— Hola, hijo —sorbió de nuevo otro ligero trago de café—. Me ha estado comentando Nathalie que querías hablar conmigo sobre tu… futuro.

— Eh… sí, claro —asintió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Eeem… Nathalie… ¿podrías… dejarnos a solas, por favor?

La mujer inclinó la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y salió de la habitación en silencio; internamente, Adrien respiró aliviado y le supuso una menor tensión a la situación. Giró su silla para dirigirse a su padre, cuya boca estaba ocupada masticando una galleta de jengibre y miel.

— Cuéntame qué ocurre —pidió Gabriel, terminando ya su desayuno.

Adrien inspiró profundamente antes de decirle lo que ya tenía planeado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Le soltó la bomba:

— Quiero irme a Nueva York.

El diseñador arrugó el ceño, por lo que sus ojos se empequeñecieron y sus labios se fruncieron en una fina línea. Era evidente que no se esperaba en absoluto que su hijo le dijera tal propuesta, aunque no indicase los motivos exactos de por qué quiere irse a Nueva York.

— Explícate —exigió.

— Pues… quiero irme a Nueva York a… mejorar mi carrera como modelo —el tono de Adrien intentaba ser lo más sereno y convincente posible, a pesar de las pausas que hacía en sus frases—. Y estando aquí, en París, no creo que me pueda ayudar demasiado en ello.

— Ni siquiera me has dicho si deseas continuar unos estudios universitarios, Adrien —la voz de Gabriel era fría y cortante. Nada de lo que le decía su hijo encajaba, sabía que era una excusa—. Si bien es cierto que me ha sorprendido que dijeras esto, no lo veo muy normal. Que yo sepa… ser modelo no era algo que fuese prioritario para ti.

Mierda. El tema "modelo" no había servido. Creía que sería convincente, pero no se esperaba que su padre le soltase algo como hacer una carrera universitaria, cuando ni había pensado en esa posibilidad o a qué le hubiera gustado dedicarse en un futuro, fuera de los focos, de las fotografías de estudio y las pasarelas varias.

— Podría compaginarlo con una carrera. Hay mucha gente que se va al extranjero a ejercer estudios superiores y eso incrementa mucho su estatus, prestigio y caché, padre.

— Hmmm… Eso sí que no te lo discuto —dijo Gabriel a la vez que se frotaba la barbilla—. Pero no entiendo por qué, precisamente, tiene que ser Nueva York. Milán también es una de las cunas más importantes en el mundo de la moda, además de París, por supuesto.

— Porque Nueva York es más amplio, internacional y cosmopolita. El estilo de vida americano es muy conocido, al que mucha gente quiere aspirar. Estados Unidos es el país más importante del mundo. Y, además, estás allí casi la mayor parte del tiempo por el tema de la academia… Y con tus contacto podría llegar a más gente y a más marcas, y así lanzar al estrellato mi carrera como modelo —explicó el rubio, sacando más argumentos a la palestra.

«Necesito decirle más cosas, creo que esto no es suficiente», la mente de Adrien estaba funcionando casi al límite de su capacidad cerebral.

— Creía que no te gustaba ser modelo —esa frase fue como una daga, pero Adrien ya sabía cómo contestarle.

— Bueno, digamos que ya me acostumbré a ello. Es lo único que conozco que se me da bien y con lo que podría ganarme la vida —con esto, Adrien se cruzó de brazos—. Dudo que ser pianista, profesor de idiomas o de esgrima sea tan exitoso como ser un maniquí masculino que podría llegar a ser bastante destacado en el mundo de la moda.

Ser modelo no era una de las cosas que más le agradaba, en eso su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo. Tampoco se negaba a admitir que tenía un gran atractivo y era de buen ver, y ser modelo le había abierto algunas puertas. El hecho de ser guapo —tanto justa como injustamente— le proporcionaba una serie de ventajas para conseguir ciertas cosas. Potenciar esto en la ciudad de Nueva York podría ser una baza que su padre no podría negarle.

¿No querría su padre hacer llegar a los Agreste a lo más alto, así como a la marca _Gabriel_? Podría utilizar a su hijo para alcanzar su objetivo.

Pensando en ello, Adrien había llegado a una conclusión.

— Como me has estado señalando hace nada lo de hacer una carrera universitaria, ¿qué te parecería Administración y Dirección de Empresas como una posibilidad? —ofreció el joven, tenía que hacer la propuesta lo más atractiva posible para su padre—. Porque cuando te jubiles, qué mejor que tu hijo el que lleve la marca _Gabriel_ por ahí. Y sabes de sobra que estará en buenas manos, y más sabiendo cómo es el mundo de la moda.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres despegar tu carrera de modelo, haciéndote más famoso de lo que ya eres, y estudiar una carrera universitaria a la vez? —la expresión de Gabriel era de incredulidad total.

— Mucha gente estudia y trabaja a la vez, no veo por qué no —se encogió de hombros Adrien, restándole importancia—. Ya lo he hecho siendo adolescente, a parte de estudiar, ir a las clases particulares, siendo modelo… A las malas, si veo que la carrera de modelo me quita mucho tiempo, podría estudiar a distancia y únicamente acudiría a las clases prácticas, exámenes, trabajos en grupo…

— Hmmm… —está pareciendo que, contra todo pronóstico, Gabriel estaba aceptando la idea—. Nunca te he visto tan decidido, Adrien. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de hacerlo?

— Completamente —la mirada de Adrien estaba llena de determinación.

Los ojos de Gabriel apuntaban a las esquinas de la pantalla del ordenador, como si estuviese reflexionando. Adrien, interiormente, estaba gritando de los nervios. La retahíla de explicaciones y excusas se estaba agotando, y pensar en nuevos argumentos para quedarse a vivir en el continente americano tenían los minutos contados.

No sabía qué era peor: enfrentarse a los akumas, los rechazos amorosos por parte de Ladybug o esto. Si llegaba a convencer a su padre, tenía intenciones de darse un buen capricho y homenaje cuando se instalase en Nueva York. Ah, y un buen lote surtido de quesos para Plagg, con especial atención al camembert.

El silencio entre padre e hijo se iba prolongando en el tiempo, llegando ser hasta incómodo. Gabriel se frotó en el entrecejo y en el puente entre las gafas mientras suspiraba.

— Irás a Nueva York, pero tendrás que seguir unas ciertas condiciones —aceptó finalmente el padre Adrien.

Sí. ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! Le daba totalmente igual qué tipo de condiciones le impondría su padre, pero… ¡había dicho que sí!

— Haré todo lo que me pidas, papá —asentía el joven.

— Está bien —resopló Gabriel, ajustándose las gafas—. Irás a estudiar Administración y Dirección de Empresas, como bien dijiste, a distancia, en la _Berkeley College_. Ya tramitaré todo lo necesario con la ayuda de Nathalie para que ingreses cuanto antes.

En fin, ¡a estudiar se ha dicho! El muchacho tampoco lo veía tan mal después de todo.

— La _Berkeley College_ es una universidad privada, y muchos de sus programas están enfocados a negocios internacionales, comercialización y administración de modas. Creo que te vendría bien.

— No sabía que supieses eso —Adrien ladeó la boca, sorprendido.

— Tuve que informarme antes de todo lo que ofertaban otras universidades para crear _Dream Atélier_. Sin una base sólida y unos principios y objetivos claros, no puedes fundar algo que pueda darte garantías y éxito —en esto, carraspeó y prosiguió—. A parte de estudiar a distancia, pero yendo a las tareas grupales, exámenes y todo lo que sea presencial, deberás estudiar idiomas.

— ¿Más? —se quejó Adrien—. Pero, papá…

— El mercado japonés y coreano son bastante atractivos, además del chino. Evidentemente, tu nivel de chino es superior y tu japonés está a un buen nivel. Sin embargo, no tienes el último título de japonés y sería una grata idea que empezaras coreano —se colocó de nuevo las gafas correctamente, reflejando así la luz de la pantalla con un destello blanco.

«Ni leer manga o ver anime es suficiente para mantener un buen nivel de japonés», rumió Adrien, que casi ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Asimismo, el mercado hispano y español es demasiado amplio para dejar escapar la oportunidad de que aprendas español. No creo que te supongan ningún tipo de problema: el japonés casi lo tienes dominado, el coreano no sería demasiado difícil dado a tu facilidad de aprender idiomas, y el castellano dudo que le encuentres alguna complicación por ser una lengua latina.

«Estudiar tres idiomas, además de la carrera. Papá, ¿qué más quieres de mí?».

— Hasta aquí, tus estudios —finalizó este apartado el padre de Adrien, apuntándolo todo en una tablet.

— Gracias a Dios —respiró aliviado el rubio.

— Todavía no he terminado, Adrien —lo avisó.

«Mierda».

— Tenemos que hablar de tu carrera como modelo, y esto es lo que más me preocupa —suspiró Gabriel, realmente parecía preocupado.

— ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? —inquirió Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros.

— El mercado y exigencias de aquí no son las mismas que en Francia. Y si quieres ser un modelo de talla internacional y famoso, deberás someterte a sus normas. He estado analizando cómo lo hacen en varios países, cada uno con sus diversas particularidades. Y, probablemente, te incomode saber ciertos detalles del modelado estadounidense.

— Asumiré el riesgo —dijo Adrien.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser… sexualizado? —propuso Gabriel en tono trémulo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —la cara de Adrien se había desencajado por completo—. ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUÉ…?

— Adrien, tranquilízate, por favor —pidió Gabriel, serio.

Plagg, escondido, lo escuchaba todo y tenía los ojos tan abiertos como los de su portador. Menudos berenjenales en los que se metía Adrien, sólo por estar con su amada Ladybug. Es lo que tiene aceptar ciertos sacrificios. Si quería ir a Nueva York, tendría que aceptar todo lo que su padre le impusiera.

Al lado de Adrien había un vaso de agua fresca, que bebió de un trago y sus manos sudaban demasiado. Que su padre le dijera que si estaba dispuesto a ser sexualizado era algo con lo que no contaba e imaginaba para nada. Siempre Gabriel había tenido cuidado con este tipo de cosas, ¿pero ahora por qué era diferente?

— Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta esto —decía Gabriel mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo plateado—. Pero, para los americanos, el sexo vende. Mucho. Llama demasiado la atención para las masas y es muy usado en el marketing, por lo que las ventas suben como la espuma. No sólo lo hacen con las mujeres, sino con los hombres también y cada vez más. Muchos imperios publicitarios han ganado notoriedad basándose en la sexualidad y la sensualidad. Desgraciadamente, esto es así.

— Al menos me alivia saber que no te gusta demasiado eso… —la voz de Adrien era algo temblorosa, aunque la intentaba camuflar como podía.

— No es mi _modus operandi_ —observaba a su hijo—. Pero las cosas han cambiado, aunque no me gusten. Seguirás siendo modelo ilustre bajo la marca _Gabriel_ , pero si queremos que asciendas rápidamente, tendré que prestarte para otras marcas y así destaques de entre los demás maniquíes masculinos. Las pasarelas de moda, la publicidad y demás ya harán el resto.

Un quejido salió de la boca de Adrien y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando aquella condición.

— Sabemos que eres un chico atractivo y con unas características bastante idóneas para ser deseable a ojos del público. Tu belleza es igual a la de tu madre —la mirada de Gabriel se dulcificó al recordar a su esposa—. Pero… deberás amoldarte a ello sin más remedio. Y potenciar las cualidades que tienes y que sabes que puedes explotar al cien por cien.

— Está bien —aceptó el muchacho, exhalando un largo suspiro.

— Tendrás que someterte a una dieta, análisis médicos cada mes y rutinas de ejercicios para ganar masa muscular, además de cuidar tu apariencia y estética todo lo posible.

— Sí —asintió con la cabeza—. Seré un metrosexual mazado con un gran sex-appeal.

— … ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Gabriel mientras arrugaba la nariz.

— Nada, nada —Adrien mostró una gran sonrisa falsa a la vez que hacía gestos con las manos para distraer a su padre sobre lo que había dicho—. Continúa.

— Prohibidas las drogas y el alcohol —dijo con voz autoritaria el diseñador—. Seguramente te inviten a que consumas algo de aquello, ya sea entre bambalinas o en algún evento. Quiero un hijo sano que no se deje llevar por los vicios y los excesos.

— Por eso puedes estar tranquilo, no me gusta nada de eso —volteó los ojos Adrien.

— Me alegro por ello. Prosigo, pues —continuó su padre—. El mundo de la farándula puede ser muy atractivo para muchos, pero no quiero ningún escándalo por tu parte. Ten cuidado con las redes sociales y el contenido que publicas en ellas. Sería imperdonable que manches el apellido Agreste por las tonterías que hagas.

— Podría pedirle a un _community manager_ que lleve mis redes sociales oficiales, pero creo que tengo derecho a tener mis cuentas personales y llevarlas yo, además de subir el contenido que yo quiera —el tono de Adrien indicaba molestia.

— Sólo te pido que seas responsable, nada más —aclaró Gabriel, notando aquella incomodidad.

— Descuida, lo haré. Siempre he sido una persona responsable, padre. Pero debes de entender que soy mayor de edad y tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones. Sé que tengo que aceptar todas tus condiciones, pero… debes confiar en mí —pidió Adrien, todavía incómodo.

— Tienes que entender también mi postura, y que todo esto lo hago por tu futuro y por tu bienestar—el lado sobreprotector de Gabriel salía a la luz—. ¿Es malo decirte que ni se te ocurra acercarte a las drogas o te dejes llevar por los excesos, o que se te suba la fama a la cabeza y acabes corrompido por ello? Para mi hijo no quiero eso, quiero lo mejor.

— Y está bien que digas eso. Quiero que confíes en mí —volvió a repetir Adrien, acercándose a la pantalla—. Por favor.

— Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Sólo te digo que Nueva York no es un sitio maravilloso como lo pintan y tiene también sus peligros. El mundo del famoseo tiene demasiadas tentaciones.

— Lo sé —un suspiro de hastío salió de la boca de Adrien—. ¿Has terminado?

— Todavía no.

Gabriel siguió con su monólogo de normas para que Adrien las acatara al pie de la letra —otra cosa es que Adrien, cuando estuviese en Nueva York, las hiciera al completo—, tales como los contratos, el horario a seguir, las cuentas bancarias y las tarjetas de crédito, la posibilidad de sacarse el carnet de conducir, de unirse a actividades extra para despejarse, entre otros detalles más o menos livianos... hasta llegar al tema del lugar donde viviría.

— Vivirás en la casa que tenía tu madre aquí —cuando Gabriel decía estas palabras, a Adrien se le enterneció el corazón—. Cuando vine la reformé y está totalmente habitable. Desde que llegué a Nueva York vivía aquí, pero creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en mi lugar.

— ¿Y tú dónde vivirás? —preguntó Adrien.

— En la academia hay una vivienda en el ático para mí con todo lo necesario, así que por eso no te preocupes. Además, no siempre estoy en Nueva York y hago muchos viajes de aquí para allá.

Conociendo a su padre, seguro que la vivienda de su madre estaría demasiado equipada con tecnología muy vanguardista, seguridad por todos lados y lujos por doquier. Sólo esperaba que le dejase instalar cosas personales, como videoconsolas, alguna colección de cómics y series… vamos, lo que todo chico joven tiene en su habitación para entretenerse y evadirse de una vida de mierda.

Preguntó el muchacho si tenía derecho a modificar algo de la casa y recibió un sí por respuesta, cosa que le alivió bastante. Después de esto, lo único que faltaría ya sería el traslado de todas las cosas y cuándo sería el viaje. Lo único que sí tenía claro es que tendría que ser en menos de cinco días, Adrien quería estar con Ladybug lo antes posible para poder ayudarla con esos akumas —si es que aparecían más—, y también saborear su libertad, aunque condicionada.

Nathalie se iba a encargar de archivar y de ser informada de todos los progresos que haría Adrien durante su estancia en la Gran Manzana, aunque Adrien lo veía totalmente innecesario y fuera de lugar, cuando Nathalie estaba en París a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero suponía que esto era por la confianza que se había depositado en ella todos estos años y porque era una persona eficiente y muy cualificada.

Después de unos últimos detalles y apuntes, terminó la conversación por videollamada. Escuchó a lo lejos que Nathalie hablaba con su padre, seguramente informándole de todo lo que había hablado con él. Se alejó de la silla del escritorio para estampar delicadamente la frente en el cristal de una de las ventanas de su cuarto.

— Al final te has salido con la tuya, ¿eh? —preguntó Plagg, saliendo de su escondite.

Adrien sólo sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

— Quizás a un precio bastante alto, pero sí —suspiró.

— Te ha costado tener tu ansiada libertad —Plagg también miraba por la ventana.

— Una libertad condicional, en realidad —apuntó Adrien—. Pero ya no me sentiré tan preso como aquí. Por fin podré sentir lo que es ser independiente, vivir en un mundo de adultos, sin estar tan sobreprotegido. Simplemente… poseer mi vida.

— Sólo debes vigilar tus pasos para no pifiarla, pero me alegro por ti, chaval —dijo Plagg, sentándose en el hombro de su portador.

— Gracias por estar conmigo, Plagg —Adrien le acariciaba las orejillas, a lo que el kwami emitió un maullido placentero.

— Siempre estaré para ti, chico —ronroneó Plagg.

* * *

Fue todo bastante rápido. Docenas de paquetes se enviaron a la antigua casa de su madre en uno de los sitios más bonitos y tranquilos de Nueva York, cuando ella tenía que rodar algunas películas. La vivienda estaba ubicada en _Upper West Side_ y, aunque estuviese rodeada de grandes edificios y apartamentos, en la zona en la que se encontraba había varios residenciales con casas separadas y jardines, un poco apartada del mundanal ruido.

En el viaje estuvo acompañado en todo momento por Nathalie y "Gorilla", el chófer familiar. Sorprendentemente, fue Gabriel quien fue a recibirlos al aeropuerto, cuando Adrien pensaba que su padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos y casi nunca hacía este tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, varias de las pertenencias de Adrien estaban ya colocadas desde que se enviaron los paquetes. Tenía dos plantas, un pequeño patio trasero y un jardincito delantero. El salón-comedor era grande y amplio, se veía nada más entrar a la casa, aunque las dos estancias se separaban por un moderno y alto biombo de madera. Sonrió al ver que algunas de sus consolas estaban en el mueble, debajo de la gran televisión de alta definición. Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto es que hubiese un piano al lado de ésta.

— ¿Un piano? —preguntó el muchacho, muy sorprendido.

— Pensé que te gustaría tocarlo de vez en cuando —respondió Gabriel, con orgullo, pues él también sabía tocar el piano.

— Sí, creo que ha sido buena idea —asintió Adrien.

La cocina estaba muy bien equipada y era grande, todo era de color blanco y negro, en contraste con los tonos cremas y marrones del salón-comedor. También en la misma planta había un cuarto de baño de un tamaño modesto con ducha incluida, en tonos claros y verdes. Al lado de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa, había un pequeño habitáculo con una lavadora y secadora, una plancha con su tabla de planchar y diversos útiles de limpieza.

Franqueando las escaleras había un pequeño salón, donde sería una zona de estudios, pues había dos escritorios con cómodas sillas, un ordenador, varias estanterías y muebles de almacenaje… En la otra zona de dicho salón había sofás, una minicadena… Esa zona parecía más bien un sitio de relax, por lo que había de todo un poco.

Desde la zona de estudio se iba a un balcón algo grande, y había instaladas una máquina de hacer ejercicio y una cinta de correr, pero también una mesa con sillas y una sombrilla, y un sofá al lado. Este balcón daba al patio trasero, así que esas actividades las podría hacer en la intimidad.

— Tardabas en ponerme las máquinas, ¿eh? —inquirió Adrien con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ya sabes que tienes que estar en forma —la respuesta de Gabriel era totalmente evidente.

Adrien se acercó a la barandilla para mirar el patio y alucinó bastante.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Barbacoa? ¿Tumbonas? ¿Estufa de exterior? —enumeraba el rubio, fascinado—. ¿Un… jacuzzi?

— A falta de piscina… —se encogió de hombros su padre—. Tampoco quiero privarte de algunos placeres básicos.

— Un jacuzzi dudo que sea un placer básico, papá.

— Siempre puedes ir a una piscina comunitaria o a la de un pabellón de deportes… Si no estás conforme con esto, claro.

— No, no, no —negaba con la cabeza rápidamente—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto.

Gabriel le presentó el dormitorio, tras la puerta blanca de la zona de estudio. Era muy amplio y luminoso, con colores claros y toques turquesas, dorados, negros y plateados. La cama era de matrimonio, y hasta tenía un tocador de maquillaje —su padre le dijo que lo envió a restaurar, que era de su madre— con algunas fragancias. Desde la habitación se podía acceder a un vestidor alargado pero estrecho, y también a un gran cuarto de baño que tenía tanto ducha como bañera de hidromasaje.

— Quiero que veas una cosa, Adrien —le sugirió el diseñador, instándole a que bajara con él.

Ambos fueron al jardín delantero y Adrien pudo observar mejor todo lo que tenía en dicha entrada: desde bancos de madera, árboles, matorrales, macetas y flores, hasta una fuente donde había pájaros posados en ella que se refrescaban con el agua que emanaba.

Gabriel le dio un toque en el hombro para que los dos pudieran dirigirse al ala derecha del jardín… y en una de las esquinas había una estatua delicada de una mujer. Estaba de pie, con una túnica larga con escote de pico y parte de la cola del vestido la agarraba con la mano derecha. Su pelo largo caía como cascadas a los lados en su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la cara despedía tranquilidad y ternura. Era una estatua dedicada a su madre, Emilie, fielmente reproducida al mínimo detalle.

— Algunos muebles y objetos de tu madre están en esta casa, bien conservados y otros los mandé a reparar. Pero también quería tener su presencia aquí, así que había encargado esta estatua. Así podrás recordarla.

— Gracias —dijo Adrien, emocionado.

Regresaron al salón y se sentaron en los sofás, mientras que Nathalie preparaba un refrigerio y algo para picar. Afortunadamente, la nevera estaba llena y había reservas de todo lo que se necesitaba para un mes. Adrien agradeció el té helado que le brindaba la asistenta de su padre, que iba sirviendo a los demás presentes y a ella misma.

— Hay cámaras de seguridad, detectores antirrobo y dos cajas fuertes —explicaba Gabriel—. Puedes controlar muchas cosas de la casa al ser domótica, mediante voz, gestos, programas y aplicaciones. No te será complicado dominarlos.

— ¿Podría venir un experto informático o similar por si quiero cambiar algo? —preguntó el muchacho, esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

— Supongo que sí, te dejo la casa a tu cuidado y responsabilidad —contestó mientras sorbía el líquido del vaso—. Tienes contratados un jardinero que se ocupará de las zonas verdes un día a la semana para su mantenimiento y cuidado, y una empleada de servicio doméstico que se pasará dos veces en semana para hacer las tareas del hogar.

— Pero... Papá, yo puedo aprender a hacer la comida, planchar, lavar, limpiar... —protestó Adrien, no quería ser tan dependiente de otras personas, ¡lo que faltaba ya!

— Sí, y puedes aprender para valerte por ti mismo, pero una ayuda nunca viene nada mal por si hay que limpiar la casa en profundidad —decía Gabriel, un poco irritado.

— Al menos puedo decirles a ambos cuándo pueden venir y el horario que me conviene mejor, ¿no?

— Sí, tranquilo —gruñó su padre—. Deberías quejarte menos, Adrien. Te estoy poniendo demasiadas facilidades y no sé si me estoy arrepintiendo de que te quedes aquí.

— Me quejo porque quiero tener una vida independiente. Soy adulto, padre, y necesito valerme por mí mismo. Y en caso de que necesite ayuda pues ya la pediré —intentaba hacerse entender, que lo comprendiera.

— Está bien, está bien —aceptaba Gabriel a regañadientes—. Pero aún no has salido del nido y, para que aprendas a volar, te caerás varias veces. Si crees que todo te saldrá bien a la primera, estás totalmente equivocado. Sé de lo que te hablo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Voy a ponerte un ejemplo: llevo varios años detrás de un objetivo y, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y empeño, no llego a él por diversas circunstancias, personas e impedimentos que me encuentro por el camino. Pero sé que, algún día, podré lograrlo. La vida es un proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje, y de esos errores que cometemos podremos analizarlos para ir mejorando… hasta llegar a lo que ansiamos alcanzar —claramente, esta explicación era referida a su "yo" como villano, sin entrar en demasiados detalles para revelar su identidad oculta.

— Vaya, no lo sabía… —Adrien se quedó mirando el vaso en donde flotaba un cubito de hielo, que se iba derritiendo poco a poco.

— Es bastante complicado —en esto, Gabriel miró con complicidad a Nathalie—, pero con perseverancia todo se consigue. Sólo que ya llegará el día, la oportunidad, el momento adecuado. Y la paciencia es un grado, aunque a veces se acabe.

— No hay que rendirse… —dijo Adrien, algo ensimismado e ido, reflexionando las palabras de su padre.

— Exacto, nunca —asintió con la cabeza Gabriel—. Sobre todo, si sacas fuerzas pensando en los que más quieres.

Lentamente, Adrien giró la cabeza hacia su padre, cuya mirada estaba perdida, seguramente recordando a Emilie. Esperaba que también se refiriera a él, a su hijo, porque era lo único que tenía. De hecho, en alguna ocasión, Gabriel comentó lo mucho que se parecía a su madre y que por eso quería protegerlo tanto, porque no quería perderle también como perdió a su mujer.

Gabriel suspiró y terminó su té, que dejó de estar fresco porque todos los cubitos de hielo habían desaparecido. Después de un largo rato, empezaron una conversación banal —y otras veces se hablaron de temas más sustanciales—, hasta que habían pasado dos largas horas, en las que se comentó de los estudios de Adrien, las marcas en las que colaboraría, entre otros asuntos importantes.

Su padre decidió que ya era momento de marcharse y le entregó las llaves en mano, detrás tenía a "Gorilla" y a Nathalie, que se iban con él también.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame —dijo Gabriel, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda—. Nathalie se encargará de ver tu evolución y tus progresos y me los notificará. Si necesitas alguna cosa de la mansión, ella lo mandará directamente aquí por correo urgente. En caso de que requieras de los servicios de una asistente para que lleve tu agenda, avísame también y lo iremos viendo juntos.

— Gracias por hacerme saber que podré contar contigo para cualquier cosa que necesite —agradeció Adrien—. Casi nunca solías estar disponible…

— Algo de tiempo tendré, si son cosas muy urgentes tendrás toda mi atención… pero si son nimiedades, creo que eso podrá esperar o podrías hacerlo por tu propia cuenta. Hace nada me recordaste que eras adulto, así que en muchas ocasiones tendrás que actuar como tal.

— Está bien, pero es algo que me consuela, el saber que puedes estar ahí cuando lo precise.

— Eso no lo dudes, pero no siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque tengo miles de tareas que hacer y soy un hombre bastante ocupado —puntualizó Gabriel con un tono seco.

— Lo entiendo —dijo Adrien con algo de tristeza.

— En fin, nos vamos —se despidió el diseñador—. Te recuerdo que mañana tienes un anuncio publicitario de una fragancia con _Dolce & Gabbana, _por lo que estate preparado.

— Sin problema, padre —aceptó el rubio y luego movió la cabeza en dirección al chófer y la secretaria—. Que tengáis un buen viaje de regreso a París.

Y, con abrazos con sabor a despedida, se marcharon de la casa. _Cottage's Joy_ se llamaba el chalet, cuyo nombre lo puso su madre, porque quería que fuera un lugar lleno de alegría mientras estaba ahí.

Adrien no quiso disfrutar de su nueva casa… ahora lo que necesitaba era explorar todo lo que había y que no le gustaba en absoluto, para hacer sus convenientes reformas más tarde. Iba sacando fotos con su _iPhone_ y escribiéndolo todo en la aplicación de notas para tenerlo todo en cuenta.

— Esto no, esto tampoco, no quiero esto… —enumeraba Adrien, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla.

— Te veo haciendo muchas modificaciones, Adrien —observó Plagg, repantigándose en el lujoso sofá.

— Mi casa, mis gustos, mis normas —parecía emocionado por llevar las riendas de su vida y hacer con ella lo que quisiera, mientras seguía apuntando y tecleando.

— Si eso está muy bien, pero luego a ver si tu padre te pregunta por qué has hecho ciertas cosas.

— Meh, da igual, ya buscaré una excusa —no le dio importancia el rubio, analizando una foto que hizo a una de las esquinas de la sala de relax/estudio.

— Como veas —bostezó el kwami, hundiéndose más en el suave y mullido cojín del sofá.

— Cuando termine con todo esto, iremos fuera —una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Adrien.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Tengo ganas de tener… un capricho.

* * *

— ¡¿ESTÁS CHALADO?! —el gritito de Plagg casi se podría oír desde el bolsillo de su cazadora.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Adrien, socarronamente.

— ¿¡No ves que con eso levantas sospechas!? —el volumen de la voz del kwami aumentaba.

— Calla, Plagg, que te van a escuchar… —puso la mano en el bolsillo para amortiguar el sonido, pero Plagg hacía aspavientos con sus patitas delanteras.

— Estás loco de remate. ¿Y si tu padre se entera, eh?

— El maquillaje hace milagros —se encogió de hombros—. Varios años en la industria de la moda me servirían para algo, ¿no?

— Pues no sé yo si será muy efectivo… —gruñó el kwami.

— Deja de fanfarronear, Plagg —diciendo esto, Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón, chaval! —gritó de forma molesta.

— Que sí, que sí… —le daba el sí de los tontos, y se observó en el reflejo de un escaparate de la calle.

Admiró su nuevo look a través de la imagen que le devolvía el cristal. Si bien conservaba su pelo, que se iba alargando con el pasar de los meses —cosa que a su padre le disgustaba, pero ambos llegaron a un trato: el límite del largo del cabello llegaría hasta debajo de las axilas. Adrien alegaba que esa podría ser una de sus señas de identidad y podría ser bastante novedoso y atractivo para el mundo de la moda. Un modelo de pelo largo y rubia cabellera natural, de apariencia cuasi angelical. Al menos, eso era lo que quería venderle a su padre con más o menos acierto—, se detenía más en ver sus orejas… que poseían un "pequeño" cambio: estaban perforadas.

Efectivamente, se había hecho piercings en las orejas. Fue un momento de encaprichamiento, rebeldía, libertad, como ser individual que era. No fue premeditado, no lo pensó, sólo surgió cuando paseaba tan alegremente por las calles del vecindario… hasta que se encontró un local de tatuajes donde también se hacían piercings. ¿Arrepentirse por tal arrebato, tal locura? ¡Ni hablar! Y miraba embelesado su nueva apariencia, tan diferente al del correcto y modesto Adrien que obedecía a todo y a todos.

Pero sí pensó que, para no levantar sospechas, podría aplicarse algunos trucos de maquillaje en dichos agujeros, así parecerían impolutos a simple vista. Le dolió un poco el hacérselos, para qué engañarnos, pero lo dicho, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Un pendiente redondo estaba en el lóbulo derecho, mientras que un aro pequeño se encontraba en el hélix izquierdo, ambos eran plateados e hipoalergénicos, pero tenía que cuidarse los agujeros recién hechos para que cicatrizaran bien y se evitasen infecciones.

— Además, Plagg, no me negarás que estoy más guapo con ellos —decía Adrien, poniendo morritos para que su kwami sintiera más vergüenza ajena.

— Estás ridículo —espetó Plagg, indignado—. Demasiado ridículo.

— Venga, que tú también te mereces un capricho —una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la boca de Adrien y sacó su teléfono móvil—. ¿Quieres treinta kilos de camembert, veinte kilos de una gran variedad de quesos o…?

— Sí, sí, sí, estás tremendamente guapísimo con los pendientes —a Plagg se le hacía la boca agua, mientras veía la pantalla de Adrien y cómo iba pidiendo camembert online—. ¡Pide, pide más camembeeeert! ¡Ooooh, y ese queso de ahí tiene taaaaan buena piiiinta…!

Y siguieron caminando por las calles de la _Octava Avenida_ , maravillándose con cada detalle que la barriada les ofrecía. Iba sacando la tarjeta de crédito para comprar cosas que necesitaba y, cómo no, algunas de ellas eran caprichos y deseos. Al final, Nueva York no estaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

— Adrien Agreste, ¿no es así? —preguntó un señor de raza negra, calvo y con gafas, pero bastante joven, que miraba unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

— Sí —asintió el muchacho de cabellos rubios con la cabeza.

— Ajá… Sí… De acuerdo… Todo correcto —en esto, dio un carpetazo después de analizar el papeleo—. Bueno, pasa a la sala que hay a la izquierda, donde te maquillarán y te peinarán. Cuando acabes, ve a la zona de posado y fotografía, donde estarás con otra modelo.

— Está bien —aceptó y se dirigió a donde le mandó.

Estaba en uno de los rascacielos del barrio _Triangle Below Canal_ (TriBeCa, como lo conocen muchos, para acortar), preparado para hacer su primera sesión de fotos publicitaria para _Dolce & Gabbana_. Tal y como le dijo su padre, en Nueva York las cosas se hacían de manera distinta, por lo que tendría que tener ojo avizor y observarlo todo con mil ojos.

El peluquero estaba esperándole con una amplia sonrisa, tenía el pelo verde y amarillo, rapado hacia los lados y con un piercing llamativo en la nariz.

— Ven, siéntate —apremió para que Adrien ocupase el asiento.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los agujeros recién hechos del modelo y le preguntó qué quería hacer con ellos. En esto, Adrien se sinceró y le explicó la situación, a lo que el peluquero, junto con el maquillador, decidieron cerrar la boca y obedecieron la petición del joven con una sonrisa de complicidad.

No necesitó mucho maquillaje en el rostro, ya que su piel —en palabras del maquillador— era perfecta, sólo se acentuaron algunas zonas de la nariz y de los pómulos y le sombrearon los ojos para que su mirada de color verde fuera más intensa. Su cabello parecía que flotaba en el agua, dándole un aura casi mística. En el área fotográfica había otra muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y con unos redondos ojos de color verde claro, con más maquillaje que el que él tenía y unas largas pestañas postizas. Ambos iban con una larga bata de raso blanco, y a Adrien todavía no le habían dado ropa con la que vestirse.

El director de la sesión de fotos se dirigió a ambos modelos, mientras que el fotógrafo iba ajustando la lente y los operarios de luces y decorado colocaban los últimos detalles antes de empezar. Les indicó que tenían que estar desnudos para esta sesión y Adrien sintió que iba a marearse. ¿Cómo? ¿Primera sesión publicitaria y ya desnudo? ¡Pero si era para un perfume normal y corriente!

La explicación dada era que las fragancias (para ambos géneros) se llamaban "Sensuality", por lo que había que evocar una situación sensual, como el nombre que las fragancias indicaban. Que los modelos tenían que estar tocándose, simulando que se besaban, y mirar a la cámara con deseo. Adrien se estaba arrepintiendo en ese mismo instante de haber firmado el contrato. ¡Nunca había estado así con ninguna chica! Sí, pensó estar así millones de veces con Ladybug, besándola, acariciándola, desnudándola y haciéndole el amor, pero en sus sueños eróticos... ¡no con una modelo desconocida!

— Agreste, ¿te ocurre algo? —la voz del director lo distrajo de su preocupación.

— ¿Qu-qué?

— Te veo preocupado, ¿ocurre algo?

— Bueno… es sólo que… Nunca he hecho este tipo de spot publicitario… —admitió con vergüenza.

— Ah, descuida, no te preocupes. En realidad, es como si estuvieseis actuando, realmente no os estaréis besando o algo así —le aseguró—. Además, Theresa tiene cubre-pezones y un tanga, así que no está desnuda, al igual que tú, que tienes ropa interior. No estaréis haciendo cosas indecentes, sólo posando para la cámara y simulando que sois una pareja apasionada.

— ¿Eres nuevo en el modelaje? —preguntó Theresa.

— No, sólo que en París no se estila esto —contestó con sinceridad Adrien—. Soy… Bueno, fui... modelo juvenil y no tuve que posar en estas circunstancias.

— Ah, comprendo —entendió ella—. No te preocupes, nos saldrá bien. Yo es que estoy acostumbrada, intentaré que estés lo más cómodo posible. ¿Tienes novia…?

— Gracias —agradeció Adrien, un poco más tranquilo—. Pues no, no tengo novia. Hay una chica que me gusta, pero… Bueno, es… complicado.

— Oh, pobre —dijo, compadeciéndose de él—. Con lo mono que eres… Tienes una cara de ángel y de no haber roto un plato en tu vida. De todas formas, hay muchos peces en el mar. Seguro que tienes mogollón de pretendientes.

— Je, je, sí —reía Adrien—. Pero solamente me gusta ella. La quiero muchísimo. Sólo que…

— Es complicado —terminó la rubia por el muchacho—. Mira, intentaré hacer que estés cómodo en la sesión de fotos y te diré un truco: para este tipo de escenas sensuales, lo mejor es que pienses en esa persona que te gusta. Piensa que la modelo que tienes al lado es ella. Piensa que la cámara es ella, cuando tengas que lanzar una mirada sexy o adoptar una pose sensual. Y el resultado te saldrá perfecto.

— Pues no te pareces nada a ella —sonrió el rubio—. Ella… Tiene un reluciente pelo negro azabache, unos ojos azules de ensueño… Es un poco más bajita que tú…

— Oh, es más pequeña que tú… —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto de la mano, como indicando una altura aproximada—. Y, por cómo la describes, seguro que es una chica muy guapa.

Ojalá saber cómo sería el tacto de su piel, si tiene lunares o pecas en su rostro y cuerpo, si sus cejas son finas o gruesas. Maldita máscara, maldito traje… y malditas identidades ocultas.

— Sí, lo es —afirmó Adrien con una sonrisa amarga.

— Seguro que no es tan bonita como la mía —decía mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó Adrien con rostro inocente.

— Jajajaja, sí, te has perdido —reía Theresa, con la mano en la barriga—. Soy lesbiana.

— Aaaaaaaaah —entendió Adrien, culpándose a sí mismo por no pillar las cosas al vuelo.

— Ya no tendrás que preocuparte —seguía riendo, divertida.

— Mira qué alivio —empezaba a contagiarse de la risa de la chica, pero el director les estaba llamando—. Bueno, el deber nos aguarda.

Y la sesión de fotos comenzó. Adrien puso en práctica las sugerencias que le había comentado Theresa en un inicio, dando un resultado bastante creíble ante las cámaras. Si bien al principio las escenas con ella fueron algo incómodas, más tarde se desenvolvía con soltura; emulaban casi a la perfección a una pareja tremendamente apasionada. No sólo se hicieron fotografías, también se grabó un vídeo para la publicidad televisiva.

Después de esto, sólo faltaba añadir efectos de luz y algún retoque en _Photoshop,_ así como filtros, cortes y demás en el vídeo correspondiente. Ya únicamente quedaba esperar al visto bueno de la conocida marca para que la publicidad saliera a la luz.

— Con suerte, en dos días o tres aparecerá primero en las marquesinas y vallas. Luego en las revistas y más tarde en la televisión. Y así en todos los medios disponibles en donde se admita publicidad —explicaba el director, emocionado—. Buen trabajo, chicos.

Adrien respiró aliviado. Observando las fotos con Theresa —mientras iba poniéndose la suave bata blanca de raso— todo le resultaba bastante raro, no parecía él. No se reconocía en las fotografías que le habían tomado con la otra modelo. Es como si hubiese dado un cambio radical, como si fuese otra persona totalmente diferente… y eso le daba pavor.

— Posas de miedo, Adrien —dijo Theresa, señalando una fotografía mientras el diseñador gráfico iba retocándola—. El chico adorable que parece que quiere follarte con la mirada, jajajaja.

El muchacho dio un pequeño respingo al oír aquella palabra malsonante. De todas formas, esto del modelaje tenía algo de… actuación. Sí, a parte de ser modelo, era un actor, tenía que presentar una situación, hacer a un personaje. Igual que con Chat Noir, que también era un personaje que tenía muchísimo de él, de su interior y personalidad, y que no podría sacar a la luz por el qué dirán.

— No sé si me estás halagando o me estás ridiculizando, Theresa —le espetó Adrien, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Es un halago, hombre! Ojalá fuera bisexual o heterosexual, pero estoy muy a gusto siendo bollera —dijo ella, luciendo un vocabulario más agresivo.

Su _iPhone_ vibró, observando el correo electrónico que había recibido: había sido admitido en la carrera, por lo que en cuestión de tres días sería la inauguración del curso y qué menos que ir. Reenvió dicho e-mail a su padre y a Nathalie para tenerlos informados. Tenía trabajo, ya empezaba con sus estudios universitarios… faltaban los idiomas únicamente. Desde luego, iba a ser un chico bastante ocupado… Bueno, ¿así mataba el tiempo de forma provechosa y sabría organizarse mejor, quizás?

En fin, una cosa menos y tachada de la lista...

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que llegó a Nueva York. Mañana tendría que ir a la _Berkeley College_ para la inauguración del curso académico. Además, ya había acordado estudiar —en una academia bastante prestigiosa— iniciación al castellano y lo último que le quedaba de japonés para tener el nivel superior. Así, cuando terminase japonés, empezaría con coreano y no estaría tan saturado con cursos de idiomas.

El dúplex ya iba modificándose poco a poco según sus gustos, gracias al registro de cosas que fue apuntando a lo largo de los días, así que llamó a varios gremios —sobre todo informáticos y de instalaciones electrónicas y eléctricas— para que ejecutasen esos cambios y estuviese más confortable, y no con lo que su padre impuso en un inicio.

Compró una tarjeta SIM con disponibilidad de 5G y con las mejores prestaciones que le ofrecía la compañía telefónica que contrató, pero no cambió la línea de internet de la casa porque era bastante óptima para sus necesidades. También adquirió un patinete eléctrico para no depender del transporte público si la distancia no era abismal o no podía andar tanto. Si tenía dinero a raudales, pero podía perfectamente racionarlo de manera totalmente adecuada sin parecer un crío caprichoso, ¿por qué no? ¡Sólo se vive una vez!

Con el ordenador miraba sitios interesantes para visitar por Nueva York o, al menos, en lo que era Manhattan. Entretenimiento y ocio, restaurantes o pubs, lugares culturales, parques, incluso centros polideportivos y gimnasios. Era necesario conocer el área en donde iría a vivir, por lo menos, tres o cuatro años. Si no recordaba mal, Ladybug dijo que se quedaría esa temporada —tres años— aquí. Aunque su carrera era de cuatro años quizás podría terminar los estudios en París. Eso era lo bueno de que su padre tuviese muchos contactos e influencia, que sería más sencillo un traslado de expediente.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, no había escuchado en estos días si algún akuma había aparecido, o si esa misteriosa mujer —que, obviamente, sería Ladybug— saldría de nuevo para defender la ciudad de otro monstruo o si se la veía parando atracos, rescatando a personas en los incendios o cualquier otra índole heroica conocida y muy cliché. Recordaba que Papillon, en algunas ocasiones, tenía una actividad frenética con las akumatizaciones, y en otras se relajaba más de la cuenta y les otorgaba más vida tanto a él como a Ladybug.

Quizás Papillon no sepa a quién akumatizar… o a saber. Pero le venía bastante bien para adaptarse cada vez más a la nueva situación.

Aunque fuese un gasto de luz, tenía la televisión sonando de fondo de forma ininterrumpida. Siempre que podía, miraba las noticias. En París en todo momento estaba informado gracias al _Ladyblog_ , pero ahora, al no estar Alya, era mucho más complicado. Tendría que estar alerta para actuar rápido, no quería dejar sola a Ladybug en estos momentos.

— Si sigues así, la factura de la luz va a ser bonita, Adrien —decía Plagg, atiborrándose de queso.

— Hasta que Nueva York no tenga los mismos dispositivos que en París sobre los avisos automáticos de "Alerta Akuma", ni hablar —se negó en rotundo el rubio.

Toda París estaba preparada para la llegada de un akuma y así la gente se podía refugiar en sus casas en un tiempo prudencial. Una voz femenina repetía sin cesar "Alerta Akuma" en los edificios importantes, en los monumentos, en las calles, pues se colocaban altavoces en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad para que se pudiese escuchar la llamada de alerta.

El _Ladyblog_ y los telediarios informaban casi a la misma vez, indicando la ubicación y apariencia del akumatizado. Ese dispositivo de alerta masificado por todos los rincones parisinos ayudaba muchísimo a Adrien y a Ladybug para combatir a las fuerzas del mal.

Ahora todo era diferente, eso Plagg tendría que entenderlo y Adrien asumirlo. Pero Nueva York sí debería estar preparada para lo que se viene, teniendo en cuenta los estragos que provocó aquel akuma viscoso de un único ojo.

Mientras estaba con el ordenador portátil realizando compras por _Amazon_ , sentado en el sofá y con las noticias mostrándose en la pantalla del televisor, prestó atención al telón musical que anunciaba la información de última hora, delatando así la importancia y gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— «Noticia de última hora» —informaba el presentador, mientras que en el recuadro de al lado se iban enseñando las grabaciones de lo que estaba pasando en directo—. «Una especie de ¿mujer? está atacando el barrio de _East Village_ con… Espera… ¿esa no es la mujer del otro día con traje negro y rojo?».

En la escena aparecía lo que sí era una mujer, pero iba totalmente cubierta con material metálico, pegado a su cuerpo como si fuese su segunda piel, y tenía unas formas bastante voluptuosas. A su lado estaba la misteriosa mujer de rojo y negro, iba girando a toda velocidad lo que parecía un yoyó.

Ya no tenía dudas. Sentía la adrenalina, el nerviosismo y la emoción fluyendo por sus venas. Era el momento de entrar en acción.

— Bueno, Plagg, ya va siendo hora de que Chat Noir entre en escena —dijo Adrien, levantándose del sofá y apagando con el mando la televisión—. Y te pediré un cambio de imagen también, ya que Ladybug parece que lo tiene.

— Como me pidas tener de nuevo ese estúpido cascabel... —refunfuñaba Plagg, deglutiendo el último trozo de camembert.

— Deja de quejarte, Plagg. Vamos a _East Village._ ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

Se hacía llamar "Impaler". Con el nombre lo decía todo, y con sus ataques aún más. Tenía la habilidad de sacar barras de hierro de no se sabía dónde y atacar con ellas, además de manejar los metales a voluntad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un metal oscuro, sus ojos eran violáceos, hasta su voz sonaba metálica.

Enjaulaba y acorralaba a la gente con las barras metálicas, atravesaba el pavimento y los objetos con ellas, retorcía el hierro alrededor de las personas, estrujándolas, aplastándolas, asesinándolas, manejando aquel material como si fuera plastilina. Lo más horrible eran los empalamientos. De ahí su nombre.

Al menos hablaba, no como el anterior akumatizado. No tenía apariencia de monstruo, sino de una mujer cubierta de metal. Ladybug se preguntaba cuál fue el detonante para que fuese akumatizada. En esta ocasión, sí decía que deseaba su miraculous.

El cuerpo de Impaler era lento y pesado, no siendo así sus barras, que eran rápidas y veloces. Ambas mujeres tenían casi la misma altura, si la comparaba con la masa asquerosa blanca con la que se enfrentó hacía días. Recordaba con repugnancia por qué la forma del akuma fue así y cómo al llegar a casa tuvo que vomitarlo todo.

Llevaba diez minutos esquivando los movimientos y los proyectiles metálicos que le iba lanzando. Iba con el yoyó de un lado a otro por los edificios, intentando que las instalaciones fuesen lo menos dañadas posible y que no hubiese ninguna pérdida humana. Desgraciadamente, Impaler ya tenía ochenta y siete personas en su contador de muertes e iba aumentando conforme su furia aumentaba también.

Tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia, pero como desconocía por completo la zona de _East Village_ era demasiado complicada la situación para ejecutarla. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba analizar a la akumatizada más a fondo, aunque parecía imposible.

Volvió la señal de Papillon sobre el rostro de Impaler, con esa angulosa mariposa de color violáceo que brillaba en su cara, por lo que Ladybug suponía que Impaler estaba recibiendo instrucciones o la estaba presionando para que acabase de una vez con ella.

Muy a su pesar, no toda la gente se alejaba. Muchos eran los que se quedaban perplejos por aquella persecución, incluso llegando a perseguirlas y grabarlas con sus móviles. El haber aparecido por televisión la vez anterior infundió más curiosidad a los neoyorquinos y turistas que había por la zona. Seguro que tener un primer plano de Ladybug sería toda una hazaña, pero ella evitaba por todos los medios ser grabada demasiado tiempo o que le tomasen demasiadas fotografías.

Era más importante salvar a la gente y que regresase todo a la normalidad, que presentarse ante todos los ciudadanos de una forma educada, llamativa y solemne. No estaba de humor y tampoco tenía ganas. La sensación del anterior encuentro todavía le ponía los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina.

No quería fracasar, no debía fracasar.

— ¡Dame tu miraculous! _—_ gritaba Impaler, mientras pequeñas y finas varas de hierro caían como flechas en dirección a la superheroína.

Con habilidad las esquivó una a una y se puso detrás de ella, para atacarla por la espalda con su yoyó y agarrarla con éste. Pero Impaler hizo aparecer una gran barra metálica desde abajo y Ladybug tuvo que retirarse, pues el suelo se quebró rápidamente.

«Es lista y astuta», pensaba Ladybug. «De nada me sirve que sea lenta o pesada si sus ataques están calculados o aparecen sin previo aviso a gran velocidad».

— ¡Dame tu miraculous! —volvía a insistir, repitiendo esa frase con su voz metálica—. ¡Dámelo ya!

No quería perder más tiempo, pero… por otra parte, no veía adecuado lanzar su Lucky Charm. El momento adecuado no había llegado aún. Faltaba algo para que su mente hiciera "click" y actuase con su poder especial tan característico.

Desde luego que no era Spider-Man, aunque se ayudaba de su yoyó para trepar por las paredes. Sin embargo, su recorrido siempre acababa con una ristra de varas de metal que le obstruían el camino de inmediato. Escaparse se hacía más difícil debido a la rapidez de Impaler con sus ataques. Marinette estaba, en algunas ocasiones, distraída, ida; su concentración estaba bajo mínimos prácticamente.

Su mente volaba de nuevo a Chat Noir, ubicado a miles de kilómetros de aquí, sin ella. Cómo lo necesitaba… Seguramente, entre ellos dos, podrían acabar con la akumatizada en un santiamén. Pero eso era imposible, él no estaba en Nueva York, estaba en París.

Odiaba pensar que lo necesitaba a su lado, odiaba mostrar esta dependencia hacia el héroe gatuno. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella sola no era suficiente? ¿No podría con todo? ¿No era ella la más inteligente y sagaz del dúo?

 _Crack._

 _CRAAAAACK._

En un momento de despiste, casi Impaler iba a acabar con su vida de un plumazo. Una de las barras rozó ligeramente su rodilla, y otra vara más fina casi se incrustaba en su cuello, pero pudo esquivar ambas por los pelos.

— ¡Entrégamelo! —vociferó la villana.

Una garra metálica se acercó peligrosamente a las orejas de Ladybug, sorteándola con una ligera pirueta hacia atrás. Impaler seguía y seguía insistiendo, gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería los pendientes de la creación. Marinette se estaba cansando, llevarían así más de media hora, como el gato y el ratón, una de ellas persiguiendo y la otra huyendo.

Sin preverlo, llegaron a una calle sin salida e Impaler fue más veloz que Ladybug para que no pudiese escapar. Una hilera de cilindros pesados se colocaron en una pared a modo de techo, por lo que la heroína no podía subir hacia arriba con el yoyó. Impaler iba avanzando hacia Ladybug, mientras que ponía barrotes verticales, simulando una cárcel alrededor de ella. Ladybug intentó romper los barrotes con patadas o con la cuerda del yoyó sin éxito, pero no servía, eran irrompibles. Ya está, se acabó. Había perdido.

Impaler reía como una energúmena, cantando victoria. Marinette hizo introspección, quejándose de su mala suerte, pensando que había decepcionado a todo el mundo que había confiado en ella. La policía y las fuerzas del orden no pudieron con la akumatizada, llevándose varias muertes por ello. Ladybug les dijo que ella se encargaría, pero… de qué sirvió… No sirvió en absoluto.

Vio cómo ella alzaba la mano y de la nada salía un barrote fino, con la punta afilada. Iba a matarla, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Desconocía que Papillon fuese tan sanguinario, que sería capaz de permitirle a un akumatizado que matara a Ladybug con sus propias manos. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por conseguir su miraculous? Impaler hizo un gesto hacia atrás con el brazo, preparándose para la estocada final y Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues no podía escapar.

Sólo esperaba que su muerte no fuese dolorosa. Fue idiota por no invocar su Lucky Charm, fue idiota por esperar tanto, fue idiota por no haber estado concentrada. Papillon había ganado.

 _Fiuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish._

 _CLANG._

¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Marinette se palpaba los brazos, comprobando si todavía estaba viva, si no estaba soñando. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería abrirlos por miedo.

Escuchó un grito de rabia de la boca de Impaler. Y también una risa socarrona. Una risa y voz familiares… No, imposible, no podía ser. Su desesperación y su miedo deberían ser tan grandes que seguramente tendría alucinaciones. Era improbable que él estuviera aquí… ¿verdad?

— ¡Apártate! —chilló Impaler, rabiosa.

— Que te lo crees tú —la retó una voz masculina, a Marinette le dio escalofríos, conocía esa voz muy bien aunque hablase en inglés. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Apártate o te mataré a ti también! —amenazó.

— Uy, si supieras que yo tengo una habilidad un tanto… cataclísmica, no estarías tan segura de decirme eso —respondió él, entre un tono desafiante y divertido.

Cataclísmica. Cataclísmica. ¡CATACLÍSMICA! ¡IMPOSIBLE! No, no era verdad, era imposible, no podía ser él… ¡NO PODÍA SER CHAT NOIR!

Ladybug abrió, poco a poco, los ojos con mucho temor. Frente a ella, de espaldas, se encontraba una silueta masculina, de color oscuro. Sin embargo, tenía una cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta baja y unas orejitas puntiagudas de color negro en la parte alta de la cabeza. Sostenía entre sus manos un bastón largo, impidiendo con dicho objeto el ataque de Impaler. Sí, estaba soñando, no podía ser Chat Noir, era totalmente inverosímil. Chat Noir estaba en París, era más que improbable que estuviese aquí. No, no, ¡imposible!

Pero… tenía que asegurarse. Necesitaba estar segura. Urgía saber si no estaba sola en esto, si de verdad era él. Entonces, su voz, algo temblorosa, pronunció su nombre de superhéroe. Y aquella figura giró la cabeza, mirándola con esos verdes tóxicos intensos y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato… My Lady?

Aquel chico habló en francés y fue entonces cuando Marinette, por dentro, experimentó una sensación indescriptible que no sabía explicar con palabras o gestos. No lo podía creer, era él, era Chat Noir. Había venido desde tan lejos para ayudarla. Y, aunque hubiese cambiado físicamente, sin duda era él, era su compañero de batallas.

Se agarró a los barrotes, en los que estaba prisionera, con fuerza. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas gracias a la emoción. Había algo de esperanza si él estaba aquí.

— Si eres Ladybug… —Chat Noir seguía aguantando aquel choque entre su bastón y el fino barrote con toda la fuerza que podía— creo que tendrías que tener un plan, ¿no?

— Me ofende que dudes de mí —consiguió decir ella, todavía conmocionada por ver a su compañero—. Reconozco que he estado algo… distraída.

— Eso no es propio de ti —él chasqueaba la lengua varias veces como reprobación—. ¿Qué ha sido de la estratega Ladybug?

— Pues que… a veces… actuar en solitario tiene sus desventajas.

— Oh… ¿me echabas de menos? Qué boni…

— ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —interrumpió Impaler, golpeando el bastón de Chat Noir, no entendiendo para nada la conversación porque no hablaban en su idioma.

— Creo... que será mejor que hablemos más tarde —advirtió él, girando su rostro hacia Impaler—. Piensa en algo mientras tanto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber.

— Uy, si te lo dijera… creo que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, querida —decía él, vacilándola, así que Impaler dejó de prestar atención a Ladybug y empezó a atacar a Chat Noir—. ¡Madre mía, tranquilízate, muchachaaaa!

— ¡De-ja de mo-ver-te! —cada palabra era entrecortada por las estocadas que el héroe felino iba esquivando con soltura.

Sin embargo, la villana se paralizó por un momento: Papillon estaba hablándole. Su enemigo ya se habrá dado cuenta de que los miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción se encontraban en el mismo área, y que, probablemente, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir estaban ahí. Enmarcó una sonrisa siniestra y por encima de su cabeza aparecieron varias barras de metal.

— Así que tú también tienes un miraculous, ¿eh?

— Técnicamente… —Chat intentaba perder el máximo tiempo posible—. Sí, ¿por?

— ¡Entrégamelo! —rugió, abalanzando las barras como si fuese una lluvia de flechas.

Chat Noir, con gracia y bastante habilidad, iba esquivando y rechazando una a una las barras que iban en dirección a él. Le encantaba provocar a sus adversarios, picarlos, hacerlos enojar. Aunque esa técnica siempre tenía dos efectos: que los ataques de los akumatizados fuesen más potentes —con su consiguiente riesgo— y que de la rabia no consiguieran acertar del todo bien, y podrían estar más agotados debido a ello.

Era un arma de doble filo, pero con sus intervenciones hacía que Ladybug tuviese tiempo para diseñar un plan estratégico y eficiente. Él era el músculo, ella el cerebro. Tenían roles diferentes, pero ambos tenían un mismo fin. Y sabían que era así, sabían cuáles eran sus papeles en todo esto de salvar a la gente de las garras de unos villanos con poderes sobrenaturales manejados por su archienemigo.

Mientras Chat Noir hacía lo suyo, Ladybug intentaba cortar los barrotes sin demasiado éxito, la cuerda de su yoyó no hacía el efecto esperado, ni tampoco las patadas o la fuerza de sus brazos para probar a arrancar los barrotes o deformarlos. O tenía que pedirle a su compañero que usara su poder para desintegrar aquella prisión o no podría salir de allí, y dudaba que el Lucky Charm le diese una pista de cómo salir de ahí.

— ¡Chat Noir, ven! —lo llamó.

— ¡Dígame… preciosa damisela en apuros! —contestó Chat, con un tono muy dulce y alegre, pero su cara se ensombreció al ver que una vara casi le tocaba la mejilla—. ¡Eh, cuidado con mi cara, que soy _purrrfecto_!

— Usa tu Cataclysm para sacarme de aquí —pidió Ladybug, con un tono más decidido.

— ¡A sus órdenes! —obedeció él, aproximándose a los barrotes. Con una peculiar mano enguantada, surgió de la palma de ésta un orbe oscuro de energía—. ¡Cataclysm!

La cárcel improvisada se convirtió, en cuestión de dos segundos, en montones de arena ceniza. Era libre, así que invocó su Lucky Charm, alzando su yoyó al cielo. Contra todo pronóstico, salió una garrafa grande de aceite.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con esto? —se preguntaba a sí misma mientras miraba el extraño objeto otorgado por su ataque especial.

— Yo a esta "Magneto" no la veo muy oxidada que digamos, ni necesita aceite para las bisagras, ¿eh? —comentaba Chat, evitando los estacazos de Impaler, indignada al ver que Ladybug salió de su prisión—. ¿Alguna idea?

Marinette no pudo responder a la pregunta de su compañero porque Impaler sacó de improviso varias barras desde el suelo, por lo que ella y Chat Noir saltaron todo lo arriba que pudieron y se ubicaron en un techo plano antes de que la villana los alcanzara.

No tenía ningún plan, así que… habría que improvisar. Por lo pronto, indicó que lo mejor era correr por los tejados y paredes, hasta encontrar un sitio mucho más amplio y grande, y evitar las callejuelas que no tuviesen salida para no estar arrinconados de nuevo.

Chat Noir obedeció y juntos empezaron a hacer piruetas en el aire, uno con el bastón y la otra con el yoyó, desplazándose de aquí para allá. Impaler hacía surgir varas de tamaños diferentes, intentando acertar a alguno de los héroes sin éxito, mientras los iba persiguiendo con una ira inusual, destrozando todo lo que había a su paso. El superhéroe vio con sus propios ojos cómo la akumatizada iba matando vidas en el camino, sin miramientos de ningún tipo.

— Es horrible… —murmuró para sí—. No tiene escrúpulos en matar a la gente…

— Eso es lo que más me desestabiliza —Ladybug lo había oído—. No estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de comportamiento en ellos.

— Hay que hacer algo pronto, no quiero que más personas sigan perdiendo la vida. Sé que necesitas tiempo para buscar algo con lo que derrotarla, pero dentro de un momento a otro mi anillo empezará a pitar y me destransformaré en cuestión de minutos.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo un poco más, sólo necesito un poco más…

Le daba algo de tranquilidad tener a Chat Noir al lado. Ya no estaba sola, estaba con él. Su apoyo, sus chistes, sus propuestas y toques de atención… era como volver de nuevo a los viejos tiempos, pero en un entorno nuevo, con una situación completamente desconocida.

Lo que sentía era, nada más y nada menos, que seguridad. Y más confianza en sí misma. Pensar que podría con todo.

— ¡Allí, Chat! —indicó, apuntando con el dedo una explanada.

Chat Noir miraba detrás de su hombro, comprobando cuánta distancia habría entre ellos e Impaler. Giró la cabeza para ver que era un poco arriesgado aterrizar en la explanada, atiborrada de gente y con un gran centro comercial en el centro. Desconocía por completo el plan de Ladybug, pero qué remedio, había que confiar en ella.

— Ahora necesito que alargues tu bastón todo lo posible para apartar a la gente, como si crearas una pista de aterrizaje. Haré lo mismo con mi yoyó, extendiendo su cuerda —propuso ella, concentrándose al máximo y oteando alrededor.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes? —preguntó Chat, un poco preocupado.

— Entrar en ese centro comercial y… suplicarle a Dios o a cualquier ente sobrenatural que el suelo sea lo más resbaladizo posible —confesó y emitió una risa sarcástica y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el objeto poseído? —inquirió él, implorando que el suelo fuese de mármol o similar.

— En su frente —respondió Ladybug. Lo averiguó mientras Chat batallaba contra Impaler y ella estaba encerrada—. Tiene una pequeña protuberancia redonda que sobresale y es de color más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ojalá tengas razón y tu plan sirva!

— ¡Eso espero!

Sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo por fin y la muchedumbre se sorprendió y asustó a partes iguales. Impaler les pisaba los talones a unos cuatrocientos metros. El dúo de héroes pidió que se apartasen a los lados del centro comercial o se fueran a otros lugares, pero que no pisaran el área bajo ningún concepto.

Entraron dentro del edificio, e hicieron lo mismo con los compradores que paseaban por ahí. Chat extendió su bastón como dijo su compañera, y así también lo hizo ella con su curioso objeto de peleas, desde la puerta del centro comercial hasta la otra punta de éste, formando así una especie de pista alargada de aterrizaje.

Ladybug le pidió a Chat que fuera el conejillo de indias y provocase una vez más a Impaler, mientras ella vertía estratégicamente el aceite por todo el suelo de su pista improvisada.

Y así fue cómo derrotaron a Impaler: Chat Noir salió al exterior, encontrándose con Impaler y diciéndole una de sus impertinencias para picarla, se adentró en el recinto y se encaramó en una de las lámparas, mientras que la akumatizada no previó que le tendieron una trampa. Sus desventajas eran su peso y lentitud y, al entrar en contacto con el aceite y por el impulso de atacar a su provocador, se resbaló y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, chocando la cabeza frente a la fría y dura pared.

La gente del alrededor chillaba, impresionada y asustada a partes iguales, pero otras personas sacaban sus smartphones para publicar en las redes sociales los vídeos y las fotografías que habían hecho.

Y, efectivamente, de la frente de Impaler salió una mariposa negra, por lo que Ladybug enrolló su yoyó y efectuó sus típicas palabras para purificar el akuma. Una mariposa blanca salió de éste y revoloteaba alrededor de Ladybug, como si le estuviese agradeciendo que la hubiese salvado.

Por último, la superheroína alzó la garrafa al aire mientras decía "Miraculous Ladybug", volviendo todo a su ser: reconstruyendo edificios, objetos, calles, y devolviendo la vida a las personas afectadas. Todo estaba bien, ya no había peligro de ningún tipo. Marinette podía respirar tranquila.

Chat Noir se acercó a ella con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y le ofreció el puño. Ladybug se quedó observándolo por un momento, pero respondió con un choque de puños y un "Bien hecho". Él pudo comprobar que estaba cansada y algo aturdida, pero contenta y satisfecha. La ensoñación de Marinette acabó cuando sus pendientes empezaron a sonar y un grupo de periodistas se iban acercando a ellos.

— Tú y yo tendremos que irnos —dijo ella, casi en un susurro—. No quiero estar más tiempo aquí. Hemos estado demasiado expuestos.

— No sabía que te preocupase eso, y más siendo mi debut por estos lares —reía Chat, con los brazos en jarras

— Es que… todavía no estoy preparada para esto —confesó Ladybug—. Han sido muchas cosas de golpe.

 _Bip-bip-bip._

— Me gustaría volver a verte, pero se acaba el tiempo —exteriorizó él, emitiendo un pequeño mohín al principio—. No sé dónde vives, ni sé ni dónde ni cuándo nos veremos…

— Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar en otra ocasión, pero no ahora —Marinette sentía cómo se le retorcía el estómago, necesitaba irse inmediatamente—. Me voy ya. Cuídate.

Chat Noir hizo un ademán de querer detenerla, dando un paso al frente, pero ella sacó su yoyó mientras empezaba a correr hacia la puerta y se encaramaba a una farola, perdiéndose en los edificios.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo se acercaba la gente, pero él también optó por salir y regresar a su nuevo hogar. Sabía que hizo un buen trabajo yendo a Nueva York y había ayudado a Ladybug, pero no dejaba de sentirse algo… decepcionado. El sentimiento era extraño, quizás hubiera querido hablar más con ella, pero notaba que estaba incómoda e insegura. Desconocía qué le pasaba por la mente a su compañera, pero era mejor dejarla respirar…

Seguramente, y de forma más tranquila y pausada —y sin akumas, interrupciones o desgracias de por medio— podrían hablar de todo y de nada, de observarse bajo un nuevo prisma, de apoyarse mutuamente… en la jungla de rascacielos que era Nueva York.

* * *

Iba caminando, algo cansada, de regreso al loft. Había perdido el autobús y no quería perder más tiempo. Quizás caminar le vendría bien, o eso era lo que pensaba. En realidad, no quería pensar demasiado, pero le costaba poner la mente en blanco. Y la música que escuchaba por los auriculares tampoco es que la ayudase demasiado.

En las pausas de las clases de Diseño los dos nuevos héroes desconocidos eran la comidilla de los descansos, incluso algunos profesores hablaban de ellos. Habían salido en los informativos y periódicos de toda clase, imágenes y vídeos grabados por la gente estaban publicados en las redes sociales más populares.

Incluso Alya se había hecho eco de la noticia y había asegurado que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero que necesitaba más fuentes para cerciorarse al cien por cien. El _Ladyblog_ estaba en ebullición con teorías de todo tipo, con su mejor amiga a la cabeza. Ningún medio informativo sabía cuáles eran los nombres de los salvadores de la ciudad, cuya apariencia era extraña para todos los presentes.

Las entrevistas que hacían a las personas que habían visto todo eran bastante dispares, algunas experiencias y acontecimientos coincidían, mientras otras lo explicaban de una manera demasiado exagerada o se inventaban detalles, quizás para llamar más la atención y chupar más cámara.

La verdad es que en ningún momento dijo que se llamaba Ladybug en las dos ocasiones en las que se enfrentó a los akumas. Tampoco Chat dijo nada cuando él apareció. Y entre ellos dos únicamente hablaban en francés. Era un alivio hablar en su lengua materna, fue mucho más cercano para ella, y esto hizo asegurarle de que él era realmente su compañero de siempre —aunque con una apariencia bastante cambiada, sinceramente— y que no era una persona nueva que había ocupado su lugar.

Aquella noche, cuando entró al loft, volvió a vomitar. No estaba acostumbrada a las imágenes duras que le ofrecían estos nuevos akumas: que el primero estuviese hecho de semen y ahogase a las personas hasta morir con éste, y que la segunda empalase a la gente y la estrujase con todo tipo de metales, ofreciendo imágenes grotescas de sangre y vísceras por doquier… no es que fuera demasiado agradable.

Tendría que hacerse la dura y procurar que los nervios no le jugasen más malas pasadas, que la desesperación y las distracciones no fuesen su pan de cada día cada vez que vaya a enfrentarse a una persona akumatizada, por muy desagradable que fuesen las circunstancias. Era adulta, no podía —ni debía— comportarse como una niña pequeña. Desgraciadamente se tendría que enfrentar a este tipo de situaciones de forma habitual y tenía que infundir seguridad a los ciudadanos con su actitud y comportamiento. Si ellos viesen a una superheroína miedosa, dubitativa, con falta de confianza e insegura… ¿en quién podrían confiar?

En cualquier caso, ya no estaba sola: Chat Noir había venido, y quizás para quedarse. No le gustaba la soledad, porque hacía que se sintiera invadida por una ola parecida al terror y al desconcierto. Pero al estar él ahí… sintió otro tipo de oleada…

Por una parte, se sentía culpable. Culpable por el hecho de que, probablemente, él tendría cosas importantes allí en París. Habría tenido que renunciar a varias de ellas y explicar cualquier tipo de excusas a la gente, o a quien sea, para venir aquí. Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Quizás Chat pensaba que ella no se podría encargar de todo estando sola?

«Ah, Marinette, deja de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza», se decía a sí misma con tono de regaño mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados.

Tikki la miraba de reojo desde la pequeña rendija que tenía el bolso, para cerciorarse del estado de su portadora. Era preocupante verla así, en ese estado. Siempre estaba ocupada, angustiada y estresada, muy pocas veces estaba tranquila. La vio llorar y vomitar por los nervios, la escuchó decir "No valgo para esto" en varias ocasiones.

Era un saco lleno de inseguridad e inestabilidad, una mitad de este saco estaba dedicado a su carrera como diseñadora y la otra mitad a cómo ejercía su papel de heroína. Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza, y la kwami sólo estaba ahí para apoyarla y consolarla, pero no podía hacer más, no podía solucionarle la vida por más que quisiera.

Marinette no deseaba estar así, pero le era inevitable. Y no sólo se lamentaba por ser Ladybug y no saber manejar del todo bien su misión como superheroína en una ciudad que le era desconocida. La carrera de diseño de moda era más dura de lo que imaginaba, y la competencia era atroz porque sus compañeros eran bastante buenos.

Sobre todo Valentino, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y siempre tenía la ocasión perfecta para criticar algo que hacía o decía Marinette. El italiano seguía con su inquina de que Marinette era una enchufada, por eso hacía todo lo posible para presionarla y dejarla en evidencia.

Ya llevaba una semana del curso y los profesores eran muy exigentes en las asignaturas que impartían. Cada materia tenía que enfocarse de una manera totalmente distinta y con métodos bastante diferentes, para luego ejecutar los ejercicios que les pedían sobre el papel o sobre las telas y con los materiales necesarios.

Y ya no sólo tenía eso, sino también lo que tendría que estudiar en casa y los deberes que le mandaban aparte. ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser fácil? Pero Marinette se prometió a sí misma —y a los demás— que daría todo de ella para ser la mejor, o al menos intentarlo.

Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo y llevar mejor las riendas de lo que estaba haciendo, porque hasta ella misma se veía irreconocible.

Siguió mirando al frente mientras caminaba, hasta que decidió mirar a un lado, elevando el cuello hacia arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula por lo que estaba viendo.

Una valla publicitaria grandísima le había llamado demasiado la atención. Bajo un fondo negro, resaltaban dos personas, un chico y una chica. Ambos eran rubios, ella tenía largos cabellos y él una media melena que le llegaba a los hombros. También los dos tenían los ojos verdes, la mujer más claros y los de él… Los de él le resultaban tan familiares…

Parecía que presentaban una nueva fragancia de _Dolce & Gabbana _para hombre y mujer. La actitud de los modelos era casi hasta obscena para ojos de Marinette. No estaba habituada a ese tipo de publicidad. Analizaba la imagen al detalle, pero había algo en ese hombre que… Se parecía tanto a…

— No, no es posible… —murmuraba Marinette.

Rubio y de ojos verdes. Media melena. Piel ligeramente tostada. Una figura delgada pero bien esculpida y entrenada. Incluso la nariz y los labios le sonaban, además de la estructura ósea de la cara. ¡Imposible! ¡No, de ninguna manera! No era él… ¿verdad?

— No puede ser él… —la voz de Marinette era casi inaudible.

Tikki sacó un poco su cabecita del hueco del bolso para ver qué era lo que había paralizado la caminata de Marinette y por qué estaba tan absorta. Y entendió perfectamente el motivo.

Algunos viandantes se tropezaban con ella, algunos sí se disculpaban y otros, evidentemente, no. Ella seguía ensimismada, mirando aquel chico entre fascinada y casi horrorizada. Intentaba cerciorarse de que él no era el chico que ella creía que era. Porque… si ese hombre que aparecía en esa valla publicitaria era… Adrien, se sentiría muy decepcionada, como si el mundo se le derrumbase bajo sus pies.

 _BOUM._

 _TCHACK._

— ¡Ay, qué dañoooo! —se quejó Marinette, frontándose el trasero.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, perdóname! —oyó decir a un muchacho y escuchó unos sonidos metálicos al fondo.

— No, es culpa mía, estaba parada y encima con los auriculares puestos… —se disculpaba ella, recogiendo los auriculares que estaban en el suelo y algunas pertenencias que habían salido del bolso (por suerte, Tikki seguía dentro).

— Ni hablar… Iba yo con el patín eléctrico y no me dio tiempo a retirarme a un lado o reducir la velocidad, y también iba con música… —se justificó el joven, que recogía también sus cosas y colocaba mejor su patín. Entonces, cuando miró a quién atropelló, se sorprendió—. ¿Ma… Marinette? ¿Eres tú?

Marinette se había paralizado, dejando de recoger y mirando a la persona que la había llamado por su nombre. Y se había quedado allí, en el suelo, sin poder moverse debido a la conmoción de verle frente a ella, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara mientras esos hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla con preocupación y, quizás… ¿ilusión?

No, imposible… ¡IMPOSIBLE!

— A-A-A… ¿A-Adrien?

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Y después de unos cuantos mesecillos, volvemos a la cargaaaa, weeee.

¿Os soy sincera? No me ha gustado cómo escribí este capítulo, siento que he perdido fuelle, calidad. No sé, serán imaginaciones mías, pero no estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado.

En fin, lo prometido es deuda, y en esta ocasión casi todo ha sido ADRIEN, y yéndonos con él en diferentes lugares y en distintos días. Normalmente los capítulos se concentraban en un único día, pero he querido dar más dinamismo y que por fin ambos (Ladybug y Chat Noir) estuviesen juntos. Bueno, no juntos como todos queremos, ya lo sé, para eso quedan varios capítulos.

No he detallado el traje de Chat Noir a la hora de describirlo. La descripción irá en otro capítulo, así que tranquilos queridos lectores. Esto es debido a que los dos estaban más concentrados en acabar con Impaler que observarse sus cambios de estilo. Todo tiene una razón y una explicación XD

Impaler es empalador/a en inglés. Si bien no he dicho quién era la akumatizada, os doy unos datillos extras: era una mujer que hacía poledancing en un antro, unos hombres se sobrepasaron con ella mientras se iba desnudando al hacer el espectáculo, y en fin... Ya os podéis imaginar qué pasó en el local.

En fin, 35 páginas de Word han sido esta vez. Veremos a ver si no tardo tanto con el capítulo 6, que no sé cómo lo voy a derivar y encauzarlo XD

Bueno, pues ya está. No os olvidéis de comentar el capítulo, agregar la historia a vuestros favoritos y si os ha gustado... ¡recomendarla para que otras personas puedan disfrutarla!

Nos vemos próximamente ^^


	6. Soy Hawk Moth

**Capítulo 6: Soy Hawk Moth**

Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Era Adrien quien estaba ahí, frente a ella. Le estaba tendiendo la mano, ¿por qué no la tomaba y se levantaba?

Sólo se dedicaba a observarle, su estómago estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas, quizás unas mariposas estaban dentro de éste, revoloteando sin cesar. Su pulso iba a mil por hora.

— ¿Eres tú, Marinette? —preguntó Adrien.

Los rayos del sol hacían que brillase más su rubia cabellera. Los labios de Adrien se movían, pero ella no escuchaba nada, estaba absorta, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esos preciosos labios que quería besar. Esas preciosas esmeraldas por ojos que titilaban con ilusión al verla. Era tan guapo, tan…

— Marinette, ¿te ocurre algo? —Adrien pasó a la acción y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, que dio un respingo y salió rápidamente de su ensoñación.

— Ah… ¡sí, sí, sí, estoy perfectísimameeeeeente bien! ¡Nu-Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi viiiiiiiiida! —los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

— No lo creo, ¡si te he atropellado con este cacharro! —reía Adrien, señalando con la cabeza su patinete eléctrico.

Marinette oteó el patinete, se veía muy caro y con buenas prestaciones. Luego observó cómo el cuello del muchacho estaba adornado con unos cascos, él también estaba escuchando música al igual que ella.

— No creo que… tenga contusiones de ningún tipo —intentó tranquilizarse, pero esos ojos verdes eran demasiado hipnotizantes para ella—. Escuchaba música y estaba parada en la acera, mirando esa publicidad como una boba.

Con bastante vergüenza, Marinette indicó con el dedo el gran cartel publicitario. Adrien miró en dirección al dedo y emitió un pesaroso suspiro, no sabía que tan pronto hubiese salido a la luz. Realmente no parecía él, pero ahí estaba posando con Theresa promocionando aquel anuncio de perfumes.

— Así que ya ha salido… —dijo él en un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

— El anuncio —contestó, apuntando con la cabeza—. Salgo ahí.

Marinette se giró para ver mejor el cartel. Maldita sea, ¡era él! Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad. Sí, lo había reconocido en un primer instante: sus ojos, su pelo, sus facciones… ¡eran inconfundibles! Pero ella no quería creerlo, tenía una visión de Adrien bastante distinta, y él no solía hacer este tipo de spots publicitarios. Sentía cómo su decepción se iba acrecentando más y más.

Que Adrien era sexy y atractivo todos lo sabían. Que ella había fantaseado con él millones de veces haciendo cosas indecentes también. Pero verlo tan expuesto en un anuncio… era muy extraño. Era como si él, de verdad, desease a esa chica con la que compartía protagonismo en el cartel. Como si fuesen pareja. ¡Y encima estaban desnudos! ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Los revoloteos en el estómago se sustituyeron por una gran piedra pesada.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

No sabía si mentirle. No le gustaba aquella publicidad. Sólo le gustaba Adrien, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada hasta los huesos. El chico del cuál se quería olvidar en Nueva York, pero estaba delante de sus narices.

Recordaba cómo había llorado tantas veces porque no iba a saber de él durante tres años, que no lo vería, que no hablaría con él, que no quedarían los cuatro (ella, él, Nino y Alya) como estaban acostumbrándose a hacer. Pero ahí estaba. No sabía cómo sentirse. El shock que producía verlo era más grande que su raciocinio.

— No está mal —mintió finalmente, aunque su cara indicaba lo contrario—. Te ves increíble ahí.

— Gracias. Fue bastante difícil para mí —admitió Adrien, rascándose la nuca.

— ¿En serio? —Marinette no se lo podía creer.

Se ve que la chica hizo una mueca bastante exagerada y provocó que Adrien riera por la expresión de Marinette.

— ¡Ja, ja! Sí, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de publicidad. Sabes de sobra cómo modelo y cómo son los spots publicitarios que hago.

— Ah… ya veo —Marinette no sabía dónde meterse.

— Si te soy sincero, no estaba muy cómodo cuando nos hacían las fotos —confesó él—. Era la primera vez que posaba así, y el director y el fotógrafo hicieron que actuase de esa manera…

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Marinette, impresionada.

— Sí, la verdad es que a mi padre tampoco le gustaba mucho. Pero aquí en Nueva York las cosas son diferentes, con una publicidad a la que nosotros dos no estamos acostumbrados para nada. Todo para que las masas consuman más y les sea más atractivo el producto que se les ofrece.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

— El sexo vende —respondió Adrien y Marinette dio un respingo por la palabra "sexo"—. Sí, lo sé, es todo un escándalo... pero qué remedio. Ser modelo no deja de tener una pequeña parte de actuación. Y ahí estoy: actuando.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el cartel. Adrien no es que estuviera especialmente orgulloso por ello, pero no había quedado mal después de todo. Se preguntaba si Marinette le estaría mirando ahora con otros ojos, parecía ¿afectada? ¿Cambiaría su amistad por un estúpido anuncio? Cuando por fin veía una cara amiga…

— Entiendo… —musitó Marinette, mirándose los pies pues ya le desagradaba mirar el cartel.

— ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Adrien.

— Sí, completamente —volvió a mentir ella.

— Lo siento, pero no te creo, Marinette —dijo el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

— Piensa lo que quieras —lo dijo con un tono de molestia y abatimiento, y esto a Adrien le afectó pero intentó no tomárselo de forma tan personal.

— Estás molesta, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo estoy —Marinette esquivaba la mirada de Adrien en todo momento.

— Venga, sé sincera—él se agachó un poco, debido a la diferencia de altura entre ellos, para intentar mirarla a los ojos—. Aunque no lo creas, me importa tu opinión.

— Mi opinión no es importante...

Sentía cómo su cara se enrojecía de la rabia. Los dos estaban desnudos ahí. No quería saber si Adrien le parecía atractiva esa modelo, o si habían hecho cosas no apropiadas después de la sesión de fotos para el dichoso anuncio. ¿Y si son novios? ¡Ay, no, ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad!

Bueno, y aunque no fuesen novios esos dos. Si Adrien seguía modelando en esas condiciones, mostrándose sensual, posando de forma sexy ante las cámaras, y compartiendo planos y fotografías con otras modelos en actitudes casi eróticas… probablemente el roce entre él y esas chicas provocaría que surgiesen chispas e iniciasen, en un futuro, una relación. Y ya Marinette estaría fuera de juego y todo estaría perdido para ella, para poder confesarse de una vez por todas.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si lo normal y lo lógico es que un modelo como él se juntase con personas que poseyesen su mismo estatus o estuviesen en las mismas circunstancias. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en su antigua compañera de instituto? ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en una chica cuya familia regentaba una humilde panadería-pastelería, mientras que la familia Agreste se codeaba con la flor y nata de París?

— Sí lo es. Venga, va, dime lo que piensas —insistió el joven.

— … —Marinette se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose indefensa.

— Por favor —suplicó—. Sabes que te admiro mucho y sé que entiendes de estas cosas porque estás estudiando para ser diseñadora de moda. Por eso quiero saberlo.

A pesar de su cara roja, las mejillas adoptaron un tono carmesí. La gente se les quedaba mirando porque estaban quietos en la acera mientras las personas iban andando o casi correteando por la _Quinta Avenida_.

Pensar que Adrien la admiraba y tenía en cuenta su opinión era algo halagador. No obstante, seguía molesta. Ya no sólo molesta con Adrien —aunque el pobre no tenía culpa alguna— sino consigo misma. Sabía que el trabajo del chico que le gustaba tendría ciertos aspectos que no le agradarían, modelar no es únicamente colocarse la ropa y los complementos que le indicasen, es tener una actitud y un porte en las pasarelas o frente a las cámaras.

Si Adrien tenía que posar así, era porque su trabajo lo requería y sus jefes así lo exigían para vender los productos que se anunciaban. El muchacho podría considerar rechazar ciertos trabajos y proposiciones, pero quizás su padre estaría detrás de todo eso. O porque si Adrien iba a hacerse más famoso con el pasar del tiempo por aquellas colaboraciones con otras marcas, tendría que acatar esas normas y reglas, porque así era ese mundillo.

— Voy a decir todo lo que pienso, pero espero que no te ofendas —soltó de pronto Marinette.

— Venga, adelante. Te escucho —apremió él, cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette se giró, viendo otra vez la valla publicitaria con cara de desagrado pero con un leve brillo en los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a criticar el cartel sin miramientos.

— Para empezar, el anuncio es… ¡es obsceno! —extendió los brazos y hacía gestos muy expresivos mientras hablaba—. Quiero decir… ¿Qué queréis, acostaros? Más que un anuncio de perfume, sólo veo a una pareja con ganas de irse a la cama. ¡Y estáis desnudos! ¿Dónde queda la decencia?

Adrien se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, la forma de hablar de Marinette le parecía muy divertida y más con la expresividad que la acompañaba. Incluso estaba disfrutando al presenciar y escuchar las críticas de Marinette y cómo sacaba todo lo negativo del anuncio sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

— Apenas se ve el perfume que se anuncia. Realmente no se está presentando una fragancia. Sólo… "eso".

— Sexo —corrigió Adrien, ahogando una risa cuando Marinette dio un pequeño brinco y tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo por escuchar esa palabra.

— Eso mismo estaba diciendo —dijo la joven de forma atropellada, la rojez de su cara iba aumentando—. Y tampoco veo muy natural que la chica tenga esas uñas, ese maquillaje y esas pestañas. Parece hasta artificial, mientras que tú… Tú… em…

— Continúa, ¿yo…?

— Tú… Em… Bueno… te ves más natural —salió del paso Marinette, con dificultades para tragar saliva—. En comparación, parece que a ella le han puesto miles de capas en _Photoshop_ para taparle imperfecciones y que se asemeje al prototipo de mujer inalcanzable y artificial, mientras que a ti… pues no has necesitado nada.

— Aaaaah, vale —asentía Adrien con la cabeza muy lentamente y con una sonrisa pilla.

— En fin, es un cartel horrible —iba finalizando Marinette, cuya nariz estaba más arrugada de lo normal—. Yo no compraría ese perfume ni loca. Han malvendido un producto, me parece asqueroso viniendo de _Dolce & Gabbana. _¿Dónde tenían la cabeza ellos, en sus partes bajas o qué?

Adrien se la quedó mirando con una cara indescriptible. Intentaba poner cara de póquer, pero de poco sirvió porque, de improviso, de su boca estalló una carcajada. Marinette abrió los ojos más que nunca mientras observaba cómo el muchacho reía con ganas y hasta colocaba una mano en la barriga. Vamos, Adrien se lo estaba pasando pipa con los comentarios que ella hizo.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo tomárselo…

— No me hace mucha gracia —decidió decir finalmente, le dejó al menos un minuto para que riera a gusto y a su costa.

Pudo hasta ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de él. ¿Tanta gracia le había hecho?

— Ay, Marinette… —efectivamente, se las estaba quitando con el dorso de la mano—. Me encantan tus ocurrencias. Has criticado el cartel de pe a pa, no te has dejado nada en el tintero.

— Jum —ella se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo he sido sincera. ¿No era lo que querías?

— Sí, era lo que quería. Y sí, has hecho bien. Pero no he visto que dijeras nada positivo, a parte de que yo parecía natural. Creo que has sido más subjetiva que objetiva. Y las críticas deben ser constructivas, nunca destructivas —explicaba él, tomando los hombros de Marinette y guiando su vista de nuevo hacia el cartel—. Ahora quiero que lo mires con otros ojos… ¿qué ves de positivo ahí?

Que Adrien le pidiese que analizase más a fondo, más allá, un cartel publicitario que él protagonizaba era bastante extraño. ¿Qué pretendía? Después de estar unos segundos pensando, finalmente comentó algunas cosas positivas: las luces estaban bien puestas, el fondo oscuro hacía que el producto y los modelos resaltasen, el tratamiento de la imagen era correcto, la fluidez de los cabellos les daba un aire etéreo, la actitud realista de ambos maniquíes, el formato y presentación de ambos botes de perfume, el tipo de letra que se había empleado…

— ¿Ves? Has sido capaz de ver más allá, ¡enhorabuena! —la felicitó Adrien con una sonrisa.

— Qué gracioso… —puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— Quiero decirte unos cuántos detalles que no se ven —decía el rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Realmente los dos llevamos ahí ropa interior, no estamos desnudos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

— La magia de la edición. Yo llevaba unos slips, mientras que la chica, Theresa, tenía un tanga y unas pezoneras. Todo lo que ves es falso, la fotografía se modificó para que pareciera que estábamos sin nada puesto —explicó Adrien—. En eso el diseñador gráfico hizo un buen trabajo.

Y ella que pensaba que estaban desnudos… Con razón Adrien estaba tan tranquilo y se tomó de forma tan divertida las quejas que ella arremetía contra el cartel publicitario. Le alegraba saber que Adrien era una persona íntegra, a pesar de posar así y en esas condiciones.

— Y, además, mi compañera Theresa es lesbiana y me dio consejos de cómo posar, porque realmente estaba muy nervioso y nunca hice ese tipo de anuncios, pero ella estaba muy acostumbrada. Me costó bastante pillarle el truco, pero al final todos me felicitaron. Supongo que luego mi padre me dirá qué le parece.

Con esa información, Marinette se desinfló, ya no tenía motivos para estar decepcionada o molesta. Simplemente, eran gajes del oficio de Adrien, nada más. Y ella tendría que acostumbrarse, aunque tuviese la mosca detrás de la oreja por si algún día él se enamoraba de alguna modelo.

— Por cierto… ¿es mi imaginación o… estabas celosa? —la picó, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pepepeperoooo… ¿¡QUÉ DICEEEEES!? Nononononononoooooo —aturullada, Marinette no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo reaccionar correctamente—. ¿Ceeeeloooos? ¿Yoooooo? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Había vuelto la Marinette adolescente. Fantástico. Genial. Y ella sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo a niveles exagerados, tanto, que la gente se la quedaba mirando mientras iban paseando.

— Lo había dicho de broma —reía Adrien—. Sé que te preocupas por mí.

No, Marinette había actuado así por meros celos, estaba celosa de esa modelo que tocaba de forma indecente a "su" Adrien y porque ambos modelos posaban de una forma excesivamente sensual. La crítica al cartel publicitario había sido por celos, mayormente. De ahí la rabia que sentía, y las posibilidades altísimas de no tener una historia de amor con él.

De pronto, Adrien dio un pequeño brinco y miró su _iWatch_ con gesto de alarma. Si se había puesto así es que a lo mejor tenía algo importante que hacer. Por ello, los nervios de Marinette cayeron en picado y se volvió a sentir culpable de nuevo por hacerle perder el tiempo a Adrien con sus tonterías.

— Perdona, Marinette, pero tengo que irme —se disculpaba Adrien—. De todas formas… —sacaba su _iPhone_ de una pequeña bandolera— como eres la única cara conocida desde que estoy aquí, he pensado que podríamos intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono y estar en contacto. ¿Qué te parece?

Nerviosamente, Marinette aceptó aquella propuesta e intercambiaron sus números de teléfono actuales —los de Nueva York, concretamente—, así cuando decidieran llamarse, enviarse mensajes y demás les costaría más barato, en vez de llamar con un número de París a otros de Nueva York. Eso sí, se recordaron mutuamente que seguían teniendo sus antiguos números de teléfono, sólo por si acaso.

— Si algún día estoy menos ocupado… pues igual podríamos quedar en algún sitio para tomar algo y divertirnos —propuso él con una sonrisa—. No me gustaría perder el contacto contigo, sabes que eres una gran amiga para mí.

La gran amiga, otra vez esa horrorosa frase. Suspiró ligeramente, para que no se notase ante sus ojos. Pero eso era mejor que nada. Y agradecía enormemente que Adrien contase con ella y tomase la iniciativa de quedar, comer y divertirse juntos.

Si así conocía al chico que tanto le gustaba en una faceta y entorno nuevos, pues bienvenida sea esa nueva circunstancia. Igual sus posibilidades de que él se fijase en ella irían aumentando, quién sabe. O de declarar su amor y probar si finalmente habría suerte. No todo estaría perdido.

Pero también pensar en ello hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas de los nervios y temblase internamente.

— Sería una buena idea —aceptó, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Claro que me encantaría quedar contigo.

— Entonces quedamos en eso —asintió con la cabeza el muchacho. Se montó en el patín y lo encendió—. Me tengo que marchar, que tengo que ir a clases ahora mismo.

— ¿Estás estudiando? —preguntó Marinette, sorprendida.

— ¡Sí! Ahora tengo hora y media de japonés, el último curso que me queda para tener el superior —contestó e hizo un gesto de la mano, despidiéndose—. ¡Nos vemos!

Marinette respondió con una sonrisa melancólica y lo miró alejándose con el patinete en marcha hasta que su figura se hizo imperceptible. Luego miró otra vez el cartel. Sólo se fijó en Adrien, en sus facciones perfectas, en su piel ligeramente tostada, en su precioso rostro, y en su mirada cargada de… deseo.

Ella sostenía la mirada del modelo de ojos verdes y rápidamente sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Se le encendieron las mejillas al pensar, con su desbordante y alocada imaginación, que podía estar en el lugar de la modelo y que Adrien la sostenía así entre sus brazos. Y tembló con sólo imaginárselo.

Iba a necesitar una ducha fría al llegar a casa. ¡Malditas hormonas!

— Ojalá ser ella... —bufó Marinette, quitando la vista del cartel por la envidia que le daba aquella modelo y para no pensar más en cosas indecentes, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con Adrien y con Chat Noir —que, a decir verdad, menuda coincidencia—, había pasado una semana. Intentó hacerse un _planning_ , un _bullet journal_ , una agenda esquematizada y un horario para tenerlo todo más en orden. Si no se organizaba y planificaba, iba a explotar de la presión. También había elaborado un tarrito de objetivos y otro de caprichos: por cada objetivo que cumplía tenía derecho a un pequeño capricho, y eso le ayudaba a seguir y a continuar.

En comparación a los otros días, se sentía mucho mejor. Quizás sea por haber visto a Adrien y por las cosas que habían hablado. Porque él la valoraba. Porque Marinette era alguien de confianza, según dijo Adrien. Porque, sobre todo, era su gran amiga.

Por otra parte, saber que Chat Noir estaba aquí para ayudarla con los akumatizados era un alivio tremendo. Ya no se sentiría tan sola tanto en su faceta de superheroína como en la civil.

Por eso estaba más a gusto, y eso hasta Tikki lo notó. Tener a una portadora más tranquila y segura de sí misma era lo que ella necesitaba. Así, Marinette podría desempeñar su papel mucho mejor y su vida diaria sería más estable.

Pero la tranquilidad se había acabado, pues se escuchó un clamor mayúsculo desde los ventanales del loft. Dejó de utilizar la máquina de coser para el proyecto que le mandaron en la academia y supo que debía transformarse.

— ¿Sabes, Tikki? Una se acostumbra a la paz demasiado rápido —dijo Marinette, haciendo una mueca llena de ironía—. En fin, qué remedio… ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Una vez que su conversión a Ladybug finalizó, abrió la puerta acristalada y saltó por el balcón del edificio, enganchándose a los salientes de los rascacielos y edificaciones varias con su yoyó. Y sí, el akumatizado estaba en su barrio.

Medía como unos diez metros de ancho y de largo, su tamaño era grande —pero de menor tamaño, si lo comparaba con el primer akuma al que se enfrentó— y estaba compuesto de… ¿barro? ¿Mugre? ¿Qué era eso? Sus ojos parecían dos linternas amarillas y caminaba arrastrándose, pues no tenía piernas. Encima, desde la distancia en la que estaba, olía fatal, como a putrefacción. Varias moscas e insectos se reunían y pululaban a su alrededor, algunos efluvios de color verdoso y babas del mismo color se repartían por todo su cuerpo. ¡Qué asqueroso!

Ladybug sentía profundas arcadas. Su nariz y su ceño estaban más arrugados que nunca. ¿Qué le había pasado a Papillon por la mente para akumatizar y dar forma a semejante aberración?

Por lo que podía observar, lo único que hacía el akumatizado era enviar basura y restos de "no-se-sabe-qué-contenido" por todos los lugares en los que él se arrastraba. Esa era su única función, no tenía otra. Si algún viandante se sorprendía o gritaba, él pasaba de largo.

Después se escuchó una voz grave, de ultratumba, de lo que parecía la boca de aquél monstruoso ser.

— ¡Convertiré la ciudad en un vertedero! —gimió con tono distorsionado.

— ¿Qué quiere éste? ¿Que tenga tendencias gatunas y empiece a buscar en los contenedores de basura a ver si hay raspas de pescado?

— ¡Chat Noir! —Ladybug giró la cabeza y se encontró a su compañero, apoyado en el bastón.

— My Lady, qué placer verte de nuevo. Aunque en unas circunstancias… un tanto… nauseabundas —una mueca retorcida llena de asco se mostró en el rostro de Chat Noir—. Por Dios, ¡qué peste!

— Yo necesitaría una pinza para la nariz… —dijo Ladybug, taponándose la nariz con los dedos.

— Que sean dos, por favor —se unió al gesto Chat, que con la otra mano intentaba disipar el mal olor pero sin éxito—. Dime que tienes un plan.

— Pues no, si es que he llegado hace nada —la heroína se encogió de hombros—. He estado observándole y lo único que hace es echar basura y restos putrefactos. Ni siquiera ataca a la gente.

— Pero ataca a la salud pública y al medioambiente, si nos ponemos quisquillosos —Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco, aunque, más que blanco, era de color verde claro—. Si ya lo dice él, que quiere convertir Nueva York en un vertedero.

— Eso es lo que me consuela, que no hay vidas en juego. Habrá que bajar y analizar la situación. Mientras, si eso, distráele —ordenó ella, sacando su yoyó del cinturón.

— Qué remedio —bufó él, extendiendo el bastón ubicado en su espalda—. En fin, espero que podamos terminar pronto con esto porque me ha pillado en un momento malo.

— Ah, ¿vida ocupada? —preguntó Ladybug, enarcando una ceja, que era invisible bajo la máscara, y con una sonrisita.

— ¿Qué te pensabas, que iba a venirme aquí sin hacer nada de provecho? —la imitó él, teniendo la misma actitud—. ¡Error!

Después de esto, bajaron posando los pies en el asfalto. La gente gritaba y huía despavorida, intentando refugiarse en sitios que no estuviesen contaminados por los ataques del akumatizado. Incluso algunas cucarachas y ratas salían de la basura como consecuencia de ello. Cada vez que pasaban más minutos, el barrio olía peor y el aroma era nauseabundo, casi irrespirable.

Mientras que Chat Noir iba provocando e insultando a aquel monstruo, Ladybug intentaba analizarlo, para ver si encontraba el objeto afectado por el akuma. Le llamaban la atención aquellos ojos amarillos resplandecientes, pero dudaba que el akuma estuviera allí. ¿Y si estaba en el interior de esa masa de desperdicios y mugre?

Cuando el monstruo miró a ambos superhéroes, fue entonces cuando una máscara violácea se presentó en su rostro. Inesperadamente, lo que sería su cabeza se irguió hacia el cielo, su boca se abrió y los ojos como linternas proyectaron una imagen gigante que se veía por todos los puntos de la ciudad.

Reconocían perfectamente el busto de aquel hombre con una máscara completa que ocultaba y cubría ese rostro por completo. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, pero no así Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sabían que Papillon se pronunciaría tarde o temprano, y que utilizaba en esos momentos a su vasallo como altavoz y reproductor de su mensaje.

— «Ciudadanos de Nueva York. Soy Hawk Moth».

Chat Noir rió por lo bajo, haciendo un pequeño aspaviento.

¿Hawk Moth? Pero si era Papillon de toda la vida, ¿a qué viene cambiarse el nombre? Quizás "Mr. Butterfly" no sería muy amenazador o masculino, a saber. Tampoco es que su miraculous fuese una polilla, era una mariposa; pero bueno, tampoco se iba a poner a analizar el nombre "recién bautizado" de su archienemigo de siempre.

— «He venido a este lugar porque necesito dos cosas: las joyas que portan esas dos personas de ahí».

El akumatizado, con una mano mugrienta, señaló al dúo de héroes. Prácticamente estaba siendo controlado, sin conciencia. Se encontraba en un estado comatoso, como si fuese una marioneta.

Por otro lado, los medios de comunicación que estaban allí presentes grababan para informar de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Para los ciudadanos neoyorquinos, esto era un hecho insólito hasta la fecha.

— «Son peligrosas y están en su poder. No están en buenas manos y no saben el potencial que tienen. Además, si se combinan, puede ocurrir una catástrofe» —explicaba el villano con un tono convincente.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? —saltó Chat Noir, indignado y chillándole al holograma creado por los ojos del akumatizado—. ¡Lo único que dices son mentiras!

— «¡CÁLLATE!» —su voz se amplificó y retumbó por todo el lugar—. «Sois una amenaza para toda la civilización. Desconocéis el gran poder que ejercen los miraculous. Tu anillo y los pendientes de Ladybug no deberían de existir».

— Está intentando llevar a la gente a su terreno… —murmuró Ladybug.

— ¡La amenaza eres TÚ! ¡TE APROVECHAS DE LAS EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS DE LA GENTE PARA CONTRO…! —gritó el héroe gatuno, más enfadado aún.

— «¡SILENCIO!» —lo interrumpió Papillon con voz autoritaria—. «Sólo sois unos críos que no tenéis conciencia de lo que hacéis, ¡vuestra presencia es peligrosa, sin saber el alcance que tienen vuestros poderes! Si no estuvieseis aquí, mucha gente inocente no se vería perjudicada».

— Ya está bien… Hawk Moth —aceptó el nuevo nombre Ladybug—. Mi compañero y yo no te vamos a dar los miraculous por mucho que insistas. Llevas así años, y no sé con qué propósito u objetivo los quieres, pero no te los entregaremos, ni mis pendientes ni su anillo. ¿Entendido?

La voz de éste se escuchó como un gruñido.

— Deja de manipular a la gente. Deja de controlar sus emociones negativas para tu propio beneficio. Deja de convertir a las personas afectadas por sus sentimientos más oscuros en monstruos, en peones que quieren destruirlo todo y que matan a la gente sólo porque tienes unos fines egoístas. ¡Yo, Ladybug, no te lo permitiré! —dijo Ladybug de forma épica, sacando toda su valentía a flote.

Chat Noir sonrió, observándola con ojos cariñosos y llenos de orgullo. Papillon emitió un rugido de rabia y luego una risa diabólica, que helaba hasta los huesos.

— «Muy bien. Si quieres guerra, Ladybug, que así sea. Yo no me detendré ante nada, pero que sepáis los dos que vosotros habéis decidido seguir con esta lucha inútil. Si no queréis darme vuestros miraculous por las buenas… ¡ENTONCES SERÁ POR LAS MALAS!».

La retransmisión se apagó de un plumazo y el akumatizado volvió en sí, con la conciencia recuperada y más enfurecido que nunca. Y así empezó una invasión de basura por todos los recovecos del barrio posibles.

Como proyectiles, iba lanzando restos de comida podrida a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, atacándolos.

— Mira, el "Señor Mariposón" me ha tocado bastante las narices —decía Chat mientras repelía una bolsa de basura con su bastón—. Voy a seguir riéndome de él si se aparece de nuevo. ¿"Hawk Moth"? ¡Venga ya! Si cree que ese nombre es más tenebroso, lo lleva claro.

— Aunque se haya cambiado de nombre aquí, sigue siendo él —girando el yoyó a gran velocidad, a Ladybug no le alcanzó una gran pila de heces malolientes—. Y ha sido listo, se ha comunicado en inglés para que lo entendieran todos y los informativos pudieran retransmitirlo en directo.

— Bueno, pues la policía, el ejército, la CIA y todos los cuerpos de seguridad ya están alerta. Ahora ya saben lo hijo de puta que puede llegar a ser Papillon.

— ¡Chat, no digas palabrotas! —lo regañó con un tono de reprobación.

— ¿Y qué hago? —Chat Noir se encogía de hombros, esquivando un cubo de basura lanzado por el akumatizado—. ¡Me ha puesto de muy mala leche!

— Pero no sabía que fueses tan malhablado.

— Y yo no sabía que fueras mi madre —replicó él—. Además, decir palabrotas ayuda a relajarse, a disminuir la frustración, el enfado y muchas cosas más.

— Creo que eso es un invento en toda regla… —ella puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando—. En fin, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. ¡Lucky Charm!

Y, contra todo pronóstico, salió un pesado cañón pintado de color rojo y puntos negros. Suficientemente grande para que cupiera… una sola persona. ¡Qué fácil!

El plan se hizo tan rápido… que al minuto la mariposa ya se había purificado gracias a la magia del yoyó. Simplemente, Chat Noir invocó su Cataclysm, se metió dentro del hueco del cañón y Ladybug lo accionó, propulsando con fuerza a su compañero.

Nuestro superhéroe se adentró en el cuerpo mugriento del akumatizado, encontrando en su interior a un hombre con ropas andrajosas. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y llevaba una linterna en la mano, haciéndola añicos con su poder destructor.

Pudo volver a llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones ya que se aguantó la respiración, y todo volvió a su ser cuando Ladybug dijo "Miraculous Ladybug" —que, ayudada por Chat Noir, pudo lanzar el cañón al aire— y el dúo chocó los puños, contentos con el trabajo rápido y efectivo que habían realizado.

La persona afectada fue un indigente, y hasta les dio pena. Una ambulancia se acercó para atenderle, así como un coche patrulla de la policía. Los medios de comunicación querían obtener alguna entrevista de aquellos jóvenes que habían salvado el día y grabar algún tipo de declaración importante, mientras los flashes de las cámaras y los micrófonos iban agolpándose sobre ellos.

— Señorita, ¿cómo se llama? —dijo una reportera, muy emocionada.

— Me llamo Ladybug —contestó Marinette, al final había que dar explicaciones y no podría evitar más a la prensa—. Y mi compañero se llama…

— Cat Noir. Mi nombre es Cat Noir —respondió por ella, mostrándose presumido.

Ladybug se aguantó la risa. ¿Ahora Chat Noir va a imitar a Papillon con el cambio de nombre? "Black Cat" sería más congruente, pero en fin, él mismo, ¿no?

— ¿Qué son los miraculous?

— ¿Es cierto que son peligrosos?

— ¿Qué saben de aquél que se hace llamar Hawk Moth?

— ¿Sois una amenaza o unos superhéroes?

El gran aluvión de preguntas empezaba a agobiarla y quería salir de ese corro sin salida que formaban los periodistas. No tenía ganas de responder. Igual podría decirle a Chat Noir que contestase por ella.

— Bueno, bueno. Son muchas preguntas. Agradezco mucho su interés, pero necesito irme, pues tengo cosas que hacer… —hacía pausas con las manos y se giró hacia su colega de aventuras—. Mi compañero Cat Noir seguro que estará encantado de responder algunas de las cuestiones que tengan.

Él asintió, pues estaba acostumbrado en acaparar este tipo de situaciones —tanto en su vida heroica como en la civil, aunque esto último Ladybug no lo sabía—. Había aprendido a encauzar las preguntas y decir sólo la información necesaria y, sobre todo, verídica. Era innecesario decir datos y aspectos de más, pues no querían que apareciesen las malas lenguas y cotilleos varios.

Así que ella se despidió de todos y se fue, dejando a su compañero con todo el percal de los medios de comunicación, pero confiaba plenamente en él.

Al llegar a casa y antes de quitarse el traje, recibió un mensaje de texto, pues su yoyó vibró.

— «¿Podemos vernos esta noche? ¿Qué te parece el edificio Chrysler, a las diez?».

Antes de destransformarse, respondió:

— «Sí, sin problema. ¡Nos vemos y ya hablamos!».

Se desplomó en el sofá mientras dio un largo suspiro, pero luego sonrió. Estaba contenta. Ni siquiera se sentía cansada. Tenía la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando habían acabado con un akuma tan rápidamente y fue pan comido para ellos. Incluso la intervención de Papillon/Hawk Moth no la hizo vacilar, ni tener miedo… ¡al contrario! Había sentido valentía, agallas, coraje… como que sabía que podría hacer de todo y más.

Aunque el tema de la prensa y los medios de comunicación era harina de otro costal…

— Has estado genial, Marinette —la felicitó Tikki, muy orgullosa.

— Gracias —sonrió Marinette, agarrándose fuerte a un cojín del sofá.

Entre ellas estuvieron hablando de los acontecimientos recientes. Después de eso, Marinette fue a la habitación a seguir cosiendo y a terminar unos apuntes —que luego tendría que estudiar— de una de las asignaturas de la academia. Lo que sí no tenía pensado, era… ¿qué iba a hacerse de cenar?

* * *

Como habían acordado, a las diez estarían en la parte más alta del edificio Chrysler. Una reunión cualquiera, para verse, para hablar, para entender y para pensar. La tarde había sido movida al ver que Papillon —que ahora se hacía llamar Hawk Moth— se había pronunciado ante toda la ciudadanía neoyorquina. Ya decidió no ocultarse más, y aunque las fuerzas del orden y la inteligencia secreta de los Estados Unidos intentasen encontrar su paradero para arrestarle o matarle… seguramente no lo conseguirían.

A Marinette le costó un poco llegar, pero ahí se encontraba. A decir verdad, estaba bastante nerviosa, por lo que abrió el yoyó y encendió el navegador. El _Ladyblog_ echaba humo, muchos se quejaban de que ya no vivirían en primera persona las andanzas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Uno de los puntos calientes en el foro era la variación total de los trajes de ambos superhéroes. Comentaban también el curioso cambio de nombre de Papillon a Hawk Moth, además del de Chat Noir por Cat Noir, en vez de Black Cat o similar. Eso le produjo risa, porque era lo mismo que ella pensó.

— ¿Qué te hace reír tanto? —Chat Noir había aparecido.

— Estás aquí… —dijo con simpleza Marinette, sin mirar por detrás de ella.

Su compañero había llegado y se sentó a su lado, al borde del muro y con las piernas colgando.

— Sí, ya estoy aquí —Chat Noir estiró los brazos y bostezó—. Echaba de menos hablar en francés, tanto inglés se hace agobiante.

— Decidiste venir aquí, así que atente a las consecuencias, minino —todavía sin mirarlo, le dio un ligero codazo—. Para mí está siendo difícil acostumbrarme a todo esto.

— ¿Por eso querías evitar las cámaras y las entrevistas? —ahora él estiraba los pies—. ¿O que la gente nos echara fotos y nos grabara con sus móviles?

— Sí… Me sentía… muy insegura. Bastante perdida y… sola —Marinette suspiró levemente y se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso fue el otro día, hoy estoy mejor, la verdad.

— Aún así… me dejaste solo ante el peligro con la prensa, ¿eh? —el tono del muchacho fue acusador, pero de broma a la vez.

— Se te da mejor que a mí. Adoras las cámaras y ellas te adoran a ti, "Don Presumido" —dijo ella con retintín.

— Sabes que algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos, ¿verdad? Te querrán entrevistar y conocerte más a fondo.

— Algún día, algún día… Bueno, dime, ¿qué les has contado?

Chat Noir comentó que le dio tiempo a contestar cinco minutos de preguntas, antes de que su transformación se acabara. Algunas que eran más personales las esquivó, aludiendo a que unos superhéroes siempre tienen que mantener una identidad secreta para protegerse tanto a ellos mismos como a las personas que valoran y quieren, pues pueden ser blanco de ataques. Que Hawk Moth era un villano que quería conseguir los miraculous con fines egoístas y que ellos iban a ayudar en todo lo posible, ya que tenían el poder para derrotarlo.

Explicó el funcionamiento de los akumas y de qué forma se podían revertir las akumatizaciones. También propuso que se debería estudiar un sistema de alerta para cuando aparezca un akuma y así la población estuviera atenta, que hubiera una red de colaboración entre todos los ciudadanos y los medios de comunicación, entre otras cuestiones y propuestas interesantes.

Aunque no le dio demasiado tiempo para explicar todo aquello, debido a que su transformación iba a desaparecer en unos segundos y tenía que marcharse como alma que llevaba el diablo.

— Meh, y poco más les he contado… Supongo que a lo largo del tiempo irán preguntando más y sabiendo más. El asunto es que toda la sociedad esté concienciada y nos ayude a acabar con él. Cansa estar desde los catorce años con este señor —en esto, Chat Noir inspiró profundamente.

— No ha estado mal lo que les has contado. Bien hecho, gatito —sonrió Ladybug, mirando el horizonte.

— Quiero un premio —ronroneó él, girándose para mirarla.

No había reparado en verla con más detalle, pero ahí estaba Ladybug, con su traje y apariencia totalmente cambiados. Alucinó con el azul intenso de su pelo con las puntas coloreadas en rojo, y cómo el cabello se trenzaba por detrás y luego se recogía con un lazo y un pasador redondo, simulando la forma del yoyó.

O cómo, en vez de tener un traje que cubría enteramente su cuerpo como antaño, ahora disponía de botas, guantes, un body estilo corsé, mallas y una capa iridiscente. En su opinión, se veía guapísima y espléndida, pero también como una heroína.

Ladybug notó que la mirada de él se posaba en su cuerpo, en cómo la observaba, y al final le devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? Estoy disfrutando de las vistas —la piropeó.

— ¡Serás idiota! —Ladybug le dio un empujón, notando sus mejillas arder, entendiendo aquel mensaje.

— Jajajaja, es que es la primera vez que te veo de cerca y estaba viendo los cambios del traje. No es un delito observarte. Y era muy complicado verte si estabas moviéndote de aquí para allá y no querías que las cámaras te filmasen. Al menos conseguí reconocerte por la televisión. Pero verte tan de cerca es un lujo —la adulaba Chat.

— Tampoco es para tanto —le quitaba importancia—. Sólo que... quise cambiar, porque ya que estoy en un sitio completamente diferente... En fin, para mí esta es una nueva etapa, una nueva circunstancia en mi vida, y eso lo quise reflejar en mi traje, simplemente.

— ¿Te has deshecho de la antigua Ladybug?

— No, sigue aquí, dentro —tocó su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos—, pero… es adulta. Y las personas pasamos por fases, por etapas. Ya no somos las mismas, sino que evolucionamos.

— Ya veo, ya veo. Pues, como comprobarás, también te he imitado. Ni siquiera me has dicho si te ha gustado mi cambio de imagen, jo —se quejaba Chat, haciendo un puchero.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco. Cuánta insistencia tenía Chat Noir en este momento. La verdad es que no se había percatado con demasiado detalle de los cambios que había sufrido el muchacho, así que lo miró de frente y se puso a analizar su indumentaria.

Su traje era de cuerpo entero, por lo que no estaba seccionado. El cuello era en forma de uve, con unas solapas a los lados bastante angulares y que dejaba verle el esternón, las clavículas y todo su cuello. Podía distinguir distintos tipos de negro, unos más intensos y otros más claros, fusionándose con los tonos grises: grafito, carbón, azabache o ébano. En el centro del traje predominaban los colores claros, pero en los laterales de la indumentaria predominaban los tonos oscuros, degradándose con las diferentes intersecciones del traje, como la parte interna de los brazos y la parte externa de las costillas, la cintura y las piernas.

Los guantes llegaban hasta el codo y las botas hasta las rodillas, eran las partes más oscuras de su atuendo. Los bordes eran de un negro brillante, casi imitando el metal. Las puntas de las botas parecían de cuero recio muy oscuro y brillante e imitaban las patas de un gato, y las suelas tenían dibujadas las huellas de dicho animal. Las uñas (o garras) ya no estaban dentro de los guantes, sino que salían al exterior, y eran brillantes y afiladas. En lo que serían las palmas de los guantes, también había unas huellas de un color mucho más oscuro de la misma manera que en el calzado, simulando las huellitas de un gato.

Luego tenía unas correas de un material similar a los bordes de las botas y los guantes, pero eran mucho más flexibles. Éstas se presentaban de forma cruzada en las muñecas, los tobillos y a modo de cinturón, en donde éste acababa en una característica cola de gato, con un pequeño aplique metálico plateado en la punta de la improvisada cola. En el cruce de las correas, había una chapa cuadrada plateada, en donde un material parecido al ónice simulaba las huellas de un gato en el centro.

Un arnés estaba en su pecho, hecho de correas y con una chapa —idéntica a las otras— más grande. Atrás del arnés había un carcaj para colocar su bastón, todo sujetado con hebillas plateadas con su correspondiente huella oscura. Además, llevaba unas hombreras metálicas que cubrían sus hombros y parte de los brazos.

Su pelo rubio, que fue creciendo con el paso de los años, ya no estaba suelto y rebelde, sino que iba atado en una coleta con una cinta negra en la zona de la nuca , aunque varios de los mechones de su cabello estaban esparcidos por su rostro. Sus orejas, su máscara y hasta el cascabel —que estaba en el pico del cuello— permanecían inalterados.

Sin embargo, aunque el traje era diferente, Marinette había notado algo totalmente nuevo al ver que la cara de Chat Noir se había movido…

— ¿Te está gustando el paisaje, My Lady? —preguntó él con tono provocativo y enseñando los dientes.

— No es eso, es que te he visto algo raro en… las… —Ladybug entrecerraba más los ojos, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados porque se había percatado de algo brillante en la piel de su compañero.

— Mmm. Creo que te refieres a estas dos preciosidades —captó el joven, acercándose más al rostro de su compañera y levantó los mechones del cabello, para que ella pudiera ver los…

— ¿¡TE HAS AGUJEREADO LAS OREJAS!? —chilló ella, dando un respingo y el rubio tuvo que retroceder del susto.

Evidentemente, no era una alucinación: Chat Noir llevaba pendientes. Uno de ellos era un aro negro y brillante, colocado en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda. En la derecha tenía un pendiente en el lóbulo de la oreja, que era más grande y representaba una huella de gato, en tonos negros y plateados.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte… que pensaba que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho! ¡Eso no se hace, que tengo el sentido de la escucha muy sensible! —sobreactuó Chat, poniendo ambas manos en el tórax—. Y sí, tengo dos piercings, ¿algún problema?

Ladybug se quedó paralizada, señalando con un dedo acusador las orejas perforadas de su colega con cara de horror. A decir verdad, su expresión era bastante cómica y divertida. Chat Noir soltó un bufido, casi echando saliva por la boca, y empezó a reír a gusto. Ella, como era lógico, se molestó más aún y le empujó con ambas manos, provocando más risas desternillantes por parte de él.

— ¿No te parezco guapo? —se cachondeó él, poniendo morritos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te has hecho eso? —el tono de Marinette era de sorpresa e indignación al mismo tiempo.

— No puedo hacerme modificaciones corporales, por lo que veo… —Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a bufar.

— ¡Ya faltaría que te hicieras tatuajes!

— Y escarificaciones, inyectarme tinta en los ojos, dilataciones… —enumeraba el muchacho con un matiz divertido y haciéndola rabiar aún más—. Sí, la verdad es que no me parece tan mal hacerme alguna de esas cosas… ¿por qué no?

— ¡Deja de cachondearte de mí, Chat! —lo empujó otra vez.

— Como mucho podría hacerme tatuajes de henna, pero son temporales.

— Ah, para, paaaaraaaa —gruñía ella, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

— ¿Ni calcomanías, como los niños chicos, que salían en los envoltorios de los chicles o en las bolsas de chuches y patatas fritas? —machacaba el héroe con voz insistente.

Ambos se estaban dando empujoncitos para chincharse mutuamente. Cierto era que Ladybug no le dijo que estaba guapo, que era lo que Chat Noir andaba pidiendo de forma subyacente todo el rato. Había que reconocer que se veía apuesto con su nueva apariencia, se veía más adulto pero con un toque juvenil, fresco y descarado al mismo tiempo.

Si en realidad esos agujeros se los hizo por gusto, ¿quién era ella para decidir por él? Quizás su compañero necesitaba igualmente un cambio, y por eso decidió ponerse pendientes. Pero, aún así, seguía bastante sorprendida porque no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Después de aquel rifirrafe típico de parvulario e infantil, llegaron a una conversación más calmada e incluso seria. Ladybug tuvo en cuenta la sugerencia de Chat en cuanto a las alarmas y dispositivos de aviso, por lo que sería conveniente establecer unos requisitos y peticiones para que se pudieran ejecutar.

Habría que contactar con los medios de comunicación y permitir entrevistas, pero dentro de unos límites y con preguntas consensuadas. Hablar con las fuerzas del orden para la seguridad ciudadana, aplicando los sistemas y dispositivos pertinentes. Establecer patrullajes nocturnos, como cuando los hacían por París, por lo que tendrían que estudiar ciertas localizaciones, sitios emblemáticos e incluso barrios supuestamente conflictivos.

Prácticamente, en una sola noche, habían planificado todas esas cuestiones. Faltaría otra quedada para ver cuándo podían llevarlas a cabo finalmente.

— Lo que es una pena es que la chica que llevaba el _Ladyblog_ , Alya, no pueda seguir informando —dijo Chat Noir mientras se rascaba la nuca deforma distraída.

— Se está informando por vías externas, porque el blog está ahora que echa humo por las novedades. Igual puede que intente contactar con alguien de aquí para que haga las veces de reportero, como hacía ella —supuso Ladybug, juntando los talones con los pies suspendidos en el aire.

— ¿Y qué comentan? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

— Pues… déjame que mire —mientras decía eso, la heroína sacó su yoyó, abriéndolo y poniéndolo en modo navegador y yéndose a la aplicación del Ladyblog, mostrándose así las últimas noticias—. Pues lo de Hawk Moth y Papillon, recuento de akumas nuevos en Nueva York y que estamos juntos y el cambio en nuestra apariencia.

— Estamos juntoooos —dijo él con voz cantarina, dando codazos a Ladybug.

— No lo he dicho con esa intención, y lo sabes —le lanzó una mirada amenazante—. Que estamos juntos como equipo, que nos hemos reunido, eso.

— Ahí, quitándome la ilusión —bufó Chat Noir.

— Chat, sabes que me gusta un chico, no puedes…

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… —decía con voz cansina—. Ni siquiera está aquí, y sigues loca por él, no sé cómo…

— Sí está aquí —confesó Ladybug, con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor rosa—. Me lo encontré hace pocos días.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Chat Noir no se lo esperaba para nada.

Por un breve momento tenía ligeras esperanzas. Creía que si ese tío estaba en París y Ladybug en Nueva York, habría probabilidades de que, quizás, ella empezaría a olvidarse de él. Que valoraría a Chat y que, más tarde, lo miraría como una opción a considerar. Pensaba que, después de tanto tiempo, se daría cuenta de que él siempre estuvo ahí para ella. O que sus sentimientos por él crecerían día a día y cambiarían a algo similar al enamoramiento.

Pero… eso ya qué más daba. No era posible. El corazón, los sentimientos y la mente de Ladybug pertenecen a alguien más, siempre fue así. Adrien tenía que pensar seriamente en que, definitivamente, entre él y Ladybug no podría haber una relación amorosa. Plagg tenía razón… pero eso le dolía muchísimo.

Le iba a costar bastante hacer una regresión y aplicar un "sólo amigos y compañeros" cuando se tratase de ellos dos. Porque su compañera ya se lo dejó más que claro: ella ama a otro hombre. Chat Noir tenía cero posibilidades. En fin… qué se le iba a hacer…

— ¿Entonces… qué vas a hacer? —inquirió él con las orejas artificiales gachas.

— La verdad es que… no lo sé… Tengo la impresión de que estará más ocupado que cuando estábamos en París —Marinette abrazó sus propios brazos, encogiéndose un poco—. No soy capaz de… decirle lo que siento. Así que no sé qué hacer… Lo veo complicado.

— Así que la aguerrida Ladybug cambia por completo cuando la temática trata sobre asuntos amorosos, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos Chat Noir.

— Sí, desafortunadamente —suspiró Ladybug—. No soy "Doña Perfecta", por mucho que tú me veas así.

— Uy, pues a mí me llaman "Don Perfecto" fuera de este traje, créeme —dijo Chat Noir en un tono presumido—. Si supieras quién soy, creo que te daría un patatús bien fuerte, un infarto, una subida de azúcar que te daría diabetes, un…

— Ya, claro. Ni que fueras… —ironizó ella a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano, pero se paró en seco.

— ¿Ni que fuera… quién? —instó él a que Ladybug siguiera hablando.

— Nada, olvídalo —negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se iban aguando a causa del recuerdo de Adrien.

— ¿Te he molestado? —se preocupó el rubio, acercándose.

— No, no, tranquilo —volvió a repetir el gesto de negación con la cabeza—. Sólo que… no me agrada hablar de la gente que nos gusta. Eso es todo.

— Está bien —aceptó—. Lo último que quiero es que estés incómoda. Venga, hablemos de otra cosa.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Pues me sorprende que no hayas echado de menos esta cosita de aquí —en esto, Chat Noir sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela y de ella salió el kwagatama de Ladybug, que llevaba conservando desde hacía tiempo.

— ¡El kwagatama! —sonriendo, Ladybug lo reconoció al instante.

— Lo he tenido conmigo siempre, todo este tiempo —lo colocó en las manos de la superheroína con delicadeza—. El maestro Fu me pidió que te lo diera cuando nos encontrásemos. No tiene ni un rasguño.

— Gracias, gatito —agradeció ella, acogiendo dicho collar en su pecho—. Buen trabajo.

— Sigo diciendo que quiero un premio —Chat Noir hizo un mohín, intentando darle pena a su compañera.

— Qué pesado… —dijo Marinette con voz aburrida mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. A ver, dime qué quieres…

— Un besito —pidió él a la vez que iba moviendo los labios, listo para recibir un beso.

— Sigue soñando, minino —lo apartaba con las manos, pero él se acercaba más y más—. ¡Quita… Quita…!

— Muaaaa, muaaaa, muaaaa —la boca de Chat Noir parecía el pico de un pato, estaba próxima al rostro de Ladybug—. Dame un besito…

Sería imposible recibir un beso de sus labios, brillantes y rojos como el carmín. Pero Adrien se repetía internamente que Ladybug quiere a otro. Era normal que lo evitase, por eso sería mejor ir de coña, como siempre había sido. Aunque, muy en el fondo, los sentimientos de él eran sinceros, intensos y verdaderos.

Ladybug, exasperada, aceptó la propuesta, pero… el beso fue a la frente de su compañero. Colocó sus labios en aquella zona de la cara, y no le dejó marca a pesar de que sus labios estaban coloreados de un tono rojizo. Se recreó un poco en el beso para que Chat Noir no le insistiera más después. Además, tenía que agradecerle porque de no haber sido por él, Impaler hubiese acabado con ella.

Él había venido a Nueva York para ayudarla, para estar con ella. No se había quedado en París. Y ese era un detalle a tener muy en cuenta. Siempre iba a estar a su lado.

— ¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó ella, después de haberse retirado.

— Estoy conforme —Chat asintió—. Mejor un beso en la frente a no tener ninguno.

— Vaya, pensaba que te ibas a quejar.

— No, no me quejo. Que, a ver, me hubiera gustado un beso en la mejilla o en la boca —mientras él hablaba, Ladybug le lanzó una mirada casi asesina—, pero como eso es imposible porque My Lady tiene a un caballero en mente, que no soy yo, cuyo corazón le pertenece… pues respeto sus deseos.

— Ah, vale —frunció el ceño, cruzada de brazos y ablandando la mirada.

— Aunque no niego que me encantaría saber el nombre de dicho caballero…

— No quiero que la curiosidad mate al gato. Y seguro que si supieras su nombre, irías a buscarlo para amenazarlo y decirle cosas como "No te acerques a Ladybug, que te mato. ¡Ella es sólo mía y de nadie más! ¿Me oíste?" —hizo una pantomima, imitando a su colega de una forma demasiado cómica.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —Chat Noir siguió su juego, exagerando sus gestos y poniendo una mano en el pecho, haciéndose el ofendido—. Ay, me ofendes, My Lady.

Y siguieron diciéndose burradas, a cada cuál más tonta y ridícula que la anterior. El ambiente entre ellos era divertido, distendido, y les ayudaba a afianzar más su compañerismo y amistad. Sabían perfectamente que sus comentarios no iban a malas, que no querían hacerse daño el uno al otro. Todo quedaba en el cariño y la admiración de ambos. Y no querían que eso se rompiera, porque sabían que, juntos, eran un dúo imparable.

Entre pitos y flautas, anécdotas, comentarios y vivencias, les dieron las doce de la noche, por lo que acordaron despedirse y encontrarse en otro momento que les fuese propicio y en una localización diferente. Se despidieron, deseándose las buenas noches y esperando su próximo encuentro.

* * *

Adrien llegó cansado a su nuevo hogar, después de hablar con el rector de la universidad. Si bien su padre había hablado con todos los responsables, quería decirlo por su propia boca y enterarse mejor de primera mano. Como le habían comentado, no suponían ningún inconveniente sus idas y venidas del centro, mientras que se avise con antelación, y veían apropiado y congruente que sí acudiera a las clases prácticas y a los exámenes, entre otros eventos que serían importantes.

Al menos, entendían que era modelo y tenía un trabajo, por lo que había que hacer una compatibilidad de horarios para que pudiese llegar a todo. Y no sólo tenía la carrera universitaria y la de modelo, sino que también estudiaba idiomas. Por no hablar de que había que salvar el día, otra faceta desconocida para todos. Ser Chat Noir también era una carrera de fondo, física, desgastante. Arriesgas tu vida en pos de la seguridad de la gente, y eso nadie se lo pagaba o se lo compensaba (al menos, de momento).

Llevaba unos días bastante estresantes con los estudios. Ya había salido el anuncio de _Dolce & Gabbana _en la televisión y en todos los medios de prensa. Le habían felicitado por su primer debut en Nueva York, con la forma de posar, de actuar y, obviamente, sobre su increíble físico. Su padre, en cambio, no es que estuviese emocionado, pero admitía que su hijo hizo un buen trabajo.

Así que, por lo pronto, la marca _Dolce & Gabbana _seguiría contando con Adrien para próximos anuncios de modelaje y para la promoción de productos de la compañía. De forma breve había sido maniquí de una colección de trajes de _Gabriel_ , cuyo anuncio en una prestigiosa revista de moda saldría pronto a la luz y que Audrey Bourgeois estuvo supervisando de cerca. La carrera hacia el estrellato no había hecho más que comenzar…

En esos momentos estaba navegando por internet con el ordenador, buscando sitios interesantes para poder desconectar de tanto trabajo, tanto del flanco profesional como del estudiantil. Cómo odiaba la contabilidad, le parecía aburrida y sumamente… sencilla. Luego estaban Microeconomía, Estadística, Finanzas, Historia de la Economía… todas las asignaturas eran un absoluto rollo, eran demasiado fáciles para él. Sin embargo, se hacían pesadas, eso sí, por la gran cantidad de texto que tenía que memorizar y conceptualizar, además de la gran cantidad de actividades de cálculo y de ejercicios aplicados que tenía que realizar.

Menos mal que era viernes por la tarde y podría descansar, lo andaba deseando. Un fin de semana únicamente para andar en pijama mientras devoraba anime, leía manga o jugaba a videojuegos. No había mejor plan que ese, en su mansión de París nadie le dejaba estar en pijama todo el santo día y a viciarse demasiado a las cosas que le encantaban. Por otra parte, necesitaba salir y divertirse un poco por ahí, pero no quería ir solo. Y no conocía a nadie de suma confianza. Sólo había visto a sus compañeros de Administración y Dirección de Empresas tres veces, a los de la clase de japonés también tuvo muy poco contacto, y con Theresa, la modelo, ídem. A no ser…

* * *

El móvil de Marinette vibraba cuando se estaba duchando. Podía escuchar los sonidos de las notificaciones sucediéndose uno detrás de otro. Menos mal que sólo le quedaba enjuagarse y ya podría salir tranquilamente, pero aún así se encontraba nerviosa por no contestar a los mensajes si estaba ocupada.

Tikki estaba en el baño con ella y ojeó la pantalla del smartphone.

— Marinette, ¡es Adrien! —anunció la kwami.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló Marinette, a punto de resbalarse mientras salía a toda velocidad de la bañera—. ¿Adrien? ¿Estás segura, Tikki?

— ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? —cogió dicho objeto, enseñándole la pantalla del móvil en sus narices—. ¿Ves?

Marinette chilló como una adolescente y se puso más nerviosa aún cuando sostuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, viendo absorta las notificaciones. Sin embargo, al tener los dedos empapados, no podía escribir o hacer cualquier cosa con la pantalla, así que se dispuso a secarse lo más rápido que podía. No quería hacer esperar demasiado a Adrien.

Una vez que se había secado el cuerpo —ya se secaría el cabello después— y se había puesto algo cómodo, se sentó en el sofá del salón con mucho nerviosismo y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla. Y, efectivamente, era Adrien quien le escribió.

— «¡Hola, Marinette! Espero que no estés ocupada, pero, ¿te gustaría quedar esta noche?».

La respuesta de la muchacha no se hizo esperar.

— «Hola, Adrien. Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¡podemos quedar sin problema!».

Después de ese mensaje y un emoji sonriente y sonrojado a partes iguales enviado por la joven, Adrien escribía. Marinette intentaba no perder la calma mientras esperaba la respuesta, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía de la emoción. Que el chico que tanto le gustaba había pensado en ella para quedar... ¡era todo un mundo! Estaba más que feliz.

— «Conozco un sitio que igual nos podría gustar a los dos, por las fotos del recinto y la ubicación creo que tiene un ambiente muy acogedor. Lo mejor será que no cenes en casa, comeremos allí, si te parece bien. Eso sí, vístete un poco formal, ¡pero no demasiado! ¿A qué hora te parecería bien que quedásemos? Mientras tanto, te paso la dirección y las coordenadas del sitio por _Google Maps_ , así sabrás mejor cómo llegar al lugar».

Cenar con Adrien con vestimenta formal en un sitio acogedor e íntimo. ¡Ay, parecía una cita! Sus pies se agitaban en el aire mientras reía como una tonta y su cara adquiría un tono rojizo por la vergüenza, imaginándose millones de posibilidades de cómo podría acabar esa "cita". No podía evitar chillar, estaba tan ilusionada…

— Oh, mierda… ¡no sé qué ponerme! Dice que me ponga ropa formal, pero que no sea demasiado formal. ¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongooo? —decía muy nerviosa a la vez que miraba el armario desde la distancia.

Mientras iba hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación, miraba la dirección que le indicó Adrien. Luego empezó a calcular cuánto tiempo tardaría en vestirse, peinarse y secarse el pelo, maquillarse, preparar el bolso y coger el transporte público para llegar. Al final eligió un punto de encuentro cercano al lugar a las ocho y media de la noche, cuya propuesta Adrien accedió sin problemas. Se despidieron y Marinette volvió a chillar, casi haciéndose daño en las cuerdas vocales.

Tikki la miraba desde el sillón, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que su portadora necesitaba divertirse, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, Marinette tenía demasiados pájaros en la cabeza. Si no mantenía los pies en la tierra, se iba a dar un batacazo grande.

— ¡Tengo que secarme el pelo! —se dio cuenta, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para encender el secador de pelo.

La kwami suspiró y reía por lo bajo, mientras que escuchaba de fondo el sonido del secador. Se fue flotando hacia la habitación y, por iniciativa propia, abrió el armario de su portadora. Con ojo crítico, miraba la ropa de la que disponía Marinette, pensando qué indumentaria podría ser la adecuada para acudir a la susodicha cena con Adrien.

Conociéndola, sabría que no se decidiría por cuál prenda llevar, tardaría larguísimos minutos y luego se quejaría de que llegaría tarde a la cita. Tikki no sabía si tenía un buen gusto a la hora de combinar los colores o de escoger un conjunto apropiado, pero decidió elegir por Marinette y así le ahorraría muchos minutos y tiempo valioso. También escogió unos zapatos y hasta el bolso. Todo ello lo tendió en la cama, de manera que la ropa no tuviese ninguna arruga dentro de las perchas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que para Marinette fueron interminables, salió con el pelo totalmente seco y subía los peldaños de dos en dos hasta su cuarto, aturullada por el acontecimiento más importante del día: quedar con Adrien.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su cama lucía diferente, pues había prendas esparcidas de forma cuidadosa sobre ella, un par de zapatos al pie de ésta y un bolso. Extrañada, miró a Tikki, que encogió las patitas delanteras y le sonrió con cara de circunstancias.

— Perdona, Marinette, pero quise ayudar y…

— ¿Lo has hecho tú, Tikki? —preguntó Marinette, cogiendo una de las perchas donde había una blusa.

— Sí —afirmó la kwami, enseñando los dientes—. ¿Te molesta que haya decidido escoger lo que llevarías puesto?

— En absoluto —negó con la cabeza la muchacha, observando con detenimiento las prendas seleccionadas por su diminuta amiga—. La verdad es que has escogido bien, nunca había pensado en esta combinación, ahora que caigo. Y la elección de los zapatos ha sido acertada, ya sabes que los tacones altos y yo no somos muy amigos, no estoy muy acostumbrada…

Tikki respiró aliviada, su portadora parecía contenta. En esto, la observaba mientras Marinette se vestía con algo de premura. Era un conjunto sencillo y algo formal, unos pantalones de vestir negros de corte recto y una blusa color vino tinto con escote de pico y mangas cortas japonesas, complementándolos con unos zapatos negros con poca cuña y un bolso rectangular negro. Era algo oscura la indumentaria, pero ideal para la noche.

Una fina línea negra en los ojos, una máscara de pestañas para rizarlas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un pintalabios del mismo tono que la blusa, ése era su maquillaje que decoraba su rostro. Peinó su cabello, dejándolo suelto y liso, sin ningún tipo de adorno en él. Un reloj de pulsera y un colgante negro en el cuello finalizaban su apariencia completa.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto Marinette, mirándose en el espejo de pie de su cuarto.

— Yo te veo bien, Marinette. Échate unas gotas de colonia, que eso es lo que te falta para acabar, y terminar de preparar el bolso —sugirió la kwami, apoyada en el marco del espejo.

— Cierto, ¡casi se me olvidaba!

Después de la sugerencia de Tikki y ver que estaba todo en orden, decidió llamar a un taxi en vez del metro o el autobús. Sabía que le iba a costar caro el trayecto, pero así no hacía esperar a Adrien más de lo debido. No quería que en su primera cita se llevase una mala impresión de ella. Bueno, cita o lo que sea que fuese eso.

Su estómago tenía tantas mariposas que parecía que una se le saldría por la boca, aunque sabía que era por los nervios y que realmente no habitaban mariposas en su estómago. Tenía el móvil en la mano para mirar algunas redes sociales y distraerse, mientras el taxista la llevaba a la zona indicada. Sin embargo, con la diferencia horaria, no había actividad en el otro lado del charco, así que no podía hablar con Alya o con sus antiguos amigos de instituto.

— Ya hemos llegado, señorita —dijo el conductor del vehículo, que terminó de estacionar—. Son veintisiete dólares con ochenta centavos.

Marinette protestó internamente, ¡qué caro! Sabía que el lugar estaba lejos, pero se esperaba unos diez dólares menos o similar. Y, además, tenía que pagar una propina extra, era obligatorio en los taxis de Nueva York. Le dio, sin darle muchas vueltas, treinta dólares y le dijo que se quedase con el cambio, saliendo del automóvil.

Miró su monedero con algo de preocupación, no sabía si tendría dinero suficiente para pagar la cena y las bebidas que se tomarían. Igualmente, podría pedir lo más barato de la carta, si es que ponían los precios. Pero si iban a pedir a ciegas, sería bastante complicado…

Suspiró y anduvo por la calle durante un rato, sintiendo cómo unos hombres la miraban con demasiado interés. No le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse observada, y más con la forma en que la miraban. Torció una esquina y comprobó que los tres la perseguían. Tenía el corazón en un puño y sólo deseaba encontrarse con Adrien para ir al lugar donde cenarían.

Aceleró el paso un poco más y escuchaba los murmullos desagradables de aquel trío de hombres. Logró captar algunos trozos de la conversación que mantenían, y todos se dirigían a su persona. Que si estaba buena, que qué culo tenía, que menudos andares, que se la follarían, que seguro que la chupaba bien… Marinette sintió auténtico terror, y no podía escaparse para planear algo o incluso transformarse en Ladybug.

Rezaba para toparse con Adrien a medio camino, aumentando más la distancia de las zancadas. Pero no esperó que dos de los hombres se pusieran a ambos lados de ella y el tercero detrás, siendo más rápidos. El de la izquierda la agarró por la muñeca con una fuerza descomunal y entre los tres la llevaron a un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

Marinette intentaba chillar, pero una mano oscura le obstaculizaba el habla, acallándola. Le habían robado el bolso y Tikki estaba ahí. Le empezaron a sobar el cabello, el rostro, el trasero y los pechos, mientras le decían guarradas de todo tipo.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar… ¡estaba viviendo una absoluta pesadilla! ¿Acaso la iban a… violar? Estaba en estado de shock, apenas podía reaccionar o defenderse. Cerró los ojos intensamente, esperando lo inevitable.

— ¡Eh, vosotros tres! ¡Parad ya!

No supo qué estaba pasando, ya que no miraba por tener los ojos cerrados, pero sólo escuchaba los gritos de los tres hombres, golpes en la carne y sonidos metálicos chocando contra cualquier parte. Decidió abrirlos y encontró a Chat Noir enfrentándose a esos canallas, haciéndoles llaves con una habilidad pasmosa y dándoles con el bastón casi sin despeinarse.

Los tres estaban en el suelo, totalmente agotados y adoloridos, y Chat se sacudía las manos, chocándolas entre sí después del trabajo realizado.

— Hi-Hijo de puta… —murmuró uno de ellos, sus brazos estaban recubiertos de tanta tinta que parecían negros.

— Serás… cabrón… —blasfemó el que parecía el cabecilla, ciertas partes de su piel estaban rojizas e inflamadas por los golpes.

— Te… mataremos... —dijo por lo bajo el otro, cuyas gafas de sol estaban rotas, además de su labio partido que emanaba sangre.

Chat Noir se acercó a una conmocionada y sorprendida Marinette. Por otro lado, ella no se podía creer que él estuviera aquí. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo rondas nocturnas por su cuenta, sin siquiera haber avisado? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él no sabía que ella era Ladybug…

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el héroe, acariciándole los brazos ya que la muchacha temblaba de arriba abajo.

— S-Sí —respondió, pero él no estaba muy convencido de ello—. Gracias por venir, Chat Noir.

— No hay de qué, para eso estoy —sonrió él para poder tranquilizarla en algo—. Espera, ¿me has llamado Chat Noir? ¡Yo me llamo Cat Noir!

— Soy Marinette. Me salvaste algunas veces cuando estábamos en París —informó ella, incorporándose poco a poco con la ayuda de Chat Noir.

Adrien, camuflado en su traje de superhéroe gatuno, cayó en la cuenta de que había salvado a su amiga. De hecho, estaba esperando a Marinette en la entrada del local —cerca del punto común—, pero decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la calle para ver si coincidían por el camino. Gracias a ello, se encontró el panorama de que tres tipos estaban acosando a una chica, y su instinto protector salió a flote, decidiendo transformarse para salvarla.

Pero, ni en sueños, pensó que esa chica fuese Marinette. Menos mal que llegó a tiempo.

— Ah, pues me alegro de volverte a ver —volvió a sonreír mientras le devolvía el bolso a Marinette y salían del callejón, dejando atrás al pérfido trío de hombres—. No sabía que estuvieses aquí.

— Estudios —contestó con simpleza, todavía estaba afectada por lo que había ocurrido.

— Veo que vas muy guapa y arreglada —decía él, como quien no quería la cosa—. ¿Vas a algún lado? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— He quedado para cenar con… un amigo —respondió Marinette con las mejillas sonrosadas, no sabiendo si era por el halago de Chat Noir, acordarse de que había quedado con Adrien o que Chat se ofreciera a acompañarla—. Pero no creo que sea necesario que me acompañes, me queda muy poco para llegar. Es por esta calle, tooodo recto.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó con preocupación Chat Noir.

— Sí, de verdad —dijo ella, encogida de hombros—. Pero gracias por preocuparte, en serio.

Chat Noir se la quedó mirando un buen rato, con el ceño fruncido, notable a través de su oscura máscara. A Marinette hasta se le hacía adorable ver esa preocupación en él. Adrien reconocía que su amiga se veía preciosa, elegante y sencilla al mismo tiempo. No quería justificarlos, pero entendía por qué esos malnacidos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Pudo notar cómo los ojos de Marinette estaban llorosos, no era un secreto que estaba profundamente afectada por lo sucedido, y no era para menos. A nadie le gustaría pasar por esa experiencia y, si el no hubiese llegado a rescatarla, muy probablemente estaría en el suelo, ensangrentada, derrotada, adolorida, llena de golpes y con la ropa maltrecha, cubierta de los fluidos de esos sujetos y con sus pertenencias sustraídas.

Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando recibió un abrazo de la joven, agradeciéndole la ayuda. Él la correspondió de forma tímida y caballerosa, sin querer hacerla sentir incómoda. Sin embargo, quiso acompañarla hasta la entrada del local —en vez del punto de encuentro— para asegurarse y Marinette aceptó a regañadientes.

— Bueno, ya hemos llegado —anunció triunfante y teatral—. Ya puede quedar usted con su "amiguito", princesa.

— Madre mía, Chat… —rió por lo bajo Marinette—. Es un amigo, sólo vamos a… cenar, eso es todo. Y… ¿princesa?

— Sí, usted ha tenido que ser rescatada de unos malhechores —explicó él de manera cómica, algunos viandantes se le quedaban mirando e incluso unos pocos le reconocieron—. Yo soy un caballero de oscura armadura que ha rescatado a una princesa, como otras tantas personas que necesitan de mis servicios.

— ¿Y Ladybug? —preguntó ella, quiso saber qué iba a responder—. Creía que siempre estabas con ella…

— Bueno, digamos que estoy transformado por iniciativa propia, mirando el terreno y acostumbrándome a la ciudad. París no es igual que Nueva York, así que… en fin, a hacer una pequeña redada de reconocimiento.

— Entiendo —la explicación de Chat la convenció—. Bueno, voy a esperar a Adrien.

— ¿Adrien? —se hacía el loco, como si no supiera nada—. ¿Adrien… Agreste?

— Ejem, sí, está aquí —asintió ella, un poquito incómoda—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, hay anuncios de él empapelando toda la ciudad.

— ¿Y cómo es que vas a quedar con él?

— Porque me lo encontré hace pocos días y éramos antiguos compañeros de instituto… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te tengo que contar este tipo de cosas?

— No sé —Chat Noir sacó la lengua, divertido—. Tenía curiosidad.

— Claro, claro. Pues a ver si la curiosidad va a matar al gato —en esto, Marinette intentaba girarlo en dirección contraria mientras que Chat Noir estaba de brazos cruzados—. Vete, que igual, si le encuentras, le empezarás a dar un interrogatorio de tercer grado o algo así. ¡Vamos, sigue patrullando!

— Uy, ¡qué nerviosa y mandona está la princesa! —reía él, y se le ocurrió decir las siguientes palabras—. ¿Acaso es que… te gusta el tal Agreste y vais a tener una cita romántica?

Marinette enrojeció violentamente y empujó a Chat Noir con todo el ímpetu que podía, pero era difícil porque no podía combatir contra los poderes y fuerza sobrehumanas del héroe. Lo que faltaba ya, que se metiera con ella, ¡si apenas la conocía! ¿A qué vienen tantas confianzas? La cara de pillo de Chat Noir llegaba a ser muy desesperante para la muchacha, cuyo rostro estaba de un carmesí profundo producto del bochorno y la vergüenza.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vale, vale, no te molesto más. Me voy yendo, ¡pasa una buena noche con tu… "amorcito"! —se despidió Chat Noir, haciendo una reverencia muy floreteada y despareció desde las alturas.

— Este chico es… —resopló Marinette, molesta—. No sabía que le gustase fastidiar a la gente ajena.

Le había dado en el punto que más "dolía": su amor incondicional y su atracción desmedida por Adrien. Quizás Chat Noir lo decía de broma o a modo de coña para chincharla, pero bien que había acertado el muy condenado. El anhelar que fuesen novios era un deseo que Marinette tenía bien guardado dentro de su corazón. Un deseo que bien conocía su entorno más cercano o Alya, su amiga más íntima.

Aún así, agradecía enormemente que Chat Noir apareciese en aquel preciso instante. Si no hubiese sido por él, no sabría cómo habría reaccionado ante aquella situación tan desagradable. No estaba orgullosa de haberse sentido paralizada por el miedo a lo que ocurriría o por lo que serían capaces de hacer esos tres. Evidentemente, se defendería e incluso transformaría en Ladybug si no hubiese estado en shock, pero fue una situación que no se esperaba para nada…

No le agradaba tener el papel de damisela en apuros, sabía defenderse sola perfectamente. Pero la ocasión de esta noche fue diferente. Sin quererlo, fue el objetivo de esos hombres. Intentó buscar los motivos y los porqués de ello. Y, aunque los tuviese, no tenían sentido alguno. Ella sólo quería disfrutar de la noche en buena compañía, tomando algo con Adrien mientras hablaban y afianzaban su amistad. ¿Acaso una mujer no podía ir sola, de noche, por la calle?

Pensando en esas cosas que hacían cabrearla aún más, llegaba Adrien a la entrada del local a la misma vez que ella. Marinette miró fugazmente el reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado muchísimo antes de la hora acordada, pero Adrien sí llegó puntual a la cita. No sabía por qué se sentía tan mal, pero quería esconder ese sentimiento. Que Adrien le preguntase cómo estaba o por qué la veía rara no le apetecía en absoluto, ni siquiera quería explicarle que fue atacada por tres tipos que la querían robar y violar.

Adrien iba ataviado con un chaleco y pantalones de vestir de color marrón claro y una camisa turquesa, a parte de unos zapatos un poco más oscuros que el traje. Su pelo rubio estaba sin recoger, suelto y lacio, con la raya a la izquierda. Saludó a Marinette con alegría, y le dio tres besos en la mejilla —como se solía saludar en Francia—, además de agasajarle su aspecto.

— Me alegra muchísimo que hayas decidido quedar conmigo —dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

— Créeme, yo necesitaba desconectar también y qué menos que quedar con alguien conocido, ¿no? —decía Marinette, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

— Sí, ¡desde luego! —asintió Adrien y le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Qué, entramos?

— ¿Hay que pagar la entrada? —preguntó ella, preocupada, pues no tenía tanto dinero como le gustaría para disfrutar mejor de la velada.

— No, sólo lo que vayamos a comer y las consumiciones —contestó sin darle demasiada importancia y sonrió aún más al ver que su amiga aceptaba se enganchó delicadamente a su brazo—. Espero que te guste el sitio.

Las puertas de la entrada del local estaban abiertas de par en par. Eran de roble y acristaladas, con diferentes motivos y colores formando una vidriera. Nada más entrar encontraron unas escaleras para ir hacia abajo, ya que la estancia era cuadrangular y sólo tenía dos puertas accesibles para los cuartos de baño de ambos sexos. Otras puertas indicaban que estaba prohibido el paso o que sólo el personal autorizado podría entrar.

Marinette se encogió de hombros mientras que Adrien decidió bajar, esperando una respuesta de la joven para que bajasen juntos por las escaleras. Éstas eran de color oscuro y las barandas tenían unas formas ornamentadas y recargadas, los peldaños estaban cubiertos con una alfombra rojo sangre, así como el pasamanos, que era bastante robusto y mullido.

Al llegar a lo que sería el sótano del local, llegando abajo del todo, ambos se sorprendieron, quedándose con la boca abierta de la impresión. El lugar estaba lleno de pilares y arcos en el techo, construidos con madera oscura y decorada con motivos florales, y el suelo era de ébano. Desde el techo colgaban unas preciosas lámparas _Tiffany_ , debajo de ellas se situaban unas mesas redondas con su correspondiente par de sillas. Todo el mobiliario era de un tono oscuro.

Sin embargo, la decoración era predominantemente roja: la alfombra que había bajo sus pies, las luces del techo y de las paredes, las velas de las mesas, las flores decorativas… Parecía a caso hecho y Marinette se miró a sí misma, observando que ella podría ser parte del local, como un mueble o decoración más. A pesar de que la estancia era oscura, era bastante íntima y acogedora, como indicó Adrien.

Frente a las mesas había una especie de escenario, con cortinas rojas de terciopelo a los lados sin correr. En el centro de éste había un micrófono y varios instrumentos musicales esparcidos por la tarima, como un piano, un saxofón, un clarinete, una batería, una trompeta, un contrabajo y una guitarra; aunque no sabía si había acertado en nombrar mentalmente todos los instrumentos que se encontraban en la plataforma o si se había equivocado en algunos, tampoco es que supiese demasiado de música, el que entendía más era Adrien.

¿Quizás en el local iba a haber música en directo o un concierto? La verdad es que sería bastante interesante, y más en un entorno como éste.

— ¿Nos sentamos aquí? —propuso Adrien, haciendo que Marinette dejase de observar aquel bar tan peculiar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron uno casi al lado del otro, las sillas miraban en dirección al escenario. El centro de la mesa tenía una vela roja dentro de un cuenco negro semitransparente. Los rojizos tulipanes del jarrón eran de plástico pero no desentonaban con el ambiente. Todo era fantástico, no podría ponerle ninguna pega.

En la parte trasera del local había un bartender atendiendo las peticiones de los clientes sobre qué bebidas querían consumir. Desde el piso de arriba llegaban los pedidos de comida, así que, presumiblemente, arriba estarían las cocinas. Tras la barra había colocados varios montaplatos, que eran unos pequeños ascensores donde se subían y bajaban los platos con la comida ya preparada. Poco a poco el local se iba llenando de gente, creando ambiente.

— ¿Te gusta? —solicitó la opinión de Marinette el rubio, ya que la miró de reojo.

— ¡Qué bonito! ¡Nunca he estado en un sitio así! —exclamó ella, ilusionada.

— Cuando vi las fotos pensé que te podría gustar, ¡creo que acerté! —dijo Adrien con orgullo y felicidad—. A pesar de estar un poco en penumbra, la decoración roja y las luces con las lámparas de _Tiffany_ le dan un toque bastante elegante.

— Parece un local exclusivo, sinceramente —la voz de Marinette indicaba nerviosismo... y eso Adrien lo notó.

— No te preocupes, yo pago todo —soltó Adrien con simpleza.

— ¿Qué? —Marinette se alteró un poco más—. ¡No, Adrien, no es necesario que hagas eso!

— Tranquila, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable —le hizo un gesto con las manos para intentar tranquilizarla—. Pero me gustaría invitarte, eso es todo.

— Pe-Pero… —balbuceó ella, no muy convencida.

— Déjame que lo haga.

— Yo…

— Por favor —pidió Adrien, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Marinette estaba totalmente desarmada, no podía competir contra esa mirada intensa, tan verde como la hierba de los prados. Sí, Adrien parecía muy convencido de querer invitarla y, aunque ella se sentía mal, no quería aprovecharse o parecer una muerta de hambre. Accedió finalmente, aceptando la propuesta con un deje de derrota.

Adrien sonrió con satisfacción porque Marinette sucumbió a su proposición de pagarlo todo y tomó entre sus manos la carta, pues sólo había una en la mesa. Miró primero la lista de bebidas que había disponibles para pedir, algunas eran interesantes por los sabores, otras carísimas, pero siempre estaban las típicas que todo el mundo suele pedir.

— ¿Qué te apetece beber? —le preguntó, apartando la mirada de la carta.

— No sé… —dudaba la joven, juntando las puntas de los zapatos debajo de la mesa.

— Tenía pensado pedir mosto tinto y luego una botella de agua para los dos, por si nos apetece servirnos de ella mientras comemos.

— Me parece bien —ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Si no te importa, te imito y tomo un mosto también.

— Estupendo —asintió con la cabeza y volvió a meter la cabeza en la carta.

La muchacha respiró profundamente y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso. Ojeó un poco el interior de éste y Tikki estaba profundamente dormida, hecha un ovillo en el fondo del bolso, como si fuese un nido. Discretamente le acarició suavemente la cabecita con un dedo y luego cerró la cremallera sin mucha prisa, de forma lánguida.

No quería parecer maleducada, pero ya que Adrien estaba muy pendiente de los platos que podría escoger de la carta, pues no le quedaba mucha opción... Puso el móvil debajo de la mesa y empezó a jugar a _Amour Sucré_ , un juego de simulación de citas y novela visual a partes iguales. Normalmente lo jugaba en el ordenador, pero la aplicación del móvil estaba vinculada a su cuenta, por lo que podía jugar sin necesidad de estar en el PC. En estos casos, cuando ella estaba fuera, le venía de perlas tener el juego en su smartphone.

Su personaje o avatar que manejaba estaba en la universidad, sin embargo, también jugó a la versión del instituto con el mismo personaje. No obstante, la ruta que tenía en aquella etapa no se encontraba en la universidad, por lo que tenía que "ligarse" a otro chico… pero no se decidía del todo. Menos mal que era un juego y no la vida real… aunque, ya estuvo en esa tesitura con Chat Noir, Adrien y Luka: unos eran amigos y otros querían algo más.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un entrante, Marinette? —de nuevo, Adrien había sacado a su amiga de su concentración—. Aunque no suene elegante, me encantaría pedir una ración de patatas fritas con queso cheddar y taquitos de bacon.

Marinette desvió la mirada del teléfono después de terminar con un mini-juego de _Amour Sucré_ y atendió a Adrien, quien le ofrecía la carta para que la mirara con detenimiento y así hacerla partícipe de lo que iban a comer.

Efectivamente, el entrante era para dos personas y costaba cinco dólares. Según la imagen de presentación, parecía un entrante grande, con mucha cantidad de queso y bacon.

— Pensaba que, con tu carrera de modelo, tenías que tener una dieta algo restringida —lo miró de reojo.

— Es cierto lo que dices, pero ya que no me vigilan tanto… a veces, un caprichito de vez en cuando, no viene nada mal, ¿no crees? —él sacó ligeramente la lengua y miró al techo, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Adrien, ¡el rebelde! —ironizó ella y rió de forma inaudible.

— Bueno, tengo que agradecer que mi metabolismo es rápido, por lo que da igual lo que coma… que lo quemaré en un santiamén.

— Qué privilegiado eres. Está bien, si te apetece pedimos ese entrante, que te veo con muchas ganas.

Adrien tomó un pequeño dispositivo, el cual tenía un interruptor que presionó, y al poco rato llegó un camarero a tomar la comanda de ambos. Fue el muchacho quien pidió por los dos, después de haber estado debatiendo él y Marinette sobre lo que comerían: una botella de agua de dos litros que iban a compartir, mosto para ambos, el entrante de patatas con queso y baicon, sólo un primer plato de musaka para los dos y un postre de tiramisú con almendras para cada uno.

Si Marinette hacía las cuentas correspondientes… el precio oscilaría en unos ochenta y dos dólares, a no ser que quisieran tomar otras bebidas a parte del agua o el único mosto que pidieron. No pudo evitar tener un tic en el pie, aunque la alfombra que tenía bajo sus pies amortiguaba el insistente sonido del tacón. Se sentía culpable, Adrien no tenía que pagarlo todo.

Vale que él era rico, tenía un trabajo y se podía permitir absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, y que si le apetecía invitarla… lo haría de igual manera. Ella sólo tenía unos cincuenta dólares y unos pocos centavos, y con el gasto del taxi tenía mucho menos. Pero, de todas formas, ella lo veía injusto.

Vivía con lo justo porque tenía que pagar las facturas de la vivienda, el alquiler, los materiales que le pedían en la carrera de diseñadora de moda, fotocopias de apuntes y otras cosas indispensables para vivir. Sólo podía disponer del dinero de la beca, y de lo poco que tenía ahorrado y que le dieron sus padres… pues era bastante complicado ahorrar y quedar con la gente si quería tener un rato de ocio. Salir de esta guisa era un lujo para ella.

Llegaron el entrante y las bebidas cuando un grupo de personas se dirigió al escenario y el cabecilla del grupo anunció que tocarían a ritmo de jazz y de blues para amenizar la velada de todos los presentes. El grupo de músicos empezó a tocar una tonada suave, armónica y distendida, ideal mientras se comía y los comensales podrían hablar entre ellos a la vez que podían apreciar la música que sonaba en el local.

— Música en directo mientras se come, ¡es fantástico! —exclamó Adrien mientras cogía una patata untada con queso y bacon con el tenedor.

— La verdad es que sí, nunca he podido estar en un sitio de este tipo —estuvo de acuerdo Marinette, antes de beber un poco de mosto.

— Yo tampoco. Así que podríamos decir que… es nuestra primera vez —rió Adrien, atacando otra patata.

Marinette estuvo a punto de escupir el mosto. Menos mal que el bar estaba casi a oscuras y el decorado era rojo, porque entonces se le hubieran notado todos los colores que aparecían en su rostro. Era evidente que Marinette asociaba la "primera vez" con otra cosa, y no con esta nueva experiencia a la que se refería el joven muchacho.

Los platos se iban sucediendo mientras comían y los temas de conversación fluían entre ellos. Marinette se enteró de que Adrien estaba estudiando una carrera de administración y dirección de empresas, a parte de modelar —eso sí, no sólo para su padre, sino para otras marcas, como pudo ella comprobar con ese maldito anuncio de perfumes— y estudiando idiomas, como japonés, coreano y español.

Vivía en _Upper West Side_ , en una casa que tenía su madre antiguamente, y luego fue reformada y acondicionada por su padre para Adrien. Disponía de jardinero y servicio doméstico a domicilio, Nathalie miraba su agenda desde la distancia —ya que Adrien se negó a tener una secretaria propia— y su padre lo visitaba de vez en cuando para ver si estaba todo en orden. Asimismo, un _community manager_ era quien administraba sus cuentas oficiales en las redes sociales. El muchacho pidió tener las suyas personales, propias, para estar en contacto con sus amistades y poder publicar lo que le diera la gana, mientras que las otras eran de promoción de su carrera y se llevaban de una manera profesional.

Adrien suponía que, siendo los primeros días y semanas, sería normal esa vigilancia casi persistente y que su padre intercediera por todo, desde las cosas de la universidad hasta los contratos de modelo. Sólo anhelaba que esa vigilancia se flexibilizara con el tiempo. Al menos, su padre no vigilaba demasiado lo que él ganaba o en qué se gastaba el dinero. Pero sí incidía en que no se metiera en escándalos típicos de la farándula y que llevase una vida sana e hiciera ejercicio asiduamente.

Marinette atendía a todo lo que el chico le explicaba, entendía que Adrien, de alguna manera, se estaba desahogando y se sentía a gusto compartiendo todos esos datos con ella. De vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba a su cuello, observando cómo su nuez de Adán se movía cuando hablaba. Era sumamente atractivo…

El chico apremió a que ella contara detalles de su vida. Así pues, Marinette le explicó que vivía en la zona del _SoHo_ en un pequeño loft. Era parecido a un ático, aunque vivía en un residencial y su vivienda estaba situada en la última planta del complejo. Confesó que el dinero que disponía era de la beca y de lo que había ahorrado ella y el poco dinero que le dieron sus padres, y con todo eso pagaba las facturas de la casa, el alquiler, la comida, cosillas que necesitaba para vivir y otros gastos necesarios de la carrera, como materiales y apuntes varios. Que había hecho muy buenas migas con sus compañeros, a excepción de uno de ellos, el cual sospechaba que Marinette estaba en _Dream Atélier_ por contactos y no por méritos propios.

Adrien se indignó con esto último y dijo que ese comentario podría ser de pura envidia. Él sabía cómo era Marinette y, aunque ella conociese poquísimo a Gabriel Agreste, había entrado en aquella academia por su talento y su saber hacer. La animó a que no se rindiera, a que siguiera como hasta ahora y que se esforzara al máximo para demostrarle a los demás de lo que era capaz. La muchacha agradeció muchísimo los ánimos de su amigo y siguieron conversando de otros temas variados.

Ambos sintieron que el tiempo pasó volando en compañía del otro. Ya estaban con los postres y celebraron que todo lo que habían comido estaba delicioso. Tanto el agua como el mosto se bebieron en un santiamén, parecía que los dos tenían mucha sed. Si bien Marinette seguía con sed, se negaba en rotundo a pedir una bebida extra porque no quería que Adrien gastase de más, pero el chico le dijo que no pasaba nada, que podría pedir sin problemas, que estaban allí para disfrutar, conversar, comer y beber, y que tampoco es que esto se hiciera todos los días.

Qué remedio, Adrien parecía insistente con ello, así que Marinette accedió y ambos se pidieron un refresco de cola para aguantar un poco más en lo que quedaba de noche gracias a la cafeína.

De pronto, uno de los músicos acercó el micro a su boca cuando una de las piezas musicales del grupo acabó, queriendo anunciar algo.

— Espero que todos los presentes estéis pasando una excelente noche en el _Cozy Red Sofa_. En esta ocasión, queremos hacer una improvisación con alguien del público. ¿Alguien de aquí sabe tocar algún instrumento de los que hay en el escenario?

Adrien tragó saliva, no se esperaba aquello. Evidentemente, el piano no tenía ningún secreto para él, sabía tocarlo a la perfección. El asunto era… ¿se atrevería a dar un paso al frente, presentarse y tocar con la banda de música una pieza improvisada? Notaba cómo la mirada de Marinette se posaba en él y luego miraba en dirección al escenario, parecía expectante.

¿Acaso ella quería que él participara? Volvió a mirarle con ojos destellantes, iluminados por la vela de la mesa y las lámparas de la estancia.

Fue entonces que, por darle el gusto, Adrien levantó la mano con un poco de indecisión, a decir verdad. El público murmuraba, cuchicheando entre sí, y Marinette sonreía de oreja a oreja, desbordando ilusión. El músico pidió amablemente que Adrien subiera a la plataforma donde estaban todos los instrumentos y los asistentes aplaudieron, Marinette incluida.

— Bueno, muchacho, dinos ¿cómo te llamas y qué instrumento de aquí sabes utilizar? _—_ preguntó, pasándole el micrófono al chico.

— Hola, me llamo Adrien y sé tocar el piano —contestó él con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Estupendo, tenemos a un pianista entre nosotros! ¡Espero que sepas tocarlo divinamente, Adrien! Mientras, voy haciendo las presentaciones: yo me llamo Louie, y soy el que toca el saxofón. Luego está Charles, el del piano, que te cederá su puesto. A la trompeta está James, con la guitarra tenemos a nuestro querido Fred, al contrabajo está el increíble Peter, Tom está a cargo del clarinete y por último, pero no menos importante, está Raymond con sus baquetas dándolo todo con la batería.

Escuchó más aplausos del público, vitoreando al grupo de músicos y a Adrien también. Louie se veía buena gente y Charles se levantó del asiento del piano, cediéndoselo cortésmente. Se sentó en él y vio que la marca del piano era un _Steinway & Sons_, que era bastante buena y de increíble calidad. Los aplausos cedieron, dejando que Louie volviera a hablar para la audiencia presente.

— ¡Venga, vamos a empezar! _—_ exclamó Louie, ansioso por empezar a tocar con el nuevo integrante _—._ ¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos, tres y…!

Y la música comenzó a sonar a un ritmo desenfrenado, alegre, divertido. Lo bueno es que Adrien pudo seguirles el ritmo al instante y tocaba con una habilidad y rapidez asombrosas. Se le veía contento y feliz, ilusionado, como Marinette.

Para ella, el joven rubio parecía que estaba jugando, disfrutando de todo aquello. Había química y camaradería con los demás miembros del grupo. En una parte de la canción, le dejaron hacer un solo, y fue ahí cuando Adrien se lució con el piano de cola. Los dedos del muchacho fluían, levitaban, volaban al tocar las teclas blancas y negras, creando una magnífica melodía y sintiendo el ritmo en las venas. Los demás miembros y el público asistente se quedaban encandilados por la destreza del muchacho y cómo iba sintiendo la música, cómo creaba esa melodía para ellos en exclusiva.

Marinette se movía en el asiento, siguiendo el ritmo con los pies, los hombros o la cabeza, incluso tamborileando con las uñas o los nudillos de la mano la superficie de la mesa. Internamente le daba rabia no entender demasiado de música, pero al menos lo estaba disfrutando. ¿A quién lo le daría ganas de bailar con semejante pieza musical?

Y, además, era la primera vez que veía a Adrien tocar así el piano. Fuera de conciertos, festivales, concursos o con _Kitty Section_ —el grupo de rock formado por Luka, Iván, Rose y Juleka, aunque Adrien participaba de forma temporal—, para ella era un privilegio observarlo tan de cerca y escuchar este tipo de concierto tan particular en vivo y en directo.

La música seguía sonando, terminando así el solo de Adrien y volviendo todos a tocar al unísono, animando más a la gente que estaba escuchando al grupo musical. El chico estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador, dándolo todo. A veces se preguntaba qué pensarían su padre, o su madre, si lo vieran tocando de esa manera. Igual Gabriel lo miraría con reproche, pero quizás a Emilie le haría ilusión y hasta le animaría a seguir.

Finalmente, cuando la canción terminó, todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, hasta el mismo Adrien aplaudía. Se sintió acogido, formando parte —aunque fuese en un breve periodo de tiempo— de algo tan movido, alegre y desenfadado como un grupo de jazz y blues.

Su mirada se fijó en su amiga Marinette, la cual aplaudía de forma vehemente y con una sonrisa radiante. Los vítores y los aplausos, los elogios, se apagaron a su alrededor cuando los ojos de él y los de ella conectaron. Adrien sintió una especie de escalofrío que le erizó la piel, no sabiendo muy bien el motivo.

Pero sí sabía una cosa, o al menos eso era lo que le dictaba el corazón: Marinette estaría para él. No lo abandonaría. Lo apoyaría al cien por cien, lo animaría a hacer cosas que antes no sería capaz de hacer. Y ya… no estaría solo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hey hey hey, ¿qué pasa, cómo estamos? Bienvenidos (aunque hay más chicas que me leen, las cosas como son) a un nuevo capítulo de Miracle Romance.

Me sorprende hacer este capítulo tan pronto, en comparación a las otras veces. Encima lo he hecho en el ordenador del trabajo, ¡qué maravilla, nada mejor que escribir un fic para matar el tiempo en los puntos muertos donde no se hace nada! ¿Verdad?

Siento que este capítulo está algo flojete, pero bueno, en el capítulo 7 va a haber algo de chichaolla amorosa, wiiiii. ¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá (puede ser mi gran noche, tururu rú)?

Dentro de dos capítulos o tres, habrá un semi-reveal (omg, qué has hecho, por qué spoileas (?) porque soy la autora y hago lo que me da la gana (?)).

En fin, no sé más qué decir, ando un poco espesa ahora mismo porque he acabado ahora mismito de terminar el fanart ilustrativo del capítulo, haciendo un directo de 5 horas en mi cuenta de Facebook, ¡toma castaña! Jajajaja.

32 paginitas de Word, qué monada. Sigo en la tónica de 30 para arriba, jajaja, con más de 16000 palabras (redondeando cifra arriba, cifra abajo).

Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado el capítulo y el fic en general, dejad comentarios en las partes que más os gustan, agregadla a vuestros favoritos y lista de lecturas, votadla... ¡y recomendarla a la peña, a ver si le mola!

Espero traeros el capítulo 7 pronto, pero... ¡nunca se sabe! Un saludete y hasta pronto :3


End file.
